


Still we rise

by AkaneMikael



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, Sewis, Through the Years, sebson - Freeform, vetton
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 84,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: "Dove mi ha toccato sono tutto elettrizzato a dir poco.Santo cielo.Come fa una persona ad essere così particolare?Stringo a pugno la mano che mi ha preso e la infilo in tasca cercando di trattenere quel calore. Avevo il terrore che se mi avesse guardato negli occhi poi si sarebbe capito che ero emozionato e non so nemmeno per cosa. "Seb e Lewis si conoscono dai tempi della F3, ma il loro rapporto inizia davvero quando anche Seb mette piede nelle gare di F1, nel 2007. Da lì inizia un lungo percorso che li porterà ad intrecciarsi, influenzarsi, maturare, modificarsi ed aiutarsi molto. Un sostegno sicuramente vitale per tutti e due che permetterà loro di superare molti ostacoli e situazioni complicate. Tutti i retroscena che non avevate mai pensato ci fossero oltre a tutte le cose che comunque si sono notate. Una splendida storia tutta da vivere attraverso gli anni.





	1. Quel lontano 2007

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: ebbene eccoci qua col primo di più di 80 capitoli, non ho attualmente finito ma fino ad 80 per ora ci sono. Una delle mie long fic dove analizzo un sacco di cose e approfondisco tutto quello che riguarda questa splendida storia. Lewis e Seb sono due persone meravigliose da conoscere bene, ma ancor più meraviglioso è il loro rapporto che se non fai caso passa quasi inosservato. Anche se io appena ho visto poche foto loro ho subito capito che stavano insieme, perché non si discute su questo.  
> Ovviamente mi sono fatta prendere la mano sullo scrivere e avrete di tutto davvero, i capitoli tendenzialmente si alternano coi due pov. Ho cercato di informarmi per bene su tutto quel che potevo, forse certe cose sono inesatte, anzi sicuramente, però ho fatto del mio meglio.  
> Quello che leggerete è la mia versione sulla loro storia sulla base di quelli che sono i fatti reali. Ovvero ho preso la realtà e l’ho manipolata adattandola alle mie idee su questi due, perciò diciamo che tutto questo forse non è vero, ma potrebbe esserlo.  
> Il titolo l’ho trovato ieri, richiama il tatuaggio preferito di Lewis ed è girato al plurale perché la fic si basa molto sul fatto che crescono e maturano in due, in due si aiutano l’un l’altro, cambiano ed escono da ogni brutta situazione, in due rinascono ogni volta, partendo da situazioni meno difficili per poi arrivare a quelle più complicate. Insieme risplendono sempre. Così ecco questa fic, pubblicherò un capitolo ogni 5 giorni circa, massimo uno a settimana comunque. Farò del mio meglio e seguitemi nella mia pagina su FB (https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/) per sapere quando pubblico. E spero che vi piaccia. Intanto buona lettura. Baci Akane PS: le foto che ho messo nel capitolo risalgono ai tempi della Formula 3, mentre qua siamo già in 1, ma è per mostrare il riferimento che c'è ad un certo punto.

STILL WE RISE  
  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb221.jpg)   
  


1\. QUEL LONTANO 2007

 

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb248.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb249.png)

/Seb/

“È come se vibrasse tutto.   
Sento un’energia salire immediatamente, parte dall’asfalto che calpesto appena metto giù il piede dalla bici, sollevo la testa e respiro a pieni polmoni l’aria.    
È il caldissimo 14 Giugno del 2017, quando metto davvero per la prima volta il piede in un circuito da professionista.    
Questa è la Formula Uno, caro Sebastian.   
E sta per iniziare la tua avventura più grande, la respiro già, sento sotto la pelle quelle formichine che ti elettrizzano e tendo tutti i muscoli guardandomi intorno.    
Annuso come se dovessi identificare un odore preciso, invece è puzza.    
La puzza che c’è tipicamente nei circuiti e la calura che fa svenire se non ti abitui in fretta.    
Allargo le braccia mentre gli occhi si illuminano e brillano. Da una parte i garage ed i box, dall’altra la struttura effettiva del circuito dove ci sono il podio, retro-podio, la sala conferenza, i bagni, la sala piloti e tutto il resto    
Poi dall’altra parte, proprio giù di là, la pista.    
Non è la prima volta in un circuito, corro da quando avevo otto anni nel mondo della macchine e prima di oggi sono stato test driver per la Sauber per cui ho calpestato già le piste, sono entrato in una macchina di F1, ho corso anche se solo per i test delle macchine. Mi sono anche preso i complimenti del mio Dio, quando Michael mi ha voluto stringere la mano e dirmi di continuare così che sicuramente avrei fatto strada, impressionato da come guidavo nei test.    
Quella stretta, quel giorno non lo dimenticherò, come non dimenticherò quando l’ho incontrato da piccolo e mi ha conquistato sul serio. E poi questo.   
Siamo negli Stati Uniti e mi hanno chiamato per sostituire ufficialmente Kubica che non potrà gareggiare per via dell’incidente della volta scorsa. Cioè voglio dire, non è che sono ufficialmente un pilota di F1 ma sono ufficialmente in una gara di F1 e anche se sono solo un sostituto momentaneo chissenefrega, voglio dire.   
Io sono qua, sono negli States!   
Quando lo penso quasi mi metto a saltare mentre cerco ancora di capire dove diavolo devo andare ora di preciso e a fare cosa.    
Ho dimenticato completamente il programma e gli ordini, è che avevo una fretta del diavolo di venire qua in qualità di pilota vero e non solo semplice test driver.    
Guardo l’orologio e mi rendo conto d’aver dimenticato anche quello oggi, spalanco gli occhi e mi metto le mani nei capelli mentre sono così perso che non so nemmeno se c’è qualche riunione di team o di piloti o di che diavolo si fa il giovedì.    
Sono preso male mentre per un momento non so che cavolo fare, quando l’odore tipico del circuito che sa di asfalto e benzina e motore, viene surclassato da un profumo piuttosto forte e piuttosto dolce. Qualcuno ha fatto il bagno e quando mi giro una vocina tenerissima e gentilissima mi parla:    
\- Ti vedo perso... serve una mano? - Il proprietario della vocina e del super profumo da svenire lo conosco, lo individuo immediatamente perché si fa un gran parlare di questo qui.    
\- Lewis Hamilton! - Esclamo sorridendo come se non mi fossi perso ventimila pezzi per strada e forse sono anche in ritardo, ma gli stringo la mano con calore e lo squadro come se fosse una caramella.    
Lewis ha il cappellino in testa e gli occhiali da sole più grandi del suo visetto, per cui praticamente vedo solo la bocca carnosa più bella che io abbia mai guardato e dei lineamenti dolci.    
Dolci come il suo profumo e la sua voce.    
E la sua mano che mi stringe timidamente.    
\- Sebastian, giusto? - Mi stupisce che mi riconosca visto che non ci vediamo da un sacco, abbiamo fatto delle gare insieme in Formula tre anni fa; anche se forse dopo quel tempo che ho fatto nei test l’anno scorso che mi ha valso i complimenti di Michael, mi sono conquistato un posto da qualche parte.    
Lui è più grande di me di qualche anno, ma corre in F1 ufficialmente con la McLaren dall’inizio di questo campionato, però anche di lui si parla tantissimo. È normale quando arrivano i futuri numeri uno e lui di numeri ha già iniziato a farne da piccolo, mi ricordo. L’hanno sempre identificato come la promessa.    
Lewis mi parla in inglese, lui è inglese infatti, ed io ormai lo parlo abbastanza bene perché sin dalle elementari ho capito che cosa avrei fatto e mi sono dato da fare con le cose davvero utili come la lingua per comunicare correndo con le macchine.    
\- Ti sei perso? - Mi chiede di nuovo rilasciando la mia mano, mi metto la mia sul fianco e mi guardo intorno grattandomi la nuca bionda dove mi sono pettinato per evitare che i miei capelli super mossi stiano appunto super mossi. Non che ora stiano bene, non sono convinto del risultato del pettine.   
\- Sì io... non so nemmeno che ora è e cosa si fa appena si arriva al circuito di giovedì. Mi sono un po’ emozionato, sarà la mia prima gara reale da pilota di Formula uno, anche se sarò solo il sostituto di Kubica per una gara, sai... e non è che è la prima volta che gareggio, ma in F1 sì e poi sono un test driver della Sauber, con cui correrò questo weekend, ma in questo momento stavo respirando la puzza di questo splendido posto perché... - Lewis scoppia a ridere improvviso ed ha una risata così meravigliosa e contagiosa e strana, è forte, diversa dalle risate normali, è caratteristica e gli illumina il viso. Rimango abbagliato a sentirlo. Vorrei togliergli occhiali e cappellino, io mi tolgo i miei sperando che faccia altrettanto, ma lui forse è troppo timido e rimane coperto. Però ride e sono contento così.   
Non so perché.    
\- Ti capisco, è successo tutto questo anche a me. Adesso ti conviene riunirti al tuo team e recuperare un orologio. Io mi segno tutto in un taccuino, ogni appuntamento e nota che ho una testa... - Dio, quanto è carino e gentile... sto per rispondere con una battuta brillante delle mie che mi viene senza nemmeno doverci riflettere, solo perché voglio fare immediatamente amicizia con lui, quando una voce familiare e irritante a priori ci raggiunge.    
Parla in inglese ma ha l’accento tedesco che riconoscerei fra mille e qualcosa di francese.    
\- Lewis, ti prego, quante volte ti ho detto di non fare il bagno in quel profumo orribile? È troppo dolce! E poi che combini qua? Dovresti essere coi tuoi, c’è un programma! Vedi che non si può fare quel che si vuole, qua, sai? Sii serio, sei un pilota vero, ora, mica un tester... - Il tono è odioso ed è rivolto a Lewis che guarda lo stronzo in questione con un sorrisino mortificato e di scuse, totalmente diverso da com’era fino ad ora con me.    
\- Sì è che si era perso e... - Questo stronzo mi guarda come se mi notasse per la prima volta ed ha una fastidiosa aria di sufficienza che dice chiaramente ‘ma chi è il demente che si perde in un circuito?’    
\- Oh Sebastian! - Come se mi facesse un favore a riconoscermi e sapere chi sono. - Come fa un tester a non sapere il suo posto? -     
\- Nico, adorabile come ti ricordavo! - Rispondo con un sorriso che sembra smagliante mentre gli tendo la mano che stringe riluttante. Fa quella cosa che ha sempre fatto sin da piccolo, arriccia leggermente il naso, è un riflesso di disprezzo incondizionato, come di chi ha la puzza sotto il naso e lui ne ha molta.    
Lewis ci guarda mentre è evidente che ci stiamo odiando e che ci conosciamo e penso sia shoccato da come gli ho parlato. Penso che lui non osi. Oh andiamo e che sarà mai? È solo un borioso figlio di papà e nel suo caso sul serio visto che suo padre è Keke Rosberg, un ex pilota e campione di F1.    
Non mi impressiona come fa con gli altri, sicuramente Lewis è uno di questi anche se il loro scambio non mi è piaciuto per niente, deve esserci qualcosa che non so.    
Oddio di cose che non so ce ne sono ovviamente. Ma questa proprio...   
Io e Nico ci conosciamo, siamo tedeschi ed abbiamo frequentato gli stessi ambienti sin da piccoli.    
Ci conosciamo.   
Eccome se ci conosciamo.    
L’odio parte spontaneo. È una sorta di imprinting quello che abbiamo qua ed ora. Tutti e tre, in effetti. Diverso fra uno e l’altro.   
\- Quindi che ci fai qua e poi come fai a perderti? Sei solo un test driver! -    
Io e Nico ci fissiamo male seppure ognuno a modo proprio. È un male mascherato da un finto sorriso, lui sottolinea che sono solo un test driver ed io vorrei solo dargli uno sputo in faccia, ma alzo le spalle, accentuo il mio sorriso carico di odio, do una manata amichevole sulla spalla di un ritirato e stranito Lewis e lo saluto ringraziandolo del consiglio.    
Nico vedrà da solo che oggi, almeno per oggi, non sono un fottuto tester come dice lui. Al momento è meglio ignorarlo, gli va bene così.   
Se me lo ritrovo davanti in pista lo sperono, quello stronzo.   
Ma sarà modo di parlare ad un altro? Magari lui e Lewis sono amici, ma che razza di tono è? E poi... bah, lasciamo perdere, sono cazzi loro. “

/Lew/

“So benissimo chi è, eccome se lo so.   
Si fa un gran parlare del suo tempo formidabile dell’anno scorso perché era giovanissimo e appunto solo un test driver ed ha ricevuto i complimenti di un colpitissimo Schumy!    
Ci siamo incontrati altre volte in passato in altre categorie, come me gareggia da quando era piccolo, anche se io ho due anni più di lui.    
Non ci siamo mai parlati sul serio, incrociati, fatti qualche cenno o complimento in alcune gare anni fa, credo che una volta ci siamo abbracciati alla fine di una di quelle.   
Ora potrei dire che è la prima volta che ci siamo parlati sul serio ed i suoi occhi da vicino, posati proprio sui miei, sono meravigliosi, la cosa più bella mai vista. Ma me li ricordavo.   
Azzurri ed impavidi, mi hanno squadrato come a divorarmi, mi sono sentito smontato.   
Vivo, è uno sguardo così vivo.   
Ed anche quando ha guardato Nico lo era, ma pieno di odio e si vedeva dietro a quello sfrontato sorriso.    
Stavo per morire quando gli ha parlato in quel modo e poi lo ha ignorato e non gli ha risposto alla domanda e ha salutato solo me.   
Dove mi ha toccato sono tutto elettrizzato a dir poco.    
Santo cielo.    
Come fa una persona ad essere così particolare?   
Stringo a pugno la mano che mi ha preso e la infilo in tasca cercando di trattenere quel calore. Avevo il terrore che se mi avesse guardato negli occhi poi si sarebbe capito che ero emozionato e non so nemmeno per cosa.    
\- Quindi lo conosci anche tu? - Chiede Nico una volta soli, ha ancora il tono di sufficienza, è rivolto a lui ovviamente.    
\- E tu? - Chiedo poi mettendomi a camminare dietro di lui che alza le spalle, la sua aria di disprezzo che in effetti tende a riservare un po’ a tutti per partito preso. Arrivare a Nico è davvero difficile, ma se ci riesci ti regala qualcosa di speciale.    
\- Siamo connazionali, ci siamo incontrati in qualche occasione e frequentato un po’ gli stessi ambienti, come anche con te poi... pochi approcci, mai entusiasmanti. È un po’ stronzo, ti avverto. - Lo ascolto colpito della sua spiegazione.    
\- A me sembra molto simpatico ed alla mano... - Rispondo senza riflettere, poi mi rendo conto ma è tardi, il suo sguardo è sottile e sbieco. Io trattengo il fiato mentre rallenta ed io con lui. Cerco di rimediare subito, agitato. - Beh, non ci siamo mai parlati e come prima volta ha subito scherzato tranquillo... - Mi affretto a spiegare. Lui torna più o meno normale mentre arriviamo calmi ai box.    
\- Sì, è uno che scherza sempre. Anzi, sa solo scherzare. Non è per niente serio ed affidabile. Non farà strada. - Sentenzia sicuro e saputello come suo solito. La cosa mi fa sorridere e lo faccio.    
\- Tutti dicono il contrario invece! - Nico ride sprezzante, mostra immediatamente il suo sentimento negativo verso di lui.    
\- Tutti sbagliano. - Sembra molto sicuro di sé, ma vedremo.    
Stiamo per separarci andando ognuno alle proprie scuderie, quando la sua mano mi afferra deciso sul polso e mi tira verso un anfratto fra un box e l’altro, mi trascina dietro in un angolo un po’ sicuro e mi spinge contro una parete, poi mi mette una mano sul collo, non stringe ma fa pressione. Potrebbe farmi male, ma non lo fa.   
Non oggi.   
Lo sguardo però fa peggio.   
È serio e non è per niente felice.    
\- Sicuro che non ti sia piaciuto? - Sorrido cercando di essere dolce e convincente. Mi stringo nelle spalle.    
\- Mi è piaciuto come mi piacciono molti altri, sai che sono socievole. - Nico assottiglia i suoi occhi dal taglio particolarmente allungato.    
\- Sei timido però. Mi sei sembrato molto aperto... ho sentito il suono della tua risata. -    
La cosa potrebbe diventare spiacevole se non reagissi prontamente allungandomi verso di lui, per arrivare alle sue labbra devo sopportare una pressione leggermente maggiore sul collo, per fortuna allenta mentre lo bacio.    
Va tutto bene ogni volta che le nostre labbra si incontrano, lo sento magicamente rilassarsi.   
Nico è sempre teso, teso come nessuno mai su questa Terra e mi dispiace perché so il motivo per cui lo è.   
Fa la parte di quello sicuro, ma in realtà è insicuro anche lui. Mi dispiace davvero. La mano mi lascia il collo e mi prende la guancia, diventa finalmente dolce e così mi ricordo perché mi sono innamorato di lui e del suo tormento.    
Nessuno ha mai visto il vero Nico, nessuno mai lo vedrà. Solo io.    
Anche se mentre chiudo gli occhi e lo bacio, quello sguardo che tentava di divorarmi di Sebastian, riaffiora a tradimento, inspiegabile.    
Stringo Nico e mi appoggio a lui, mi prende contro di sé, mi preme verso la parete posteriore del box e siamo solo io e lui.   
Solo io e lui. E sembra tornare a posto ogni cosa.    
Ma forse è solo un’apparenza. 

Dal mio lettore Mp3 esce la voce del mio adorato Michael che canta come un angelo una canzone più bella dell’altra, su Billie Jean canticchio e mi muovo perché su certe non riesco ad evitarlo, tutto questo mentre gironzolo un po’ per il paddock in attesa di cominciare la giornata di prove libere di oggi.   
Lo faccio cercando di rilassarmi, lo faccio sempre prima di correre. O mi isolo nella mia stanza nel nostro box o me ne vado in giro in una zona un po’ più tranquilla, non che il paddock sia tranquillo, infatti ci sono molti via vai, ma se diventano troppi prendo e me ne vado in giro per il circuito che intorno alla pista è infinito.    
Oggi sono prove libere, non è una cosa che mi fa salire tanto l’ansia.   
Domani con le qualifiche la mia ansia salirà, domenica non ne parliamo.   
È il mio mondo e lo adoro, quando sono così è incredibile vedere come invece cambio quando salgo sulla macchina. Ogni cosa fluisce immediata, tutto va a posto.    
Mi muovo a ritmo di Billie Jean che quando si cammina è la cosa migliore per caricarsi e non mi accorgo che uno fra i tanti si avvicina in particolare a me e mi tira via un auricolare in modo alquanto arbitrario.    
Salto spaventato e mi fermo guardando chi sia, ma il suo sorriso smagliante e lo sguardo accattivante mi schiaffeggia facendomi sentire in colpa per come mi emoziono solo per l’averlo di nuovo davanti.    
Sebastian mi sorride mettendosi uno dei miei auricolari piccoli ultimo modello all’orecchio e quando sente cosa ascolto i suoi occhi si illuminano ancora di più di una luce genuina di piacere.    
\- Michael! - Esclama entusiasta, io sento montarmi dentro una gioia senza pari realizzando che gli piace anche a lui il mio Michael Jackson!    
\- Piace anche a te? - Rispondo tutto felice, lui annuisce ed indica uno degli scalini del camion posteriore, così al diavolo la passeggiata e mi siedo con lui condividendo le mie cuffie ed il mio Michael.    
Lo faccio guardandomi intorno per vedere se nei paraggi c’è Nico.   
Lui non capisce che esistono anche le amicizie, sono timido, ha ragione, ma sono anche socievole. Mi trovo bene con le persone, perché dovrei allontanarle? E poi Sebastian è a posto, lo sento istintivamente, non è stronzo come dice lui.    
Non so perché non gli piace, sarà successo qualcosa, vai tu a sapere.    
Fra il via vai di gente non vedo Nico, così mi rilasso elettrizzato vicino a lui.    
\- Balli? - Chiede a bruciapelo appoggiandosi di schiena, io imito subito la sua posizione per poter sentire meglio con il cavetto che non è infinito.    
\- Mi hai visto? Facevo solo i quattro passi famosi... - Sminuisco il fatto che invece ballo, non come Michael ovviamente, ma mi muovo un po’.    
\- Cos’altro fai? - Mi aggrotto un momento per capire e quando lo guardo nonostante sia troppo vicino per incrociarci gli sguardi, realizzo arrossendo che sono senza occhiali e cappellino e ‘mi si vede’ al naturale.    
I suoi occhi da vicino sono ancora più splendidi mentre sfacciato si perde nei miei.    
\- Hai degli occhi che bucano! - Dice a bruciapelo. Sembra stranamente interessato a me e non capisco il motivo, come si fa ad interessarsi tanto a me? Non stiamo nemmeno correndo...    
\- Grazie! - Arrossisco ancora abbassando lo sguardo e mi dimentico di cosa stavo per chiedergli.    
\- Non coprirli sempre! - Aggiunge sicuro di sé. Lo invidio, vorrei essere come lui. A pelle lo realizzo subito. - Uhh, bellissima questa! - Comincia Beat it ed io mi dimentico di rimanere timido e ritirato e tiro fuori un super sorriso, mi rendo conto che mi guarda ancora e smetto di sorridere tornando ad essere quello timido che arrossisce.    
\- Ed hai anche un bellissimo sorriso. Sei timido, ma non nasconderti. Sorridi, tira via gli occhiali ed il cappello... - Mi gratto la nuca imbarazzato.    
\- Non... non mi reputo niente di speciale, ho un po’ le orecchie a sventola, i capelli mi stanno di merda infatti posso tenerli solo corti o mi stanno anche peggio e... -    
\- Ed hai degli occhi stupendi. I capelli li puoi far crescere, fare un taglio un po’ migliore. Anche se sono crespi e grossi troverai un buon parrucchiere! - Mi passa una mano sulla testa dove ho i capelli rasi e praticamente brucio.   
Houston abbiamo un problema.    
Sto con Nico e sto bruciando alle prese con un altro.   
La colpa diventa una voragine e prima che tutto mi crolli addosso mi prendo l’auricolare, lo saluto e lo ringrazio della chiacchierata.   
In breve scappo.   
Lui rimane un po’ sorpreso, forse di merda, forse mi reputerà un bambino e non mi saluterà o mi deriderà.    
Forse ho appena perso un bell’amico perché sono un idiota colossale, ma sto con Nico e con Nico non puoi fare certe cose, lo sai. Del resto è normale, se stai con qualcuno non puoi apprezzare altri. Un conto è in amicizia, ma lì caro Lewis non era in amicizia e lo sai.    
Tronca tutto finché sei in tempo, tanto uno come quello comunque non ti guarderebbe in quel senso, perciò in ogni caso sei fuori luogo, come sempre.”

 


	2. Lewis Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è tutto dal POV di Lew, è incentrato su di lui per capire un po' com'era in quel lontano 2007, agli inizi effettivi della sua storia con Seb. Quel che io ho percepito di quel piccolo Lew 22enne, studiando un po' quella che era stata la sua storia e la sua infanzia, immaginando le ripercussioni e volendo fare una sorta di crescita che poi ha avuto davvero nel corso degli anni. Lew sembra aperto e spavaldo, ma in realtà è timido e all'epoca lo si notava molto di più. Inevitabile l'inserimento di Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che Lew è fan di Michael Jackson è una delle cose che so è vera. La gara del 2005 di cui parla Lew è reale anche quella. Le foto non sono del lontano 2007 perchè non ce ne sono, ma come mio solito ne metto una almeno ad ogni capitolo perchè è così che mi piace!

2\. LEWIS HAMILTON

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb478.jpg)

 

/Lew/

“Mi chiedo se Nico si sia ricordato di quelle gare in Formula tre dove eravamo sul podio insieme.   
‘Quindi lo conosci anche tu?’   
Dovevo dire ‘sì ed anche tu, abbiamo fatto Formula tre insieme, era il 2005 che eravamo a gareggiare insieme.’  
Davvero ha rimosso che abbiamo avuto già interazioni?  
E lui? E Sebastian l’ha rimosso?  
Ascolto Michael in una delle sue canzoni più dolci, You’re not alone, steso nel mio letto a Londra in attesa del prossimo Gran Premio.  
La mia vita è sempre stata questo, al primo posto le corse, sono il mio sogno di sempre e per tutti i sacrifici che sta facendo mio padre è inevitabile che prenda tutto seriamente, ma a volte mi chiedo se sarà solo questo per sempre.   
Ho fatto un sacco di fatica ad arrivare alla McLaren come pilota di Formula Uno, non è che a tutti i neri succede, la scalata verso una vetta simile che paradossalmente è solo appena cominciata, è lunga e tortuosa.   
Fin ora non ho avuto altro che doveri e divieti e teste basse, regole, consigli da seguire perché ne sanno sempre di più.   
Nico è stato un po’ il mio unico mondo al di fuori di quello, anche se non è proprio vero perché l’ho conosciuto all’interno delle corse. È stato grazie a suo padre se anche altri mi hanno considerato, piacevo a lui e quindi poi questo mi ha aiutato in qualche modo.  
Rivedere Sebastian in quel GP mi ha fatto riflettere e rivedere un sacco di cose.   
Il mio mondo è questo, al massimo posso distrarmi andando con Nico da qualche parte perché lui è il figlio del grande Keke Rosberg e quindi dalla nostra amicizia può solo nascere qualcosa di positivo.   
Ma sarà tutto qua per sempre?   
Corse, Nico e basta?   
La cosa più strana è che sono sorti questi pensieri dopo che ho rivisto Sebastian e sul momento sapevo di averlo già incontrato prima in altre categorie, ma solo ora mi sono reso conto che in quelle circostanze c’era anche Nico con noi, quasi sempre.   
Che senso ha avuto quel dialogo?  
Nico sa che ci conosciamo tutti e tre, forse Sebastian si è dimenticato di noi o forse se lo ricordava ed ecco perché quelle reazioni. E poi loro due si capisce che non si prendono bene, sono curioso di sapere che retroscena c’è stato.   
O Nico ha totalmente cancellato Sebastian e si è limitato a ricordare solo che è stronzo, cosa di cui dubito comunque, o contorto com’è voleva tipo mettermi alla prova e vedere quanto mi era rimasto in mente.   
Nico è geloso, la cosa mi fa sorridere, un po’ mi piace quando si limita ad atteggiamenti così sciocchi e teneri in un certo senso. Come indagare senza farsi scoprire.   
Chissà se Sebastian si ricorda di quell’abbraccio di quel giorno del 2005. Ci abbracciavamo a fine di ogni gara che finivamo sul podio, però quella volta è stato particolarmente bello perché è stata una gara stratosferica e fino all’ultimo non sapevamo come sarebbe finita ed avevo un po’ paura che poi fosse arrabbiato perché l’avevo spuntata io. Invece mi ha cercato per primo e mi ha stretto forte, avevamo i caschi addosso ma è stato stupendo.   
Se dicessi a Nico che ricordo questo abbraccio gli darei conferma che ha ragione ad indagare, per la sua mente contorta per lo meno.  
In realtà non è niente di che, cosa dovrebbe essere?  
Eravamo bambini, quasi. Io avevo venti anni e lui diciotto. Ed ora siamo adulti? Sono solo due anni dopo.   
Mi stringo nelle spalle, il tempo vola ed in un anno di cose ne succedono così tante.   
Perché stai ricordando quel giorno in particolare, quell’abbraccio specifico, Lewis?   
La risposta arriva da un’inaspettata ondata di calore che parte dalle mie zone basse. Spalanco gli occhi e abbasso lo sguardo mentre nelle orecchie la voce di Michael cambia tonalità e diventa più accattivante e movimentata in una delle sue inclinazioni provocatorie.   
Lui mi sente, a volte penso che Michael sia il mio angelo custode e sappia cosa mi si agita.   
Eccome se mi si agita.   
Ho ripensato a Sebastian e al suo sguardo di pochi giorni fa, ai suoi occhi azzurri che mi hanno massacrato. È così audace e provocatorio. Mi ha preso l’auricolare che era infilato nel mio orecchio e se l’è messo nel suo.  
Mi mordo il labbro ripensandoci.   
Non va bene, Lewis, non va bene.   
E non va bene che la tua mano scivoli giù dove hai avuto di nuovo quella reazione per la seconda volta. L’altra era sempre vicino a lui alcuni giorni fa e sei scappato come un bambino.   
Volevo complimentarmi con lui dopo la sua bella gara, contando che era la prima in F1 e che è arrivato ottavo, in zona punti, so che ha fatto una specie di record come più giovane a conquistare punti in una gara ufficiale. Però non ci sono riuscito, ho avuto una stupidissima paura ed è stato più facile e sicuro attaccarmi a Nico il quale poi è stato anche felice di avermi così appiccicoso ed in cerca di coccole.    
Il fatto di essere gay e di averlo scoperto da relativamente poco insieme a Nico non significa che devo eccitarmi con tutti quelli che mi guardano in quel modo shoccante.   
Chissà che cosa ha pensato di me Seb, chissà se quando lo rivedrò mi saluterà ancora con quel bel sorriso accattivante. Chissà se lo rivedrò, era un sostituto, poi tornerà Kubica... ma lui è bravo, vedrai che qualcuno lo prenderà, ne sono sicuro, me lo sento.  
Come sento che la mia mano non si ferma e faccio una cosa che non avevo mai fatto prima senza Nico.   
Mi sono messo con l’unico ragazzo con cui io abbia interagito in modo approfondito, ho capito con lui le mie tendenze e tutte quelle cose lì.  
Ma ora ho avuto un orgasmo pensando ad un altro e Nico non dovrà mai saperlo e mentre ansimo mi copro il viso col braccio sperando che questo cancelli ogni cosa, anche il mio orgasmo ed il piacere che ancora scorre nel mio corpo rilassato e scosso.   
Non dovrà mai succedere di nuovo.   
Mai più.   
  
Torno a pensarci mentre con mio padre andiamo a questo incontro sempre che riguarda la McLaren, i test, le modifiche all’auto, le prove e quant’altro che mi dice, ma la mia testa va altrove.  
Adoro tutto questo, correre è tutto quello che ho sempre voluto ed è una sorta di rivincita ogni volta che salgo su una macchina e corro un GP, perché mi hanno massacrato moralmente e fisicamente per le mie origini e per il fatto che nessun ragazzo di colore poteva essere vincente in questo mondo così da bianchi perché costoso. I neri sono poveri e di una categoria inferiore, quanto lo hanno pensato tutti?   
Ma io e mio padre facendo sacrifici ci impegniamo e riusciamo laddove non dovremmo nemmeno osare volerlo.   
Non scapperei mai da tutto questo, però ho ventidue anni e mi chiedo se essendo ottimisti gareggerò fino oltre i trenta... se sarà sempre e solo questo. gare, riposo, prove, riunioni, gare, e di nuovo impegni con gli sponsor eccetera eccetera.   
Se non ci sarà altro.  
Ora che siamo in F1 tutti i sacrifici economici sono stati ricompensati e ne sono felice, è come se stessi saldando i miei debiti ma è una cosa che succede a tutti a meno che non siano figli d’arte come Nico che avevano già un sacco di soldi.   
Però sarà sempre solo questo?  
Al di fuori niente altro?  
Il massimo a cui posso ambire per distrarmi e stare bene facendo altro è Nico che adoro perché è tutto il mio mondo al di fuori di mio padre e delle macchine. Ma sarà solo questo davvero?   
Penso a Seb, a come è saltato fuori dall’auto ridendo felice per il punto conquistato nella prima gara. Sorrido fra me e me e poi mi oscuro mentre la macchina si muove con me a bordo per le strade inglesi.   
Io salto fuori felice ed esulto come un matto solo quando vinco, altrimenti sono in una sorta di rivisitazione della mia gara per capire cosa non è andato e cosa devo migliorare perché così non basta, così non è sufficiente.   
Mi ha chiesto cosa mi piace e mi ha lasciato senza parole.  
Cosa mi piace?  
Le macchine. E poi?   
Nico.   
Anche se forse era normale mi piacesse Nico perché sto tantissimo con lui.   
Il problema è proprio questo e forse sono scappato da Seb e non ho voluto rivederlo perché non so cosa mi piace. Mi piace la musica, in particolare Michael Jackson. Mi piacciono molti sport, ma non riesco nemmeno a seguirli bene perché sono super impegnato con le macchine.   
Ma da fare?  
Che altro mi piace fare a parte correre?   
Mi piacciono i ragazzi e la musica e penso che mi piacerebbe fare un sacco di altre cose se solo potessi, se avessi tempo, se potessi osare andare un po’ fuori dai miei doveri.   
Amo profondamente mio padre, ma i sacrifici che ha dovuto fare per me sono troppo grandi per dirgli che non posso essere solo questo per sempre, perché per ricompensare tutte le sue fatiche, io devo essere solo questo per forza o non avrò risultati.   
Ma davvero c’è solo questo modo di vivere, di vincere, di rendere onore al proprio genitore?   
Guardo Nicolas e a tutti i sacrifici che ha sempre fatto anche lui e che sta facendo e sono sicuro che riuscirà a spuntarla, perché si impegna il quadruplo di me ed io già lo faccio tantissimo.  
Ma la nostra vita sarà sempre e solo questo?  
Impegno, disciplina, corse per restituire i sacrifici dei nostri genitori ed anche nostri stessi?  
Quanti pugni ricevuti per la mia provenienza, quante lacrime per essere deriso e umiliato.   
Ora ce la sto facendo e non mi fermerò, ma non posso essere solo questo per sempre, la mia vita non può essere sempre e solo io che supero gli ostacoli della vita, io che mi impegno per rinascere, io che... io che rinuncio a divertirmi in qualche modo perché quello non mi aiuta a vincere.   
La vita non è solo dovere, impegno e ostacoli superati. Ce ne sarà sempre uno, sempre.   
Non posso essere altro?   
  
Quando ne parlo con Nico lui alza le spalle come se non fosse una cosa poi tanto particolare.   
\- Ora guadagni benissimo e guadagnerai sempre più se vinci, non stai mica andando male per essere al tuo primo anno di F1... - La mette giù semplice, come se non fosse niente di che.   
\- Sì lo so ma... io dico, per essere un campione deve esserci solo questo? Solo le gare, le prove, le riunioni, ogni ora deve essere concentrata solo su questo e quando non ho impegni c’è solo il riposo? - Nico continua a mangiare senza fermarsi, seduto davanti a me che faccio altrettanto ma con una faccia corrucciata. Mi osserva, il piede appoggiato davanti al suo in questa zona neutrale per noi piloti in cerca di una pausa.   
L’ho cercato io fra un impegno e l’altro, gli ho portato un panino che abbiamo condiviso in due come quando eravamo piccoli e ci trovavamo nelle altre gare insieme e facevamo tutto in tandem.   
Ci siamo appartati e siamo qua a mangiare ed ho attaccato.  
A lui piace quando lo cerco io, non mi cerca quasi mai per primo, gli piace se lo faccio io e a me non costa accontentarlo.   
\- Puoi essere il genere di pilota che vuoi, Lewis. Ognuno sceglie da solo. C’è chi per avere risultati può essere solo pilota finchè corre e c’è chi può permettersi altri hobby, le feste e tutte quelle cose là. - è sempre facile per lui. Perché per lui è una scelta. Io sorrido un po’ amaro abbassando lo sguardo.   
\- Non ho mai potuto scegliere cosa fare, la sola cosa che ho scelto è stata questa delle gare perché abbiamo visto che mi piaceva ed ero portato. Ma i debiti che ha tirato su mio padre per colpa mia mi obbligano a pensare diecimila volte a cosa sia davvero sensato ed utile fare. E mi viene spontaneo fare solo cose da pilota diciamo. Però... - Esito e sospiro scuotendo depresso la testa, non so nemmeno come finire e lui mi dà un colpetto sul piede col suo, alzo lo sguardo abbattuto e lui serio ed accigliato mi guarda deciso e quasi arrabbiato.   
\- Sei sempre tu che decidi. In ogni caso sei tu. -   
\- Come lo fai anche tu? - Chiedo un po’ stizzito perché lui parla bene ma alla fine è uguale a me. Tutto quel che ha sempre fatto è sempre stato per suo padre, per renderlo fiero, perché non si sceglie se sei figlio di un campione di automobilismo. Fai esattamente quello che ha fatto lui e non serve che te lo chieda. Tu lo sai che lo devi fare.   
Scegliere, dice lui... che amarezza. Lui si oscura repentinamente e di norma non è molto solare.   
\- A me piace correre e comunque la mia vita non è solo questo. -   
\- Però la cosa più importante è rendere fiero tuo padre vincendo con le macchine! La tua vita è sempre stata questo al primo posto! -   
\- Tu vuoi mettere al primo posto i divertimenti? Siamo piloti, Lewis, ed è una scelta perché se non ci piaceva correre non l’avremmo fatto. - Sbotta seccato Nico buttando la carta del panino che ha appena finito e che probabilmente gli resterà sullo stomaco.   
Rimango basito però ha ragione, forse.   
\- L’avresti scelto se non fossi stato figlio di Keke? - Sospira e si alza dandomi la schiena, intorno a noi non c’è nessuno, è un posticino che scegliamo quando veniamo qua dove possiamo stare un po’ tranquilli fra una prova e l’altra.   
Rimango seduto per poi alzarmi in piedi ed andargli dietro.   
Gli ho fatto una domanda stupida, so la risposta e mi si stringe il cuore ogni volta che mi immergo nel suo complicatissimo mondo.   
\- A cosa serve pensare agli universi alternativi? - Lui non ha scelto. Parla di scelte, ma lui non ha scelto. E non sceglie di andare bene, lui deve o suo padre non lo considera nemmeno figlio. Già gli parla solo di me e di come io sia dotato e di quanto in fretta vincerò un campionato. Suo padre mi adora ed io sono felice di questo, però vedo il sottinteso con suo figlio e vedo quanto Nico soffre cercando di farlo felice e di avere successo. Per Keke non sembra mai abbastanza.   
Le scelte di cui parla Nico sono per tutti, ma non per lui.   
Gli metto le mani sui fianchi dopo aver controllato di nuovo che non ci sia nessuno, così gli bacio la schiena. È rigido come un manico di scopa, ma quando le mie labbra appoggiano sul suo collo si rilassa.   
Ripenso a quando ci siamo messi insieme, quando abbiamo scoperto le nostre tendenze, quando abbiamo realizzato che ci piacevamo e ci eccitavamo uno con l’altro. Nico ha iniziato ad addolcirsi solo quando è successo questo fra noi, prima era a dir poco intrattabile, isterico ed insopportabile.   
\- Mi dispiace, è solo che siamo giovani e viviamo un sogno, ma mi chiedo quale sarà il prezzo. - Nico gira la testa verso di me ed ha sempre quell’inclinazione costantemente amara negli occhi, nel viso.   
\- Io il mio lo so già qual è. - Mi protendo verso di lui allungandomi, mi appoggio alla sua schiena con il mio petto e lo abbraccio più forte dandogli un bacio sulle labbra, lui si irrigidisce e si scosta ricordandosi come d’incanto che non siamo al sicuro in una stanza chiusa a chiave.   
\- Sei matto? Non qua così. - Arrossisco e mi mortifico scusandomi subito, vedendomi così Nico scuote la testa e mi pulisce il mento con il pollice, tornando morbido. Come se si ricordasse che nel mare di problemi familiari e personali che ha, io non sono fra questi.   
\- Devi trovare il tuo equilibrio, siamo in F1 da poco alla fine, abbiamo una lunghissima carriera davanti e sono sicuro vinceremo entrambi. I debiti di tuo padre li hai già ripagati, ma se parli di quelli morali nulla ti toglie se mentre li ripaghi trovi il modo di divertirti un pochino. C’è chi lo fa e vince e ci riesce, basta che non perdi mai di vista le cose importanti. Io personalmente se lo facessi sarei diseredato, ma tu non sei in prigione. - È carino a dirmi questo, ma io mi sento in una prigione emotiva, sinceramente.   
Sento che deluderei molto mio padre se gli dicessi che voglio un altro stile di vita, che ho bisogno di distrarmi dalle corse quando non sono in pista, perché altrimenti ho paura di finire ad odiarle un giorno e di rovinare tutto.   
Ma come dirglielo? Lo conosco, lui è solo dovere e obblighi, è così che mi ha portato dove sono, perciò vai a dirgli che sbaglia ad essere solo questo. La vita che ha vissuto la conosci bene. Non ci sono discussioni sulla serietà.   
Lo sguardo di Nico è un misto ed a volte mi distrugge l’anima, quando mi guarda con un desiderio che non oserà mai esprimere, ma con me non serve lo faccia.  
Vorrebbe vivere tutt’altra vita, lontano dai motori e dalla ricchezza. Una vita normale, con me forse, chi lo sa. Mi piace pensare che provi qualcosa che sembri amore. Vivere il vero sé stesso, senza tutti questi obblighi.  
A me le corse piacciono, ma sono sicuro mi piace anche molto altro.  
Ritorno alla domanda di Sebastian e mi chiedo se un giorno sarò capace di rispondergli.”


	3. Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è solo dal pov di Seb, presentiamo un po' meglio lui, il suo mondo e modo di essere in quel periodo, 2007.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un altro capitolo, sto pubblicando con molta calma come vedete, ma ce ne sono molti e ne leggerete per molto. Non ho ancora finito di scriverla tutta. Mi sono un po' studiata la sua situazione, la sua vita. So che si è laureato al massimo dei voti al Ginnasio mentre praticava anche le corse, per cui è una testa non da poco e soprattutto è uno che si impegna, nonostante nei primi anni di F1 non sembrava molto serio ed era molto spensierato. Ed è vero che la sorella di Seb fa la fisioterapista per bambini disabili, ho trovato una curiosa connessione con Lewis il quale ha un fratello disabile. Altra cosa in comune è la passione per Michael Jackson. Spero di aver reso bene il background di Seb all'inizio di ogni cosa. Anche le sue idee sul matrimonio sono vere, infatti per moltissimi anni lui ed Hannah nemmeno vivevano insieme, poi l'hanno fatto ma hanno solo convissuto e basta pur facendo due figlie.

3\. SEBASTIAN VETTEL

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb242.jpg)

 

/Seb/

“Il ritorno alla vita normale è strana, calpesto sempre le piste di F1, ma lo faccio da test driver. Mi era piaciuto parecchio gareggiare seriamente e so che ci arriverò, ne sono sicuro. Intanto mi devo concentrare sull’oggi ed oggi mi arrivano un sacco di notizie su Lewis che mi fanno ricordare quel tenero visino.   
Ho sempre sentito in giro parlare di lui e nessuno era mai buono nei suoi confronti, suppongo fosse invidia visto che è una persona normalissima, anzi.   
Ricordo che una volta in Formula 3 ho chiesto perché non piacesse e mi hanno detto con disprezzo ‘si è mai visto un nero campione di Formula 1?’   
La mia risposta è stata:  
‘Se possono provarci delle teste di cazzo perché no uno di colore?’   
Purtroppo nel mondo dei motori sono sempre stati tantissimi i razzisti, ma io non lo capisco. È vero, è uno sport per ricchi ed i ricchi pare siano prevalentemente bianchi. Penso sia solo questo il motivo.   
Ma è sempre ora che le cose cambino.  
Noi non eravamo ricchi e mio padre ha fatto diversi sacrifici per farmi gareggiare sin da piccolo, però sto cercando di ripagarlo e di soddisfazioni gliene ho date.  
Ho sempre pensato che se non ce l’avessi fatta con le corse l’avrei ripagato in qualche altro modo.   
Non siamo ricchi, ma nemmeno poveri.   
I sacrifici li fanno tutti, ma quello che non capisco è perché uno di colore deve averla il triplo più dura di un altro bianco.   
Lo trovo assurdo e per giunta lui è così tenero.   
Mi era rimasto in mente dalle gare in Formula 3 ed altre precedenti che penso dovremmo esserci incrociati da più piccoli, si è sempre parlato molto di lui per la sua pelle e per il suo talento naturale.   
Quando l’ho incontrato negli Stati Uniti è stato particolarmente bello, non ho saputo frenare la voglia di parlargli. Chissà se si ricordava di me? Penso di sì, una volta ci siamo abbracciati forte dopo una gara favolosa.   
Ha una voce gentilissima ed è così timido che ti fa venire voglia di stropicciarlo tutto e riempirlo di dispetti, ma non di quelli cattivi, di quelli che poi lo fanno ridere. Ha una bella risata, fa un suono buffo e stupendo. Spero di rivederlo.   
Ascolta Michael Jackson, quando lo attacco lo faccio di proposito perché sto pensando a lui e parte una dolcissima You’re not alone. Mi fa sorridere perché penso che sia adatta a lui, me lo ricorda.   
Così romantica e nostalgica.   
Lewis mi sembra così, romantico e nostalgico.   
C’è stato uno strano momento fra noi quando gli ho chiesto cosa gli piaceva, è come se non avesse saputo rispondere e poi gli ho toccato la testa ed è scappato.   
Non si reputa niente di che e non so perché ma ho la sensazione che la vicinanza di Nico non gli faccia molto bene.   
È famoso per essere stronzo, o meglio devi conoscerlo perché apparentemente è socievole e simpatico, ma se vai a fondo vedi che è tutta facciata e quel modo di approcciarsi a lui che ho visto non mi è proprio piaciuto.   
Lewis ha un bel viso, se cambiasse un po’ look sono sicuro che diventerebbe ancora più notevole. Impari a gestire i tuoi capelli e a valorizzarti il viso magari giocando un po’ con la barba, ad alcuni sta bene e gli dà un’aria più adulta, la sua è così bambina anche se è più grande di me.   
Adesso MJ mi ricorderà per sempre LH. Lewis Hamilton. Sorrido mentre lo ascolto e ci penso.   
Ha una splendida bocca, difficile non notarla come prima cosa, ma poi se stesse senza occhiali scuri si vedrebbe quanto belli sono i suoi occhi... si nasconde in mille modi. Non si ritiene niente di che, ci scommetto. Ha anche un atteggiamento molto ritirato di natura.   
È normale finire per attaccarsi a degli stronzi, ti viene proprio spontaneo.   
Non so cosa ci trovi in Nico, se lo conosce bene dovrebbe aver capito che è un pezzo di merda.  
Ricordo una volta un dialogo che ha avuto con altri ragazzini e parlavano proprio di Lewis. Loro lo prendevano tipo in giro perché forse Lewis aveva pianto per una brutta gara, non ricordo bene, ma ricordo il particolare che Nico non ha alzato un dito per difenderlo. Ha solo detto ‘ha le lacrime in tasca, ognuno reagisce come gli viene’.   
Cioè sarebbe una difesa?  
Ha le lacrime in tasca?   
E poi loro gli facevano notare che lui gli era amico e come faceva ad esserlo?   
E lui ha solo alzato le spalle guardando altrove, come se si vergognasse improvvisamente.   
Sicuramente davanti a lui non fa così o Lewis non gli sarebbe amico da tanto, perché è risaputo il loro rapporto.   
Beh se è masochista che faccia, non me ne importa mica, solo che lo trovo sprecato per uno così che si crede il migliore solo perché è figlio di Keke Rosberg, è suo padre il vincente, mica lui!   
So che ruota tutto intorno a questo, al fatto che è figlio di un campione di F1.   
  
\- Papà, pensi che il colore della pelle cambi davvero qualcosa nella vita delle persone? - Il colore della pelle. Improvvisamente diventa un pensiero fisso nelle settimane successive al nostro dialogo.   
La sua scura color cioccolato al latte comincia a starmi impressa.  
So che mio padre non è razzista e mi guarda stupito di questa domanda mentre lo aiuto a casa con dei lavori un po’ pesanti.   
Per fortuna il contratto con la Red Bull in Formula 3 e poi questo con la Sauber mi hanno permesso di ripagare dei debiti che si era fatto, per fortuna non grossissimi e già molto mitigati nel tempo, però insomma poi li ho riempiti di regali che hanno accettato.   
Per lui quel che conta è che io prenda seriamente questa cosa delle corse, non gli importa che gli restituisca i soldi investiti per me da bambino, ma mi sentirei una merda a non ricambiare. La famiglia è davvero tutto ciò che abbiamo nella vita.  
La fama, il successo, persino l’amore di una donna può finire. Tutto finisce, anche la salute e la fortuna.   
Però la famiglia è sempre lì.   
Oggi è una di quelle giornate tutti insieme a casa a mangiare, arriveranno anche gli altri così lo devo aiutare a sistemare prima che arrivino gli altri.   
\- Cosa ti viene in mente così d’improvviso? - Alzo le spalle ridacchiando.   
\- Ho rivisto Lewis Hamilton negli USA... - mio padre era così orgoglioso di me in quel GP e di come ho fatto comunque punteggio alla mia prima volta in una gara ufficiale.   
È stato bellissimo per me renderlo così fiero. Mia madre piangeva come una fontana.   
A questo sembra capire e così mentre portiamo su per le scale un cassettone che vuole sistemare in soffitta, mi risponde sbrigativo e spiccio alla sua maniera.   
\- Il colore della pelle cambia le cose, sempre. Spero che un giorno non sia così. Ma non importa in che settore tu sia e cosa stai cercando di fare. Se sei bianco ti è comunque più facile. E anche se sei uomo, molto spesso. - Aggiunge colpendomi nel suo sottolineare che siamo in un mondo di bianchi maschilisti.   
Butto il labbro inferiore all’infuori.   
\- Tutti le hanno difficili... -   
\- Sì ma un nero deve combattere anche col fatto che è nero. Un bianco no. - Lo so, l’ho visto, ma non capisco perché deve essere così.   
Non sono un bambino, la storia la conosco, mi sono anche diplomato al Ginnasio con il massimo dei voti pur portando avanti questa cosa dei motori a gonfie vele. O insomma, facendo del mio meglio.   
\- Non dovrebbe essere così. Siamo nel 2007, lo trovo assurdo e per di più quando uno dimostra coi fatti che è valido, perché continuare ad accanirsi? -   
\- Parlano ancora male di lui? - Alzo le spalle, mio padre è del mondo dei motori, in qualche modo ci è sempre stato dentro anche se non come me.   
\- Mi capita di sentire e se lo vedi correre... - Poi sorrido. - Beh lo vedi. - Lui ride mentre decide che per oggi è sufficiente quello che abbiamo fatto e si siede a riposare in soffitta dove abbiamo messo bene la cassettiera in un angolo.  
La puzza di polvere non ci impedisce di fermarci e continuare la nostra chiacchierata.   
\- Se lo vedi correre ti cancella ogni dubbio eppure sento gente che dubita o parla male di lui e va a finire che in un modo o nell’altro c’entra il colore della sua pelle. Poi magari cercano di tirare fuori altre motivazioni, ma si capisce che è per quello. Alcuni sono apertamente razzisti, ma quelli sono proprio ignorati. -   
Mio padre ride a questo punto.   
\- Immagino le tue risposte... - Rido anche io, sono famoso per le mie risposte taglienti e a tono.   
\- Se gli stupidi possono fare quello che vogliono, perché no quelli di colore? - Mio padre si piega in due dal ridere e rimaniamo così per un po’ mentre gli dico un paio di queste risposte che mi è capitato di dare, poi si alza soddisfatto e mi batte la mano sulla spalla.   
\- Pare che dopotutto ti abbia cresciuto bene, nonostante tutte le cagate che di tanto in tanto ti senti in dovere di fare! - Mi prende in giro per le cazzate che mi capita di fare e forse se fosse più severo avrei smesso di farle e messo la testa a posto.   
Forse.   
Chi lo sa.  
O magari le cagate le ho nel DNA.   
Forse non avrò successo, non sono abbastanza serio.   
Improvvisamente mentre ci avviamo alle scale si ferma attirato da una scatola in una sedia, è impolverata come il resto. La apre ed io guardo, si perde per un momento in quello che c’è dentro e sembra scivolare via da qua, perdersi in un altro tempo lontano.   
\- I legami, Seb. - Dice dopo un po’ sovra pensiero.   
\- Mmm? -   
\- I legami, sono quelli ciò che contano davvero, quello che fanno la differenza nel momento in cui avrai ottenuto quello che hai sempre rincorso. E ti renderai conto che rincorrevi un vero legame, di quelli che non si spezzano mai. - Con questo piega una foto e se la mette in tasca.   
Questa cosa mi rimane impressa, non mi mostra la foto e non dice di più, è da lui dopotutto.   
Penso di prendere da lui questa capacità di essere aperto senza esporsi sul serio. Non si mostra nel suo intimo, le cose importanti non le sa nessuno ed in qualche modo credo di aver fatto miei questi atteggiamenti.   
  
Hannah arriva poco dopo gli altri e mi sorride, l’abbraccio e la bacio con una normalità che mi accompagna da sempre con lei.   
La mia amica d’infanzia e ragazza da diversi anni del liceo finito insieme. Dureremo? Chi lo sa!  
Oggi è a pranzo da noi, come capita spesso, e mia madre è raggiante quando la vede.   
La vede e spera di vederci sposati e con figli un giorno.  
Figli perché no, voglio essere padre, ho una bellissima famiglia unita e ho da sempre il desiderio di averne una mia.   
Ma sposarmi non vedo proprio perché.   
È solo un pezzo di carta, un contratto insomma.   
Io ed Hannah siamo giovani ma non penso avremo mai bisogno di un contratto che stabilisca cosa dobbiamo o no fare, siamo due che stanno insieme. Suppongo ci amiamo.   
Non si firma per amarsi e stare insieme, non siamo dei piloti con una casa automobilistica.   
Lei è d’accordo e sono contento. Potremo andare avanti anche per tutta la vita se mi permette di non sposarla.   
Sposarsi è una grande cazzata, guarda quanti divorziano.  
E poi come posso assicurare di amarla per sempre? Non so nemmeno se la amo ora.  
La adorano, le mie due sorelle, mio fratello, i miei genitori. Ed i suoi adorano me ovviamente.  
Lei fa felice i miei e se loro sono felici, per me va bene di stare con lei.   
  
Dopo pranzo con le pance piene e tutti felici a ridere insieme, io ed Hannah ci appartiamo un po’.   
È da un po’ che non ci vediamo perché ero via con la Sauber, sorrido all’idea che non ho sentito la necessità di correre da lei, non che lei mi abbia subissato di richieste di vederci subito.  
Ci mettiamo sul divano mentre le mie sorelle aiutano mia madre e Fabian è con papà.   
\- Ho saputo che sei stato bravo, hai fatto una specie di record? - Mi chiede cercando di interessarsi a questa cosa delle macchine, è come se si interessasse al mio lavoro. Non credo che ad una fidanzata importi molto del lavoro del proprio ragazzo.   
Non è di questo mio mondo ed io un po’ ne sono contento, così rimane solo mio.   
\- Sì, il più giovane a fare punto in una gara di F1. - Gliela spiego spiccia e lei annuisce sorridendo felice per me, perché vede che io ne sono entusiasta, ma non le importa molto di per sé.   
\- Correrai ancora delle gare ufficiali? - Alzo le spalle con aria un po’ dispiaciuta.   
\- Per ora no, ma speriamo si presenti qualche occasione. Ci sono delle voci, qualcuno mi vuole. Speriamo bene, dai. - Non tutti mi vogliono perché so che alcuni piloti sono delle grandissime teste di cazzo, ma questo cosa glielo dico a fare?   
Le guardo la mano, dovrei prendergliela e stringerla, le guardo i capelli lisci e sciolti, dovrei volerglieli toccare. E ripenso a Lewis a quando gli ho preso l’auricolare e gli ho toccato la testa. Quello l’ho voluto fare.   
Invece sorrido come uno scemo e tiro fuori una facile battuta con cui distrarci da questa nostra mancanza di romanticismo.   
\- Preparati che mia madre ricomincerà con la storia del matrimonio e dei figli, sei pronta? - Lei a questo si mette a ridere ed annuisce. Su questo la pensiamo uguali, per ora siamo giovani ed è normale non avere quello in mente.   
Mia madre arriva con le mie due sorelle, beviamo il caffè e come da copione inizia a parlare di matrimonio e famiglia in modo molto abile.   
L’adora, si vede, e decido che a meno che non mi innamori di qualcun altro, rimarrò con Hannah per sempre perché ai miei piace. Non posso dar loro un matrimonio, è la mia vita e non ci penso proprio a rovinarmi sposandomi, però magari convivremo e faremo figli. Se devo scegliere una persona che non amo, voglio Hannah perché ci conosciamo, siamo amici, ci fidiamo ed in un rapporto duraturo è il massimo a cui puoi aspirare, senza amore.   
Non ci amiamo, è reciproco. Sono consapevole che l’amore non è questo.   
Ma i miei l’adorano e per me non c’è niente di più importante di loro. E come ho detto, mi fido.   
Stefanie mi distrae da questi pensieri, io che decido a priori certe cose. Sono da rinchiudere.   
\- Mi chiedevi di Nicolas Hamilton, giusto? - Mi chiede poi sussurrando come se sapesse che è una cosa che deve rimanere fra noi.  
Sempre le voci del circuito mi hanno reso noto che Lewis ha un fratellastro a cui è molto legato, che ha una disabilità. Siccome Stefanie è fisioterapista per bambini disabili, le ho chiesto cos’ha lui e se può spiegarmelo.  
Spero non mi chieda perché mi interessa.   
Annuisco e mi avvicino, così mi spiega delle paralisi cerebrali e di cosa si tratta.   
Rimango impressionato dal saperlo ed in un momento mi rendo conto che oltre alla propria pelle, Lewis ha già dovuto combattere contro un sacco di ingiustizie come la disabilità e qua si parla di problemi di salute.   
Merita un po’ di fortuna.   
Quando mi chiede perché lo voglio sapere, mi prende in contropiede e non so che dire, mi gratto la nuca e mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Così, curiosità. - Liquido tutto così, facile facile. Ma non so quanto lo sia, perché praticamente mi sto facendo assorbire da un sacco di cose che lo riguardano ed è incredibile perché non mi sono mai interessato tanto agli altri ed ora me lo chiedo per la prima volta.   
Cosa mi ha fatto quel ragazzo?   
Cosa cazzo mi interessa tanto di lui? Ma soprattutto perché?   
Domande che come vengono vanno via, perché rimuginarci troppo non sarebbe da me, perché tanto qualunque cosa sia che importa?   
Si vedrà da sé.”


	4. Spontaneamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lentamente ma spontaneamente, la cosa fra Lew e Seb continua. Eccome secontinua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adesso abbiamo studiato le situazioni di quel 2007 da parte di entrambi e vediamo come proseguono le interazioni fra Seb e Lewis, considerando che in quel periodo Lew stava con Nico e che io lo odio molto ma molto. Mi sono studiata le situazioni di tutti, anche di Nico in quel periodo, Vivian, i luoghi dei GP, quando Seb ha iniziato a correre con la Toro Rossa, per cui i dettagli inseriti non sono a caso ma specifici. Spero apprezzerete il lavoro che c'è dietro a questo scritto.

4\. SPONTANEAMENTE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb535.jpg)

/Lew/

“I brividi nascono lentamente sotto la pelle, corrono lungo il corpo e arrivano fino alla nuca. Mi inarco, getto la testa all’indietro e mi spingo verso di lui premendomi alla disperata ricerca di un maggiore contatto con lui, un contatto che trovo mentre affonda le unghie nella mia carne, i miei fianchi sono pieni dei suoi segni, così come la mia spalla.   
Sento il suo morso leggermente più forte del solito, i brividi aumentano in questa combinazione di piacere e dolore che ad ogni spinta e affondo mi manda sempre più in estasi, fino a che raggiungo il mio culmine e lui lo sente e gli piace che vengo per merito suo, specie se mi è dentro.  
\- Sei mio. Lo sai che sei mio, vero? - La sua voce roca immersa nel godimento arriva poco prima del suo orgasmo, mi sollevo ed appoggio la schiena al suo petto, lui mi avvolge forte, le unghie sul mio petto come a possedermi di più.   
\- Lo so... - Mormoro in risposta ed ecco che viene.   
Il calore mi inonda e per un lunghissimo momento siamo qua insieme, in silenzio, in tandem, ansimanti, agitati.   
Gli orgasmi ancora addosso, poi mi giro e trovo le sue labbra che mi regala con una dolcezza che contrasta totalmente col suo modo di possedermi.   
Non so se l’amore ed il sesso siano sempre così in generale, con lui sì e mi piace.  
Cioè riesco a venire quindi suppongo che ci sia qualcosa di questo essere posseduto in questo modo.   
Ma forse mi piace di più quando dopo si scioglie fra le mie braccia e cerca il mio calore con una dolcezza quasi innocente, mi piace di più quando fra queste mie braccia morbide lui libera quella lacrima che gli giunge sempre dietro le ciglia e pensa che non mi accorgo che piange quando viene dentro di me.   
Faccio finta di niente, gli circondo la testa con le braccia, le dita fra i suoi capelli biondi e lisci che si spettinano e stiamo così mentre aspettiamo di tornare normali.   
Non ha bisogno di dirmi che sono la sua unica oasi di pace, perché lo sento dopo la guerra che combatte ogni giorno per qualcosa, persino mentre mi possiede a letto la combatte per qualche ragione. E lo sento che poi si inonda di pace dopo l’orgasmo con me e mentre poi si fa avvolgere dalle mie braccia dolcemente.   
Non dice niente e non serve.   
Nico può essere un mistero per tutti e non gode di un’ottima fama, ma forse nessuno gode di un’ottima fama in questo ambiente. Per me non è un mistero e non è uno stronzo, ma forse è così perché sono abituato a lui sin da piccolo e quello che per uno è antipatia, per me è normalità.   
Non lo so proprio.   
\- Sai, dovresti iniziare a cercarti una ragazza da esibire. - Dice poi mentre si riveste. Io lo fisso bloccandomi di colpo coi boxer a mezza via.   
\- Sei serio? - Chiedo poi vedendo che nemmeno mi guarda mentre lo dice. Alza le spalle.   
\- Io ho Vivian da quattro anni già... - Alzo le spalle capendo che è il suo modo contorto di dirmi che non vuole mi senta tradito o messo da parte in qualche modo. Sorrido.  
\- Se sentirò il bisogno di qualcun altro vicino mentre tu sei con lei, sarai il primo a saperlo. Ma per il momento sto bene così... - Lui scrolla le spalle indispettito e una volta vestito si passa una mano fra i capelli, le ciocche bionde ricadono ai lati del viso sempre molto pallido, non ha una grande passione per il sole ed essendo tedesco la sua pelle è delicata di natura.   
\- Non è questo. Siamo uomini in primo piano e lo saremo sempre più diventando campioni e vincendo GP. - Comincia allora con la sua tipica nota amara nella voce fissandosi allo specchio per sistemarsi al dettaglio. Io rallento la mia vestizione mentre capisco che è serio. - Tutti sanno che siamo amici sin da piccoli e anche se io sono fidanzato da anni, tu sei single e sei sempre più in vista, come me, quindi devi pensare a trovarti una ragazza. Una bella ragazza, magari un po’ nota od una modella, non lo so. Ce ne sono molte che ti fanno il filo. Scegli la più bella e sta con lei per un po’, esibiscila, portala ai GP... - Lo guardo shoccato di questo di cui è davvero convinto e non è per niente una richiesta, il tono non è di quelli.   
\- Io sto bene così, non voglio ragazze e poi sai che sono gay e non so se riuscirei mai a fingere abbastanza da convincerla... - Nico scoppia a ridere.   
\- Se non provi non saprai mai! - Si gira verso di me vedendo che ci rimango male, ma non sembra curarsene, mi pizzica una guancia affettuoso. - E poi comunque non devi sposarla o convincerla che la ami. A nessuna sicuramente importa quanto la ami! -   
\- Dovrò farci qualcosa in intimità, no? Il tempo libero lo vorrà passare con me e... -   
\- Ti lamentavi che non hai altro al di là delle corse, no? Lei potrebbe essere l’occasione giusta per avere qualcos’altro! - Insiste facendola facile.   
\- Ma io non voglio una donna! - Esclamo indispettito, lui continua a ridere come se non contasse molto, poi scuote la testa ancora e si porta all’uscita della camera, aspetta e mi guarda con un’aria seria che mi penetra e capisco che non intende continuare fra noi se io non troverò una ragazza:   
\- Trova un modo per fartelo andare bene, perché se cominciano le voci su di noi io e te abbiamo chiuso. E la sola cosa che impedisce alla gente di parlare e di credere a certe cose gay, è una donna. Una bella donna. Poi ti puoi scopare il mondo e puoi essere la più checca di questo mondo, ma se hai una bella donna vicino tutti ci cascheranno e ti lasceranno in pace! - Apre la porta, si affaccia e vede se c’è qualcuno, io rimango sconvolto a questo discorso che mi arriva fra capo e collo. Improvvisamente mi sta bene avere solo le corse e basta. Torna dentro e conclude: - È così che vanno le cose, devi adattarti. - Poi esce e mi lascia solo.   
Mi viene da piangere nel saperlo, non ci posso nemmeno credere che me lo abbia detto così e dopo un orgasmo.   
Come si fa ad avere una donna, seppure di copertura, e poi a stare con un ragazzo, amarlo e tutto quanto?   
Esco un po’ stile automa e cammino per il corridoio sbagliando direzione perché gli ascensori sono dall’altra parte, ma proprio mentre svolto l’angolo inebetito, mi scontro con qualcuno che quasi mi fa cadere.   
Sento un ‘Scheiße’ e per un momento penso di essermi scontrato con Nico, pronuncio il suo nome, ma poi vedo un altro viso.  
Altri occhi.  
Occhi azzurri, occhi bellissimi, accattivanti, maliziosi e provocatori che sorridono subito appena mi vedono, le sue mani sulle mie braccia ad assicurarsi che io stia bene.   
\- Lewis! - esclama tutto entusiasta. - Sostituirò Speed alla Toro Rosso! Correrò teoricamente tutta la stagione! - Aggiunge quasi saltando di gioia. Io rimango un attimo interdetto cercando di collegare il cervello alla bocca e di fare un’espressione che abbia senso per quello che ha detto, ma la notizia di Nico che secondo lui devo trovare una donna, mi sconvolge troppo e forse non sono contento come vorrei. Come in realtà lo sono.   
\- Wow! Sono davvero felice per te! -  
\- Non si direbbe! Che è successo? Pensavi fossi Nico, hai litigato con lui? Guarda che quello è uno stronzo, stai attento! - Lo dice prima ancora di avere conferma di qualcosa, come se non vedesse l’ora e così a questo rido perché Nico ha detto la stessa cosa di lui ed è meglio che non lo dica. Ma Sebastian torna felice vedendo che rido e non è più preoccupato ed io incredibilmente sto meglio, molto meglio.   
\- No non preoccuparti. Cioè sì è successa una cosa con Nico ma non preoccuparti. Io e lui siamo amici sin da bambini e lo conosco bene. A volte capita di litigare, ma non è nulla... - Ci vogliamo bene. Non glielo dico, mi sembra fuori luogo. Lui sembra deluso dal sapere che siamo così amici, ma ci incamminiamo verso gli ascensori insieme ed io manovro la conversazione. - Quindi correrai con noi le gare ufficiali! Sono contento, congratulazioni amico! - Seb annuisce tutto orgoglioso e mi spiega la situazione, io ascolto ma ho la testa ancora a Nico e al fatto di trovare una ragazza solo di facciata. Come la convinco che voglio lei se non la voglio in realtà?   
Perché è ovvio che la troverò visto che Nico lo vuole.   
\- Si può sapere a cosa pensi? Non hai sentito una parola di quel che ho detto... - Dice mentre impreca con l’ascensore che non viene e litiga col pulsante che a momento assassina. Io sospiro e decido di fargli la domanda del secolo.   
Con un piccolo broncio poco convinto.   
\- Cosa pensi delle relazioni di copertina dei piloti? - Lui mi guarda sorpreso della domanda che non c’entra nulla, poi divento specifico. - Cioè cosa pensi dello stare con una donna e di avere altre avventure? -   
\- Parli dei tradimenti? - Non proprio ma alla fine si tratterebbe di questo. Annuisco e lui alza le spalle piegando le labbra come se non ci avesse mai pensato. - Io ho una ragazza dai tempi del liceo, cioè un’amica d’infanzia insomma. La tradirei? Sai, bisogna stabilire cos’è tradimento. Dipende dal motivo. Alla fine uno agisce come si sente in un dato momento. -   
\- Ma lo faresti? Lo troveresti meschino? - Chiedo ansioso. Lui annuisce.  
\- Meschino ed orribile per lei, ma se un uomo vuole una cosa se la prende prima o poi. E anche se tu ti innamori di un’altra mentre stai con una... bah, succede. Non puoi controllare il tuo pisello e nemmeno il tuo cuore. - Mi metto a ridere per come la fa semplice  
\- Quindi alla fine fa quel che ti pare tanto lo farai comunque? - Lui ride a sua volta, credo gli piaccia la mia risata, so che è buffa, Nico mi prende sempre in giro.  
\- Controllarsi è utopia, è finzione. Nessuno può davvero controllarsi. Si può provare, ma alla fine se vuole quella cosa, ci cadrà comunque. -   
Le porte si aprono e Seb esulta, quando entriamo c’è una strana tensione, non di quelle brutte, di quelle che se ci si tocca poi scattiamo. O almeno io l’avverto, lui mi sembra abbastanza sereno. Come sempre. Penso che niente potrebbe turbarlo in realtà, è da un po’ che lo osservo e lo invidio perché prende tutto alla leggera e con divertimento. Vorrei essere più come lui.   
\- Quindi tu tradiresti la tua ragazza se ci fosse un motivo... - Torno sulla cosa perché mi interessa questa sua visione delle cose.   
\- Dipende dal motivo per cui stai con lei. -   
\- Quindi anche tu pensi che ci si fidanza per diversi motivi e non solo per amore! - Seb annuisce mentre l’ascensore arriva al piano terra dove ci riuniremo con gli altri per mangiare.   
\- Io mi sono messo con Hannah per cultura e per far felici i miei. Un giorno voglio dei figli e penso che se mi tengo vicino una persona che conosco bene e di cui mi fido allora sia più facile. - Rimango basito dal suo discorso e non mi stupisce, non è proprio quello che dice Nico, però anche lui si tiene una donna per altri motivi che esulano dall’amore. Questa cosa io non la capisco.   
\- Ma non la ami? - Seb alza le spalle.   
\- L’amore è sopravvalutato, non so se nemmeno esiste davvero. Gli uomini per natura sono portati al tradimento, anche solo desiderare un’altra è tradire e tutti desideriamo altri perché siamo uomini. Uomini in senso lato. - Ci avviamo insieme mentre lo ascolto assorbito dalla sua mentalità. Non la ama. Non ha mai amato nessuno. Questa nota me la segno come se fosse importante e mi rendo conto di essere un idiota.   
Quindi sia Nico che Seb hanno delle fidanzate che non amano; forse hanno ragione loro, alla fine. Magari il modo di stare con una bella donna lo trovo anche io, se mi porta giovamento come sostiene Nico. E comunque se non me la prendo quello mi lascia per cui tanto alla fine non ho molta scelta.   
\- Tu sei mai stato con una? - Chiede avvicinandoci alla mensa dove si sentono molti chiacchiericci, prima di entrare mi fermo rendendomi conto che ci sarà Nico e che a lui Seb sta sulle palle. Così lui nota che non entro e si ferma con me.   
\- No io non ho mai avuto una ragazza. Nico sostiene che dovrei farmene una ora che sono famoso e mi corteggiano in tante. Anche senza amarla e volerla, solo perchè mi fa bene avere una donna vicino. Una questione di immagine, credo... - Seb fa un sorrisino un po’ strano ed abbassa le labbra mettendosi le mani in tasca, alza le spalle e guarda in giro riflettendoci.   
\- Mah, alla fine devi fare quello che vuoi tu. Se non pensi di essere capace di stare con qualcuno senza provare niente, non dovresti. Ognuno è fatto diversamente. - Vorrei approfondire questo discorso, ma il telefono mi vibra in tasca e vedo sul display che Nico mi ha scritto un sms, così immagino mi aspetti per mangiare e l’ansia di raggiungerlo sale.   
Non è arrabbiato con me, la consapevolezza di questo mi illumina il viso.   
\- Ti aspettano per mangiare? - Annuisco e senza pensarci gli tocco il braccio perché era tutto il tempo che volevo toccarlo di nuovo ed ora che sono distratto da Nico che vorrà mangiare con me, lo faccio senza rifletterci, tutto contento.   
La consueta scarica elettrica mi attraversa e così sorridendo lo saluto:   
\- Grazie per la chiacchierata! Ci si vede in giro! -   
Così entro, poco dopo entra anche lui, spero non sembrasse che arrivassimo insieme, non voglio litigare di nuovo con Nico.   
Seb. Solo mentre raggiungo il tavolo di Nico prima di prendere il vassoio e andare a prendermi il pranzo, realizzo che ho iniziato a chiamarlo Seb fra me e me.”  
  


/Seb/

“Lo vedo entrare e sistemarsi con quello stronzo di Nico che fra me e me ormai sarà chiamato sempre così.  
Sono amici e non capisco proprio cosa ci trova in lui. Non ho la minima idea di quale sia la loro storia e non sono uno stalker da andare a chiedere in giro come si conoscono un inglese di colore ed un tedesco demente, però forse il piccolo Lewis, piccolo si fa per dire visto che è più grande di me, è masochista. Potrebbe essere l’unica spiegazione.   
Mentre li vedo e mi siedo con gli altri della Toro Rosso e continuo a fare amicizia con la mia consueta facilità, mi torna in mente uno dei motivi per cui lo prendevano in giro e Nico più di tanto non lo difendeva.   
Perché sostenevano che fosse gay.   
Cioè Lewis da che io ricordo che lo incrocio da molto tempo, è sempre stato così tenero, ha un faccino delicato e pulito ed una vocina gentile e poco mascolina, ma da bambini chi ce l’ha? Chi sembra un ragazzo?   
Sembrava gay, per di più è nero e lo prendevano in giro così.   
Alla fine non erano cazzi miei e avevo a malapena in mente di chi parlavano, però mi chiedevo perché al mondo esistevano gli imbecilli. Ho giurato di non fraternizzare mai con teste di cazzo.  
È da allora che ho messo Nico nella lista nera. Forse poi a modo suo l’avrà anche difeso ma solo per proteggere sé stesso, probabilmente.  
E sono amici.   
Perché gli è amico se si vergogna di lui?  
  
Durante la colazione e la cagnara che riesco a fare con il mio attuale compagno di team, un italiano simpaticissimo che mi insegna delle parole nella sua lingua, lancio delle occhiate a Lewis e Nico che fanno colazione insieme, Nico ha sempre uno strano broncio mentre Lewis sorride dolcissimo e radioso. È un sole, il suo sole, e non lo merita un sole così.   
Decisamente non so niente di loro e della loro dinamica, ma uno come Lewis è sprecato con uno come Nico.   
Forse è gay, non sono il più esperto in questo. Ma anche se fosse? Ognuno è libero di essere chi vuole.  
Può essere gay, in effetti. È molto dolce ed un pochino effemminato, non checca, ma sai di quella femminilità tenera.   
Non glielo posso chiedere, ma sicuramente conoscendomi lo fisserò fino a che non lo capirò da solo ed allora la mia boccaccia farà una figura di merda a dir poco.   
Con queste premesse mi chiedo poi cosa c’entra Lewis che si cerca una ragazza ed anzi avrebbe senso che non la vuole e che è in crisi per questo.   
Nico vuole che Lewis si faccia una ragazza, se girano voci che lui è gay e stanno tanto insieme sicuramente ha paura che li reputino una coppia e solo una fidanzata placa le voci in merito.   
Scuoto la testa, Lewis non è di quel genere. Io e Nico siamo capaci di stare con delle ragazze solo per altri interessi, Lewis è troppo spontaneo.   
Non ci riuscirà mai, ma ci proverà perché mi pare proprio che sia dipendente da quel che gli dice quello stronzo. Come fa a non vedere la sua vera natura? La nasconde davvero così bene con lui?  
Non ci posso credere.   
  
Non è una cosa che facciamo di proposito, ma sono felice che succeda.  
Non sono un tipo in fissa col fisico e la palestra, però mi piace rimanere in forma, questo sì.   
È da un po’ di tempo che mi piace andare a correre o in bici al mattino quando mi sveglio. Sono appena stato messo in mezzo contratto e non posso certo avanzare pretese sul portarmi la bici dietro, però dopo un po’ di assestamento ho deciso di iniziare ad ambientarmi.  
Così è la prima volta che mi alzo presto e vado a correre.  
Sono sempre stato mattiniero, non ho una vera passione per il dormire, la sera crollo presto.   
Mi metto una tuta non molto pesante perché anche se siamo in Ungheria fa un gran caldo ed esco dall’albergo con quella di mettermi a correre.   
Non conosco bene il posto e nemmeno la città, con questa scusa magari do un’occhiata in giro.   
Sono appena uscito dal cancello sul retro quando sento una voce dolce e familiare che mi chiama, mi volto e vedo il suo dolcissimo sorriso, il suo cappellino e gli occhiali da sole enormi.  
Scoppio a ridere e lo aspetto mentre al settimo cielo sento il bisogno di interagire con lui e lo faccio sollevandogli la visiera del cappellino.   
\- Scopriti, perché ti copri tanto? - Lewis si rimette il cappellino a posto e fa un sorrisino imbarazzato, così gli do anche un colpetto con la mano sulla schiena e riprendiamo a correre insieme.   
Non risponde alla domanda.  
\- Anche tu corri di mattina, dunque? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Di solito vado in bici, comincio la giornata con un bel giro in bici, mi piace molto, mi rilassa i nervi. - Così mi guarda e sono seccato dai suoi occhiali scuri, così glieli tolgo mettendomeli nel collo della maglietta. Lui ennesimo sorrisino imbarazzato. - quando parlo con qualcuno mi piace guardarlo negli occhi. - Si stringe nelle spalle e non replica su questo.   
\- E perché non ti porti la bici? - Torna all’argomento principale. Alzo le spalle. Ha un bel visino, acqua e sapone, ma bello davvero. Un pochino infantile, sembra un eterno ragazzino e per il momento è in ogni caso ancora piuttosto giovane.   
\- Perché pensavo di andare per gradi, non so quanto posso portarmi da casa ad ogni GP. - Lewis scoppia a ridere ed è come se il sole facesse capolino da queste nuvole.   
\- Puoi portarti anche la casa se vuoi! Ti adatterai presto a questo mondo, ogni desiderio di un pilota è un ordine per qualche assistente! - La sua spiegazione mi piace e così sollevo il mento curioso come una scimmia:   
\- E cosa ti porti tu? - A questo il sorriso si spegne e sembra quasi si scusi per la risposta che sta per darmi:   
\- Niente di particolare in realtà, ma so di gente che si porta di tutto, perfino i cani! -   
Scoppio a ridere all’idea.   
\- Se mi porto i miei non dorme nessuno! - Lewis ride con me e parliamo un po’ dei cani che ho e gli chiedo se lui ne abbia, intanto la cittadina che ospita il GP, Mogyoród, si mostra a noi come un paesino semplice e carino.   
L’Ungheria è molto graziosa e spero di vedere Budapest un giorno, dopo che svisceriamo il discorso animali a cui entrambi piacciono molto e scopriamo di avere entrambi una passione per quelli grandi e grossi, il nostro fiato non è male e forse è perché non corriamo gran che veloce, troppo distratti dalla conversazione.   
Vorrei chiedergli come conosce Nico e perché gli piace, vorrei anche chiedergli se sa che c’è gente idiota che lo chiama ‘frocio negro’. Tutti gli stupidi ovviamente.   
Ma lui con un sorriso dolcissimo mi fa un’altra domanda e mi distrae:   
\- Sai una mattina vale la pena andare a correre a Budapest. Ti ci devi far portare in macchina perché sono tipo 25 km però così vedi dei posti stupendi! - Lui deve averla già vista e lo invidio.   
\- Possiamo andarci stasera. - Propongo. - Sai qualche ristorante dove mangiare? Mica siamo obbligati ad usare la mensa che ci propongono qua, no? - L’hotel che ci offrono è sempre bello e fornito di qualunque cosa, persino una SPA se vogliamo. Per ora mi sto proprio ambientando, ho intenzione di godermela un po’ fra un dovere e l’altro. Potrebbe essere l’unica occasione della mia vita e voglio vivere a 360 gradi tutto quello che posso.  
So che però non siamo in prigione e possiamo andare e fare quel che vogliamo a patto che appunto non pregiudichi le prestazioni delle prove, delle qualifiche e poi della gara ovviamente.   
Lui mi guarda come se gli avessi fatto una proposta indecente e sorrido vedendo come mi fissa.   
Sembra proprio in crisi mistica, è un libro aperto, non può nascondere niente. Una parte di lui vuole da matti uscire con me, l’altra sa che non deve e mi chiedo perché.   
\- Magari, mi piacerebbe moltissimo. È solo che ho già fatto alcune promesse importanti e non posso proprio... - Rimane vago ma io no.   
\- Devi uscire con Nico? - perché è chiaro che c’è uno strano rapporto e mi chiedo se le voci che girano su di loro siano vere.   
Lui mette male il piede e per poco non cade, lo prendo per il braccio istintivamente e lo raddrizzo, il contatto ci elettrifica un momento, me ne accorgo.   
Lui si ritira e mortificato ed imbarazzato scuote la testa.   
\- Beh, è praticamente l’unico amico che ho e così sai, passiamo molto tempo insieme. Ma lui non è di quelli a cui puoi dare buca... - Lo ammette e così spontaneo faccio un’espressione buffa:   
\- No, ma se è un angelo! Sicuramente sarà comprensivo se gli dici ‘esco con quello stronzo di Seb!’ - A questa lui rallenta e mi fissa come se avessi bestemmiato, oddio vorrei stropicciargli la faccia. Rido ancora di gusto. - Lo so che mi chiama stronzo, ma anche io lo chiamo stronzo ed ho i miei buoni motivi. Sicuramente anche lui è convinto di averne. Ma hai ragione, se vuoi mantenere la sua amicizia ti consiglio di non fargli sapere che stai diventando mio amico. -   
Io continuo ridendo mentre lui no e si fa pensieroso, sicuramente vorrebbe riempirmi di domande sull’origine delle nostre divergenze, ma non osa chiederlo ed io non voglio dirgli che non abbiamo mai litigato direttamente, è solo che io sono uno che difende a spada tratta chi merita e lui invece difende solo sé stesso e la cosa mi irrita troppo.   
Perché alla base delle nostre divergenze c’è il modo in cui abbiamo parlato di Lewis con gli altri ed io ho sempre difeso e parlato bene, mentre Nico era sempre più un mettere sé stesso nella luce migliore riguardo Lewis. A volte nemmeno apriva bocca.   
Pensavo non fossero amici, non avevo mai capito, ed ora li vedo così legati e non capisco ed è meglio che continui a non capire altrimenti faccio uno dei miei tipici guai.   
\- Va bene, vorrà dire che il prossimo anno ti prenoto per un giro a Budapest! - Esclamo poi chiudendo la questione Nico che lo metteva a disagio. Lui sorride timidamente ed annuisce.   
\- Andata! -   
Questa è senz’altro una delle mie corse mattutine preferite.”


	5. Un sorriso dopo le lacrime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb sta per fare il suo primo podio ma poi esce per colpa indiretta di Lewis e sentendosi in colpa va a scusarsi, ma lo trova in lacrime per la rabbia e la delusione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sempre alternato Seb e Lew. Proseguiamo con calma in quel primo anno in F1 insieme, dove in un GP Seb stava per arrivare sul podio e per un soffio non ci è riuscito. Stava piovendo e Lewis era in testa, dietro Mark e poi Seb, c'è stato un problema ed è uscita la Safety Car e poi purtroppo Lew l'ha gestita male ed è finita che Seb è andato addosso a Mark. All'inizio sembrava dovessero dare la colpa a Seb, poi è venuto fuori che è stata colpa di Lewis e della gestione della testa. Da quel GP Seb è uscito in lacrime. Queste sono le 'documentazioni', io ci ho scritto su la mia versione.

5\. UN SORRISO DOPO LE LACRIME

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb83.png)

 

/Seb/

“Quello che provo ora non penso che lo dimenticherò mai. Sinceramente.   
In un modo o nell’altro io oggi me lo inciderò più che mai nella mia memoria, per sempre.   
Io, il mio primo podio ad un soffio, l’incidente sotto sta pioggia di merda che tutti mi accusano di essere colpevole invece io so che non è così e poi le mie lacrime.   
Le mie dannatissime lacrime.   
Era il mio primo podio, ce l’avrei fatta, ce l’avrei fatta cazzo.   
Non è la macchina migliore del mondo la Toro Rosso, ma credono in me, gli piaccio.   
Ok sono solo un sostituto, ma gli piaccio e mi stanno testando e se non faccio mai più di un diciannovesimo posto, butterò la probabile unica opportunità della mia vita.   
E poi mentre inghiotto le lacrime amare, mi rendo conto che non hanno niente a che fare con l’occasione della vita, perché in realtà si trattava solo di fare podio.   
Il primo della mia vita in F1.   
Ma ancora di più si tratta del fatto che io voglio vincere.  
Io corro perché mi piace vincere. Punto.   
Non ci sono debiti da pagare, non ci sono riscatti, non ci sono motivazioni profonde legate a mio padre e a quello che gli devo e al non deludere nessuno.   
Non ci sono cose così, nella mia vita.   
O meglio ci sarebbero, certo. Però non corro per questo e mentre piango rabbiosamente nel mio box per colpa di sto incidente di merda, mentre do calci alle cose e mi rendo conto che se continuo così mi mandano a casa perché sono solo un bambino, mentre vorrei implodere esco dal box per dietro e mi metto a camminare nel paddock dove ci sono un sacco di altri scalini ed ingressi posteriori.   
E piove, dannazione, e la gara è finita ed io sto qua come un idiota a camminare e ad inghiottire lacrime che spero con la pioggia si mitighino, spariscano e spero che siano tutti interessati a cosa succede davanti ai box e non dietro.   
Perché dietro c’è solo uno stupido ragazzino che piange la rabbia del mondo.   
Parlano, si sente dalle radio e dalle televisioni sparse in giro.   
Lewis ha vinto, bravo, pioveva. A quanto pare lui se piove vince.   
Non so come diavolo fa.   
Fanculo.   
Che cazzo è successo? Perché Mark ha rallentato di botto? Come facevo a non andargli addosso? Magari mi mancano i riflessi e l’esperienza, però porca puttana.   
No caro Seb, non si tratta che vuoi rendere fiero tuo padre e non buttare i preziosi sacrifici che ha fatto nella sua vita.   
Si tratta che vuoi vincere ed oggi avevi sfiorato il tuo primo podio, l’anticamera di una vittoria.   
È questo, si tratta di questo.  
Perché corri Sebastian?  
Per ricompensare gli altri, la famiglia, per chiudere la bocca a dei razzisti di merda, per cogliere le occasioni della vita?  
No, belli, corro perché mi piace andare veloce e mi piace vincere ed essere il migliore. Corro per vincere. Corro per la vetta.   
Ed io lo volevo, oggi. Perché c’ero vicino, ero vicino così a quel dannato podio.   
Ed io piango ancora e non riesco a smettere e mi do fastidio, sono un vero bambino di merda.   
Sto camminando su e giù come un forsennato sotto la pioggia alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa che mi dia tregua, quando la porta di uno dei retro box si apre e solo in un secondo momento realizzo che è la McLaren.   
Lewis si ferma sul primo dei tre gradini e mi guarda, camminavo proprio dietro il suo, tu guarda un po’!  
Non sa che è successo lui ha completato la sua splendida gara, cazzo.   
Ci guardiamo e improvvisamente mi brucia che mi veda piangere, mi asciugo le lacrime e rido perché piove e sono fradicio ed ho i capelli appiccicati alla testa perché ho gettato il cappellino da qualche parte.   
Non sa che è successo, però lo capisce.   
Che bel modo di rivederlo.   
\- Sei uscito? - chiede mortificato mentre scende gli scalini, mi guarda come se fosse colpa sua ed io realizzo in un istante cosa è successo, cosa non ho capito prima nella foga del momento e sono così pieno di adrenalina che per un momento ho paura della mia reazione, ma gli vado davanti e gli rispondo rabbioso, alterato e gesticolando!   
\- Eri primo, c’era la Safety Car e dietro c’era Mark e poi io! Sai che c’è stato un incidente dietro di te, sai che io e Mark ci siamo toccati ed ora sono tutti a dire che è colpa mia perché nel dubbio dai sempre la colpa al giovane scavezzacollo che non è ancora un pilota fisso! - Ruggisco aprendo le braccia, Lewis rimane fermo sotto la pioggia con me e non mi chiedo nemmeno che ci faccia qua visto che ha vinto e dovrebbe fare chissà cosa che fanno i vincitori.   
Ma che diavolo di ora è, da quanto è finita la gara?   
Per un istante mi chiedo questo, poi lui abbassa il capo.   
\- Scusa, penso di essere io il colpevole. Gestire la testa in Safety Car è un casino e penso di aver accelerato e rallentato male e vi ho incasinato... io non l’ho fatto apposta è solo che... - Il fatto che lo sappia, che se ne sia reso conto e che me lo dica mentre sono furioso come un cane con la rogna lo rende speciale ai miei occhi in questo momento.   
Così in bilico fra il volerlo sbranare e l’ammettere che sto ragazzo timido e mortificato ha le palle in realtà, finisce che mi calmo e smetto di piangere ed inveire.   
Scuoto la testa ed abbasso spalle e braccia strofinandomi il viso che resta bagnato e congestionato, gli occhi rossi.   
\- Ti cercheranno, che ci fai qua? Da quanto è finito? Cazzo non so nemmeno da quanto cammino sotto la pioggia, forse cercheranno anche me o forse mi vogliono lasciare annegare perché si sono già pentiti di avermi preso! - Lewis a questo, mentre io cerco di sdrammatizzare e di solito lo faccio meglio di così, si precipita da me ed annulla la distanza che rimaneva, mi mette le mani sulle spalle e fa in modo che lo guardi, lui ha il suo fedele cappellino, io sono un pulcino biondo bagnato.   
Per un momento che mi ritrovo così vicino a lui, ricordo tutte le riflessioni sulla sua pelle ed improvvisamente ho voglia di cioccolata.   
Mi mordo la bocca e trattengo il respiro, questo contatto, questa vicinanza mi tolgono il fiato.   
Ha uno strano potere questo ragazzo su di me.   
Se era un altro lo sbranavo di sicuro.   
\- Sarebbero dei pazzi a non metterti sotto contratto! Eri sul podio e non è stata colpa tua, verrà fuori la verità e vedrai, VEDRAI, che la prossima volta la farai vedere a tutti! - Sorrido divertito mentre cancello velocemente la rabbia e la frustrazione e rimango a crogiolarmi col suo tocco sulle mie spalle e la sua infervorata voglia di tirarmi su.   
\- Mi piacerebbe sapere come fai a dirlo. Magari sono solo una bidonata e sta cosa della F1 non fa per me, che ne sai? - Lo dico provocandolo perché io provoco sempre tutti. È un modo per non farmi cogliere impreparato, odio essere impreparato, fare la figura dello scemo, essere trattato male in qualche modo o annaspare in risposte che non so dare.   
Reagisco così, provocando o deridendo. Gli altri o me stesso, dipende. Perché se ci scherzo su significa che non sono abbattuto ed è importante non essere abbattuti. Non importa cosa succede, ma quel che conta è non farsi abbattere mai in nessun campo per nessuna ragione.  
Lewis arrossisce e si vede nonostante la pioggia, sorride e si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Lo so e basta. -   
\- Dovresti essere così ottimista su di te, sai? - Rispondo improvvisamente contrattaccando come se questa fosse una sfida e noi fossimo su un ring. Sono sempre il solito. Lui mi lascia andare e si tocca l’orecchio. Che carino, quando è in difficoltà si tocca l’orecchio. L’ho notato.   
Certo che ne ho notate di cose in poco tempo eh?!  
\- Devo andare, ma confermo che ti cercano. -   
\- Che eri venuto a fare? Non hai una conferenza? - Sorride sempre imbarazzato come se fosse colto in fallo.   
\- Dovevo fare una pipì veloce... - Poi si mette a correre e mi molla qua, penso vada verso la sala conferenza e mi chiedo che c’entrava la pipì con l’uscire da questa parte quando il bagno c’è proprio vicino alla sala d’attesa dei piloti, dove ci si pesa e si aspetta di salire sul palco a festeggiare.   
L’avrà ben fatta la pipì, no?   
Me lo sto chiedendo distraendomi dai miei drammi personali, quando la porta dei box torna ad aprirsi, questa volta è la Toro Rosso ed uno del mio team mi raggiunge con aria esasperata dandomi una manata sulla schiena bagnatissima.   
\- Era ora cazzo! Era scattata la caccia a Vettel! -   
\- Eh, manco fossi una volpe! - La famosa caccia alla volpe, che bravo, sono tornato in me, in grado di scherzare di nuovo. Così non sono abbattuto ed il merito è di quel ragazzo che è più grande di me ma è così dolce che sembra più piccolo.   
\- Siamo andati a cercarti anche nei box confinanti, non ti abbiamo visto uscire. - Alzo le spalle e cammino con lui.   
\- Che esagerati. -   
\- No sul serio, ti cercano tutti perché c’è la disciplinare per te e Mark... - Faccio il broncio tornando alla realtà.   
\- Ah ecco. - E lui ride alla mia reazione divertente. Meglio che sia divertente perché non voglio essere compatito, è da deboli e queste sono solo macchine.  
Anche se prima piangevo come se fosse la fine del mondo.   
\- Vedrai che non è colpa tua, sarai scagionato e non avrai conseguenze! - Lo guardo sorpreso.   
\- Dici che non mi sono giocato un contratto? - Lui ride accompagnandomi verso le stanze, gli uffici, le sale e i bagni del circuito.  
Dove è sparito poco prima Lewis.   
Quando lo penso realizzo una cosa, proprio mentre lui mi risponde:   
\- Ma stai tranquillo, eri terzo, stai scherzando? Hai fatto una gara fantastica sotto la pioggia! È successo di tutto, oggi! Sei ancora in un’ottima posizione per un contratto. Pensa alla prossima gara e metti via questa! - Questo consiglio è il primo sensato che mi arriva da quando corro e decido di ricordarlo, mentre riacchiappo il pensiero di prima, vedendo Lew nella sala d’attesa in procinto di entrare nella conferenza davanti ai media.  
I nostri occhi si incrociano, io gli sorrido e lui fa altrettanto arrossendo timidissimo.   
Il mio team manager mi dà un asciugamano che recupera da un carrello della lavanderia e me lo strofino sulla testa e la faccia.   
Il box vicino era quello della McLaren, so che comunicano tutti via radio, chissà, magari Lewis ha sentito che ero sparito e mi cercavano e si era preoccupato.   
Certo era ovvio che fossi dietro, comunque lasciamo perdere.   
Sorrido più leggero all’idea sciocca che possa essere venuto a cercarmi apposta e che non sia capitato lì per caso per fare una pipì che non ha fatto.   
Proprio sciocca. Ma bella.”  
  


/Lew/

“Le sue lacrime mi hanno colpito ed impressionato.   
Mi rimangono impresse perché sono totalmente in contrasto con l’idea che mi ero fatto di una persona facile, leggera e che non gli importa molto di quello che fa, come se non avesse a cuore niente.   
Invece piangeva per essere uscito e non aver fatto il suo primo podio.   
Mi dispiace da matti, non volevo rovinargli la gara, non voglio rovinarla a nessuno chiaramente, ma mi è dispiaciuto da matti perché mi rivedo in lui con la mania di dover sfruttare ogni occasione. Anche io piango quando non vinco di un soffio, mi fa impazzire l’idea di non essere primo ed anche se ho iniziato da poco e so che devo andarci piano e che non si può fare tutto e subito, so di potercela fare. Ho una splendida macchina, credono in me, non capisco perché non devo, capisci?   
E poi ho sempre mio padre quando scendo dalla macchina che mi dice cosa ho fatto bene e cosa male e che se non sono primo non è felice e mi chiede perché non ci sono riuscito.   
Lui è di quelli che si può sempre fare meglio e si deve solo pensare a fare bene per smentire tutti, perché ci sono sempre dei ‘tutti’ da smentire. Perché siamo neri e il nostro mondo è così.  
Fatichi a convincere qualcuno che meriti la loro stima, ma è un attimo per il contrario. E ricorderanno solo gli errori ed evidenzieranno solo gli atteggiamenti poco perfetti. Piangi? Che bambino viziato! Ti arrabbi? Ma che poco sportivo!   
Le lacrime di Seb mi danno il cuore, sinceramente. Non pensavo fosse così, che gli importasse tanto, alla fine.  
Quando ho sentito che lo cercavano e che era sceso dalla macchina piangendo mi sono sentito una merda perché non so se è colpa mia, ma penso che potrebbe esserlo. Cioè boh, ma comunque mi dispiace da matti.   
Durante la conferenza sono distratto e si parla di molte cose, ma non vedo l’ora di uscire e vedere se lo trovo.  
Sarà già in albergo a prendere le sue cose, sarà sulla via di casa.  
Beh era bagnato come un pulcino. Ripenso ai suoi capelli tutti appiattiti sotto la pioggia, ai suoi occhi gonfi di lacrime.  
Non so nemmeno cosa vado a dirgli, voglio sapere se sta bene. Non ho nemmeno il suo numero di telefono e la mania di sbrigarmi per beccarlo mi assale e devo sbrigarmi perché altrimenti lo perdo.   
Corro in albergo sgusciando dimenticandomi anche di avvertire Nico che ho finito, ma penso che fosse così incazzato che sarà già a casa. Di certo non la sua gara migliore, so che si è ritirato.   
Sicuramente mi farà il muso perché non l’ho chiamato, ma sa che ci sono un sacco di doveri dopo un GP vinto. Spero che lo sappia, per lo meno.   
In effetti forse non gliene frega.   
Quando arrivo al piano delle camere mi rendo conto che non ho la minima idea di dove possa essere Seb, perché non so dove sta e non so nemmeno se è ancora qua. Ma una doccia se la sarà fatta, dico io. Doveva asciugarsi.   
Insomma, non sarà scappato, quanto sarà durata la conferenza?   
Sto per valutare se bussare a tutte le camere quando finalmente una si apre e il Cielo oggi ce l’ho proprio dalla mia visto che un cupo e depresso Seb esce con la sua valigia in mano.   
Mi vede in fondo al corridoio che cammino come un’anima in pena e appena incrociamo i nostri sguardi lui si mette su un bel sorriso e mi chiedo se sia sincero, perché fino a due secondi fa era depresso.   
Però io lo raggiungo correndo e mentre la mia mente elabora una scusa convincente che non sono in grado di tirare fuori, lui mi spiazza come al solito.  
 - Fatto la pipì? - Spalanco gli occhi alla sua sparata maliziosa che mi fa arrossire.  
Ok smettila Lewis.   
\- P-pipì? - Chiedo balbettando imbarazzato, lui si chiude la porta alle spalle, ha i capelli bagnati ma sanno di shampoo, si deve essere fatto una doccia ed ora li ha lasciati al naturale.   
Sono mossi, sono adorabilmente mossi e gli stanno tutti sulla fronte e sta benissimo.   
\- Prima hai detto che cercavi un bagno nel retro dei camion dove stavo frignando. - si deride e lo dice senza problemi, lo ammiro, ma lo fa per sdrammatizzare.   
Ammiro la sua forza, ammiro il suo spirito. È incredibile, io quando perdo piango e sono intrattabile per secoli. Nico non mi sopporta in quei casi.   
\- A proposito come stai? - Lasciamo perdere la mia stupida scusa, non ne inventerò più, ha già capito che mentivo spudoratamente.  
La pipì. Beh insomma, era plausibile, però penso che dovessi muovermi.   
\- Ora che sei corso a cercarmi per la seconda volta in poco tempo, ancora meglio! - Scherza subito accattivante e malizioso, avvampo e spero che non si noti. In questo caso il colore della mia pelle dovrebbe aiutarmi. Spero lo faccia. Dannazione.   
Lui ridacchia ed io mi tocco l’orecchio come un bambino.   
\- Beh, non è che prima... insomma... - Non so più cosa dire e lui ride e mi tocca il braccio finendo per sorridere dolcemente.   
\- Grazie che ti sei preoccupato, sto bene. Sei stato il solo a cercarmi sia prima che ora per sapere dove ero e come stavo. Grazie mille. - Ok, non serve proprio tirare su scuse, ha capito nel giro di subito sul serio.   
Resto rosso come un peperone, nel mio caso spero ancora non si noti, però penso dovrei chiudere la bocca per non sembrare un completo idiota.  
Piego la testa verso la spalla in un gesto davvero imbarazzato e annuisco sorridendo. Sempre come uno scemo probabilmente.   
\- Ma figurati, io penso sia stata tutta colpa mia, ho questa impressione, mi dispiace se finisci nei guai io... - comincio a blaterare come un idiota cosa senza senso, poi lui si prende il suo cellulare, un vecchio Nokia enorme coi tasti che mi fa smettere improvvisamente di blaterare a casaccio e approfittando del mio silenzio, chiede a bruciapelo:   
\- Dammi il tuo numero. - Io spalanco ancora gli occhi colto impreparato come mio solito.   
\- Cosa? - Chiedo stridulo. Lui ridacchia.   
\- Se mi dai il tuo numero ti lascio il mio. Non sono un fan dei telefoni, ma almeno non corri come un matto da un posto all’altro se devi sapere come sto! - Devo. Non devo niente. Voglio al caso.   
Prima di ricordarmi il mio numero faccio prima a farmi scrivere il suo nel mio, ci impiega un po’ perché ho la tastiera qwerty e arriccia il naso in modo delizioso come se avesse in mano un mostro. Io rido di lui e lui ride e basta ed è proprio bello. I capelli così gli donano un sacco, vorrei dirglielo ma non mi sembra il caso, così mi mordo la lingua e mi mangio il complimento.   
Poi si fa uno squillo da solo per avere il mio numero ed essere sicuro, ma guarda che carino a volerlo a tutti i costi.   
Sembra proprio si sia ripreso visto che mi ha gestito così abilmente.   
Sospiro e mi stringo nelle spalle infilandomi il telefono in tasca, imbarazzato ed al settimo cielo.   
Dai, hai il numero di un altro pilota, non fare lo scemo.   
\- Scrivimi ogni tanto, chiedimi quello che vuoi. Anche consulti sulla tua futura ragazza, se vuoi! - Così dicendo mi lascia un occhiolino e va via lasciandomi inebetito e forse di mille colori tranne che il mio normale.   
Oh Dio credo abbia flirtato con me, non ne sono sicuro, forse era normale per lui alludere a quel dialogo fuori luogo che ho avuto con lui sui tradimenti.   
Ma sì, può essere.   
Insomma, ho il suo numero e se Nico mi controlla il telefono mi uccide, forse dovrei scriverlo in codice, come gli spiego che ci siamo scambiati il telefono?  
Non lo so nemmeno io come ci sono riuscito...   
Così rimango fermo esattamente dove mi ha lasciato e non so nemmeno per quanto, fino a che mi ricordo di quel nostro momento insieme ad ascoltare e apprezzare entrambi Michael.   
Così lo chiamo Michael.   
Ho sentito che è un grande fan dei tre Michael. Jackson, Jordan e Schumy. Sorrido all’idea, penso di avergli fatto un favore.  
Penso a Nico e a come reagirebbe se sapesse che ho il suo numero.   
Sì gli ho fatto decisamente un favore.  
Può essere plausibile che io abbia il numero di Schumacher, nel senso non è che siamo amici ma abbiamo avuto delle interazioni, potrebbe succedere che finisco per avere il suo numero. Sarebbe irritato perché suo padre ha un rapporto strano con Schumy, ma non mi criticherebbe per averlo accettato.   
Mentre penso a tutte queste cose, il telefono mi vibra in mano proprio mentre mi stavo rimettendo a camminare verso la mia camera, che ancora non ho visitato da quando Seb se ne è andato.   
Vedo il suo nome, cioè il nome finto.   
Michael. Potrei avere problemi a ricordarmi chi diavolo è Michael in realtà. Che poi non è Michael per Schumy, ma per Jackson che ci piace a tutti e due, ma ci piace anche Schumy.   
Oh andiamo Lewis, la smetti?  
Col cuore in gola ed un gran sorriso leggo il suo sms.   
È uno smile che ride.   
Poi due righe.  
‘Per farti vedere che non piango più’   
Così scoppio a ridere io entrando in camera con un’espressione ebete di cui mi rendo conto.   
‘Non c’è niente di male a piangere, io lo faccio spesso!’   
Rispondo subito mordicchiandomi le labbra.   
‘Oggi puoi ridere però. Potresti seriamente vincere il mondiale al tuo anno di esordio. Saresti pazzesco.’  
Quando lo dice avvampo di nuovo e mi butto sul letto a pancia in giù col telefono in mano, mi mordo ancora il labbro e sospiro con le tipiche farfalle allo stomaco e solo dopo un ‘grazie ma porta sfiga questa cosa’, mi arriva l’sms di Nico che mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà.   
‘Embè?’ Solo.   
Aspetta la mia chiamata, di solito lo chiamo quando finisco e sa più o meno quanto ci metto.   
Che stavo facendo?   
Eh non gli dico che parlavo con Seb. Però potrei dire che socializzavo con altri piloti, penserà che mi sono fermato a parlare con gli altri del podio. Non da me ma può pensarlo.  
Dice sempre che devo socializzare di più, che sono troppo timido, poi però ‘ehi sei solo mio’.   
Ridacchio a questa sua tenera contraddizione e lasciando perdere Seb chiamo Nico, pensando in un angolino di me che non c’è niente di male nel fare amicizia con un altro ragazzo, ci provavo da una vita a farmi qualche amico a parte Nico ed ora che ci riesco perché dovrei sentirmi in colpa?  
È solo amicizia, solo amicizia...   
Ripetitelo ancora, Lewis, che magari la frenesia di vedere se durante la conversazione con Nico lui ti ha risposto, passa.   
Sì, magari.” 


	6. Approfondendo la conoscenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conoscenza fra Lewis e Seb continua a gonfie vele, come si può notare. Dopo che Seb è riuscito ad ottenere il numero di Lewis, si chiede perchè mai l'abbia voluto, ma visto che ce l'ha tanto vale usarlo e così si butta senza nemmeno sapere il motivo di tanto intresse nei suoi confronti. Per Lewis la storia è diversa perchè lui è già consapevole delle sue tendenze e cerca di non vederla in quel modo, ma una parte di sé sa cosa sta succedendo.

6\. APPROFONDENDO LA CONOSCENZA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb480.jpg)

/Seb/

“Sinceramente parlando ero convinto fosse gay, il fatto che cerchi una ragazza mi lascia perplesso e ci scherzo un po’ su.   
Poi lui la cerca, da quando in qua si cercano le ragazze? Insomma, ti piace una, ci provi, ci sta e vi mettete insieme. Non è che decidi che ti va.   
Però uno così dolce e carino avrà molta corte e credo che può scegliere fra un bel numero di persone a sua disposizione. Sono curioso di vedere chi si tirerà fuori.   
Non so perché ci penso mentre vado da Hannah a passare un po’ di giorni con lei finiti gli impegni con la F1 di questa settimana.   
E penso al suo numero di telefono segnato nel mio, cosa mi serve il suo numero?   
Beh io non sono uno che usa molto i telefoni, ma visto che ho il suo tanto vale usarlo in qualche modo o che senso avrebbe avuto prenderglielo?   
Dopo che la mia testa si scervella non poco per il viaggio, con un sorrisino malizioso mi viene in mente una bella cosa che posso condividere e così gliela scrivo.  
È come se non potessi proprio far raffreddare il ferro caldo, lo devo battere ora, no?   
Ma battere per cosa?   
È solo Lewis Hamilton, un altro pilota, un rivale per di più.   
Rivale è una parola grossa in effetti, ho appena iniziato. È solo un pilota come altri.   
Però con gli altri non mi frega se lego o meno e non ho ancora altri numeri di telefono, forse nemmeno il mio compagno di team momentaneo.   
‘Se vuoi comunque ti aiuto a scegliere la ragazza, mandami delle foto e ti dico chi vedo bene accanto a te!’  
Non so perché devo fare l’amico, non lo siamo. È che è stato carino a cercarmi per vedere se stavo bene e che si sentiva in colpa e tutto.   
In effetti è venuto fuori che era colpa sua ma non è che so cosa significa essere in testa con la safety, per cui insomma alla fine che me la prendo a fare con lui?   
Cioè quel giorno ci sono stato di merda, ma prenderò tutto e me lo porterò la prossima volta.   
‘Non ho mica una fila!’ Scoppio a ridere alla sua risposta perché cita involontariamente quello che pensavo prima!  
‘Come no! Hai un faccino così carino, come fai a non averne?’   
Arrossirà. Lui pensa che non me ne accorga, ma io lo so che era arrossito l’altro giorno.   
È timido, è così adorabilmente timido.   
‘Ti serve una ragazza dal carattere forte che ti si prenda senza paura, perché tu sei così mite e dolce e sono gli opposti ad attrarsi’  
Non so da cosa mi venga su sta idea e non so nemmeno perché è così importante che si metta con una ragazza.   
È come se non importasse se è una donna.   
Mi aggrotto mentre ho questo pensiero, dopotutto cosa c’entra?   
Eppure l’ho avuto.   
‘Però troppo opposti poi ci si fa la guerra e basta...’ Con lui ogni cosa può essere un gioco ed uno spunto di conversazione seria.   
Per me serietà è troppo distante dal mio mondo, così sorrido e faccio quello che faccio sempre.  
Scherzo.   
‘Ben se due sono troppo stupidi per non firmare accordi!’  
Da un lato mi rendo conto che è quello che sto tirando fuori nella mia vita e forse non è proprio una cagata quella che ho detto, mi chiedo per un momento come la prenderà, spero faccia una battuta, ma lui risponde subito seriamente.   
‘La vita non è un accordo, la vita è spontanea, solo così è vera. Non puoi decidere certe cose. Succedono.’  
‘Però tu stai decidendo di metterti con una ragazza, non ti sta capitando.’ È una conversazione decisamente particolare, perché io mi sono messo con Hannah seguendo una serie di logiche, appunto. Lei piaceva alla mia famiglia, la conoscevo da molto, mi fidavo e caratterialmente siamo compatibili. Abbiamo la stessa visione su molte cose, specie la questione famiglia.   
Ci rifletto mentre arrivo a destinazione nel paese dei miei e di Hannah, passerò a trovarla per prima perché dovrei avere una grande voglia di lei.   
‘A volte certe cose sono giuste comunque.’ E questa che risposta sarebbe? Vorrei polemizzare ma il taxi si ferma e così pago interrompendo la conversazione. Prima di avviarmi in casa della mia ragazza mi fermo perché sento più importante questa conversazione con lui, penso di essere strano. Non dovrei voler saltare addosso alla mia lei?   
‘Volevo anche scusarmi per la gara, ho saputo che era proprio colpa mia.’   
Sorrido dolcemente e scuoto la testa. Ma tu guarda come è fatto! Ma chi lo avrebbe detto? Chi avrebbe detto una cosa simile voglio dire? Sei colpevole di aver causato l’uscita di scena di due rivali diretti in quel momento e ti scusi. Di norma si sta zitti, credo.   
‘Se vuoi che accetti le scuse, mi devi una colazione come si deve al prossimo GP!’   
Chissà se sorride, chissà se arrossisce e si imbarazza. Per un momento rimango sospeso, piantato nel vialetto di casa di Hannah, in attesa della sua importantissima risposta. Per un momento penso che non mi risponderà e sono deluso, come un idiota. E non so come interpretare questa cosa.   
‘Salata o dolce?’ Sorrido sornione e vittorioso.   
‘Salata!’   
‘Allora fra pochi giorni ti porto io in un posto buono!’  
Ci penso, non abbiamo una settimana di mezzo prima del prossimo GP ma pochi giorni e la cosa mi riempie particolarmente di gioia.   
Sorrido mordendomi il labbro mentre sento questa cosa enorme salirmi dentro. Gioia. Una stupida gioia che non so proprio decifrare e sinceramente non mi interessa.  
Sono felice, sto legando con lui. Punto.  
‘E ti aiuterò a scegliere la tua lei!’   
Mi fisso su questo, starà ridendo?   
Spero di sì, mi piacerebbe saperlo che ride se parla con me. Gli si illumina il volto timidissimo.   
‘Non so perché ma la cosa mi preoccupa!’  
Ma sono io che scoppio a ridere e al settimo cielo mi avvio verso casa di lei che a momenti non abbiamo tempo nemmeno per un ciao e la cosa non mi turberebbe molto!  
‘Mi sa che mi hai inquadrato subito!’  
‘Mi sa!’ Lo smile che ride mi piace, posso immaginare il suo visetto che lo fa. Il suo splendido visetto.   
Fra un paio di giorni sarai mio a colazione, caro Lewis. E mi dirai ancora un sacco di cose di te! Non vedo l’ora!   
  
Mi sento idiota a sorridere radioso quando lo rivedo nel successivo GP, ormai siamo agli sgoccioli ed un po’ ci penso in realtà.   
Siamo nella hall a prenderci le camere col team e c’è un gran casino perché ci sovrapponiamo, ma poi lo vedo e mi illumino, sembra che il mondo svanisca, per un momento non noto il macello, ma solo il suo visino timido che si fa largo, sorride dolcemente e parla con... e poi il mondo intorno torna bruscamente.   
Nico.   
Indurisco la bocca ma ho un eccellente controllo del mio viso. Non della mia lingua che freme per fare una battuta acida.   
Si dirigono verso di me, sto pensando a cosa dire, voglio ricordare a Lewis che mi deve una colazione coi fiocchi qua in Cina.   
Ma quando mi passa vicino che sono pronto a dirgli una cosa delle mie, quando penso che mi saluteranno e che Lewis mi dica qualcosa riguardo ai nostri scambi di sms, mi lascia solo un salutino da niente, gentile, ma quasi da estraneo. Poi va avanti dritto. Nico mi ignora.   
Io ci rimango di merda, di merda non rende nemmeno l’idea, in realtà.   
Sto già pensando peste e corna e come vendicarmi, sicuramente è colpa di Nico, troverò un modo per fargliela vedere a tutti e due. Come osa fare così?  
Ma non passa un minuto intero che mi arriva un sms.   
È suo.   
‘Domani mattina alle 6 fatti trovare all’angolo di sinistra fuori dall’hotel che andiamo a correre insieme e facciamo quella colazione!’  
E così niente. La voglia di vendicarmi e fargliela vedere così come tutti gli insulti va totalmente a quel paese.   
Ed il mondo torna al suo posto, un mondo che si sta formando intorno a me e a Lewis e a questa strana amicizia a cui per qualche curiosa ragione io tengo.   
Nico può fare quello che vuole, ma certe cose non le fermi. Me nella fattispecie!”  
  


/Lew/

“Mi sembra di star tradendo Nico.  
Forse lo sto tradendo con una parte di me, ma io non capisco cosa ci sia di male nel fare amicizia con qualcuno.   
Se non c’è niente di male, spiegami perché lo hai nascosto a Nico? Perché non lo hai invitato?  
Che c’entra, a Nico non piace Seb, non sarebbe venuto.   
Sì ma perché nasconderglielo!  
Perché è possessivo, i fidanzati sono possessivi! È normale!   
Che Nico sia normale è tutto da dimostrare.   
Ok Lew piantala di parlare da solo ed esci da questo cazzo di ascensore invece di ucciderti le mani perché sei così nervoso all’idea di correre con lui che a momenti svieni.  
Altro che colazione, qua ho la nausea io, manco fossi incinta!  
Mi infilo bene il cappellino in testa e gli occhiali da sole come se ci fosse bisogno alle 6 del mattino, poi esco con un gran sospiro.   
Quando svolto l’angolo mi fermo perché ho una morsa allo stomaco più forte.  
Sei proprio un idiota Lewis, cosa credi di fare? Stai solo andando a correre con un altro collega.   
Magari un amico.   
Certo e gli hai dato appuntamento.   
Non gli ho dato appuntamento, gli ho solo detto...  
\- Finalmente, pensavo ti fossi riaddormentato! - La sua voce squillante ed il suo sorriso mi colpiscono come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.   
\- Buongiorno! - Esclamo io lasciando perdere le mie paturnie da folle.   
\- Da che parte si va? - Così mi oriento e gli indico una direzione che prendiamo insieme iniziando a correre.  
Questa zona che parte dal retro dell’hotel è tranquilla e porta dopo alcuni chilometri di corsa ad un locale carino.   
\- C’è una passeggiata a pochi metri da qua, la imbocchi e fai questa ciclabile in una sorta di parco. È ad anello, quando torniamo indietro c’è questo bar che mi hanno consigliato. - Spiego mentre iniziamo una corsa leggera per poter parlare.  
Oggi è grigio e umido, ma noi andiamo dritti e spediti come se fosse il sole e si respirasse bene.   
\- Nico? - Chiede con una punta di gelosia, forse la vedo io. Ridacchio e scuoto la testa toccandomi la punta del naso mentre gongolo fra me e me.   
\- No, suo padre! - Potevo evitare di specificarlo.   
Potevo davvero. Ma la mia lingua si è mossa da sola e prima che me ne accorgessi gli ho fatto sapere che frequento la famiglia di Nico da un bel po’.   
\- Keke Rosberg? - Chiede sorpreso guardandomi. Io rido ed annuisco.   
\- Quando ho cominciato con la F1 da pilota mi ha dato una lista di bar e ristoranti in ogni città prevista dai GP quest’anno! - È eccentrico, Keke.   
\- Lo frequenti? - chiede curioso ed io mi rendo conto che non volevo proprio parlare del mio rapporto con Nico, né di Nico. Ma volevo vedere la sua reazione nel capire che ci frequentavamo.   
\- Da quando sono piccolo Keke mi ha preso sotto la sua ala. - Seb non fa nemmeno una falcata che subito lo chiede. E non è una cosa che di norma si chiede, specialmente ad uno che conosci da relativamente poco.  
Cioè io e Seb ci conosciamo da molto però non abbiamo mai interagito come quest’anno.   
E lui se ne esce subito senza filtrare il cervello:   
\- Ma ha approfittato di te?! - E qua metto un piede male proprio mentre imbocchiamo il parco e la pista da jogging. Lui ridendo mi afferra per il braccio e mi tiene su, è un gesto che potrebbe tranquillamente diventare il nostro.  
Il nostro.  
Lewis riprenditi.   
\- Sei matto?! - Esclamo spontaneo.   
Seb ride ancora ed ha una bella risata.  
\- Penso di poterti credere se lo dici così! -   
\- Ma dai, e poi non ne parlerei se avesse abusato di me! Insomma dai! -   
\- Certo che non ne parleresti ma sei un libro aperto e lo capirei comunque. - questa cosa mi colpisce come una frusta e non so perché ma vorrei sorridere, alla fine tiro fuori un’espressione imbarazzata.   
\- Davvero sono un libro aperto? - Chiedo piano. Lui ricambia il sorriso, è quasi predatorio, come ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posano su di me.   
\- Oh assolutamente. Apertissimo! - E non so perché se lui dice ‘apertissimo’ con quel tono e sguardo io finisco per pensare male. Ma male in che senso?  
Sono in crisi mistica e non so nemmeno a che punto del percorso siamo, conduce lui anche se non sa dove siamo.  
Intorno a noi un sacco di cinesi ci incrociano ma sono tutti presi nel loro dovere mattutino di questo venerdì, nessuno ci guarda.   
In questo momento non siamo nessuno, chissà cosa sembriamo ai loro occhi.   
\- Beh comunque intendevo che non nominerei mai uno che ha abusato di me! - Specifico alla fine e lui piega la testa e fa un’espressione buffa. Annuisce.   
\- Hai ragione. - A questo esprimo una cosa che avevo notato da un po’.   
\- Parli benissimo inglese! Cioè sei tedesco e si sente, però hai un inglese molto buono. Complimenti! - Lui sorride soddisfatto che l’ho notato.   
\- Ho un sacco di altre doti se è per questo! - Arrossisco e la mia lingua questa volta non si frena come sempre, riesco a controllarmi così bene, perché ora no?   
\- Me le mostrerai! - Seb mi guarda subito sorpreso, incredulo di aver capito bene e così io arrossisco e spero sempre non si veda molto. Ma forse sono uno stupido illuso. Molto stupido.   
\- Quando vuoi! - ok io ho involontariamente flirtato con lui, lui non so se se ne è reso conto, ma l’ha fatto anche lui.  
Cioè in realtà se io sono un libro apertissimo come dice lui, lui no. Lui è impossibile da capire, ti guarda sempre con quest’espressione che ti divora, ma penso sia un po’ il suo modo di essere. È accattivante, insomma. Può essere che lui è sempre così.   
E poi sorride. Fa queste due tipiche espressioni. Sorride e ti guarda accattivante e provocatorio. E tu muori sempre. Poi magari chissà cosa pensa di te!  
La cosa improvvisamente mi colpisce di nuovo come una frusta, che potere che ha di sbattermi in tanti modi diverso.  
Oddio ho di nuovo detto una cosa a doppio senso.   
Bravo.   
Magari farti sbattere da lui ti piacerebbe dopotutto.   
E Nico dove lo mettiamo?   
A sinistra, Seb a destra. Tu in mezzo. Ti piace? A me si!   
Oddio sono un maniaco!   
\- Beh in ogni caso mi dispiace davvero per domenica scorsa, non volevo danneggiarti. - vorrei proprio sapere cosa pensa di me in realtà.   
\- Hai danneggiato anche Mark. Come mai non sta correndo con noi per la colazione che mi offrirai? - spalanco al bocca realizzando cosa è successo e cerco di correggere un tiro che non so proprio come correggere. Effettivamente penso sia incorreggibile.   
\- Io ecco... non ci ho pensato... suppongo di non avere nemmeno il suo numero... -   
E qua coglie la palla al balzo.  
\- Perciò con chi hai legato del circuito? Corri un po’ più di me qua in F1, magari mi puoi indicare i più socievoli? -   
Non so se sia un trucco per indagare su con chi io sia più legato o cosa, ma forse vedo davvero cose che non esistono.   
\- Beh, a parte Nico, sto legando con te ora... - Mi tocco l’orecchio imbarazzato all’idea che non ho legato con molti e lui mi guarda.   
\- Come! Il tuo compagno di scuderia? -   
\- Alonso? È molto simpatico e socievole, ma sai... in F1 corri e competi e non è che è facile legare... e poi io sono timido! - Lo ammetto arrossendo di nuovo, lui ride.   
\- L’avevo notato! Perciò io sono fortunato! - Mi mordo la bocca e spero che questo percorso finisca in fretta che a momenti schiatto.   
Sul serio. Non per la fatica della corsa ma perché mi sta massacrando sto qua. Ho capito che è un sadico e forse sono attratto dalle personalità forti.  
Un momento, hai appena detto una cosa che se ti sente Nico ti ammazza!  
\- E Nico. Hai perso la parte in cui dico che sono amico suo da anni! - Seb a questo punto fa un’espressione quasi schifata guardando altrove, nel parco verde che ci circonda.   
\- No quella parte è impossibile dimenticarla... anche se mi piacerebbe cancellarla! - Così rimango di sasso mentre lo ascolto.   
\- Come mai non ti piace? - Alza le spalle e fa il vago. Ecco che cerca di nascondere. Oh se non la smetti di nascondere ti do un pugno sul naso!   
\- Beh sai... incompatibilità istintiva suppongo... - E qua capisco subito che cerca di nascondermi qualcosa che non vuole dirmi!   
Non so cosa, ma qualcosa c’è!   
\- Beh, ma ci sarà una ragione! Insomma, magari ti stanno indifferenti gli altri perché non li conosci, ma non puoi odiare qualcuno senza motivo! - anche perché lui odia te e nessuno dei due vuole dirmi davvero perché! La cosa mi fa impazzire!  
\- Sì, beh... mi è capitato di essere insieme a lui in diverse gare, come con te anche... e insomma, ho visto il suo atteggiamento con gli altri. Si mette in una posizione di superiorità... - ma ancora ho la sensazione che non mi dica qualcosa e vorrei proprio saperlo, ma poi lui contrattacca: - tu invece, cosa ci trovi in lui che gli sei tanto amico? E poi cosa dicevi? Frequentavi casa sua perché piacevi a suo padre? - A questo mi rendo conto di cosa sembra e mi affretto a spiegare:   
\- No no non fraintendere! Io e Nico siamo diventati amici ed ho iniziato a frequentare casa sua, così Keke mi ha preso in simpatia! Tutto qua! - Ok, ti sei scavato la fossa da solo.   
\- E quindi come hai fatto ad essergli tanto amico così? - Ecco appunto.   
Quanto sei idiota, Lewis. Ma quanto! Ma attivi mai il cervello prima di parlare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le cose su Nico e Keke sono prese dalla realtà, ovvero Lew è diventato amico di Nico ed ha iniziato a frequentare casa sua, così Keke lo ha preso in simpatia.


	7. Primi appuntamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è piuttosto lungo, ogni tanto mi è partita la mano. Siamo sempre al 2007, la stagione non è ancora finita e sono in Cina. Lew e Seb stanno approfondendo la loro conoscenza fino a chiamarsi amici, ma entrambi si accorgono che c'è qualcos'altro oltre a quello, ma sebbene Seb è convinto di piacere a Lew e quindi lo mette alla prova perchè è sadico, Lew è già consapevole di sé e delle proprie tendenze, infatti sta già con Nico. Questo lo porta a capire che gli sta partendo un certo interesse verso di lui. Ma vediamo la direzione della loro conoscenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voglio specificare che so che Lewis ha conosciuto Nicole ad un evento musicale a cui lui era presente, ma ho voluto inserirla in questo modo.

7\. PRIMI APPUNTAMENTI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb225.jpg)

/Lew/

\- Quindi? - Chiede come un mastino. Faccio finta di avere il fiatone per pensare a cosa dire, lui mi fissa con le sopracciglia alzate e vedo ora in questo momento che sudando e con l’umidità di questo posto che i suoi capelli che cerca sempre di pettinarsi e tenersi lisci ed in ordine, gli si arricciano e gli stanno tutti mossi. Sorrido.  
Sta benissimo, ma non glielo dico, che è meglio.   
\- È successo, Seb! Non ci sono motivi speciali per cui ti avvicini ad uno! Capita, insomma! - Silenzio. Lo guardo sorpreso nel non sentirlo ribattere, nessuna arringa finale?   
\- Mi hai chiamato Seb. - Arrossisco mentre me ne rendo conto e vorrei coprirmi il viso, ma rimango a correre e basta.   
\- Ti dà fastidio? - Scuote la testa.   
\- Mi piace molto. Ti posso chiamare Lew? - Sorrido dolcemente mentre il calore mi arriva come un’ondata e lo guardo con gli occhi lucidi.   
\- Mi piace molto anche a me. - Poi mi ricordo di Nico. - Ma non davanti a lui, ti prego! - Mi guarda aggrottato.   
\- Che c’entra, siete solo amici, no? - No. Ma non è il caso di dire così tante cose.   
\- L’hai detto tu che se voglio essere ancora suo amico è meglio che non gli faccio sapere che sto diventando amico tuo. - Gli ricordo una delle nostre conversazioni passate e lui ride.   
\- È vero, è una cosa che direi io... - L’ha dimenticato? Ma tu guarda, io non dimentico nemmeno mezza parola che dice lui!  
\- È geloso... - concludo.  
\- E non gli piaccio. - Aggiunge lui. Improvvisamente preso in contropiede cerco di correggere e negare ma lui ride!   
\- Guarda che lo so che non gli piaccio, ma è reciproco. Ma stai tranquillo, non siamo tipi da fare piazzate. Non vuoi che usi il soprannome davanti a lui? Ok! Tanto questo non toglie che stiamo diventando amici! - amici.   
Nico è stato il primo amico e poi ci siamo messi insieme e ora Seb è il secondo amico.   
Non dico niente e lui rimane in silenzio per ben dieci secondi, poi riattacca chiedendomi cosa mi piace e quali sono le mie passioni e così niente, gli dico che non lo so perché non ho mai avuto tempo per dedicarmici e scoprirli, avendo corso presto con molti sacrifici di mio padre.   
\- Perciò ti è venuto spontaneo dedicarti solo a quello... - Annuisco mentre ci sediamo al tavolino del famoso bar e facendolo insieme, tutti sudati ma sorridenti, mi rendo conto che abbiamo parlato un sacco di me e gli ho praticamente raccontato tutto quello che ho fatto, vita morte e miracoli.  
Lui faceva domande ed io rispondevo.  
\- Ma per colpa del bullismo hai fatto boxe. Quindi hai una passione, la boxe! - Mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Tenermi in forma, essere forte, potermi difendere non è una passione, è una filosofia di vita, una necessità diciamo. -   
Seb mi guarda interessato a questa interpretazione e curioso mi chiede piegando la testa di lato.  
\- Ma ti piace. - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Non ci ho mai pensato. Lo faccio perché è utile ed importante, tutto qua. - Seb piega le labbra verso il basso e vengono a prenderci le ordinazioni, lui chiede una colazione tipica tedesca, quindi salata, io la faccio all’inglese, sempre salata ma un poco diversa.  
Comunque abbiamo questo in comune, anche.   
\- Mi piace anche la colazione dolce, dipende un po’ dai momenti. - Spiega come se dovesse dirmi qualcosa che lo riguarda visto che mi ha riempito di domande.   
È stato strano essere oggetto di tanto interesse da parte di qualcuno, suo in questo caso. Qualcuno che si interessa a me in questo modo.   
\- E cos’altro ti piace? - per un momento penso mi dica ‘tu!’ O lo spero e mi sento idiota, lui però mi spiega un po’ le sue passioni, per esempio la bici di cui sapevo e insomma, va a finire che mi racconta che sua sorella assiste disabili.   
La cosa mi colpisce e mi chiedo perché fra tutte le cose che poteva dirmi, decide di dirmi proprio questo. Perché?   
\- Sai, so di tuo fratello ed ho chiesto delle informazioni a mia sorella... - Aggiunge poi alla fine, quando la colazione è bella che finita e abbiamo appena il tempo di andare in albergo e lavarci prima di iniziare le prove libere di oggi. Ma siamo qua e continuiamo a parlare. Non respiro, per un momento.   
\- Ti sei informato su di me? - Lui annuisce e penso che arrossisca, si nota perché ha la pelle pallida da morire. E mi piace anche per questo.  
\- Tuo fratello è molto coraggioso. - Risponde. Io sorrido mentre mi scaldo, perché lo dice in un modo dolcissimo. Non l’ho mai visto così tenero, così umano. È quasi delicato e spaventato all’idea di ferirmi in qualche modo.   
Questo lato di lui è nuovo e splendido e rimango come abbagliato ed è in questo momento, mentre gli sorrido meravigliato che capisco che probabilmente mi sono fregato.   
In qualche modo.   
\- Sei molto gentile. È vero, lo è. Mi ispira. Mi spinge a non mollare anche se per uno di colore in questo ambiente è difficilissimo. Ma se lui ce la mette tutta nella sua vita, io non posso essere da meno. -   
Seb si incanta a guardarmi e mi mette un sacco a disagio, mi tocco l’orecchio e gioco con il piatto vuoto, rigiro fra le dita il bicchiere di succhi finito e guardo il caffè con cui abbiamo concluso. La tazza è vuota.   
Dovremmo solo andare e sicuramente rischiamo di fare tardi, ma questo bar è molto vicino al nostro hotel e da lì prendiamo una macchina per arrivare al circuito. Qualcuno che ci accompagna lo troviamo, solo che non dobbiamo arrivare insieme, non se voglio che Nico mi lasci intero.   
\- È importante trovare la forza in qualcosa o qualcuno. - Commenta poi seriamente senza l’ombra di qualche scherzo o gioco. Mi piace che sia capace di essere anche serio, sebbene non gli piace. Credo si senta a disagio ad esserlo.   
\- Tu in cosa la trovi? - Chiedo non avendo proprio voglia di interrompere questo momento bellissimo fra di noi.   
Seb si stringe nelle spalle e si tocca la nuca scendendo sul collo, è un gesto che fa spesso quando è pensieroso o nervoso.   
Evidentemente non gli piace mettersi in mostra e parlare di sé.   
\- Beh, nella mia famiglia. Sono molto legato alla mia famiglia ed ho sempre fatto tutto il necessario per renderli felici e fieri. Per me andare bene nelle corse è anche un modo per renderli felici. Ovviamente questa è una categoria difficile ed ho appena iniziato in F1, ma farò di tutto per renderli fieri. -   
Sorrido capendo il senso delle sue lacrime dell’altra volta.  
\- Per questo piangevi... - Tossisce e avvampa ed io in compenso impallidisco realizzando che è davvero la prima volta che si imbarazza seriamente. - Scusa ti ho messo in imbarazzo... - Aggiungo poi.   
Seb sorride cercando di tornare normale.   
\- Ci tengo molto. Non sono bravo a dimostrarlo, però ci tengo alle cose che faccio o non le farei. -   
\- Quindi ci tieni anche a questa colazione con me? - O amicizia? Dio Lew ma cosa ti metti a fare improvvisamente? Cosa ti metti a dire?   
Ormai l’hai fatta. Mi mordo a sangue la bocca e lo guardo spaventato dall’idea di essere andato oltre. Lui sorride e piega la testa di lato con una luce nei suoi occhi che mi scioglie letteralmente.  
È malizioso.   
\- O non sarei qua. - Ok Lewis adesso puoi sotterrarti.   
\- Ed è qua che è meglio che torniamo o non faremo mai in tempo! - Ormai ci siamo asciugati, ma dopo la corsa devi darti una lavata lo stesso anche se in prove libere si suda un sacco dentro quei tutoni.   
Mi alzo come una molla e lui prende i soldi da una tasca, ma gli metto subito la mano sulla sua per fermarlo.   
\- Che fai, te la devo io questa! - Ed il contatto ci elettrizza immediatamente.   
Non so quanto andremo avanti prima che la cosa ci sfugga di mano.  
O mi.  
Io sono gay e sono attratto da lui, ma in realtà non è che lui prova lo stesso. Cioè io lo do per scontato e mi viene spontaneo pensarlo, ma se ci rifletto non è così.   
Anzi lui è etero, ha una ragazza. E mentre lo penso e pago ripensando a quel momento di poco fa, mi ricordo che dovevamo parlare dei miei gusti in fatto di donne e per fortuna che se ne è dimenticato!   
\- Comunque non pensare che me ne dimentichi! - Fa mentre usciamo tornando camminando all’hotel. Io salto spaventato dal suo sbotto improvviso.   
\- Cosa? - Chiedo spaventato all’idea che mi abbia letto nel pensiero.   
\- Che devo aiutarti a scegliere la ragazza! - Così riprendo quello che mi sembra mi abbia detto lui a proposito.   
\- Non siamo mica al supermercato! - Lui scoppia a ridere e mentre penso che spero che Nico non sia nei paraggi quando rientro, devo spiegargli perché ho fatto già colazione.   
Ma intanto scherzo con Seb e penso che magari domani mattina lo incontro di nuovo a correre anche senza che ci diamo appuntamento.   
Appuntamento.   
\- Vorrà dire che domani mattina mi darai la tua preziosa opinione anche su questo! - Dico poi varcando il cancello del retro, mentre mi do del pazzo per continuare a flirtare con lui. Perché è questo che faccio, flirto. Ma io, non lui. Impossibile che lui lo faccia con me.  
E poi ho Nico. Ho Nico, cazzo. Perché faccio così? Faccio amicizia con uno che penso mi stia piacendo e quando salgo in ascensore con lui, mi sale il cuore in gola.   
\- Vedrai che ti faccio scegliere bene! - Sorrido.   
\- Non che poi sia così importante. - Seb mi guarda.   
\- E perché lo fai? - Le porte si aprono in extremis, esco ben felice di dirigermi in camera. Qua la conversazione si complica e sono in ansia perché ho il terrore di incrociare Nico, non abbiamo dormito insieme perché corro e mi sveglio sempre presto e gli dà fastidio che lo sveglio per questo. Quindi facciamo le nostre cose ma poi ognuno dorme nella propria.   
Mi fermo davanti alla mia camera, lui aspetta paziente, inarca le sopracciglia. Oh Dio non fare così. Ma perché devi sapere certe cose? Che te ne frega?   
Sospiro e mi tocco l’orecchio. E lui capisce.   
\- Nico. -   
\- Te l’avevo detto che me lo aveva suggerito lui. - Cerco di sminuire la cosa.   
\- Certo, ma avevo capito che era un consiglio, non un ordine! Lo fai per lui davvero? - E qua la cosa si fa complessa. Il cuore va a tremila giri e si vede che sono in netta difficoltà, come dice lui non so nasconderlo. Ti prego. Dio mio!   
\- No io... cioè non è che lo faccio per lui, ma dopo aver sentito la vostra opinione ho capito che forse una ragazza al mio fianco può aiutarmi... sai quella cosa dell’immagine e poi... boh magari è il momento di provare quel tipo di cose? Insomma, non ho mai sentito quella necessità, ma suppongo che prima o poi si debba iniziare. Voglio mettermi alla prova, trovare quel che mi piace e forse... - Blatero così tanto che Seb mi pizzica la guancia e mi fa saltare di nuovo a questo contatto.   
\- Il resto me lo spieghi domani mattina allora! - E così ecco il secondo appuntamento vero. Vero in un certo senso, trattandosi di noi.   
Sorrido come un idiota, annuisco e lo saluto.   
Non so in cosa mi sto infilando e mentre lo penso, vedo il messaggio di Nico.   
‘Ti sei perso per strada?’   
E niente, pensavo di poter fare due colazioni, prima con Seb e poi con Nico per non farlo sospettare di nulla, ma credo di essermi davvero incasinato.”  
  


/Seb/

“La mia giornata vola come se fossi un divoratore di ore.   
Sono rimasto a secco letteralmente di benzina, no non letteralmente, intendo che sono affamato anche se ho fatto un’ottima colazione.   
Sono due appuntamenti di fila a correre al mattino presto quando tutti dormono.   
Io sono sempre mattutino e mi addormento presto, sono una persona molto regolare ed abitudinaria e pure noiosa.   
Devo capire bene che tipo di rapporto ha con Nico, non capisco perché se lui gli dice che dovrebbe farsi una ragazza lui se la fa anche se non gli va.  
Insomma, è un po’ strano che non abbia voglia di una ragazza e che sopra i venti ancora niente, ma se è gay allora si spiega tutto.  
Vorrei chiedergli se lo è, ma mi sembra un po’ troppo. Magari si sentirà di dirmelo.   
Per il momento sto legando con lui, ma è così facile legare con lui, voglio dire, come fai a non legare con lui?   
Quando lo vedo arrivare dal retro dell’hotel dove lo aspetto, ha come ieri il cappellino calato e gli occhiali scuri come se ci fosse un sole che spacca le pietre alle sei in Cina.   
Sorrido divertito.  
Tutto quel che fa mi stimola qualcosa, tutto quel che fa mi diverte o mi piace in qualche modo.  
Vorrei riempirlo di dispetti perché coi dispetti interagisci e tocchi la persona che ti piace e lui mi piace, ogni tanto mi capitano questo genere di cose con le persone e mi tirano fuori il meglio, od il peggio, dipende dai punti di vista.   
\- Senti, cosa ne dici di tirarti via gli occhiali così ti vedo mentre parliamo? - Insisto coi suoi occhi e lui mi guarda ma non so che tipo di sguardo fa e così continuo: - Sai, hai anche dei begli occhi, perché li copri con questi qui così grandi e neri? - Alza le spalle.   
Lui fa boxe e si tiene in forma, ma si veste in modo così normale che mi chiedo perché se ha un bel fisico non lo mostra, non lo evidenzia.   
Così come il viso, ha un bel viso e lo nasconde in tutti i modi.  
La testa capisco, nel senso che non gli piacciono i suoi capelli e così nasconde il look che non è un look, ma basterebbe un consulto da qualche parrucchiere in gamba. Secondo me anche con un poco di pizzetto sul viso non sembra più un bambino!   
\- Io mi sento più a mio agio così! - Liquida la cosa e ci rinuncio.  
Ci mettiamo a correre come ieri ma miro subito al discorso lasciato in sospeso. Oggi lo torturo un po’.   
\- Se ti senti un po’ sbarellato a scoprirti dovresti abituarti alle cose che ti mettono a disagio. - Concludo deciso sul fatto che debba mettersi in mostra e non coprirsi perché sono sicuro sia un bel ragazzo dietro questa corazza.   
\- Nico però... - Si rende conto di averlo nominato di nuovo con me ed io lo guardo perché si è fermato.   
\- Nico ti dice che devi nasconderti? - Chiedo incredulo che uno sebbene stronzo possa arrivare a quei livelli!   
Lewis arrossisce. Odoro il colore che assumono le sue guance quando arrossisce e si tocca anche l’orecchio. Ormai ho il suo segno rivelatore, è fregato. Non che sia difficile capire cosa prova visto che è davvero un libro aperto.   
Credo che sia gay e che io gli piaccia, però non capisco il ruolo di Nico. Mica sarà il suo ragazzo!  
Me l’avrebbe detto se lo fosse? Ne parla sempre in un modo un po’ strano, ma non è detto che stiano insieme.   
\- Nico dice che coi miei capelli da nero l’unica cosa che posso fare è nasconderli e che la barba mi renderebbe più nero e così è meglio evitare cose così. Per il resto dice che secondo lui sono un tipo così, acqua e sapone, semplice senza fronzoli e che devo continuare così. -   
Il fatto che lo dica mi piace, quel che mi dice di meno.   
Indurisco la faccia.   
\- Senti, ma mi dici perché lui ha tutto questo potere su di te? - Alza le spalle in difficoltà toccandosi il colletto della maglietta con cui corre.   
\- È l’unico amico che io abbia sempre avuto. L’unico. Mi ha aiutato un sacco in un sacco di cose e ci tiene a me e così mi viene normale ascoltare il suo parere. -   
\- Che ci tenga non lo so, non vi ho visti e non posso parlare. Però non è che il suo parere è la Bibbia! - Lewis penso sia dilaniato fra me e lui, nel senso che da un lato ha me che gli parlo male di lui e dall’altro ha lui che se sapesse che si vede con me, lo ammazzerebbe.  
Quello che non capisco è se stanno insieme.  
Ma pensando a Nico non credo, cioè non mi sembra gay o se lo è lo nasconde molto bene. Ci tiene alla sua immagine, non farebbe niente per rovinarla e stare con un ragazzo non credo sia una grande immagine.  
So che è fidanzato, non che questo conti molto in effetti.   
\- Nico se non lo approfondisci suscita reazioni difficili. - Scoppio a ridere.   
\- Come sei diplomatico! - Lui sorride a sua volta divertito, adoro come si apre con me, come piano piano si lascia andare.   
Noto gli sguardi che mi lancia anche se in realtà non li vedo per niente. Ma so che mi guarda in qualche modo.   
\- È la mia dote! - Ammette.   
\- La tua ragazza ti adorerà! - Esclamo improvvisamente. Magari se si mette con una, Nico molla l’osso.   
Perché mi interessa tanto non lo so, sento però che ha una brutta influenza su di lui e a questo punto forse non sono gay, però è un rapporto ambiguo.   
\- Chi mi vedi bene vicino? - Chiede così divertito e da qui parte il mio sermone con tutti i miei preziosissimi pareri su chi debba mettersi vicino. Poi gli chiedo chi lo corteggia, chi vuole conoscerlo e chi gli gira intorno e cose così.   
Viene fuori che lo vedo bene con una splendida donna che abbia del latino nelle sue origini, non bionda e nordica. Caliente, insomma, sfacciata e molto socievole ed aperta. Una di quelle che non ha paura di fare il primo passo e che sta bene in ogni situazione in cui la metti, che si adatta. Che abbia voglia di vivere, la gioia nelle ossa.   
E che lo sostenga e lo difenda.   
\- Deve essere anche di mentalità aperta. - dico poi a colazione, oggi è dolce, abbiamo voluto provare quella dolce.   
\- In che senso? - Chiede mentre addenta una brioche alla nutella, si sporca la bocca e vorrei leccarlo da matti, lui, la cioccolata e la sua pelle scura.   
Seb sei impazzito.   
Stai al tuo posto e tieni la lingua dove deve stare!   
\- Beh non ti metti con lei perché ti piace e sei attratto e la amerai ma per avere una compagnia fissa accanto femminile, per questioni di immagini e per provare anche questa cosa che per te è nuova. Non tutte sono disposte ad una relazione alternativa, anche se insomma. Sei un pilota di Formula uno, magari vincerai il mondiale quest’anno, quindi penso che andrà bene a chiunque questo discorso... -   
Lewis sorride intimidito e intenerito allo stesso tempo. Vorrei mangiarlo, è troppo tenero.   
Vorrei chiedergli cosa racconta a Nico, sono sicuro che non gli ha detto che siamo usciti a correre insieme, ma non voglio che Nico torni a rovinare tutto così non dico niente.   
\- Hai ricevuto la corte di qualcuna? - Chiedo poi vedendo che si è arenato sulla cosa. Lui alza le spalle e si gratta la nuca e poi l’orecchio imbarazzato.   
\- Boh forse, non mi interessa molto. Però sì, ci sono delle ragazze che vogliono il mio numero o che vogliono conoscermi... -   
\- Ma sono note o sono amiche di gente del giro? - Indago. Lui alza le spalle ancora come se non fosse niente di che questa cosa.   
\- Entrambi. -   
\- Ci sono delle modelle? - Lewis avvampa e mi fa morire quando fa così, sorrido. - Ti imbarazza? - Annuisce.   
\- È strano, sembra proprio di essere al supermercato... -   
\- Avanti, fammi qualche nome! - Insisto come un mastino. Voglio sapere con chi si mette, anzi voglio dirgli la mia!   
Lewis comincia riluttante a fare dei nomi e così mentre ne fa io cerco di capire come si usa internet sul telefono che mi hanno detto in venti lingue che c’è ma non mi sono mai interessato. Al ventesimo tentativo fallito Lewis ridendo si siede vicino a me e mi insegna, lui è molto più pratico.   
\- Vedi, questa è il tasto del portale, da qui ti manda direttamente su un motore di ricerca dove scrivi quello che vuoi oppure il sito che devi vedere. - Ma che paziente che è. Lo guardo da vicino come siamo, è un soffio, posso sentire il caffè che ha appena bevuto. Mi dimentico di guardare quel che fa e così non so come si usa internet nel cellulare, ma gli dico di scrivermi i nomi di queste tipe così lui ridendo lo fa.   
Fra le varie salta fuori una cantante di un gruppo che ha fatto un tormentone qualche anno fa, Don’t Cha, che fra l’altro ho ascoltato abbastanza.   
\- Uh, lei è perfetta! - Esclamo improvviso prendendogli il telefono di mano e sventolandogli la foto in faccia, lui si ritrae preso alla sprovvista e si riprende il telefono che sarebbe mio.   
\- Nicole Scherzinger? - Annuisco convinto.   
\- Guarda, che origini ha? - Lui mi fissa come se fossi scemo.   
\- Cosa centrano le sue origini? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Niente, ero curioso. - Così ridendo cerca informazioni su di lei e viene fuori che è originaria delle Hawaii. - Ah le hawaiane sono meravigliose! Tu hai origini caraibiche, vi intenderete di sicuro! - Lewis scoppia ancora a ridere, sembra incapace di evitarlo a qualunque cosa io dica e ne sono particolarmente fiero.   
\- Guarda che i Caraibi sono da una parte e le Hawaii da un’altra e comunque non ci sono nemmeno mai stato ai Caraibi! - Qua rido io.   
\- Beh ora puoi andarci, con tutti i soldi che ti stai facendo e che ti farai! -   
\- Tu sei troppo convinto che io andrò bene! - E così gli prendo il telefono di mano e gli do una spinta con la spalla.   
\- Io lo so che tu avrai una grande carriera! E la metterai in culo a tutti quei razzisti di merda che dicono che uno di colore non può essere un campione! - Lewis mi guarda meravigliato mentre infervorato esclamo questo e dimentica la bocca aperta. Lui è tutto l’opposto, non osa, non si butta, non si esalta ma sono sicuro che si frena perché è il modo in cui è stato cresciuto. Non attirare mai l’attenzione su di te se non vuoi essere criticato, bullizzato o passare guai di vario genere.   
Se fossi stato io il suo compagno sin da piccolo avrei fatto un sacco di litigi per lui, Nico non alzava nemmeno un dito!   
\- Comunque ti piace Nicole? - Mi chiede tornando al discorso di prima. Alzo le spalle.   
\- A me sì. Cioè per te. Ha un po’ il tuo fascino latino diciamo... - Arrossisce di nuovo, non so penso che stia facendo un record di rossore!   
Lo guardo sempre da vicino che ormai rimaniamo così e lui mi ricambia un po’ di sottecchi perché quando solleva lo sguardo bene avvampa di brutto.   
Prima o poi si lascerà andare e non si imbarazzerà per tutto, ne sono sicuro.   
\- Io ho un fascino latino? - Chiede meravigliato e timido guardandomi di nuovo coi suoi grandi occhioni che finalmente non sono coperti dagli occhiali scuri. Io ricambio con un bel sorriso accattivante dei miei.   
\- Assolutamente. Tu non ti vedi e poi magari non ti curi nel senso che non ti risalti molto però sei incredibilmente caliente! - La sparo di proposito perché adoro vederlo imbarazzato e poi magari se qualcuno gli fa complimenti prima o poi torva coraggio ed alza la testa. - Tu non sei consapevole di te stesso e non ti curi, però con una ragazza vicino sono sicuro che potresti alzare la testa ed essere più consapevole, più fiducioso in te stesso, ecco! - Lui si dimentica di imbarazzarsi e di distogliere lo sguardo, così rimaniamo vicini a parlare ed anche oggi arriva il momento di tornare in hotel.   
Ci avviamo a malincuore sempre camminando e comincio a pensare che si potrebbe vivere per momenti come questi, in un tour intero come quello della F1.   
Ormai stiamo per finire, ma spero di poter ricominciare da qua il prossimo anno.   
Perché è bello correre e magari un giorno vincere, chi lo sa. Però non ci può essere solo quello, ci deve essere altro. E questo altro per me è l’amicizia, il divertirsi con qualcuno, avere dei bei rapporti complici. Passare il tempo al di là delle gare, sia pure rimanendo in quell’ambiente.   
Questo potrebbe essere un bel motivo per lottare per un posto in F1, oltre che per la mia famiglia.   
Un rapporto. Un bel rapporto. Un ambiente, una situazione, una circostanza.   
Un legame.”


	8. Un amico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai Seb si racconta la bella storia che sta diventando amico di Lewis e mentre ci crede davvero, Lewis cerca di convincere della cosa Nico, ma lui sa che non è tutto qua. Lewis e Nico sono in una relazione complicata perchè è il tedesco ad esserlo ed ho inserito quella che è la mia visione sia di lui che del loro rapporto. E' comunque solo la mia idea, sia chiaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un altro capitolo, ogni tanto sparisco ma poi torno sempre! Comunque... specifico che certi dettagli di come funzionano i retroscena delle gare non li conosco. Insomma un po' di cose le so, come che i piloti hanno la loro stanza nei box e nei motorhome e che penso si cambino lì, così come so che lì si concentrano e si riposano, però per esempio sapendo che dormono in albergo ormai, non so quando vanno a riprendersi le valige, se lo fa qualcuno per loro, cosa fanno dopo gli impegni delle gare... molte cose davvero non ne ho idea e sono andata un po' a caso, ma ad ogni modo andiamo al nuovo capitolo.

8\. UN AMICO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb235.jpg)

/Seb/

“Sinceramente parlando sono al settimo cielo, mi dispiace non essere sul podio, però è una bella rivincita per me. Ci tenevo troppo a dimostrare che non sono tutto fumo e niente arrosto, che non ho fatto un gran tempo l’anno scorso per puro caso, che so come si corre!   
E poi non so, dopo la volta scorsa ci ero rimasto troppo male e volevo troppo fare punteggio ora.   
Arrivare quarto è bellissimo, ora come ora il miglior risultato per cui me lo tengo stretto e spero di aver dimostrato che ho le doti, che possono fidarsi.   
Al contrario mi dispiace per Lewis, vorrei intercettarlo ma essendo uscito prima chissà dov’è. Provo a cercarlo nel paddock ma non credo sia il caso di mettermi a chiamare Lew a gran voce.   
Specie se incrocio quel fenomeno di Nico che potrebbe investirmi con la sua Williams.   
Oggi ho fatto meglio di lui ed è una sensazione decisamente piacevole.   
Il tempo di trovarlo sfuma e mi dispiace, però gli scrivo un sms perché non so se sia il caso di chiamarlo.   
‘Mi dispiace che sei uscito, ma sei ancora primo ed è il momento di lottare.’  
Sono così, non sono ottimista, non sono uno che dice ‘vedrai che vincerai’, che ne so? Lo spero perché mi piace, ma non è che posso dire cose stupide come questa.   
Però che ha ancora buone possibilità di vincere certo, è ancora primo, manca un gran premio alla fine del mondiale. Ce la può fare, ma deve lottare duramente.   
Sono uscito dall’ascensore per andare in camera a darmi una rinfrescata, cambiarmi e poi prendere le mie cose ed andarmene, quando ci rimango secco nel trovarmelo davanti. Lui salta e trattiene il fiato come se fossimo allo specchio e per un momento tutto si ferma, noto i suoi occhi grandi e dolci.  
E rossi.   
Ha pianto.   
E mi ricordo della sua frase che diceva che lui piange sempre quando perde. Le porta si chiudono davanti a noi bloccati così, il suo cellulare in mano mentre probabilmente mi stava per rispondere ed io che improvvisamente mi sveglio, metto le mani sulle porte, le riapro, lo afferro per la maglia e lo tiro verso di me. Poi lo abbraccio forte, istintivamente.   
Perché stava piangendo e mi dispiace, certe persone che piangono mi distruggono. Non è giusto che certe persone piangano, davvero. Lui non deve.  
\- Sei così emotivo! - Esclamo mentre le porte si richiudono di nuovo e lui inebetito e sotto shock si lascia fare senza realizzare che si sta raggomitolando fra le mie braccia. E penso riprenda a piangere e poi sento che mi stringe forte a sua volta ed è un istante, un istante meraviglioso dove vorrei che tutto si fermasse, che il tempo non andasse avanti. Dove mi chiedo ma che diavolo sto combinando?   
Perché è tanto bello avere a che fare con questo ragazzo?   
Come può essere? Il suo viso nascosto contro il mio collo, le sue braccia timidamente ma disperatamente aggrappate alla mia schiena, lui appoggiato e abbandonato contro di me ed i brividi che mi ricoprono mentre l’ascensore non so dove sta andando e chi l’ha chiamato.   
\- È ora di combattere, ne manca una e sei ancora in testa di qualche punto. Non pensare che loro hanno più esperienza di te. È ora di combattere coi denti e se perderai, l’avrai fatto vendendo cara la tua meravigliosa pelle. - In cui vorrei perdermi.  
Dico una parola di troppo, me ne rendo conto dopo.   
Mi mordo la bocca e aspetto, non piange più e questo è sufficiente.   
Finché non solleva lo sguardo e ci ritroviamo a fissarci così da vicino e lo trovo così piccolo anche se è più grande, così dolce, così fragile. Così tanto fragile.   
E bello.  
Gli prendo il viso fra le mani e gli asciugo le lacrime, poi sorrido.   
\- Trovi che la mia pelle sia meravigliosa? - Quanti insulti avrà ricevuto la sua pelle? Un po’ di complimenti lo sconvolgono.   
\- Stupenda. - Così gli lascio un bacio sulla guancia e appena il campanello dell’ascensore si sente, ci separiamo in tempo per vedere dall’altra parte un Nico dall’aria seccata e acida di natura. Certo, se è solo non sorride per rincretinire qualcuno.   
Se è solo è questa la sua espressione. Disprezzo.  
Quando ci vede insieme, lui scosso che ha appena pianto, io molto vicino e rivolto verso di lui, si aggrotta e diventa livido. Non dice niente. Sono il primo a riprendermi e indico a Lew l’uscita:   
\- Era la tua tappa? - Lewis si risveglia realizzando e si guarda intorno.   
\- Io... sì, ma ho dimenticato le valige su... -   
\- Su?! E che sei sceso a fare? - Chiede Nico entrando, poi mi guarda aspettando che io scenda, ma dico che devo andare su anche io. - Ma insomma, che ci facevate qua se dovevate andare su? -   
Lew è in totale caos, non sa cosa dire, non ha la minima idea di cosa rispondere, lo vedo e così prendo io la parola intuendo che se voglio mantenere il rapporto, devo coprirlo e aiutarlo anche se non condivido.   
\- Colpa mia, l’ho distratto. Dovevo fargli vedere una cosa dal soffitto e l’ho tirato dentro, poi però l’ascensore è ripartito perché l’hai chiamato tu... - Nico solleva la testa cercando di vedere cosa fosse e così scoppio spontaneamente a ridere perché l’ho preso in giro e non se ne è nemmeno reso conto. Forse. Da come mi guarda ora forse l’ha capito. Ma Lew fa un sorrisino fugace per poi tornare serio.   
\- C’era una farfalla. - Continuo rincarando la dose. - Però è andata via. -   
\- E dove? Non è un ascensore chiuso? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Per questo gli ho chiesto se lo vedeva anche lui. -   
\- Ma c’era o no? - Chiede seccato Nico a Lewis, lui in allarme si stringe nelle spalle e non sa cosa dire, così gli faccio cenno di negare e lui senza capire cosa ho in mente, dice di no.   
\- Sinceramente non ho visto nulla. - A questo punto Nico mi fissa male, apertamente male, sguardo sottile e velenoso.  
 - Non dovresti prenderlo in giro, lui crede a tutto quello che gli dici! E se gli hanno rubato le valige? - Oh è la prima volta che vedo difenderlo, ma è perché siamo noi 3 e non ci sono altri. Ed è geloso, ha ragione Lew.   
Nico è geloso. Ma perché devi essere geloso di un amico?   
  
Ad una parte di me piace prendere sentitamente per il culo Nico e gode nel nascondergli che sto diventando amico del suo prediletto, però l’altra scalpita per farglielo sapere.   
E conoscendomi glielo renderò presto noto, ma contando che manca un gran premio e poi la stagione è finita, tanto vale vedere che mi succede il prossimo anno.   
Se dovessi interagire ancora con loro, conoscendomi farò in modo che Nico se ne accorga che sono un amico migliore per Lewis di lui che lo è da anni!  
Che poi non è una gara, ovviamente, ma con Nico è sempre stato così quando ci siamo trovati nelle stesse competizioni.   
Non so se è perché siamo tedeschi e noi tedeschi siamo competitivi oppure se è perché semplicemente siamo incompatibili.   
Sono in attesa di prendere il mio aereo per tornare a casa dai miei genitori e da Hannah, non faccio i salti di gioia, quella è la parte normale della mia vita ed è doveroso averne una. Adesso abbiamo il Brasile e poi non mi resta che incrociare le dita per vedere che sarà di me.   
Il telefono vibra nella mai tasca e sovra pensiero lo prendo, leggo e sorrido da solo come un idiota.   
‘Comunque congratulazioni per il tuo quarto posto! Ben fatta!’   
\- La tua ragazza? - Chiede uno del team vicino a me che mi ha visto sorridere come un ebete. Lo guardo saltando sorpreso e scuoto la testa.  
\- No, un amico. - Rispondo e mentre lo dico mi sento pieno di questa parola che associata a lui è bellissima.  
Non so se è perché è il mio primo effettivo amico nel circuito oppure perché Lewis è speciale di per sé, però sono contento così, oggi.   
E mi sento di dire che Nico può farsi fottere!”  
  


/Lew/

“Sono in un turbinio di emozioni mentre lo accompagno in camera per prendere le sue cose, poi andremo in aeroporto insieme e lì ognuno prenderà un aereo diverso per tornare a casa propria. Lui a Montecarlo, io a Londra.  
Sono profondamente scosso dalla gara andata di merda, ho ancora le lacrime sugli occhi e contemporaneamente l’abbraccio bellissimo di Seb che non mi aspettavo. E poi la sua presa per il culo a Nico che pensa sia stato lui a prendere in giro me.   
E so che abbiamo fatto una cosa che non va, così come le due corse con colazioni dei giorni passati, però so che non gli vanno raccontate.   
\- Vorrei che non mi nascondessi le cose, se me le nascondi penso che ci sia qualcosa di grosso dietro. Pensare male poi è inevitabile. È questo che devo fare, Lewis? Pensare male? - Il suo tono mi raggela, così come le parole. Sembra in procinto di sgridare un figlio, sembra un padre severo che si toglie la cintura e vuole dargli giù sulla schiena.   
Non ho mai avuto paura di Nico, ma l’idea che mi ha appena trasmesso mi fa trasalire dai miei pensieri e per un momento penso di essere stato letto dentro o di averli detti ad alta voce.   
Lo guardo mentre continua a mettere via le sue cose e a radunarle. Io sto zitto, lui si gira, si raddrizza, mi guarda serio e severo con l’aria di chi non vuole proprio scherzare. Si prende il colletto della maglia della sua squadra automobilistica e se la toglie, i capelli biondi e lisci rimangono spettinati e gli stanno maledettamente bene. Quelli sono bei capelli, mica i miei così crespi e ricci che non ci posso proprio fare niente per migliorarli.   
Mi mordo la bocca incerto su cosa fare.   
Si cambia o vuole fare altro?   
Inghiotto a vuoto, si toglie anche il resto della tuta che indossava ancora e rimane coi boxer aderenti, è sempre molto serio. Alza il mento e riprende:   
\- Cosa mi nascondi? - Io spalanco gli occhi.   
Si toglie anche i boxer, ora è nudo davanti a me mentre io ero già vestito in borghese e pronto per ripartire. Mi strofino le labbra col cuore in gola che va fortissimo. Non ho mai avuto paura di lui, ma ora sta succedendo qualcosa che mi mette a disagio.   
\- Niente, perché? -   
\- Perché sei un libro aperto. - Dice calmo e tagliente, quella calma finta che mi terrorizza. Ed in un momento odio che dica le stesse cose che ha detto Seb, non voglio sovrapporli. - E so che mi nascondi qualcosa. - si ferma davanti a me, io non voglio indietreggiare, non posso avere paura di lui e poi non ho tecnicamente fatto niente di male.   
\- Non è così. - Cerco di rispondere risoluto, ma forse tremo troppo.   
\- Allora come sei diventato così amico di Sebastian? - Non sgranare gli occhi, non sgranare gli occhi.   
\- Come fai a dirlo? - Nico fa un sorriso acido come a dire ‘vedi che avevo ragione?’  
\- Si vede che c’è una certa alchimia fra voi. E che io sappia vi siete incontrati una o due volte. Ma mi sa che non mi hai raccontato qualcosa. Mi sa. -   
Ti sa, eh?  
Cosa cazzo faccio ora? Dovrei dirgli la verità e dimostrargli che non c’è niente di male nel fare amicizia, magari gli spiego che non gliel’ho detto perché so che non gli piace, ma io lo trovo una persona carina.   
Forse magari non uso questo termine.   
\- Ci siamo incrociati qualche altra volta, non penso di doverti dire tutti i dialoghi che ho con chiunque. - Dico poi mettendola sulla difensiva, forse sbaglio ma me ne rendo conto troppo tardi perché i suoi occhi sottili hanno un guizzo quasi di cattiveria, mi prende e mi spinge improvviso contro la porta davanti cui sono, mi stringe il colletto con le mani a pugno e avvicina il viso al mio, un ringhio sulle labbra quasi.   
\- No, ma quelli che ti portano a farti degli amici forse dovresti dirmelo, visto che non sei famoso per esserne pieno. E se me li nascondi come faccio a non pensare che forse ci vedi altro? - Il cuore batte impazzito e la paura si affaccia senza capire come mai, perché devo averne?  
Sono più forte di lui fisicamente, faccio boxe da quando ero un ragazzino.  
Se voglio lo posso sopraffare, ma lui è Nico.   
Non reagisco, rimango mite e fermo.   
\- Ho sbagliato, non pensavo fosse tanto importante. E davvero, amici è una parola grossa. - Nico avvicina il viso ancora di più al mio, il respiro sulla mia pelle, le labbra indurite come la sua espressione furiosa che però rimane in bilico su una lastra di ghiaccio.   
\- Allora ti piace,  ti trovi bene con lui? - Alzo le spalle e non credo di poter dimenticare questo momento.   
Il momento in cui lo ammetto cercando di sminuire quello che sento. Perché è qua che lo capisco meglio delle altre volte, candidamente, limpidamente.   
\- Sì, bene come con altri del circuito comunque. Nella norma, insomma. Lui è più socievole di altri, tutto qua. -   
Ma non è proprio così perché mi è battuto fortissimo il cuore quando ci siamo presi questi due specie di appuntamento e quando prima mi ha abbracciato e baciato sulla guancia sono quasi morto.   
\- Tu dovresti capire una cosa, Lewis. - Dice poi spostando le labbra all’orecchio con quella sua tipica parlata a denti stretti pieno di disprezzo. Inghiotto a vuoto. Come faccio a sentirmi così? Non so nemmeno come mi sto sentendo, in realtà.   
Nico ha un modo di volermi bene che mi toglie il fiato, i brividi mi coprono dalla testa ai piedi.   
\- Quando stai con qualcuno, lo fai seriamente. Non puoi fare la puttana con altri, capisci? - Mi aggrotto. Davvero non ha visto nulla, ne sono sicuro. E poi non è successo nulla anche se volevo che succedesse.   
\- Non ho fatto niente e non voglio nemmeno. È come altri piloti, per me. Tu vedi cose che non ci sono, non ti ho detto perché davvero non è successo niente. Sì, abbiamo avuto delle conversazioni al volo, tutto qua. È simpatico e non lo trovo stronzo come dici, ma non è niente più di questo. -   
A questo punto lui mi morde lieve l’orecchio e poi mi prende il viso con una mano, me lo gira dall’altra parte prepotente e mi lecca la guancia, poi mi rigira verso di sé.   
\- Se scopro che c’è altro sai che sono vendicativo. - Lo so che lo sei e ho trovato questo tuo lato vendicativo e possessivo molto hot e carino. Essere voluto da qualcuno fino a questo punto è bello, fino a che non si arriva ad un limite.   
Mi chiedo quale sia quel limite e quando lo passeremo e mentre mi prende il labbro inferiore fra i denti e tira seccato, capisco che ho appena pensato che quel limite lo passeremo.   
Mi abbandono al suo bacio che però è molto feroce e non posso proprio definirlo tale.   
Così come quando mi apre i pantaloni e mi gira di schiena appoggiando la mia guancia contro la porta, mi afferra per i fianchi e mi tira indietro bruscamente. Mi abbassa i pantaloni di quel che serve, insieme ai boxer. Poi a freddo entra dentro con una spinta decisa. Furiose sono le sue spinte.  
Forte è il suo morso sulla mia spalla, ora, mentre mi penetra e mi fa gemere più forte con ogni spinta con cui mi fa suo.   
\- Sei mio. Ricordatelo. - Ed ogni volta sembra sempre più che lo ricordi a sé stesso, invece che a me.   
Il suo ‘ti amo’ è questo. ‘Sei mio’.  
Mi dovrebbe andare bene. Non lo so. Forse abbiamo quel che possiamo avere o che meritiamo.   
  
Mi sento violato, mentre guardo il cellulare con lui in bagno che si lava ed io ricomposto che lo aspetto.   
Mi sento sporco.   
Guardo i messaggi sotto il nome di Michael che cancello prontamente di volta in volta. Non ci scriviamo molto, ma ogni tanto mi piace rileggere le conversazioni, però quando so di incontrare Nico, le cancello sempre.   
Ora gli scrivo ricordandomi di quello che avrei voluto dirgli prima.   
‘Comunque congratulazioni per il tuo quarto posto! Ben fatta!’  
Poi cancello subito anche questo.   
Rimango in sospeso in attesa della sua risposta e quando la ricevo mi turbo mentre mi sento così meglio, così rinato rispetto a come mi ha lasciato Nico.   
‘Grazie, gliel’ho fatta vedere a tutti! Prossimo obiettivo, un podio!’   
È una persona positiva ma realista, non dice ‘sono sicuro che un giorno vincerò’, ma si dà degli obiettivi. E a me ha detto lo stesso. Non ‘vedrai che il mondiale sarà tuo’, ma che ho ancora delle possibilità.   
È una persona pragmatica, mi piace.   
Sorrido con un calore che mi fa stare bene, quando Nico esce dal bagno però smetto di scrivere.  
Gli avrei detto ‘vedrai che ce la farai’, perché io al suo contrario sono ottimista e idealista e vivo di sogni e desideri.   
E mi chiedo, mentre Nico si sistema il colletto della camicia che gli calza a pennello in modo molto elegante, cosa io effettivamente desideri ora. O meglio chi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ambientazione è la penultima gara del 2007, quella volta Lewis era uscito di pista senza prendersi punti e anche se era in testa, lo era ancora di pochi punti e alla vigilia dell'ultima gara oltre a lui altri due avevano concrete occasioni di vincere il mondale. Seb invece aveva fatto il suo primo quarto posto.


	9. Il figlio di Keke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo ci sono scene fra Nico e Lewis, vi avverto. E poi Nico darà un assaggio di quella che è la sua vera pasta a Seb, un Seb che inizia a rendersi conto di molte cose che prima ignorava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un nuovo capitolo. E' un po' più lungo, alcuni saranno super lunghi, vi avverto. Siamo nel finale di stagione del 2007, quando all'esordio di Lewis lui 'rischiò' di vincere il mondiale. Ci andò vicinissimo ed in realtà perse per dei cavilli burocratici. In questo capitolo è protagonista Nico, figlio di Keke, un ex campione di F1. Ho un po' le mie idee su di loro come padre-figlio e su Nico soprattutto e avrete modo di scoprirle leggendo.

9\. IL FIGLIO DI KEKE   
  


[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bc71d504e7cfe16533d1992fcc88b643/tumblr_popokldE5b1rmdmxco4_640.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb239.jpg)

/Lew/

“Quando me lo vedo piombare in casa non mi stupisce molto, so benissimo perché ha quell’espressione cupa.   
Ogni volta che va a casa da suo padre ce l’ha e deve andarci ogni volta che torna indietro da qualche gran premio. Hanno i loro modi di essere padre e figlio, ma non capisco questo sinceramente.  
Certo mio padre è molto severo e ligio e non vuole che mi distragga. O meglio è un tipo che non si concede distrazioni perché gli costerebbero care, non mi dice di fare altrettanto ma so che gli fa piacere se sono così anche io e cerco di accontentarlo.   
Mi sollevo sulle punte e lo abbraccio subito forte, appena le mie braccia sono intorno al suo collo sento che le sue mi circondano la vita e si rilassa repentinamente contro di me.  
A volte mi chiedo come sia nata fra noi o perché sto con lui.  
Poi ci sono questi momenti che me lo ricordano.  
È così tanto fragile che mi è venuto spontaneo colmare questo vuoto che ha dentro, questa voragine che gli ha creato suo padre.  
Un grande uomo per certi aspetti, ma terribile come padre.   
Solo io lo so, io che vedo tutto il buio di Nico che deriva da quell’uomo.   
Nasconde il viso contro il mio collo e si rilassa ancora un po’, mi respira, ho appena fatto un bagno e so di fresco.   
Oggi a Londra non si respira dall’umidità, c’è una nebbiolina fitta che ti penetra le ossa e di raggela anche se non è inverno ma appena autunno.   
Londra è così.   
E Nico somiglia a questa nebbiolina. Penetra nelle ossa e raggela.  
Affonda le unghie come per sentirmi meglio od inglobarmi a sé, perché solo con me sta bene, non c’è un altro in questo mondo con cui stia bene. Mi fa male ma sopporto perché così poi lui sta meglio.  
Dopo un po’ si scioglie, mi prende il viso fra le mani, si ferma a guardarmi con quest’aria contratta e strana, come se si chiedesse che farebbe senza di me.   
Io sorrido dolcemente.   
\- Ti va di fare qualcosa insieme? - È quello che gli dico sempre quando viene da me, lui annuisce e mi bacia.   
Nico è fragile ed io sono la sua forza ma mi chiedo quando mi esaurirò che ne sarà di lui.  
Si può esaurire la forza che nasce dall’amore?  
Se non è vero amore sì.   
E questo cos’è?  
È amore o qualcosa che ci somiglia?  
Suppongo che solo il tempo ce lo dirà. Intanto gli prendo la mano e lo porto in camera mia dove giocheremo alla play e faremo l’amore, magari oggi in modo dolce. Magari oggi non mi lascerà qualche segno.   
  
Le sue dita carezzano la mia schiena ricoprendomi di brividi di piacere, le sue dita lunghe ed affusolate, mentre le altre sono intrecciate insieme. Adoro guardare questo contrasto fra i colori della nostra pelle.   
Non ricordo bene il nostro primo incontro, ma ricordo quando siamo diventati amici. È successo piano piano.  
Lui era il bambino più imbronciato del circuito e non sorrideva mai, ma era solo. Era molto solo.  
Ed io anche.   
Così è venuto spontaneo avvicinarci. O magari non è così, magari c’era qualcosa di diverso.   
All’inizio mi teneva a distanza, vedevo che chi veniva da lui lo identificava come il figlio di Keke Rosberg. Il figlio di.  
All’inizio ti piace essere il figlio di un campione, poi capisci che è lui che lodano in quel modo e non te e che tutti vedono lui attraverso te.   
Pensava che fossi come gli altri e ad un certo punto ha sbottato acido:   
‘Senti se anche tu vuoi essermi amico solo perché sono il figlio di Keke allora gira al largo!’  
Non la viveva bene, non che ora la viva meglio.   
‘Keke? Oh sei il figlio di Keke?’ Davvero ancora non lo sapevo, poi ho scoperto che problema aveva con gli altri. Mi ha visto sincero e genuino e da lì ha accettato la mia vicinanza, ha iniziato a sfogarsi e a parlare di sé.  
In realtà Nico parla molto, ma tende ad essere accentratore ed egocentrico. A me va bene perché io sono l’opposto. Sono timido e riservato e odio attirare l’attenzione su di me.   
Ho paura che se qualcuno mi guarda troppo viene fuori chissà cosa. Ancora non so cosa in effetti.   
Sorrido.   
Una delle conversazioni che mi ricordo meglio con lui è stata:   
‘Ma lo sai che tutti ti guardano male perché sei nero e nei motori non si è mai visto un nero?’ Nessuno aveva mai parlato della mia pelle così apertamente, anche se non ero stupido e sapevo che mi guardavano per quello. Ho ammirato, anzi mi è piaciuto che me lo dicesse in faccia, come a provocarmi quasi.   
‘Lo immagino.’ Ho risposto.   
‘Mio padre ti ha visto correre e dice che sei molto dotato.’ Un complimento da suo padre valeva molto.   
‘Wow, ne sono onorato. Sarà contento mio padre di saperlo.’  
‘Sai cosa sarebbe divertente?’ Ha detto poi con una luca acida nello sguardo che svirgolava verso gli altri distanti da noi, io ero accucciato e lui mezzo steso su un kart. ‘che diventassi il campione numero uno di tutti i tempi e la mettessi in culo a tutti sti razzisti di merda!’ Sono scoppiato a ridere. Mi voleva bene in un modo tutto suo. Ripensare a questa frase ora e a molte altre che gli sento dire, mi fa ricordare Seb. In qualcosa sono simili, anche se Nico è negativo e Seb positivo. Non ottimista, è diverso. È proprio positivo. È luminoso.  
La prima volta che ci siamo baciati stavamo parlando di tendenze sessuali, io per colpa sua avevo avuto i primi dubbi, mi era venuta l’erezione guardandolo nudo e mi sentivo davvero molto attratto da lui e ad un certo punto non sapendo come gestirla e per paura di essere rifiutato, ho iniziato ad allontanarmi, ero in netta difficoltà.  
Nico non ci è stato ad essere respinto, un giorno è venuto nel mio angolo e mi ha fatto una piazzata assurda e poi gli ho detto non era colpa sua ma mia.   
‘È che mi sento attratto da te, penso di essere gay o comunque tu mi piaci in quel senso e non voglio rovinare niente fra noi, ma non so come fare e...’ E ho cominciato a blaterare come faccio quando sto per piangere, tremavo e penso di essere sembrato un gattino spaurito.   
Mentre parlavo mi ha preso, mi ha messo contro un muretto nascosto dal casino intorno e mi ha baciato.  
C’era odore di motori e di gas di scarico e noi eravamo sporchi perché avevamo appena finito una gara.  
Eravamo ragazzini, adolescenti. Quando escono i primi istinti sessuali.   
Mi ha baciato con rabbia, con uno scoppio, con passione.  
Nico pressa tutto bene dentro e nasconde e poi esplode. Esplode sempre male.   
Mi ha letteralmente travolto.   
‘Non credevo che provassi le stesse cose’ Lui ha sorriso malizioso.  
‘So nascondere bene. Certo che il tuo sviluppo sessuale è stato a dir poco lento!’ Mi ha sempre preso in giro e denigrato ma come si fa fra amici, in questo modo è anche sempre stato onesto e mi ha detto le cose sinceramente. Preferisco così da quelli falsi che ti pugnalano alle spalle.   
Sono avvampato.   
Che bel ricordo il primo bacio con lui, così come la prima volta a letto insieme. Ci abbiamo messo un po’, eravamo impacciati ed è stato un mezzo disastro. La volta dopo è andata meglio.   
Ora beh... liscio come l’olio!  
Ridacchio a questo pensiero.   
\- Dice che non è normale che tu al tuo esordio sei in lista per vincere il mondiale mentre io faccio così schifo. Che è stata una stagione disastrosa. Ed ha anche detto che questo nuovo pilota, questo Vettel, che ha iniziato a metà stagione ha già fatto un risultato migliore di me in due stagioni complete. -   
Scuoto la testa e chiudo gli occhi incredulo da come un padre possa dire questo a suo figlio.   
\- Ognuno ingrana a modo suo, c’è chi lo fa subito e chi gli ci vuole un poco. Hai fatto ottimi risultati, tanti giri veloci di già e comunque hai iniziato prestissimo, prima di me e siamo coetanei! -   
Cerco di fargli notare le cose positive.   
\- Lo so benissimo e gli ho detto che Sebastian avrà fatto una quarta posizione e mancato di poco una terza, ma è solo un sostituto e bisogna vedere se riesce a superarsi! - Nico si infervora quando parla di suo padre. Certo che questi discorsi su Seb non lo aiuteranno a farselo piacere.   
\- Lo smentirai in pista. Anche tu farai ottimi risultati. E poi conta tanto anche la macchina con cui corri, lui lo dovrebbe sapere! -   
\- Contano moltissime cose e lui le sa tutte, ma è della filosofia che solo con le legnate tuo figlio migliora. Se fa bene chiedigli perché non ha fatto meglio! Non sarà mai abbastanza! - Conclude di nuovo teso e nervoso. Ci ho messo ore a rilassarlo. Mi sollevo e mi metto a cavalcioni su di lui, la sua pelle bianca riempie i miei occhi e comincio a carezzarlo dolcemente sul petto e sulla pancia. Questa cosa lui l’adora.   
\- Impara da Lewis! Vedi che forse lui vince quest’anno! Ripete questo in continuazione. - Sbotta. Mi chino e continuo con le labbra. Lui si rilassa di nuovo e sospira, scendo sui capezzoli e glieli succhio mentre intreccia le dita dietro la nuca spettinata.   
\- Come pensa che riesco ad andare bene con tutta questa pressione? Da quando sono nato mi hanno guardato per capire se sarei stato come lui o migliore o una delusione. Questo hanno sempre visto. Mai Nico, solo il figlio di Keke. - Lo so e mi si stringe il cuore.  
In risposta scendo con le labbra sul suo inguine e gioco intorno sulla pelle sensibile e liscia.   
\- E se sapesse che sto con te figurati... ti adora come pilota, ma sei nero e sei un ragazzo. Mi diserederebbe seduta stante! - Ridacchio e decido di andare sulla sua erezione che però ha già dato, vediamo quanto ci mette a riprendersi. Sa ancora di sesso, sa ancora di noi ma non mi fermo e quando invece di lamentarsi ancora mette le dita sulla mia nuca e mi attira a sé, sorrido vittorioso.   
Ce l’ho fatta di nuovo, sono infallibile nel risollevare Nico.   
In tanti modi.  
Dopo che viene di nuovo nella mia bocca, mi tiro su e mi stendo su di lui, mi abbraccia e mi mette una mano sulla nuca ma per carezzarmi.   
\- Sei la mia sola gioia, sei la mia unica isola felice. Se non avessi te mollerei tutto e nessuno saprebbe più niente di me. Non sopporterei tutto questo da solo. - Quando mi dice questo, vale sempre più di qualsiasi ‘ti amo’ e dimentico ogni dubbio e problema che sorge.  
Non è facile come persone e come rapporto, a volte mi chiedo perché lo faccio e se sia amore o cosa.   
Ma poi fa così e capisco che non posso essere responsabile del suo dolore, non anche io come tutti.   
\- Andrai benissimo, vincerai gran premi e anche mondiali. Vedrai. - Sussurro mentre ci baciamo. Lui sorride ed annuisce.   
\- Per ora mi basti tu. -   
Per ora. E quando non basterò, quando ci sarà altro?  
E mentre penso a questo ‘altro’ torna strisciante e prepotente Seb.   
Perché penso sempre a lui nei momenti più topici?   
Lewis stai attento, non giocare col fuoco.”  
  


/Seb/

“Sinceramente mi dispiace da matti.   
Ormai tifavo per lui, non è giusto che finisca in questo modo. Per un pelo, uno stupido punto, un cavillo non vince Lewis all’esordio.  
Non riesco ad immaginare come debba sentirsi dopo che l’ha sfiorato in questo modo. Ha fatto un campionato di esordio pazzesco a dir poco ed è vero che aveva la migliore macchina in circolazione, probabilmente. Dopo le Ferrari. Però insomma, Lewis è stato meraviglioso.  
All’esordio rischi di vincere il mondiale.  
È davvero stato un peccato ma correre con la pressione e l’ansia che puoi già vincere il mondiale non è facile, era proprio la sua primissima volta.   
Lo cerco per consolarlo e complimentarmi comunque col risultato finale della classifica generale, ma non è facile intercettarlo.  
Oggi ci sono mille interviste ed impegni conclusivi, la stagione è finita e quindi vacanze per un po’, fino a che si tornerà in pista e ad allenarsi.   
Chissà che sarà di me?   
Mi hanno tranquillizzato dicendo che comunque sarò di sicuro preso perché sono andato davvero molto bene per essere un esordiente di metà stagione e che tutti si aspettano molto dall’erede di Schumacher.   
Quando mi ha detto questo mi sono toccato le palle per scaramanzia, non si può dire questo.  
Schumacher è Dio, io sono solo un pilota tedesco come lui che ha fatto dei buoni risultati nelle categorie inferiori alla F1.   
Cerco Lewis e decido di scrivergli per capire dove sia, non voglio proprio che se ne vada senza avermi salutato. Ci tengo perché immagino le sue lacrime e l’idea che pianga mi manda fuori di testa.   
Non piangere, non piangere piccolo dolce Lewis.   
Mi dispiace che sia finita, correrei altre dieci gare. Il nostro rapporto si faceva interessante e mi è anche dispiaciuto incrociarlo pochissimo, non ci siamo dati appuntamento per correre, era molto concentrato e teso e quindi chissà, forse non ha nemmeno corso.   
Era un po’ strano le volte che l’ho beccato, però non saprei dire il motivo, non lo conosco benissimo.   
Quando mi risponde dicendomi che proprio ora ha finito con tutto e sta andando in hotel a prendere le cose, gli dico di aspettarmi da qualche parte che lo raggiungo.   
Mi sbrigo ad uscire dal paddock e mi faccio portare in albergo.   
Mi aspettavo che mi dicesse il numero della camera, ma quando entro lo vedo che è giù in hall.   
È una cosa un po’ strana.   
E non piange.   
Mi aggrotto.   
Forse ha già pianto tutte le sue lacrime ed ora non ne ha più.   
Lo raggiungo subito e lo abbraccio dopo avergli dato la mano con un bellissimo sorriso radioso.   
Non è più piccolo di me, ma nel modo in cui si abbandona lo sembra.   
Lo prendo alla sprovvista, pensava in una stretta di mano, in un ‘congratulazioni’.   
\- Ti accompagno su, ci vado anche io. - Dico deciso. Lui mi guarda un po’ smarrito ed incerto, così mi fermo a chiedere se c’è qualcosa che non va. - No ecco... prima di salire io devo fare un’altra cosa... ti ho aspettato qua per questo... - É molto vago e la delusione si mostra però la maschero subito abilmente dietro un bel sorriso ed annuisco.   
\- Va bene. Comunque volevo congratularmi con te, sei stato eccezionale e meritavi tu questo titolo. Sono sicuro che il prossimo anno farai cagare duro tutti quanti. - Lui rimane sorpreso di quel che dico e annuisce.   
\- Ti ringrazio. - Dice con la sua vocina gentile. Quanto è carino. - Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo, penso che se avessi avuto più esperienza avrei saputo gestire la partenza e... - Inizia con qualche parere tecnico a cui io rispondo col mio, stiamo qua a parlarne un po’, però lo vedo meglio di quel che pensavo e glielo dico.   
\- Credevo di trovarti in lacrime. - dico sfacciato. Lui si stringe nelle spalle e fa un’espressione triste.   
\- Ho già pianto un sacco. - E c’è qualcosa che non mi dice, ma va bene. Non dobbiamo mica dirci tutto.   
\- Comunque ci vediamo il prossimo anno, mi hanno detto che mi terranno per cui spero di essere più competitivo anche io. Faremo di tutto per divertirci in pista! - E fuori. Ma questo non lo dico. Lui annuisce e sorride un po’ imbarazzato, si tocca di nuovo l’orecchio e vorrei mangiarglielo quell’orecchio.  
Mi stupisco di questi istinti che provo, ma non mi soffermo molto. Sono una persona strana ed anche se penso una cosa non è detta che la farei sul serio. Si dicono tante cose.   
Ma magari non mi rendo conto dello sguardo che gli lascio mentre lo vedo andare effettivamente in un’altra direzione rispetto agli ascensori. Viene intercettato da altri del team che gli parlano e così non mi accorgo della presenza che mi arriva alle spalle.   
Salto quando sento un petto contro la mia schiena che mi sfiora e delle labbra al mio orecchio che mi parlano quasi toccandomi.  
Un momento i brividi di piacere spontanei, un altro, quei brividi, sono di un altro genere.   
\- Guarda che mi sono accorto di come lo guardi. Lui forse no perché è ingenuo e non sa di piacere, ma io me ne sono accorto. E voglio dirti che se osi toccarlo e avere pensieri su di lui, sei finito. Lui è mio, sta con me. E se pensi di portarmelo via non sai cosa posso farti. - Il tempo di associare a tale voce una persona e questa poi se ne va.  
Ma non è la voce quanto il tono a farmi capire che era Nico, infatti mi giro e lo vedo andare agli ascensori.   
Il tono di odio, di sfida e di qualcosa che non so definire. Quel qualcosa che mi ha fatto rabbrividire e di paura per un momento.  
Paura.   
Hai solo da provare ad esaudire quelle tue ridicole minacce.   
Un ricordo specifico mi viene in mente quando lo vedo andarsene, prima che le sue parole facciano effetto.   
Eravamo ragazzini, un paio di anni fa.   
Il tipico gruppo di bambini piloti che parlava male di tutti, Lewis era il loro oggetto preferito, ma quella volta era Nico il protagonista delle sparlate.   
‘Il figlio di Keke si crede il migliore solo perché è figlio di un campione, ma voglio proprio vedere cosa combinerà mai in pista quello! Certo fa dei notevoli risultati, ma questi non significano nulla! Si crede chissà chi solo perché è il figlio di Keke ma è appunto questo. Solo il figlio di Keke, non Keke stesso! Nico, ma chi lo conosce davvero? Che cali le arie, quello stronzo!’  
Che fosse stronzo ero d’accordo, non aveva mai alzato un dito per difendere Lewis, poi in un’altra occasione, dopo che avevo difeso Lewis davanti a tutti, lui mi prese in parte e mi disse:  
‘Non dovresti difenderlo tanto, questo attira ancora di più le ire e le invidie su di lui e tu non puoi stare sempre lì a difenderlo. E poi lui sa difendersi da solo. E se non regge questi stupidi insulti, non può fare la carriera che vuole! Lascia che si faccia le ossa!’  
Perché lui è stato cresciuto così e l’ho capito dopo, ma non ho mai giustificato quella sua totale mancanza di difesa nei confronti di Lewis. Cioè non la giustifico ora che so che sono amici.  
E qua le sue parole colpiscono ed affondano.   
Vedo Lewis staccarsi dal team e andare finalmente agli ascensori, andrà da lui?  
Mentre lo vedo mi ritrovo io stesso fuori dal mio controllo a correre, mi infilo nell’ascensore che ci porterà alle camere, lui sorpreso mi guarda ed io mi vedo da fuori mentre blocco le porta e lo guardo quasi con disprezzo.   
Lui mi fissa spaventato, cade dalle nuvole.   
Non so davvero che faccia io stia facendo, riesco a gestirmi bene ma ci sono quei cinque minuti che non ci riesco mai. Mai.   
E questi sono quelli.   
\- Perché non me lo hai mai detto? - Dico a denti stretti. Lui non capisce. - Di Nico! Ma cosa ti costava dirmi che stavate insieme? Mi hai solo preso in giro! Credi davvero che... credi davvero che ti avrei insultato perché gay? Si vede che lo sei, l’ho capito subito! Io non capisco. Pensavo fossimo amici... - Sono un fiume in piena che lo investe e forse sono egoista a farlo ora che ha perso il mondiale, ma non riesco a chiudere la mia bocca.   
\- Non è come pensi, non te l’ho detto perché... -   
Ma non posso farlo finire.   
\- Credevo si fosse instaurato qualcosa di bello fra noi, che fosse scattato. E tu invece mi hai nascosto una cosa così! Come hai potuto? - ma mi comporto come un fidanzato geloso, tradito. E non sono niente, me lo dico con una parte di me.   
Me lo dico ma non riesco a zittirmi perché mi sentivo molto più di quello che ero per lui e questo mi brucia, mi manda fuori di testa e mentre Lewis cerca di spiegarsi, nel panico della mia reazione di fuoco, io faccio un passo indietro e scuoto la testa duramente.   
\- Evidentemente ho frainteso. Per me era una bella amicizia ma per te niente. Forse una presa per il culo, anzi! - Quando lo dico le lacrime tornano ad affacciarsi ai suoi occhi e potrei sopportare tutto tranne di averlo fatto piangere, così mi giro, gli do la schiena e faccio ripartire l’ascensore mentre non so davvero perché diavolo me la prendo tanto. Ha il diritto di nascondere la sua omosessualità e la sua relazione clandestina. Perché faccio questo?   
Mentre lo faccio me lo chiedo, ma non ho proprio risposte e quando vedo la sua mano scura che spunta dalla mia spalla per bloccare l’ascensore di nuovo, lo sento che mi prende e mi gira con una forza che non gli daresti, i suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime e mi graffiano dentro. Ma rimango duro e dritto a fissarlo.   
\- Avevo paura a dirtelo... - Scuoto la testa.   
\- Di cosa? Ti sembro omofobo? - scuote la testa e sembra che non voglia dire di cosa ha paura, perché non vuole ammetterlo a sé stesso e le lacrime sono grosse ora che scendono sulle sue guance. E vorrei asciugargliele, ma capisco di cosa si tratta e lo dico come un illuminazione, ricordandomi dell’odio e del disprezzo con cui mi ha minacciato prima Nico.   
\- Di lui. Hai paura di lui. - Quando lo dico è lui che indietreggia e capisco di averci preso, così mi avvicino e lo prendo per le braccia togliendogli il fiato, lo scuoto tornando ai miei cinque minuti di follia e quasi grido.   
\- Non devi stare con lui se ti fa paura! Non si può avere paura di una sola unghia del proprio ragazzo! Quello non è amore! Quello ti possiede e il modo in cui mi ha detto che sta con te credimi che non è per niente normale! Tu non devi, non devi... - Ma Lewis mi spinge e si libera in uno scatto esasperato.   
\- Tu non sai un bel niente di noi e di lui e non puoi dire cosa devo e non devo! Ed è mio diritto nascondere le cose che voglio se ho dei buoni motivi! E tu non puoi giudicare cose che non sai! Mi dispiace averti ferito, non era mia intenzione. - Con questo si asciuga le lacrime e fa ripartire l’ascensore, io rimango in parte a guardarlo esterrefatto del suo scatto e della sua presa di posizione. Alza gli occhi in alto e prende dei profondi respiri per calmarsi, poi le porte si aprono e non mi guarda più. Non osa.   
Sa che ho ragione io a dire che non puoi avere paura del tuo ragazzo.   
E non ci sono giustificazioni, non ne esistono.   
Se ne va, non dice nulla e quando lo vedo andare in camera, mi chiedo se si sia appena rovinato tutto.  
Se quando ci rivedremo ci parleremo.  
Se mi scriverà più o se mi risponderà.  
E mi chiedo anche se, a questo punto, valga la pena continuare un’amicizia che non può esistere per motivi che non posso capire. O forse perché, semplicemente, fra noi non sarebbe solo una semplice amicizia.  
Mentre capisco di avere appena avuto il mio primo pensiero omosessuale della mia vita, rabbrividisco e vado in camera sotto shock.  
Forse con Lewis è finita, qualunque cosa fosse, è finita. Così come questa prima stagione di F1. E forse chi lo sa, come ogni altra cosa.”


	10. Apnea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ti rendi conto di cosa hai perso quando non c'è più. Oppure quando lo ritrovi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si sa che entrambi hanno il rito del correre al mattino presto, è una cosa che ho letto su entrambi. Così ho voluto inserirla e tirare le logiche fila. Un altro anno inizia, per Seb è il primo dall'inizio con test compresi, ma qua si comincia da Melbourne. Seb passa delle vacanze all'insegna del disintossicarsi da Lewis e lo fa prendendo casa in Svizzera, naturalmente questi sono dati veri che lo riguardano. Ma quanto andrà avanti il loro litigio?

10\. APNEA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb243.jpg)

/Seb/

“Non sono una persona né negativa né positiva.  
Sono una persona realista, mi sono sempre vantato di questo sinceramente.   
Ed ora mi ritrovo qua a pensare come uno stupido a lui e mi chiedo se dovrei scrivergli oppure se devo aspettare o se semplicemente è tutto finito.  
Ma poi finito cosa?  
Dopotutto cos’era?  
Ripensandoci a mente fredda non rifarei quella stupida piazzata da bambino, perché è questa che è stata.  
Cosa mi deve lui?  
Perché doveva dirmi che sta con Nico?  
Ma allora la domanda si porta anche a lui, perché Nico si è sentito in dovere di dirmi che sta con lui?  
Alla fine sono sciocchezze, alla fine sono beghe loro, io non c’entro nulla.  
Stavo diventando amico di uno che ha una relazione complicata con uno complicato ed io non voglio complicarmi la vita.   
Non ha senso.   
Devo andare avanti, devo pensare alle cose importanti. La mia carriera in F1, la massima competizione dei motori, sta iniziando e devo concentrarmi su quello e sulla mia vita privata, su come penso di riempire le mie giornate libere.   
La cosa strana è che non penso minimamente a chiedere ad Hannah di sposarla, cosa su cui siamo sempre stati d’accordo, ma nemmeno a convivere o cose così.  
Anzi, tutto quel che mi viene in mente in questa pausa è dove prendo casa visto il contratto che mi ha fatto la Toro Rossa.   
Si sa che girano soldi, hanno già iniziato a girare nella mia vita per cui non mi stupisce, ma quando mi ritrovo così a realizzare che da qui in poi ne prenderò molto di più, le cose cambiano e ricevo moltissimi consigli, fra cui di prendere casa in Svizzera perché lì è uno dei paradisi fiscali ed è una meta molto gettonata dai piloti. L’altra è Montecarlo, ma lì c’è Nico e non ci penso ad avvicinarmi a lui e poi è troppo caotica, non fa per me.  
Quando scendo dai motori mi piace ricordare a me stesso che sono una persona normale, mi piace circondarmi dalla pace e dal silenzio, dalla tranquillità e cercare di rilassarmi sul serio, perché se ripenso a certe reazioni avute nelle gare, o nei pressi delle gare, capisco che potrei solo impazzire se non cerco subito di controbilanciare.  
Ecco chi sono.  
Sono uno coi piedi per terra che gli piace rimanerci.   
  
Le mie giornate trascorrono così tranquille, mentre decido dove vivere e cosa fare del mio tempo libero.  
Non sono un uomo di mondo, non mi piace la vida loca, i party a cui mi invitano ora che sono ufficialmente nel mondo della F1 non mi attirano. A qualcuno ci vado per capire un po’ l’ambiente e per respirare quell’aria che respirano i miei colleghi, ma non mi sento a posto mentre ci vado, non mi piace.  
Però mi guardo intorno, lo cerco.  
Non so cosa penserò quando lo rivedrò, né cosa penserà lui.  
Ma forse non c’è niente da pensare, perché non c’è stato niente, è stato tutto nella mia testa. Punto.   
Quando penso a lui è inevitabile pensare a Nico, al modo in cui mi ha parlato, come mi ha annullato.   
Ha sentito il bisogno di dirmi che sta con Lewis e l’ha fatto in un modo che definire velenoso è sminuirlo.   
A parte che chiedermi come possa Lewis stare con uno così evidentemente possessivo, mi chiedo soprattutto perché. Cosa ha visto Nico nel mio sguardo?  
‘Ho notato come lo guardi’.   
Come lo guardo?   
I brividi mi ricoprono, ma non mi farò intimidire da uno così basso, falso e meschino.  
Lewis può rovinarsi quanto vuole, ma che non mi vengano a dire che faccio cose strane.  
Forse ho avuto un pensiero omosessuale verso di lui, ma è stato un caso e comunque ha poca importanza visto che non c’è stato alcun seguito.   
  
A casa è un conto, col mio team è un altro.   
Nel senso che mi faccio assorbire da questo meraviglioso mondo in preparazione alla stagione 2008.  
Il tempo vola e non mi rendo conto di quanto veloce si vada e di quanto io abbia guardato il cellulare e visto la sua chat abbandonata.  
A volte mi chiedo come sta.  
A volte mi sento proprio un idiota.  
Non sono uno che mette il muso, ma non faccio pesare la mia presenza su nessuno.   
Lewis è stato chiaro e nel suo silenzio lo è stato ancora di più.   
  
Ho passato i mesi ad andare oltre ed io sono molto bravo ad archiviare le cose.  
Nella mia vita privata mi sono trasferito in Svizzera, nel cantone di Zug, ma Hannah ha la sua vita e non ha voluto lasciarla, non che io glielo abbia chiesto, meglio così, lo preferisco.   
L’idea di poter fare tutto quello che voglio non mi dispiace. Adoro la mia famiglia, sto bene con lei ma non sento il bisogno di approfondire in qualche modo o di legarmi di più.  
I mesi sono andati così e forse posso dire per fortuna perché mi mancava tutto questo. Dopo che lo assaggi da pilota per qualche mese, senti un bisogno da matti di tornarci ed ora ci siamo.   
L’Australia mi accoglie nel suo caldo e allegro caos, non ci sono mai stato ed è tutto così bello che durante il viaggio verso l’hotel insieme al team, non faccio che guardarmi intorno meravigliato.   
Non penso a niente, vivo il momento e me lo godo.   
Inizio una stagione di F1 dal principio ed è tutto sempre più elettrizzante al punto che quando arrivo in albergo sono ancora completamente perso in un altro mondo.   
È così che iniziano i sogni?  
Sono una persona coi piedi per terra, mi ripeto, ma per un momento, qua fermo nella hall coi capelli tutti ordinati che sono stato secoli a far stare, mi chiedo una cosa che non è da me.   
Quante volte potrò tornare qua dentro?   
Si inizia sempre la stagione in Australia, per cui essere qua per tanti anni a Marzo è un bel segno.  
Quante volte metterò piede in questo hotel?   
Sorrido ebete ed accattivante ed è qua che sento una voce estranea chiamare qualcuno, ma il nome che dice mi fa venire un colpo.   
\- Ehi Lewis! - Esclama la voce, io non cerco il proprietario della voce ma del nome e con gli occhi spalancati e spontaneo mi volto e lo vedo praticamente a pochi metri da me.  
Anzi, forse il metro è solo uno.  
Per un momento tutto svanisce, come nei film. Il casino intorno si ovatta, le forme sfumano, le persone non ci sono.  
Ma è solo un momento.  
I nostri occhi si incrociano e lui mi guarda come se sapesse che ero io quello davanti a lui.  
Ha una strana luce, ma non ho tempo di registrarla perché capisco che era dietro di me e non mi ha chiamato per salutarmi.  
Perché è come pensavo.  
Fra noi è tutto finito sul serio.  
Perciò sorridi, Seb.   
Sorridi, salutalo e vai avanti.   
Mostragli che per te è uguale, che non ti frega, che non ci sei rimasto male del suo ‘fatti i fatti tuoi’ dell’ultima volta, del suo silenzio in questi mesi.   
Del suo silenzio di ora.   
\- Ciao. - Dico con un bel sorriso distante anni luce da quello con cui lo accoglievo mesi fa.   
Lui rimane basito, mi saluta a sua volta ma viene subito raggiunto dalla persona che l’aveva salutato e così io me ne vado prima di subito.   
Perché davanti a lui non posso liberare quest’ombra che solca il mio viso.  
Sei forte se mostri che non te ne frega, perciò devi sorridere e scherzare.   
Però questo non toglie che ci stai male ed io ci sto peggio di quel che avrei voluto, di quel che dovrei. Di quel che sarebbe normale.   
Ricordo bene questa sensazione e me la incido nella pelle, perché non sono uno che si fa prendere in giro due volte, non sono uno che fa passare lisce certe cose. E questa è una di quelle cose che non posso far passare, perché mi ha preso in giro, mi ha ferito e poi mi ha allontanato e scaricato malamente perché per lui è più importante Nico.  
E quindi ok, mi sta bene.   
Adesso uno raccoglie quello che semina.”  
  


/Lew/

“Come fa un sorriso a darti tanta gioia e poi tanto dolore?  
Quando l’ho incontrato e mi ha sorriso in quel modo freddo e distante, ho visto Nico nei suoi modi e mi sono sentito ferito.  
Non mi aveva mai sorriso così Seb.   
Però evidentemente davvero avevamo entrambi frainteso tutto.   
O forse me la sono cercata, forse l’ho voluto.  
Non lo so bene, ma ripenso al sorriso distante con cui mi ha scaricato e sento una ferita che si apre, una ferita che non pensavo avere, non pensavo fosse così grande.   
Come fa, perché dovrebbe essere così?  
Decido di non dire nulla, di non fare nulla.  
Non so cosa sia successo, forse ho immaginato ogni cosa. Un legame di cui ero felice perché era il primo al di là di Nico.   
Nico che ora mi bussa alla camera tutto allegro perché ha una vicino ed è entusiasta di ricominciare e pieno di grinta e di voglia di fare e di spaccare il mondo.   
Decido di mandare via questo strano fastidio, questa ferita di Seb e mi concentro su Nico.   
È Nico il mio ragazzo ed in questi mesi con lui senza gare né nulla, è andato tutto bene.   
Non siamo mai stati così bene, per cui forse ho visto qualcosa di diverso e forse ho visto qualcosa che proprio non c’era. O speravo in qualcosa che però non c’è stato.   
Non lo so.  
Ma mi chiedo perché.  
Perché deve fare tanto male che ora lui ha messo questo muro altissimo ed enorme qua fra noi due.   
  
Mi mancava la routine che mi ero fatto.   
Uscire a correre al mattino prima di cominciare la giornata, la colazione fuori, la doccia in camera, prepararmi per le prove.  
Ho la sensazione di dover ricominciare tutto da capo, mentre scendo dall’ascensore e percorro il corridoio verso l’uscita secondaria dell’hotel, mi metto il cappellino sulla testa e gli occhiali scuri.  
Ho fatto un anno così, ed ora rieccomi, ma sembra che in un anno non sia successo nulla. Sembra che io debba ricominciare da capo a conquistare tutto, specie le persone.   
Pensavo di averne conquistata almeno una.  
Sai, quando non ne hai nemmeno una ad eccezione di quello che poi diventa il tuo ragazzo, speri in ogni dialogo che hai, in ogni sorriso, in ogni scherzo. Ed è importante farti dei legami quando non ne hai  
Penso a Nicole, quest’anno avrò lei, è una cara ragazza, allegra, brillante e spiritosa e non le ho detto che voglio provare a stare con una donna ma che sono gay. Non so se l’ha capito e non so cosa vuole da me, però è molto dolce ed amichevole e stiamo bene insieme.   
Però la questione sesso è complicata.   
Ho chiesto dei consigli a Nico su come fare visto che anche lui non è proprio etero e mi ha dato qualche dritta.  
Non capisco come faccia a non essere geloso di lei, ma in realtà è normale. In realtà è comprensibile.   
Perché io sono gay e sto infatti avendo problemi con lei.  
Forse dovrò dirglielo che lo faccio perché ho bisogno di una figura femminile accanto, perché mi hanno consigliato di costruirmi una certa immagine per essere un po’ lasciato in pace e poi perché... beh, che Nico l’ha voluto non glielo dico.  
Però ho chiesto di uscire a Nicole, l’aveva scelta Seb.  
E proprio mentre ci penso e mi chiedo se in realtà io l’abbia voluta proprio perché l’ha scherzosamente designata lui, inizio a correre e mentre lo faccio metto a fuoco una figura davanti a me che ha cominciato poco più avanti.   
All’inizio non ci faccio caso, ha i capelli biondi che sono sì pettinati, ma che presto si spettineranno per bene.   
Una maglietta blu.   
L’idea che sia lui mi si insinua e mentre lo penso il cuore inizia a girare a mille, il fiato inizia già a venire a meno e penso di essere completamente scemo.   
Completamente.   
Però quando lo affianco per vedere chi sia, quando vedo che è lui, per poco non mi si ferma, questo maledetto cuore.   
Non è Nico, perché mi sento così?  
Perché riesco a sentirmi in questo modo terribile?  
Seb mi nota e quando lo fa per poco barcolla vistosamente, però si riprende subito e mi sorride ed è di nuovo quel sorriso finto e di circostanza, quello che non arriva agli occhi.   
Quel sorriso alla Nico che io odio.   
\- Dio Santo, sei proprio come Nico! - E questa mi scappa senza nemmeno averla pensata bene.   
Lui mi guarda come se fossi impazzito, convinto di aver capito male, così ormai tanto vale litigarci per bene:   
\- Hai capito bene, sei proprio come Nico! - E così aumento l’andatura per seminarlo, non che poi mi impegni molto o forse lui è più veloce di quel che pensassi e ben presto, in questo parco molto bello, mi ritrovo di nuovo Seb che mi spalleggia.   
\- Sono come Nico nel senso che ti piaccio? -   
E qua per poco non cado io, come le tante volte che succedeva l’anno scorso quando mi prendeva alla sprovvista. Per cui ogni volta.   
\- No, non in quel senso! -   
\- Perciò non ti piaccio, quindi! - Incalza senza farmi nemmeno riflettere.   
\- Ma no, non è che non mi piaci, che c’entra questo! - Lui allarga le braccia polemico.   
\- Sei tu che hai iniziato! - Stringo le labbra e sospiro profondamente cercando di calmarmi, ma con lui non è per niente facile.  
Dannazione.   
\- Sei come Nico perché sorridi per mettere le distanze! - E così colpisco e affondo, lui si aggrotta finalmente e me lo dimostra per bene che non gli piace questo accostamento.   
\- Io non sono come Nico! - Esclama allora seccato, mi fa ridere ma cerco di resistere. Se sapevo che per farlo reagire in modo spontaneo dovevo paragonarlo a lui, lo facevo prima.   
\- Certo che lo sei! Mi hai sorriso per ergere un bel muro enorme! Come fa lui con gli altri! È tutto bello carino e gentile e scherza, ma lo fa per allontanarli. Li detesta, la maggior parte di loro. - Non so perché parlo proprio con lui del lato che detesto di più di Nico. Però lo faccio ed è come se succedesse qualcosa, lo vedo proprio davanti ai miei occhi.  
C’è una breccia in Seb in questo momento ed io decido di aggrapparmi lì e non mollare e mentre lo faccio so che mi sto complicando la vita, ma non lascerò andare.   
I mesi per superare questa cosa, qualunque essa fosse, ed un istante per tornare lì in quel potenziale casino cosmico.   
Ma ci sto bene in quel casino cosmico, se lui mi sorride sul serio.   
E finalmente lo fa.  
Dio come mi era mancato quel suo sorriso vero, meraviglioso.   
\- Mi spieghi perché stai con lui? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Perché non ha solo quel lato orribile. - Spiego come se non avessimo mai litigato e non ci fossimo lasciati in quel modo.  
È strano, sta succedendo proprio così. Come se non fosse successo nulla. Forse per lui è più facile, forse odia i litigi, forse quel giorno gli era partita la vena.   
Non so se insistere oppure se sia meglio così.   
Riprendere come niente.   
\- E quali sarebbero gli altri lati? - Ridacchio e scuoto la testa.   
\- Tanto lo odi, è inutile che te li spiego. - A questa uscita lui risponde con uno spontaneo:   
\- In effetti hai ragione, tieniteli pure per te, continuerò a detestarlo! - Così ridiamo insieme apertamente ed è bello, è maledettamente bello.   
Mi era mancato questo in tutti questi mesi, una boccata d’aria fresca al di là di casa mia e di Nico, adoro tutti, però... ora che respiro Seb, ora che respiro quest’aria... capisco che mi era mancato.   
Una parentesi al di là di tutto, solo mia, che nessuno sulla faccia della terra sa.   
\- Mi eri mancato. - Mormoro poi spontaneo. Seb mi guarda incredulo, lui non l’avrebbe detto, ma lo faccio al suo posto. - Scusami se sono sparito, sono permaloso e non sapevo come comportarmi. Era più facile chiudere. E forse aspettavo mi scrivessi. O magari ho capito che avrei dovuto dirtelo prima. Non lo so.... - È che cercavo di capire che tipo di rapporto stavamo instaurando. Se era più che amicizia non avrei mai voluto farti sapere di Nico, ma ci ha pensato lui.   
\- Ti ha dato rogne? - Chiede come se non fosse successo nulla, di nuovo.   
Così capisco che per lui è più facile e che non si aprirà molto, a questo punto lo accetto e lo assecondo.   
\- No, fuori dalle gare è un’altra persona, molto più rilassato e piacevole. -   
\- È per questo che stai con lui? - Così ridendo ancora lo spingo ed è una risata molto spontanea quella che mi esce, lui mi guarda raddrizzandosi e continua a spararle. Credo proprio che abbia trovato la sua missione.  
Farmi respirare.   
Spero di non litigare mai più con lui, mai più. Non so se potrò tornare in apnea.”


	11. Strano ma facile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dopo che Seb e Lewis hanno fatto pace in modo naturale, i due continuano a rendersi conto di cosa spinge uno verso l'altro, che genere di sensazioni provano, quali istinti li muovono. E se per Lewis è più facile accorgersene, per Seb è più difficile perchè prima non aveva mai provato certe cose per i ragazzi. Ma ad un certo punto sarà impossibile non capire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappiamo tutti la passione di Lewis per la boxe, che è nata a scuola per superare il bullismo di cui era vittima, poi è diventato una passione. Ora non so come sono fatti gli hotel che ospitano i piloti, ma di sicuro sono provvisti di tante cose, fra cui palestre oltre che centri benessere e ottimi ristoranti.

11\. STRANO MA FACILE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb221.jpg)

/Lew/

“Devo dire che riallacciare con Seb mi complica la vita, ma è stata una cosa totalmente fuori dal mio controllo. Nemmeno volendo potevo evitarlo.  
Ma mi complica davvero molto la vita, moltissimo.  
Perché ora devo capire come fare con Nico.  
Posso semplicemente omettere, non gli nascondo niente, ma non gli dico.   
Non lo sbandiero.   
E poi vada come deve andare, io davvero non so in che modo mi piace Seb, però ci sto bene e voglio stare con lui, nel senso voglio avere questo rapporto e che si sviluppi come deve, che le cose vadano come devono andare.  
Ho provato un po’ a contrastarlo e non è andata bene. Ci potrei provare meglio, se volessi ci potrei riuscire, è che non voglio.  
Semplicemente.   
E non penso che nemmeno lui voglia.  
Per cui so che mi metterò nei guai, in questo momento mentre torno in camera dopo la corsa con lui, ci penso.   
Però parlare con lui oggi è stata quella boccata d’aria che mi mancava.   
\- Se ti senti solo tira su la testa e respira a fondo. - Mi giro saltando sul posto e lo guardo meravigliato.  
\- E questa da dove spunta? - Chiedo vedendo che tira dritto verso la sua camera.   
Lui alza le spalle.   
\- Quando torni in camera noto che hai sempre un’espressione molto strana... forse la interpreto male, ma mi sembrava solitudine quella! - Lo guardo smarrito e mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Io... no, cioè... - Seb sorride, mi fa l’occhiolino e va dritto.   
Rimango impalato qui.  
L’occhiolino.   
E pure malizioso.  
Forse non è che non so che tipo di rapporto voglio o cosa provo quando sono con lui. È per questo che so che mi caccerò nei guai ad approfondire con lui.   
Ma pare proprio non possiamo evitarlo.  
Prendo il famoso respiro profondo e mando via Seb dalla testa, varco la soglia e mi chiudo la porta alle spalle aggirandomi piano per la camera.  
Controllo l’ora, questa volta sono puntuale, con un sorrisino malizioso salgo sul letto e consapevole del fatto che sono puzzolente e sudato, gattono sopra di lui come una pantera.   
Lui non si muove, dorme ancora.   
Infilo il mio naso nel suo collo caldo e lo vedo arricciare il suo e tirare su la spalla per chiudere questo accesso.  
Ridendo gli lascio un piccolo morso sulla spalla nuda e abbasso le lenzuola che lo coprono. Il suo corpo candido si mostra a me nella sua eleganza che mi fa impazzire, la gamba piegata, le sue natiche perfette.   
\- Buongiorno... - Chiudo gli occhi e scendo con le labbra sul suo fianco, giro verso il suo ventre e Nico ormai sveglio si muove supino dandomi l’accesso che è mio.   
Me lo prendo e so che anche oggi inizierà bene la giornata, almeno come l’ho iniziata io facendo pace in quel modo strano con Seb.  
Seb a cui penso mentre succhio l’erezione di Nico.   
Se non gli faccio mancare niente, andrà tutto bene.  
Devo solo impegnarmi con lui e potrò essere amico di chi voglio.   
Anche di Seb.  
Amico.   
Come stona quella parola.  
L’erezione di Nico cresce nella mia bocca e assurdamente mi viene in mente lui. Chissà com’è la sua.  
Chissà come sarebbe tenerla in bocca, succhiarla.   
Sentirlo gemere. I suoi occhi maliziosi persi nel godimento che gli provocherei io.   
Oddio mi sono appena eccitato.   
Oddio le mie mani su di me mentre la bocca è piena di Nico.  
Nico, non Seb, hai capito?   
Non Seb... Seb...  
L’orgasmo che ci investe è intenso e confuso, o meglio non per Nico.   
Per me.   
Io che mi accascio di lato e risalgo faticosamente cercando Seb e mentre mi accorgo che le sue labbra sottili e ben disegnate sono quelle di Nico, per poco non chiedo che ci fa lui qua.   
Per fortuna sto zitto e mi accoccolo contro di lui, mi stringe forte per sentirmi suo.   
E lo sono.  
Sono suo.  
Ricordatelo Lewis.   
Ricordati bene di chi sei.  
Non di Seb. E Seb non è tuo.  
Non ora.   
  
Quando lo incrocio di nuovo, mi sento letteralmente avvampare ed ora ho la certezza che si veda.  
Oh merda, che faccio ora?  
Forse anche mi eccito.  
Cioè stamattina ho fatto un pompino a Nico pensando a Seb.  
Cioè andiamo. ANDIAMO!  
Seb mi guarda di sfuggita con un sorriso che stavolta è reale, poi torna a guardarmi con maggiore attenzione distraendosi dal discorso che sta facendo.   
Ok, si vede.  
Si vede che ho la faccia imbarazzata e colpevole.   
Si vede.  
Ed ora rallenta e continua a fissarmi mentre ci incrociamo ognuno in direzioni diverse.   
Smettila Lewis. Smettila.  
Oddio ce l’ho di nuovo.  
L’erezione dura.  
Oddio.   
Senza rendermene conto, appena gli tocco la spalla col braccio, prendo e corro verso i bagni fingendo di avere chissà quale urgenza.  
Sei un bambino Lewis.   
Sei proprio un bambino.  
Entro e mi fermo davanti allo specchio.  
Guardo e respiro a fondo, avvampato è dir poco.  
Sembro irlandese!  
Apro l’acqua fredda e me la butto sulla faccia, sospiro, chiudo gli occhi e scuoto la testa mentre mi sento davvero male. Forse l’acqua fredda me la devo mettere nelle mutande. Ci penso seriamente e mi sto giusto aprendo i pantaloni davanti al rubinetto, cosa anormale visto che di solito te li apri o davanti ad un ragazzo (o donna forse) o ad un cesso, non ad un lavandino.   
Ed è esattamente qua che la porta si apre, spalanco gli occhi e vaffanculo.  
Chi ti entra?  
Vuoi sapere chi?   
Davvero?   
\- Lew, mica fai la pipì nel lavandino? - Esclama Seb senza preoccuparsi minimamente che magari mi mette a disagio.  
Non che io mi semplifichi la vita.   
Mi mordo la bocca, ho la mano nei pantaloni.   
Cioè sul mio pene che però non è fuori, ma si capisce che me lo stavo per tirare fuori.  
Dio santo.   
\- No certo che no! - Rispondo senza pensare a cosa dirà. Perché è ovvio che lui me lo chiederà.   
\- E allora che fai? - Appunto. Mi guardo da solo, realizzo che la mia mano è ancora lì e così intanto la tolgo, poi vedo che si vede ancora meglio che sono eccitato perché ovviamente c’è qua il soggetto dei miei problemi erettili. E niente, alla fine non serve rispondere perché fa un bel:  
\- Oh! - Di comprensione. È asciutto, ha capito.   
\- Ecco... non chiede il permesso! - Esclamo senza pensarci, riferito al mio pene dritto e duro. Ma era una cosa da dire?  
Seb per fortuna scoppia a ridere e mi passa dietro dandomi uno schiaffo nel sedere che un po’ smorza l’eccitazione, ma poi lo vedo andare all’orinatoio, si piazza lì in piedi bel bello, spinge il bacino in avanti, traffica e fa la pipì.  
Ok, adesso non ce la faccio più.  
Non per la pipì ma per la posizione che in qualche modo mi manda fuori di testa.  
Il bacino in avanti, le sue mani che tengono il suo pene che non vedo e ci mancherebbe pure... ma ecco che finisce di farla perché era un goccio minuscolo e mi vien da pensare che non dovesse farla. Si scuote, si gira e SOLO DOPO SE LO METTE VIA!   
\- CAZZO SEB NON SI FA COSÌ - Esclamo isterico senza controllarmi. Forse dovevo tenermela per me e magari scappare.  
Cazzo gliel’ho visto!   
Proprio visto! E lui l’ha fatto apposta, ne sono sicuro!  
Ha capito che mi piace in qualche modo e siccome non gli piace Nico cerca di farci lasciare, ma a lui non frega niente di me in quel senso, Ne sono sicuro!   
Ora vengo. Sfiorami che vengo.  
Sono vestito ma si vede che ho il pacco duro di un maniaco e per sfortuna sono anche super ben dotato.   
\- Lew! - Esclama usando il soprannome che ha usato poche volte ma che mi piace, questo ovviamente non aiuta.   
\- Mmm? - Mi lavo le mani come se avessi fatto qualcosa. Lui si mette vicino e fa altrettanto.   
\- Hai bisogno di Nico? Te lo chiamo? -  
E qua succede una cosa strana.  
Appena lo dice, mi muore tutto.  
L’idea che il lavoro lo finisca Nico mi riporta alla realtà e mi smonto, letteralmente.   
\- Mi... mi arrangio grazie! - Certo poi una persona normale avrebbe fatto finta di nulla, ma è chiaro che Seb non è normale.   
E poi non doveva pisciare, che è entrato a fare?  
Ma io come ne esco invece?  
Seb mi lancia un sorrisino finale molto malizioso ed esce.   
Io sospiro, mi guardo, guardo la porta poi dopo un ‘al diavolo’ la chiudo a chiave e concludo il lavoro da solo.  
Senza Nico.   
È una giornata complicata.   
Molto complicata.  
Prima o poi finirà, no?”  
  


/Seb/

“Sicuramente non era previsto che facessimo pace, decisamente non lo era.  
Ma poi niente, l’ho visto e tutto è andato a puttane. Non sono proprio tipo da programmare qualcosa anche se la vendetta l’avevo preventivata. Alla fine niente, ho fatto quel che mi è venuto.  
Lo trovo dolcissimo nel suo affannarsi a nascondere l’attrazione che prova per me.  
Non sono certo di quel che ha fatto in Brasile quando ci siamo salutati, cioè è successo qualcosa e non so perché si è comportato in quel modo, però ora è stato tutto cancellato.   
Tutto.   
Si ricomincia da capo con una nuova consapevolezza: Lewis e Nico stanno insieme, Nico è iper geloso ed ha visto qualcosa nel nostro modo di legare e Lewis ne dà conferma perché ormai è piuttosto chiaro che non gli sono indifferente.  
Posso solo fare delle supposizioni, ma questo genere di cose non sono molto da me. Preferisco vedere di volta in volta come andranno le cose.   
Poi dovrei anche spiegare perché quando l’ho incrociato in corridoio l’ho seguito in bagno anche senza aver bisogno di fare pipì. E dovrei spiegare perché mi sono girato in quel modo.   
Intuizione.  
Sì, ma quale?  
Eccotela lì nella sua bella erezione in tiro e nella sua reazione super imbarazzata.   
Lewis deve avere un debole per me, insomma, credo di piacergli istintivamente. Non si cercano certe cose, del resto.   
La cosa mi stuzzica, ma come mi stuzzica quando piaccio a qualcuno. È sempre stato così. Mi piace piacere e faccio lo scemo quando me ne rendo conto, questo non significa niente. Solo che sono stronzo, probabilmente.  
Lewis è tenerissimo ed alla fine è venuto spontaneo fare pace. In modo strano, ovviamente, ma ci siamo riusciti molto bene ed è la sola cosa che conta.   
Sicuramente non vuole complicarsi le cose con Nico, non voglio complicargliele io e non voglio assolutamente mettermi in mezzo. Non vedo nemmeno perché dovrei farlo sinceramente.   
Cosa me ne frega?  
Mi piace il rapporto che ho iniziato ad instaurare con Lewis, è una bella persona ed è stato probabilmente il primo amico che mi sono fatto in F1. Certamente ci conoscevamo da prima, abbiamo già parlato ed interagito, ma niente di speciale alla fin fine.   
È qua che è scattato qualcosa, come per magia.   
O forse era già successo, solo che è ora che siamo abbastanza maturi per capire e vivercela a fondo, per farla progredire.  
O magari è solo ora che ci importa.   
No, non mi metterò in mezzo a Lewis e Nico, odio Nico, ma è una loro scelta. Anzi, di Lewis.   
A me sta bene che sia tornato ad essermi amico nonostante è ovvio che Nico non vuole.   
Si complica la vita visto che tipo di effetto gli faccio. Ma alla fine, non sono fatti miei.   
  
Che poi è bello quando io dico una cosa e poi mi trovo a farne un’altra. Proprio bello.   
Oggi piove, per cui niente corsa fuori. Contrariato cerco la palestra a disposizione nella speranza che ci sia una cyclette o qualcosa del genere.   
Non sono un fanatico della forma fisica e degli esercizi, ma mi piace iniziare la giornata con una corsa. O in bici o sulle gambe.  
Penso che quest’anno inizierò a portarmi dietro la bici, mi manca troppo.   
Così quando trovo la fantomatica palestra, notando l’ora decisamente eccessivamente presto e notando il suono di uno che si allena, mi stupisco.   
Mi aggrotto, in giro ci siamo solo io e questo qui.  
Ma poi chi sarà?   
Entro curioso già pronto per la cyclette e mi fermo trattenendo il respiro.   
Per un momento mi dimentico di essere teoricamente etero e per un momento non realizzo che sono bloccato e che non respiro e che non mi sto intenzionalmente facendo notare.   
Lo sguardo si incolla innanzitutto al sedere di Lewis avvolto in degli shorts super aderenti, poi mi spiega perché li indossa.   
Poi lo sguardo risale sul torace avvolto in una canotta nera aderente anch’essa.  
Santo Cielo, ma come si veste per allenarsi in palestra?  
E poi sta tirando al sacco da boxe.  
Non sta correndo sul tappeto, non sta facendo macchinari, non sta saltando con la corda.  
Lui tira al sacco con dei guanti imbottiti che tengono scoperte la punta delle dita.   
I suoi muscoli guizzano e deve essere lì da un po’ perché la sua meravigliosa pelle scura è imperlata di sudore.   
È lucido.   
E bello.   
Solo ora mi accorgo di essermi scaldato e di avere avuto un altro pensiero omosessuale e mi mordo la bocca.  
Magari l’altra volta era un caso, magari ieri in bagno volevo solo stuzzicarlo e verificare un’intuizione.   
Ma oggi no.  
Oggi è esattamente quello che è.  
Mi piacciono i ragazzi.  
Credo di essere un po’ gay.  
In generale, magari.   
Penso ad Hannah e alla poca attrazione nei suoi confronti, al fatto che l’ho scelta perché razionalmente è perfetta per starmi vicino e per fare una famiglia.   
Penso a quanto poco consumiamo e a come è impersonale tutte le volte. Sono un uomo, posso avere orgasmi con chi voglio ad un certo punto.  
Però forse mi mancava un tassello nella mia vita.  
Ed ora ce l’ho qua.  
So cosa ho detto a me stesso ieri.  
Non mi metterò fra questi due, ma oggi mi avvicino, prendo dei cuscini da infilare nelle mani tipici da sparring partner che sono messi nell’angolo da boxe e inizio a girargli intorno.  
Lewis mi nota subito e si ferma, mi guarda sorpreso evidentemente in subbuglio.  
È sudato, il sudore cola sulla sua pelle scura e lucida ed io noto che ha davvero un bel fisico.  
Forse lo sto anche divorando con lo sguardo.  
Sì Seb, forse sei un po’ gay. Forse ti piacciono i corpi maschili.   
\- Perché lo nascondi? - Chiedo poi come se l’avessi già salutato.   
\- Cosa? - chiede prendendo respiro. Il fatto che ansimi non aiuta.   
\- Che hai un corpo già abbastanza perfetto. -   
\- Abbastanza? - Chiede stupito alzando un sopracciglio.  
Ridacchio e mi lecco le labbra. Sì, lo sto mangiando con gli occhi e lui è terribilmente in imbarazzo, iniziamo a camminare in cerchio intorno al sacco da boxe.   
\- Senza abbastanza. - Mi correggo divertito.   
\- Dì un po’... mica mi stalkeri? - Chiede poi aggrottato ma anche con un sorrisino. Ecco che piano piano esce il Lewis sciolto, quello intrigante, quello che gli piace interagire con gli altri, stuzzicarli, divertirsi. Socializzare.   
Scoppio a ridere e batto le mani infilate nei cuscini da sparring partner e gli faccio un cenno con la testa verso il lato, lui capisce e mi segue.   
\- Dai fammi vedere che sai fare, Cassius Clay! - Dico preparandomi a ricevere i colpi. Lui sembra felice di allenarsi con me ed inizia a saltellare coi piedi. Vederlo in azione per qualche ragione mi fa salire qualcosa dentro.  
O fuori in effetti.   
Dopo che inizia a dare i primi pugni di prova che io provvedo a parare senza problemi, mi dà qualche consiglio.  
\- Hai mai fatto lo sparring? - Scuoto la testa. - Devi muoverti un po’ di qua e di là, cerca di assecondarmi. E poi sposta le mani come ti va, io ti vengo dietro. -   
Così seguo il suo consiglio e muovo una mano verso il lato e lui la colpisce appena lo faccio, questa volta con più forza.   
Sorrido leccandomi eccitato le labbra, lui fa lo stesso e ci guardiamo con una strana intesa.   
Strana e semplice perché scatta immediatamente.  
Dopo di questo cominciamo a muoverci, io seguo lui e poi lui segue me con i pugni ed è una sorta di intreccio chimico che mi fa letteralmente morire. Morire perché non so spiegare quanto mi piaccia in realtà, è una cosa stupida, me ne rendo conto. Forse insignificante. E magari non ha lo stesso significato che ha per lui. anzi, è probabile. Però mi tengo stretto questa sensazione di adrenalina pura che scorre in me e che si trasforma in eccitazione.   
La sento scivolare sotto la pelle ad ogni pugno che mi dà, la scossa parte dalle mani, percorre le braccia e va lungo il torace e poi il ventre e da lì si sfoga fra le gambe e nel mio inguine.   
Non so cosa succede, non so cosa sia, non ha molta importanza perché basta che sia piacevole e lo è.  
Lo è molto.   
Che importanza può avere perché mi piace essere preso a pugni da Lewis?   
Mi piace e questo è quanto.  
Voglio tenermi stretto questo momento perché è appena successo qualcosa e lo vedo nel modo in cui ci guardiamo. Qualcosa che non andrà più via e più incasso i suoi colpi, più me ne rendo conto.   
  
Solo dopo lo realizzo. Siamo stati bene senza parlare.   
Mia madre lo dice ogni tanto. Un rapporto è bello quando puoi stare bene in silenzio con l’altra persona.  
Va bene, forse mi piacciono un po’ i ragazzi, ma il punto più importante è che con Lewis le cose stanno andando bene e ne sono davvero troppo felice.”


	12. Quella magica capacità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo alla loro seconda stagione insieme, Seb sa di Nico ed anche se non gli va a genio né lui né la loro relazione, si rende conto che con Lewis c'è qualcosa di speciale e non intende fare a meno di lui. Quel Seb non era uno che ci pensava molto alle cose, se sentiva di volerle, se le prendeva o le faceva. Nel caso dell'ingenuo e piccolo Lewis lo ha manovrato un po', ma per quale scopo specifico?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella realtà. in quel periodo Seb ed Hannah avevano una relazione a distanza perchè Seb si è trasferito in Svizzera nel cantone di Zug, mentre Lewis proprio durante il 2008, dopo che Seb era andato in Svizzera, è andato anche lui lì, ma a Ginevra. E questi sono i fatti reali.

12\. QUELLA MAGICA CAPACITÀ

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb472.jpg)

/Seb/

“La stagione inizia volando. Quando si dice che puoi vivere la vita in due modi, come una tartaruga o come una lepre, penso che si intenda questo.  
Forse è una cosa di noi piloti.  
Corriamo, corriamo sempre, anche nella vita.   
È tutto frenetico, è tutto estremo, è tutto un gran caos e staccare, tornare a casa nella pace e nel silenzio è bello.  
Trovo azzeccata la mia scelta di trasferirmi in Svizzera, è tutto molto pacifico e sereno, ci sono dei paesaggi splendidi che esploro in bici, quando sono a casa Hannah viene a trovarmi perché giustamente non ha voluto trasferirsi, io non gliel’ho chiesto ma so che è una donna indipendente e vuole continuare con la sua vita normale.   
I mesi volano, come i GP ed i miei giorni di pace che mi servono per rimanere coi piedi per terra ed isolarmi, ritrovare la mia calma e serenità interiore.   
Fino a che Lewis decide di prendere casa per conto proprio e mi chiede un parere spassionato.   
Ed io, spudoratamente, un giorno ne approfitto.   
\- Pensavo fossi già andato per conto tuo! - Fa un sorrisino imbarazzato all’idea di essere considerato uno così dipendente dalla famiglia, per me è una cosa tenere.   
Siamo in mezzo ad una pausa fra le prove libere del venerdì, ci sono  molti posti dove andare a rilassarsi e isolarsi, a volte ci troviamo insieme e ci buttiamo sotto qualche albero inoltrandoci molto più in là, lontano dal caos dei box e dei garage, cercando di attutire quel casino dovuto ai motori e alla gente che lavora.   
Se non è da qualche parte con Nico, è con me.   
Non siamo di quelli che si vedono sempre per forza, non lo cerco, però ci sono certe cose che è bello fare insieme, come le corse al mattino che però non facciamo sempre in tandem. Non ci diamo appuntamento.  
Forse sarebbe troppo, per qualche ragione. Quale? Mah chi lo sa...  
Questi alberi ci fanno una meravigliosa ombra e le nostre spalle si toccano mentre sorseggiamo la bibita fresca energizzante.   
Succhiamo entrambi dalla cannuccia attorcigliata e parliamo guardando avanti, il cielo è molto azzurro oggi e sento che mi guarda di sottecchi piuttosto che preferire questo spettacolo davanti a noi. Mi piace che mi guardi e mi piace che ci tocchiamo con le braccia.  
La tattica è di farmi inseguire, quando ho realizzato di essere attratto dai ragazzi mi sono chiesto a che livello arrivasse questo lato bizzarro di me, ma non ho trovato altri momenti in cui mi sono sentito attratto.   
Istintivamente ho mollato la presa su Lewis, però se ci incontriamo sono molto amichevole e lo stuzzico volentieri. Penso che a lui piaccia che lo stuzzico. E forse a lui piaccio io davvero. A volte penso di essere presuntuoso e mi metto alla prova. Non gli scrivo, non vado a correre con lui.   
Poi quando lo rivedo succede perché è lui che mi insegue in qualche modo, me ne accorgo anche se cerca di non darlo a vedere. È così tenero quando cerca di fregarmi.   
Mi chiedo come stia gestendo Nico, ma non voglio parlarne.  
Potrei chiederglielo, ma mi irrita sapere certe cose loro, per cui evito e lui si sente a disagio a dirmele.   
Ma quando siamo qua insieme è sempre bello a prescindere da cosa ci sia dietro da parte di uno e dell’altro.   
\- No, non ero sicuro su cosa volessi e mi sono preso del tempo per rifletterci. Non è che io sia tanto a casa, però sai... -   
\- Beh c’è il discorso del fisco. Sei uno destinato a farne di soldi, lo sappiamo tutti. Io mi sono già preso casa in Svizzera e non ho ancora la certezza come te di essere un futuro campione. - Ho problemi ad essere positivo nei miei confronti, ma non ce li ho verso di lui. Lo guardo mentre fa un sorrisino imbarazzato e vorrei mangiarlo.  
Inizia a tormentarsi l’orecchio. Vorrei leccarglielo quell’orecchio.   
Di nuovo torna quella sensazione. In qualche modo mi piace, ma non ha senso stare a scavare troppo finchè lui sta con Nico.   
\- Sei pragmatico... - Mi fa notare. Io rido.   
\- Si nota? - Ride anche lui e si scioglie un po’, poi torna sul suo dilemma.   
\- Non so dove andare. Sicuramente prima o poi era giusto me ne andassi, ma mi chiedo... le tappe per i piloti tendenzialmente sono due, o la Svizzera o Montecarlo. - A questo lo fermo prima che lo dica. E forse non lo direbbe se non glielo dicessi io:   
\- Nico vuole che vai là? - Piega la testa di lato e fa una faccia come colpevole mentre il fastidio si insinua. - Devi fare quello che vuoi tu, Montecarlo è caotica e c’è un sacco di movida. Tu sei una persona troppo tranquilla per quel posto. Penso che dovresti prendere in considerazione una soluzione meno shoccante. Voglio dire, passi da casa della tua famiglia a Montecarlo? Questo sarà un anno decisivo per te, l’anno scorso hai sfiorato un’impresa storica, quest’anno devi vincere assolutamente il titolo e quindi devi prevedere un sistema per ricaricarti e concentrarti quando sei fuori dalle piste. - Che stai facendo Seb?  
Me lo spieghi?   
Lewis finisce che mi guarda a bocca aperta incredulo che io stia facendo una crociata per convincerlo a venire in Svizzera. Se mi chiede perché non so dirglielo. O forse lo so ma non ho la minima voglia di dirlo.   
\- Ti piace la Svizzera? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Per quello che ci sto sì... ci sono anche molto cantoni, puoi scegliere quello che preferisci. Io sono a Zug, è molto bello e pacifico. Poi se non ti piace dove vai puoi sempre cambiare... - Lewis ci pensa un po’ incerto e so che pensa a Nico. - Non devi avere paura di Nico, gli dici che devi cercare di rilassarti fuori dalle piste e via. Tanto vi vedete in campionato! - Non che poi sia necessario vedersi, ma capisco che essendo una coppia uno fa le scelte anche in base a questo.   
\- Tu sei venuto in Svizzera con la tua ragazza? - La domanda mi spiazza, di solito è discreto anche se forse è curioso quanto me. La differenza è che io non tengo la bocca chiusa.   
\- Hannah? No, vive in Germania, viene quando sono giù dalle piste. - Mi guarda meravigliato.   
\- Quindi avete una relazione a distanza? - Alzo le spalle come se non fosse niente di che.   
\- È fattibile. Non siamo due ossessivi, possiamo stare bene anche separati... sai, il nostro non è un rapporto di quelli simbiotici... - non mi sembra ci sia niente di male e lui rimane colpito da questo. - Nico lo vedi già nei circuiti, non puoi anche viverci insieme! - Continuo la mia opera e lo vedo sempre più in crisi.   
\- Anche Nicole preferirebbe venire a trovarmi a Montecarlo. - Nicole. Sorrido quando la sento. Ha scelto lei. Gliel’avevo suggerita io. Mi ha raccontato come l’ha rimorchiata, ha fatto finta di essere per caso ad un evento musicale in cui presenziava anche lei, poi ha sfruttato il proprio nome ed è riuscito ad incontrarla.   
\- Che tipo di storia avete? - Chiedo poi. Anche questa è una cosa di cui non abbiamo parlato molto. Anzi quasi per niente. Lewis si vergogna di certe cose, non capisco.   
\- Normale penso... - Rido di gusto e lo spingo con la spalla con poca delicatezza, adoro toccarlo e spingerlo, lui si raddrizza e si lamenta. - Che dovrei dirti? -   
\- Io ti ho detto che ho un rapporto molto tranquillo con Hannah! Io so che tu sei gay e stai con Nico e che lei è la donna da copertina... avete fatto un patto aperto oppure fate entrambi finta di essere innamorati? - Mi guarda sorpreso della mia schiettezza e forse anche della mia acidità, ma non se ne risente. Penso che gli piaccia che sono così spontaneo e non le mando a dire.   
Però si sente a disagio lo stesso nel rispondere, come se fosse un problema per me.   
\- Lei cercava qualcuno che le desse maggiore popolarità, io una bella donna che mi stesse vicino pubblicamente. - Riassume sapendo che so. Annuisco.   
\- Perciò ve lo siete detto? -   
Scuote la testa arrossendo, si sente in colpa e gli circondo le spalle col braccio attirandolo verso di me. Mi fa morire, è così corretto che quando fa cose meschine si sente una merda.   
\- Però è il segreto di pulcinella, lo sappiamo. -  
\- Quindi fate finta di essere innamorati? Vi userete finché potete sopportarlo? - Forse sono troppo cattivo, me ne rendo conto quando si scosta dal mio braccio che voleva essere di conforto.   
\- Sei come Nico! - Ogni volta che lo dice mi monta su la rabbia.   
\- Ok, smettila di dirlo! - Rispondo sbottando,  lui si rivolta seccato.   
\- È vero! Entrambi dite queste cose! Lui lo fa come per mettere in chiaro che... - ma si rende conto cosa sta per dire e si zittisce. Però finisco io per lui con una luce di sfida negli occhi:   
\- Che tu sei comunque suo e che lei serve solo per allontanare le voci sulla vostra omosessualità! -   
Lewis si morde la bocca e gli occhi diventano lucidi, mi rendo conto d’aver esagerato e cazzo non voglio che pianga, non per colpa mia. Ecco che ha il potere di farmi sentire una merda, così faccio quello che non faccio mai per principio.   
Faccio dietrofront.   
\- Scusa, ho esagerato. È che odio essere paragonato a lui. - Lewis sospira e scuote la testa.   
\- Potreste essere così amici invece, avete molti aspetti in comune ed entrambi vi fraintendete e basta! - Ridacchio.   
\- Sembra che parli di due tuoi amanti. - Glielo sottolineo e lui si imbarazza di nuovo. Da qui veniamo interrotti per ritornare ai nostri doveri e così la conversazione muore qua.   
Però è bello vedermelo finire in Svizzera qualche settimana dopo, quasi per magia.   
Dio, non vicino a me, ma dall’altra parte, però in Svizzera e non a Montecarlo.   
Immagino fosse un compromesso accettabile.   
Rido quando lo vengo a sapere.   
Voglio vedere quanto dureranno così quei due!”  
  


/Lew/

“Ci penso da quando me lo ha detto quasi per caso.   
Poi trattandosi di lui credo non faccia niente per caso, magari non ci pensa, però se lo fa è perché lo vuole.   
Decidere di andarmene di casa per me non è una passeggiata, sono molto legato a mio padre e mio fratello in particolare, però non è una tragedia. E poi ha ragione sulla questione economica, con tutti i soldi che prendo ora devo anche pensare a questioni più pragmatiche.   
Seb mi stupisce più lo conosco, fa delle analisi spietate ma da un certo punto di vista è molto utile.   
Così quando mi scrive:   
‘Dai vieni in Svizzera anche tu che ci divertiamo fuori dalle piste’ non serve dica molto altro.  
Io sono quello ponderato che non muove dito se non ci ha pensato ventimila volte.   
Ma ora non è che ci ho pensato molto.  
È che quel ‘ci divertiamo’ mi demolisce, sento una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco e alla fine sono su internet a cercare case in Svizzera.   
Mentre guardo nel cantone di Zug, mi rendo conto che diventare vicino di casa di Seb potrebbe effettivamente essere troppo ed una piccolissima parte di me mi dice di stare attento a Nico, ma ci sto attento spostandomi in un cantone lontano da quello suo, cerco a Ginevra e trovata una bella casa meravigliosa con tanto di piscina, mi rendo conto che sto chiamando prima ancora di pensare davvero.  
Io sinceramente non so cosa mi abbia fatto Seb con quel messaggio, forse è stato il fatto che mi voleva lì e che ha fatto di tutto per convincermi.   
Forse non lo so nemmeno io, ma sono al telefono con quest’agente e mi dà un appuntamento per vedere la casa che ho individuato a Ginevra e solo dopo che metto giù e realizzo cosa ho appena fatto, mi rendo conto che Nico non noterà che sto dalla parte opposta del cantone di Seb.   
Noterà che sono nel suo stesso Stato!  
Ok andiamo, cerchiamo di essere razionali.   
Avevo bisogno di un paradiso fiscale, la Svizzera è perfetta.  
Peccato che Nico mi aveva già detto di andare a Montecarlo da lui per questo.   
Io prendo e vado in Svizzera e non mi consulto con lui, non lo avverto, non dico niente.  
Come lo spiego?  
Questa è proprio una bella domanda, ma mentre riguardo le foto della casa che ho scelto, con una splendida piscina che non ho mai avuto, come non ho mai avuto un giardino e tutti quei metri quadri di spazio, capisco come gliela posso mettere giù.  
E prima che me ne renda conto sto di nuovo creando una meravigliosa impalcatura di scuse per fare qualcosa che so non dovrei, ma che voglio fare lo stesso.   
  
\- Da quando sei così? - Chiede seccato Nico mentre distoglie lo sguardo dalle foto della casa per metterlo su di me con disprezzo.   
\- Così come? - Chiedo intimidito. Sapevo che avremmo litigato, lo conosco, ma questa volta volevo farlo lo stesso. Non so perché, se dovessi spiegarlo razionalmente non lo so.   
\- Così volitivo, così superficiale, così egoista ed irrazionale! Così capriccioso! - Se non lo fermo ne tira fuori altri ben peggiori, così mi alzo e inizio a camminare per la sua camera come un’anima in pena.   
\- Perché dici questo? Per una volta, la prima in vita mia, ho fatto una cosa che volevo fare, che mi sentivo di fare, che desideravo fare. Per la prima volta ho guardato quella casa ed ho pensato che la volevo e l’ho presa. E tu mi dici che sono egoista perché non ti ho consultato? - E per la prima volta mi ribello e gli rispondo e mi difendo.   
Nico rimane fermo seduto, impietrito.   
Penso non sia mai successo che mi ribellassi e che puntassi i piedi, ma qualcosa mi è scattato dentro e non riesco ad identificarlo bene, non riesco a capirlo.   
\- Sei diverso da quando corri in F1, ti sei montato la testa! Sei già a sperimentare un sacco di cose e questo colpo di testa è tipico di uno montato! Non eri così, non lo sei mai stato! - Dice con disprezzo e senza il minimo tatto. Tatto e Nico non hanno mai fatto rima e mi salgono le lacrime che però non voglio buttare fuori, per cui reagisco arrabbiandomi e mi sento tremare tutto perché non mi era mai capitato a questi livelli.   
Per un momento il mondo intorno si sfoca, stringo i pugni perché sento che le mani sudano e tremano e balbetto, per cui alzo la voce per non balbettare.   
\- Tu dovresti conoscermi meglio di chiunque altro! Mi aspettavo che capissi e mi sostenessi! Io non ho mai fatto niente per me stesso, per seguire un mio desiderio. Mai! Ora lo faccio e sono montato ed egoista? Posso giustificare questo da chiunque altro che non mi conosce, ma non da te! - Così ferito nel profondo, prendo e me ne vado e sbatto anche la porta melodrammatico.   
Forse sono esagerato, ma tendo sempre a farlo nella foga del momento.   
Sono emotivo, lo so. Però questo non toglie che io abbia ragione.   
Quando sono per il corridoio sono come un’anima in pena e non so dove sto andando e cosa devo fare, cammino e so solo che voglio allontanarmi e non voglio vedere Nico e non voglio parlargli.   
E so che tremo, penso di tremare e forse non respiro bene.  
Io montato? Io egoista?  
Solo perché ho preso una bellissima casa a Ginevra? Solo perché non ho chiesto a lui? Solo perché non ho fatto come mi diceva lui e non sono andato a Montecarlo?   
Sono in giro non so nemmeno per dove forse alla ricerca di un terrazzo dove respirare perché credo di avere una crisi di panico e mi bruciano gli occhi e non so se c’è una cazzo di terrazza qua e non so nemmeno dove è il qua.   
E quando mi chiedo se oltre quella porta in fondo c’è qualcosa che mi permetterà di respirare, quella porta si pre e lui è lì, si ferma, trattiene il fiato e mi guarda, poi spalanca quei due pezzi di cielo e mi arriva l’aria che mi mancava.   
A questo punto si oscura, mi prende per mano, mi tira fuori e chiude la porta.   
La terrazza era qua e non so che fattezze abbia, so solo che lui mi abbraccia forte ed io nascondo il viso contro il suo collo e piango in silenzio.   
Non dico nulla non riesco a parlare per un sacco di tempo.  
Il mondo è come se mi fosse brevemente crollato sulle spalle. Sentire che proprio Nico pensa quello di me è terribile, ma mentre sono stretto fra le braccia di un dolcissimo Seb, mi rendo conto che non è stata la F1 a cambiarmi, ma lui.  
Che è da quando lo conosco che sto cercando di fare più cose per me, che sono alla ricerca dei miei desideri e delle cose che mi piacciono.   
Le sue mani sulla mia nuca dove i capelli sono rasati corti e al tatto fanno quell’effetto piacevole. Mi stringe per non so quanto mentre in crisi realizzo che è lui che mi ha cambiato e non so come.  
O meglio ha iniziato a cambiarmi, ha fatto scattare in me qualcosa.  
Il desiderio di realizzarmi, di venire incontro a me stesso.   
Perché posso rendere fiero mio padre e ricambiare ogni suo sacrificio anche se cerco di fare qualcosa per me, anche se cerco di divertirmi un pochino.   
Perché non ci sono solo doveri nella vita, teste basse, accontentare gli altri.   
Perché ogni volta che faccio una scelta per me stesso sento la voce di Seb che si complimenta con me, anche se poi magari a lui in realtà non frega niente sul serio.   
Seb è diventato una sorta di spirito guida, dentro di me. Ed ha questa magica capacità di comparire proprio quando ho bisogno di lui.   
E mi chiedo se questo è l’inizio di una lunga carriera, cosa succederà quando avremo passato tanti anni insieme dentro e fuori dalle piste?”  



	13. Libertà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb per lo più fa solo quello che gli va di fare, magari un po' cerca di capire il motivo ma poi va avanti tranquillo anche senza risposte, perchè per lui finchè vuole fare una cosa va tutto bene. Lewis è molto diverso visto che si fa mille paranoie e cerca risposte a tutto all'infinito. Abbiamo lasciato i due sul terrazzo di un albergo durante un GP dopo una crisi di Lewis con Nico, perchè Nico non approva la casa in Svizzera di Lewis. Questi dopo essere scoppiato è scappato e si è ritrovato davanti Seb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voglio dire una cosa, quando scrivo coi loro POV anche se ora so come stavano le cose in modo oggettivo, provo ad immaginare come potevano vedere le cose loro. Per esempio penso che Seb potesse essere infastidito da Nico non solo per Lew ma anche per paura che Michael lo prendesse sotto la sua ala. Comunque sono idee mie. Invece è vero che sia Lew che Seb hanno la passione delle moto e ne collezionano da molto, uno dei primi loro acquisti fu una moto. E' anche vero che hanno molti gusti culinari e musicali in comune.

13\. LIBERTÀ

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/30138c582f890eefa025ad8c88ac25ae/tumblr_pqzzu7ppPn1rmdmxco1_540.jpg)

/Lew/

“Non è servito che glielo dicessi.   
\- Nico? -   
Ho solo annuito. Ed ora siamo qua e non dovrei fomentare i suoi odi verso di lui, ma forse abbiamo tutti bisogno di un’isola anti qualcuno.  
Lui è la mia isola anti Nico.  
Amo Nico, davvero, però ci sono volte che mi ferisce troppo e prima ingoiavo e trattenevo e soffrivo in silenzio e mi dicevo che forse aveva ragione lui e che esageravo.  
Ma da quando ho Seb mi rendo conto che non posso sopportare per sempre. Da quando ho Seb mi sfogo con lui e il più delle volte parlo di Nico e non vorrei, un lato di me desidera che vadano d’accordo, la mia vita sarebbe più semplice e non dovrei nascondere a Nico quanto sono amico di Seb, però un altro lato vuole che tutto rimanga ben distinto, perché forse Seb è un’altra cosa.  
Seb è roba mia, come io sono roba di Nico.   
Però non voglio essere possessivo come Nico.   
È solo che mi piace avere qualcosa che sia solo mio e che nessuno immagina, non lo so spiegare.  
  
Le schiene contro il muretto del terrazzo, gli occhi al cielo, le nuche all’indietro, le ginocchia piegate e chissà che ora è, chissà cosa devo fare ora.   
Chissà cosa fa Nico, se mi cerca, se si è pentito, se mi chiederà scusa.   
Chissà.   
\- Sono contento che vieni in Svizzera, se riusciamo ci vediamo e facciamo qualcosa insieme e se ti senti solo dimmelo che corro da te o puoi venire da me quando vuoi! - Sorrido arrossendo, mi tocco l’orecchio.   
\- Non vorrei disturbarti con la tua ragazza, se sei a casa stai con lei suppongo. - Alza le spalle sminuendo la cosa.   
\- Ti ho detto che non siamo una coppia asfissiante. Chiamami ed in caso la scarico! - Quando lo dice penso che scherzi ed infatti vedendo la mia espressione stupita lui ride e poi mi mette la mano sul ginocchio dove rimane. Dove brucia. Dove mi fa stare meglio.   
\- Non preoccuparti per me, davvero. Sono sicuro che ti troverai bene a Ginevra e se sei troppo isolato vieni più vicino a me. -   
Non capisco davvero il rapporto che abbiamo.  
Ormai la nuova stagione è bella che inoltrata e non ci vediamo sempre per parlare ore e ore, non facciamo cose speciali insieme, spesso facciamo jogging in tandem, ma non posso farlo sempre per via di Nico, perché glielo nascondo e mi sembra di tradirlo anche se non lo faccio.   
Però ogni volta che ci incontriamo e parliamo è come se fossimo due amici da secoli, come se lui fosse il mio confidente più prezioso, la mia roccia, il mio sostegno.   
Vorrei diventare forte come lui.   
Forse cerco di prendere questo da Seb. La sua forza.   
Spero che la sua mano non si stacchi mai.   
\- Se hai bisogno di un posto vicino a me, qua ci sarà sempre. - Dice poi romanticamente, mi stupisce che non ci scherzi su, ma sorrido ebete perché quando è dolce è così meraviglioso.  
Si imbarazza e rimaniamo a fissarci così, io meravigliato e lui rosso in viso, però poi il momento di separarci passa. Il momento di non guardarlo più, di togliere la sua mano dal mio ginocchio.   
Rimaniamo così e una parte dice ‘smetti di guardarlo’ ma gli occhi rimangono inchiodati.   
\- Sono proprio belli. - Prima di accorgermene l’ho già detto. Lui si risveglia.   
\- Cosa? - io qua distolgo imbarazzato lo sguardo e mi tocco l’orecchio.   
\- I tuoi occhi. - Seb toglie la mano dal ginocchio e penso sia finito quel magico momento, ma invece come ho già capito, il suo potere è stupirmi e mi prende il mento con due dita, mi gira il viso verso di sé e ci guardiamo di nuovo.   
\- È giusto che pensi a te stesso, che cerchi quello che ti piace e provi a farlo. È giusto che esaudisci i tuoi desideri! E non farti convincere da nessuno che sei egoista e montato! Chi lo dice non ti conosce davvero ed è grave che proprio Nico te lo abbia detto. Tu non sei così! Finalmente stai vivendo per te stesso, ma non significa che calpesterai i valori di prima, i tuoi cari, gli amici... - Nico... ma non lo dirà mai.   
Annuisco mentre di nuovo gli occhi bruciano, mi commuove questa sua difesa, questo suo sostegno a spada tratta.   
È meraviglioso e non so se Seb me lo ha mandato Dio per aiutarmi, per salvarmi. Forse ero allo stremo, forse non potevo andare molto avanti e non lo sapevo.   
Ma mi sento meglio ogni volta che sono con lui.   
E ringrazio Dio per avermelo mandato.   
\- Grazie per il sostegno, ne avevo bisogno. Voglio proseguire su questa strada, cercare me stesso, il vero ed autentico me stesso e non quello che fa contenti chi gli sta attorno. - Sorride.   
\- Lo fai perché li ami, ma se non ami te stesso come fai poi a farti amare? - La sua frase mi colpisce. Abbiamo approfondito la nostra amicizia da forse un anno in tutto, cioè ci conosciamo sin da ragazzini ma le nostre interazioni erano un po’ ridotte in generale. Posso dire che sono suo amico da un anno e mi conosce già così bene.   
Sorrido dolcemente, colpito nel profondo, commosso da lui.   
\- Grazie. -   
\- Ricambierai con una cena super a casa tua! - Risponde divertito sdrammatizzando, io mi sento leggero e lo assecondo senza rifletterci:   
\- Dimmi il tuo piatto preferito e te lo farò! - Esclamo. - Sono un cuoco eccellente! - In realtà non è vero, ma voglio impressionarlo.   
\- Pizza! - Esclama lui. Lo guardo meravigliato.   
\- Oh dai è anche il mio! -   
\- E mi fai sentire la tua collezione di MJ! - Continua come se cercasse di proposito tutto quello che abbiamo in comune.   
\- E mi farai visitare la Svizzera, sei lì da più tempo, devi conoscerla meglio di me per forza. -   
E prima che me ne accorga, sto facendo progetti con lui nel privato a lunga scadenza e Nico non è contemplato. Ed io sto così bene.  
So che quando uscirò di qua mi sentirò in colpa e rimedierò, ma nel frattempo rimango qua e voglio aggrapparmi a questa sensazione meravigliosa.   
  
  
Non mi aspettavo che si rifacesse vivo subito, di solito quando litighiamo Nico mi fa il muso per giorni e giorni, ora non lascia passare molto.   
Ma è anche la prima volta che mi arrabbio io e che me ne vado sbattendo la porta.   
Forse a volte si ottiene di più imponendosi.   
Quando Nico mi acchiappa il polso e mi tira in un angolo dell’albergo, mi ritrovo presto contro un muro e lui mi sta davanti, mi lascia subito ed apre le mani come per dire che viene in pace.  
Sarebbe una novità.  
Il cuore sale subito in gola e lo stomaco si stringe in una morsa.   
Lo vedo che cerca le parole, sospira diverse volte e poi si ricorda di una cosa, si infila la mano in tasca e mi consegna il cellulare.   
\- Intanto non uscire più senza telefono che io sono diventato matto a cercarti ovunque! Non ti ho mai visto così sconvolto e arrabbiato! - Comincia stupendomi. Solo quando me lo dà mi rendo conto che sono rimasto senza telefono, lo prendo e non lo guardo, spero solo che la schermata non si sia illuminato con qualche messaggio equivoco di Seb sotto il nome di Michael.   
Forse dovrei dirgli che sono amico di Seb ed ho il suo numero ed ogni tanto mi scambio messaggi con lui.   
All’idea di farlo mi smonto e faccio scemare via la rabbia che mi aveva invaso.  
Non è certo il momento per dirglielo. Per la prima volta si sente in colpa, lascia che chieda scusa, viviti il momento come si deve.   
\- Ho fatto due passi, non riuscivo a respirare. - Rispondo solamente. Nico si morde la bocca, si capisce che è difficile per lui dire quello che sta cercando di dire.   
Poi prende un respiro profondo e dice:   
\- È la prima volta che ti imponi su qualcosa, quindi immagino che tu ci tenga. Sai, ti conosco da quando eri piccolo e non hai mai fatto qualcosa di testa tua solo per.... Beh perché ti piace! Quindi mi sono sentito strano. Sai, io ho paura che tu un giorno ti allontani da me e quando vedo atteggiamenti nuovi io vado nel panico. - Questo suo togliersi la maschera è un bel modo per riappacificarsi. Di solito fa un po’ il prepotente perché la rigira in modo che sia sempre io in torto, ma stavolta si sta scusando e basta.   
\- Tu non mi perderai mai. - Però devi smetterla di importi.   
Nico fa gli occhi dispiaciuti ed imbarazzati insieme. Si vede che non è abituato a scusarsi.   
\- Vorrei solo... essere reso più partecipe delle tue scelte. Sai, ora sei venuto e mi hai detto che hai preso casa... non mi hai detto nulla prima, non me l’hai fatta vedere, non mi hai chiesto un parere... e poi ti avevo detto di venire a Montecarlo da me... perché poi hai scelto Ginevra? Non pensavo fosse nemmeno nelle opzioni, la Svizzera! -   
Perché era ovvio che avrei fatto quello che dicevi tu, come ho fatto con la fidanzata che l’ho scelta perché lo volevi tu!   
Sospiro e mi mangio la risposta, non voglio litigare ancora. Dopotutto è carino a spiegarmi il suo punto di vista, viene in pace. Gli prendo la mano e gliela stringo, così si rilassa e sembra che tutto possa andare meglio.   
\- Volevo scegliere una cosa io con la mia testa a seconda del mio desiderio. Per la prima volta. Se dovessi pentirmene per qualche ragione posso sempre cambiarla. - Sorrido incoraggiante con aria di scuse anche io. Lui stringe a sua volta la mia mano. - Ti va di venire a vederla con me quando finiamo il GP? - Lui sorride più sereno ed annuisce. - Ho una piscina che a Montecarlo mi sognavo... - A Montecarlo è tutto molto bello ma in realtà là tendi a prendere appartamenti di lusso in zone VIP, perché poi c’è il mare e non ha molto senso una piscina, anche se poi alla fine trovi tutto quello che vuoi.   
Non ho scelto Ginevra per questo. L’ho scelta perché è vicino a Seb e non ho pensato a Nico. O meglio ci ho pensato quando ho deciso per Ginevra invece che Zug.   
Dopo di questo però non parliamo più, ci guardiamo un attimo intorno e solo quando vediamo il via libero ci abbracciamo.   
Mi dà un bacio veloce sulle labbra, poi mi stringe forte a sé. So che ha bisogno di me, lo so, non voglio ferirlo o lasciarlo. È solo che ho bisogno di vivere la mia vita, finalmente sono uscito da quella gabbia in cui vivevo prima e la libertà va assaporata. Non mi fermerò qua.”  
  


/Seb/

“Vederli abbracciarsi e fare pace mi riempie di amarezza.  
Le qualifiche del sabato vanno di merda e al contrario quelle di Nico vanno molto bene.   
Non sono in rivalità con lui, o meglio sì, ma in pista, non fuori.  
Devo ricordarmelo che non è una gara a chi si prende Lewis.  
A volte sono attratto dai ragazzi, da lì a dire che ci andrei è un bel passo e poi insomma, questa cosa con Lewis per me rappresenta più una missione.   
  
‘Allora, quando posso venire per la pizza? Guarda che per riscuotere non dimentico!’  
Non mollo l’osso. Poteva essere una di quelle cose dette tanto per dire, ma io la trasformo in qualcosa di reale e vero.   
Tanto che quando mi risponde ci rimango male. Troppo male.  
‘Wow l’hai presa sul serio! In questo periodo sta Nico da me, ti inviterei ma conosco la tua risposta!’  
Decide di essere sincero e penso che almeno con me lo è, perché non ha senso nascondermi le cose. Nascondi le cose al tuo ragazzo, non ad un amico.  
È questo che siamo, amici.  
Anche se a volte mi sembra di piacergli, ma forse è un preconcetto tipico di chi ha a che fare per la prima volta con dei gay.   
È tipico: se è gay ed io sono un ragazzo, allora gli piaccio, in quel caso la cosa stuzzica, perché a meno che tu non sia un omofobo, ti incuriosisce il meccanismo e ti adula da morire piacere anche ai ragazzi. Ti piace piacere a tutti.   
Alla fine maschero molto bene il mio disappunto.   
‘Mi prenoto per la prossima settimana post gara!’   
Il suo smile mi delude ancora di più e sulle prime mi viene da allontanarlo e non parlargli e non essergli più amico, ma poi il giorno dopo passa di nuovo tutto e mi basta sentire la voce di merda di Nico per cambiare idea e tornare in me.  
Ho i miei momenti e per fortuna che spesso sono solo quelli. Quando sono con qualcuno però è lì che faccio danni. È come se in certi casi dimenticassi cosa si fa in quella situazione e combino cagate!  
Io ci vado a casa sua, tanto più che dopo averlo influenzato sulla scelta ho la conferma che ho presa su di lui e quella presa non intendo mollarla.   
Certo se mi chiedessero il motivo per cui faccio tutto questo non saprei cosa rispondere, ma sinceramente non mi interessa. Voglio farlo e lo faccio. Punto.   
  
Non so cosa racconti a Nico, ma quando questo scemo mi incontra sorride e saluta gentile e allegro, si ferma anche a parlare con me in tedesco e scherzare e a volte penso che sia un altro, poi mi rendo conto che probabilmente nei paraggi c’era qualcun altro, ma mi abbasso al suo livello.  
Se gli piace fare buon viso a cattivo gioco per me va bene.  
Oppure ha capito che non sono un pericolo, che non cerco di farmi il suo ragazzo.  
No quello no, credo che però cerco di aprirgli gli occhi e toglierlo dal plagio in cui è finito, perché Lewis non se ne rende conto, ma è plagiato.   
È strano che ora faccia così perché quando ci incrociamo da soli, Nico a malapena saluta e devo dire meglio così, meno abbiamo a che fare uno con l’altro e meglio stiamo.   
Sono abbastanza sicuro che non ha capito che io e Lewis siamo amici, penso che dopo quella volta che mi ha detto che stavano insieme lui crede che fra noi le cose si siano rovinate e che ora sia un rapporto quieto come quello che i piloti hanno normalmente.   
Lewis gli nasconde cosa fa con me, ne sono certo. Cioè non me lo ha mai detto né fatto capire, ma da come Nico non fa più troppo lo stronzo con me si capisce che non mi considera una minaccia e comunque in generale, magari, non mi considera proprio.  
Si crede il migliore perché è figlio di Keke Rosberg e perché è tedesco ed ha iniziato prima di me, magari pensa che Michael lo prenderà sotto la sua ala, sa che lo tiene d’occhio perché lui tiene d’occhio tutti i giovani, in particolare i tedeschi.   
Io non sono così.  
Io non sono un oche si crede più di quello che è, non lo farei mai. Io ora non sono nessuno e da ragazzino ho ottenuto dei buoni risultati che hanno attirato l’attenzione di molti, anche di Michael stesso. Però ora sono in F1 ed in F1 non sono nessuno ed è qua che conta essere qualcuno.  
Anche Nico è nessuno. Ma lui si vede già al fianco di Michael in chissà quale veste.   
Che poi ad essere onesti non ha ancora fatto niente di che in questa stagione e tanto meno nella scorsa.   
A volte sembra debba fare chissà cosa e poi niente.   
Non che io sia meglio, infatti non mi reputo davvero l’erede del grande Michael e non sono qua per diventarlo. Sono qua per correre e divertirmi e fare del mio meglio. In parte per ricambiare i sacrifici di mio padre, in parte perchè sono cresciuto idolatrando Michael ed è sempre stato il mio sogno essere come lui.  
Non dico che lo sarò e che posso esserlo. Però vorrei.   
Da lì a credermi il futuro nuovo Michael come forse pensa Nico, ce ne passa.   
La mia stagione fin qua non è gran che, anzi, ma tutti mi dicono che è normale perché ho iniziato da pochissimo e ci sono tante cose con cui devo fare i conti e di non avere fretta, che le occasioni arriveranno e le coglierò.  
Io non mi agito, mi arrabbio sul momento, poi dopo qualche giorno mi passa ed ho una voglia matta di tornare sulla macchina e darci dentro.   
Voglio provarci ogni santo giorno a riuscire bene in questa cosa e non per ego o per chissà cosa, mi piace troppo per sprecarla.   
Non so se vincerò mai un cazzo di GP, ma so che non smetterò di provarci e che farò di tutto per riuscirci.   
Solo che è deludente non riuscirci mai.   
Non so se l’invito di Lewis arrivi per questo motivo, perché mi vede abbattuto o cosa. Non sono uno che dimostra abbattimenti in realtà, anzi. Sdrammatizzo su tutto scherzandoci su, sono auto ironico perché così non trasformo i problemi in montagne insormontabili.   
Un giorno li supererò o almeno ci provo.   
Però mi piace quando Lewis mi scrive dopo la gara:   
‘Ti va quella pizza da me questa settimana?’   
Quando leggo il suo sms mi chiedo perché non poteva dirmelo di persona, ma probabilmente è con Nico.   
Sono sempre più sicuro che gli nasconda di me.   
‘Martedì va bene?’   
‘Che gusto ti piace la pizza?’   
‘Allora la fai tu sul serio! Mi devo fidare?’  
Smile che rotola dal ridere.   
‘Vediamo.’  
Al che mi preoccupo perché non mi dà molto conforto come risposta.   
‘Cosa vediamo?’  
‘Insomma che gusti ti piacciono?’  
‘Peperoni salsiccia e cipolla’   
‘Leggero eh?’   
Scoppio a ridere e sembra che io abbia vinto il mio primo GP, mi guardano ed io gli faccio l’occhiolino gongolante.   
‘Non dirmi che sei un tipo da margherita!’ Lo prendo in giro io.  
‘No, la mia preferita è salamino piccante e peperoni!’  
‘Oh beh questa sì che è leggera!’  
E praticamente ci scriviamo tutta la serata.   
  
Non che l’ho progettata, ma quando ho visto che avevo 3 ore di macchina per arrivare da lui ho pensato che starci solo per una serata era ridicolo.   
Così arrivo al mattino e con uno zaino di roba per dormire.   
Ed in moto, perché uno dei miei primi acquisti dopo la casa non poteva che essere una moto, una delle mie piccole fisse.   
Quando arrivo all’indirizzo che mi ha dato, sono ancora in moto col casco su, quando suono al cancello esterno del suo ‘piccolo monolocale’.   
\- Chi è?! - Chiede la sua vocina super gentile e carina anche attraverso il citofono.   
\- Indovina! - E da qui capisce che sono io, ma mi tolgo il casco e gli mostro la mia bella faccia da schiaffi che sorride coi capelli tutti scompigliati. Faccio sempre di tutto per tenerli in ordine, ma la loro natura sono mossi.   
\- SEB MA SEI GIÀ ARRIVATO?! ODDIO MA SEI IN MOTO! DAI VIENI CHE VOGLIO VEDERLA! - E da come strilla mi sa che ho appena fatto centro.  
Il mio sorriso diventa predatore, così quando si apre il cancello automatico, io sgommo ed entro facendo un gran chiasso.   
Iniziano due giorni che Lewis non dimenticherà, gli faccio ben vedere io come si deve stare con gli altri, altro che Nico ed il suo accontentarlo sempre in tutto e per tutto.   
Quel ragazzo non ha mai vissuto del puro divertimento, ma ci penso ben io ora!”


	14. Un inatteso giro in moto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li ho interrotti sul più bello, con Seb che arriva nella nuova 'casetta' di Lewis a Ginevra e si presenta da lui in moto, bello e felice e con uno zainetto. Da una cena veloce la cosa fa presto a diventare un 'due giorni ed una notte', ma qua la cosa principale è che Seb è in moto e Lewis ha appena iniziato a scoprire sé stesso ed i propri gusti, infatti ci mette poco a capire che le moto fanno al caso suo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho 'conosciuto' Lewis da un annetto ormai e immaginarlo come poteva essere all'inizio della sua carriera in F1 non è stato facile, ma foto, filmati, interviste e consigli mi hanno aiutato. Lewis adesso è pieno di passioni e di voglia di divertirsi, ma all'inizio era molto timido e pieno di senso del dovere. Negli anni è letteralmente sbocciato, così ecco l'inizio della sbocciatura.

14\. UN INATTESO GIRO IN MOTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb215.jpg)

/Seb/

"Me la tiro lo ammetto!  
Ma volevo fare di tutto per stupirlo e ci riesco bene, visto che capelli sconvolti a parte, modestamente mi sento un gran figo.   
Freno davanti a lui alzando un sacco di polvere, quando si posa lui ha la faccia da pesce, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca in modalità meravigliata.  
Eh sì l'ho proprio stupito!  
Dio quanto sto godendo alla sua faccia mentre fissa il mio gioiello.  
Scendo dalla moto tirando giù il cavalletto ma dal suo silenzio e da come guarda capisco che anche lui ha la passione delle moto come me, vuoi che non ne abbia una?  
\- Vuoi provarla? - chiedo seguendo un'intuizione. Qua finalmente Lewis guarda anche me e gli brillano gli occhi come se fosse in un negozio di dolci.  
\- Posso? - ed io senza rifletterci alzo le spalle ed annuisco:  
\- Certo! - poi ci ripenso e titubante aggiungo: - Tu... Sai guidare una moto, vero? -   
Lewis ha già preso il manubrio e sta cercando di capire come si sale che si ferma e mi chiede:   
\- Che c'è da sapere? Sali, acceleri e vai! -   
\- Si, a sbattere! - esclamo io immediato riprendendogli la moto di mano, vedendo che ci rimane male gli spiego: - Non è per la moto ma per te, se poi ci crepi poi che facciamo tutti senza di te? - per non parlare di Nico... Poi ammazza me!  
\- Sei molto carino a tenermi così in considerazione. - Si perde un momento nel complimento, lo trovo tenero anche qua. Poi si riprende: - No, ma dai, non puoi farmela annusare e poi togliermela! - piagnucola infatti inseguendomi mentre vado a metterla all'ombra.   
\- Di solito si dice così della figa sai? - lo provoco e lui spontaneo fa una smorfia esclamando:   
\- Che schifo! - così mi piego sul manubrio che ancora stringo e scoppio a ridere fino alle lacrime, lui rimane fermo con le mani giunte sotto il mento e solo ora noto che è in borghese e forse è la prima volta che lo vedo così. Ha degli shorts larghi e cadenti al ginocchio blu elettrico e una canottiera di tre taglie più grandi giallo sgargiante che gli donano un sacco.  
Smetto di ridere e piego la testa di lato apprezzando lo stile da hip hop che gli dona un sacco:  
\- Beh, visto che stai benissimo con questo stile, potrei fare un giro con te dietro di me se vuoi. - Lewis si illumina di immenso e si mette a saltellare come un grillo e rimango davvero shoccato da tutto questo, i suoi gusti nel vestire, la sua esuberanza... Nei circuiti non si nota tutto questo, anzi, è molto intimidito da tutto e tutti. Ma la verità è che è un capolavoro vivente!  
\- E mi insegnerai a guidare! - scoppio a ridere e dannazione come faccio a dire di no a questi occhioni tanto belli? Sarà la prima volta in vita sua che chiede qualcosa probabilmente.   
Sarà meglio accontentarlo così vedrà che se chiederà sarà sempre accontentato perché non so rifiutarmi e invece di stare con quel definente, poi cercherà me di più!   
Mentre penso tutto questo e mi chiedo cosa credo di volere davvero da lui, evito di rispondermi salendo di nuovo sulla moto, mi tolgo lo zaino e lo metto giù, prendo il casco che ho appeso al braccio e con un cenno del capo gli dico di avvicinarsi. Lui lo fa ed io glielo metto come se fossi il suo ragazzo che si prende cura di lui.   
\- Non abbiamo la stessa taglia, io ho la testa più piccola a quanto pare. - commento notando che gli va su con un po’ di fatica, ridacchiamo ma alla fine gli va.  
\- E tu!? - Chiede preoccupato Lewis, ovviamente sa mettersi un casco da solo e ne ha anche uno dentro sicuramente, ma vuoi mettere la parte che ora posso fare?   
\- Cercherò di non fare un incidente! - Dico alla leggera.  
\- E se ti fermano? - Chiede pessimista ancora ansioso mentre sale dietro di me.   
\- E se va tutto bene? - Ribatto schietto indicando dove mettere i piedi e mettendomi gli occhiali da sole.   
\- E se cadiamo e tu ti fai male? - Insiste mettendo i piedi sui cavalletti. Io metto in moto.   
\- E se stai zitto? - e con questo sgommo e parto. Lewis per la sorpresa quasi cade indietro e per non farlo si deve aggrappare con forza alla mia vita e stringere.  
Adoro quando le braccia di uno finiscono sul corpo dell'altro.  
Da bravo stronzo, per dirla alla Nico, né approfitto.   
Ma che male c'è?  
È così dolce quando si stringe a me.  
Aumento la velocità mentre esco dal cancello ed imbocco una bella strada lunga e larga che costeggia il lago, si è proprio sistemato bene, qua eh? E bravo Lewis!   
  
Gli occhiali da sole mi parano un po’ dall’aria che mi schiaffeggia in faccia e mentre aumento la velocità, sento le sue braccia stringersi forte alla mia vita e così vado ancora più veloce.  
Non guardo a quanto vado, non mi interessa proprio. Quel che conta è solo correre, correre come un matto e non perché amo la velocità.  
O meglio sì che la amo.  
Ma in questo momento sento l’adrenalina violentemente crescere più lui stringe le braccia, il mondo intorno sfuma come una macchia indistinta e il corpo è tutto intorpidito per l’aria che mi schiaffeggia come un coltello, nonostante io sia vestito perché vengo dall’autostrada.   
Ma sento solo le sue braccia stringere e più stringe più l’adrenalina mi dà alla testa e solo quando penso che l’aria è davvero forte, mi rendo conto che Lewis è salito in tenuta da casa e che starà congelando, così è come se mi svegliassi ed inizio a frenare e rallentare fino a che mi fermo davanti ad uno spiazzo davanti a questo lago meraviglioso che abbiamo costeggiato.   
Quando metto giù il piede si sente la sua vocina allegra e acuta gridare entusiasta un bellissimo:   
\- Uooh! - Che mi fa sorridere, mi giro e mi tolgo gli occhiali mentre lui si toglie il casco e salta giù come un grillo.   
\- Oddio è bellissimo la voglio anche io! La voglio la voglio la voglio! - E niente, io ero anche preoccupato che fosse congelato per la velocità, ma forse lui era parato dal mio corpo, era anche tutto stretto e aderente a me quindi magari il freddo è stato un po’ limitato.   
I suoi occhi brillano di una gioia mai vista, è una gioia diversa dalla vittoria di un GP.   
È una gioia di vita, quasi. Ed è merito mio. Rimango a cavallo della moto con gli occhiali in mano e lo guardo mentre salta col casco al braccio e annovera le cose meravigliose di questo giro in moto.   
\- Deduco che hai appena scoperto cosa ti piace! -   
\- Una delle cose! Chissà quante ce ne sono che mi piacciono e non lo so perché non le ho mai provate? Ed ora posso provarle tutte, posso scoprirle e posso farle! Chi me lo impedisce? -   
È la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto, ma non mi distraggo dalla sua frase che mi lascia perplesso:   
\- Davvero non hai mai sperimentato niente? - Alza le spalle fermandosi e magari prova a calmarsi.   
\- No, sto iniziando da un po’ ed ogni volta che provo qualcosa mi sembra di venire meno a dei doveri verso il lavoro che faccio. -   
Correre è un lavoro per lui.   
\- Dovrebbe essere divertente la F1. - Gli faccio notare. Lui alza le spalle.   
\- Sì, ma è per lo più dovere. Nel senso, io la faccio in modo super serio, capisci? Non trovo spazio per i divertimenti, ci sono molte cose da fare per eccellere ed io voglio eccellere. Però diventa tutto un dovere. - Lo dice come se fosse una colpa sentire il dovere di eccellere. Si mette su un sacco di pressione da solo.   
\- Non dovrebbe esserlo. - Commento poi rimanendo ancora seduto sulla moto.   
\- Tu non la vivi come un dovere? Devi andare bene, devi avere successo, devi ricompensare i sacrifici dei tuoi... - Alzo le spalle mentre i toni si quietano e sembra che non abbia appena saltato come un matto. Gli tocco le braccia per sentire se ha avuto freddo ed in effetti sono gelide.   
\- Perché non mi hai detto che avevi freddo? - Chiedo poi cambiando discorso. Lui alza le spalle e mi tocca i capelli cercando di sistemarmeli come se seguisse un istinto indomabile. Devono essere terribili.   
Le sue dita delicate fra i capelli sono la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata.   
\- Non era insopportabile. Ti stanno bene così selvaggi... - Dice poi sorridendo catturato dal disastro che devo avere in testa e mentre i brividi partono lungo la schiena, mi chiede di nuovo: - Tu come vivi la F1? -   
\- Anche io voglio ricompensare i sacrifici dei miei, lo sai. Però voglio anche divertirmi perché mi piace troppo tutto questo e me lo voglio godere al massimo finchè lo faccio. A te non piace? -   
Quando lo guardo capisco di aver fatto la domanda del secolo.”  
  


/Lew/

“Che domande che mi fa, sento come un pugno allo stomaco quando me lo chiede in modo diretto e mi sembra di svenire, quindi mi giro ed inizio a passeggiare verso il lago, Seb scende dalla moto, si toglie la giacca, la sistema sulla moto insieme al casco, la chiude e mi raggiunge. Imbocco una discesa che ci porta alla riva del lago vero e proprio e così facciamo due passi qua, godendoci questo bello spettacolo.   
Il sole rispecchia nella superficie azzurra, è tutto splendido, specie la sua presenza vicino a me.  
Non so come fa a farmi parlare e tirarmi fuori qualunque cosa.   
\- Mi piace o non avrei iniziato. Però ho corso per caso da piccolo ed hanno visto che ero portato e da lì mio padre ha fatto mille sacrifici ed io non potevo più tirarmi indietro. Io non riesco più a vedere questa cosa come un passatempo, ormai è un lavoro. -   
Seb le mani in tasca con aria sciolta, i capelli così spettinati e naturali gli stanno benissimo ed i suoi occhi gareggiano col colore del lago perché non è cristallino, è un azzurro più intenso, come i suoi occhi.   
\- Ma ti piace? Lascia perdere un momento questa cosa del dovere. - Insiste deciso, io alzo la spalla e mi sento in difficoltà per un momento.   
\- Sì, mi piace. Mi piace la velocità. Mi fa sentire vivo, come se volassi. Libero. - Mentre lo dico mi sento strano, non l’avevo mai capito nemmeno io che era così. Lo guardo per capire cosa pensa di questa sciocchezza sentimentale, sorrido imbarazzato e mi tocco l’orecchio, ma lui ne ha uno dolce, si ferma, mi guarda dritto negli occhi senza esitare. Non ha paura di niente questo ragazzo. Lo invidio. Lo ammiro. Voglio essere come lui. Forte e con la testa alta.   
\- Allora divertiti. - Dice poi mentre mi sento come se mi avesse dato un altro pugno allo stomaco. Mi toglie il fiato e lo guardo mentre sento gli occhi bruciare, lui accentua il sorriso e continua. - Ricompenserai ogni goccio di sudore di tuo padre. Ma se non ti diverti non riuscirai a farlo per molto. Qua noi ci giochiamo la vita, magari un giorno moriremo in pista come Senna. - Nomina il mio idolo. - Vale la pena divertirsi come matti, non credi? - Non l’ho mai vista così, la sua logica mi colpisce perché ha un gran senso eppure sembra una cosa incosciente.   
È una persona meravigliosa, lo conosco da anni, mi incuriosiva anche da piccolo sto ragazzino tedesco dagli occhi di mare ed il sorriso di sole. È sempre stato così. L’ho sempre invidiato un po’ per la gioia che trasmetteva e quando in F1 ci siamo ritrovati, è stato come se fossimo due poli opposti che si sono attratti.  
Arrossisco a questo pensiero e riprendo a camminare, ma sovra pensiero come sono non faccio caso a dove metto i piedi e finisce che metto male un piede e che come un demente finisco rovinosamente in acqua che per inciso vicino alla riva è mezzo fangoso e quindi non è che riemergo pulitissimo.   
Quando torno su, Seb è lì piegato in due a ridere come uno stronzo. Lo fisso con occhi sottili e faccia offesa, adesso lo annego!  
Ovviamente fra il dire ed il fare c’è di mezzo un universo intero visto che è tutto fangoso e che in realtà nei film emergono dalle acqua grazie a degli effetti speciali, per cui tempo che riesco ad uscire lui è già bello che lontano dalla riva e tirarlo giù ormai è impossibile. Così indispettito come un bambino, mi impunto e lo rincorro fino a che non lo abbraccio spalmando me, l’acqua ed il fango addosso allo scemo che strilla in tedesco cose che non capisco.   
Ok dovrei sapere qualcosa visto che Nico è tedesco, ma non mi piace molto come lingua.   
E intanto sono io che se ne approfitta per bene spalmandosi addosso a Seb, certo lo faccio da dietro ma ho cura di insozzargli anche le mani, le braccia, il viso ed il collo. Ed alla fine è tutto zozzo, non come me ma non c’è male.   
Quando ci separiamo lui si gira e mi lancia uno sguardo che è un misto fra il ‘ti uccido’ ed il ‘è stato anche divertente!’ Ma poi mi guarda bene, cosa che io non posso fare perché non ho uno specchio, e torna a ridere.   
\- Dio dovresti guardarti! Sei osceno! - Provo a guardarmi, i vestiti sono tutti strafondi e marroni. - Sembra ti sei cagato addosso! Anzi no, sembra che una mandria di mucche ti abbia cagato addosso! - Così ride piegandosi sulle ginocchia, ride fino alle lacrime e provo l’insano istinto di dargli un calcio sui denti, ma mi trattengo e pensando a come posso vendicarmi visto che pare io sia stato ancora troppo gentile, mi rendo conto che la vendetta migliore sta per arrivare.   
\- Ora questo cesso per mucche deve salire sulla tua adorabile moto, sai? - A questo smette improvvisamente di ridere ed io soddisfatto inizio a risalire verso la strada.   
\- Ehi un momento! - Esclama rincorrendomi, io vado avanti spedito. - Fermo! - Arrivo alla moto prima di lui e mi avvicino deciso a salirci, ma poi lui a gran voce mi chiama: - LEW! - E così che posso fare?   
Adoro quando mi chiama così!   
Scemo Lewis, sei troppo tenero.   
\- Non torno a piedi! - Esclamo girandomi con l’aria imbronciata.   
Seb, che comunque è sporco, mette il casco nel baule dentro il sedile, prende la giacca che aveva appoggiato lì e la mette sopra in modo che ci sediamo senza sporcarla troppo.   
Io ridacchio.   
\- Cosa non si fa per i propri gioielli eh? - Lo schernisco, lui così sale e poi indica di fare altrettanto.   
\- E che ne è stato della mia sicurezza prima di tutto? - Commento poi. Lui si gira con un sopracciglio alzato si mette su gli occhiali. Non ribatte, si limita a mettere in moto e partire.   
Io ridendo forte mi riprendo a lui ben lieto di continuare a spalmargli la mia cacca addosso. E lo sento rilassato mentre torna indietro per lo stradone, il vento addosso, un sole meraviglioso, il suo corpo contro il mio.   
E di nuovo Nico è svanito ed io non me ne sono nemmeno accorto.   
  
Una volta a casa la prima cosa che faccio è togliermi le scarpe, dico a Seb di fare altrettanto. Mette giù lo zaino e solo quando lo vedo mi ricordo di come era iniziata l’avventura:   
\- Sì è vero, che ci fai qua a quest’ora? Non eravamo d’accordo per una pizza stasera? - Seb scoppia di nuovo a ridere e mi contagia. Pare che siamo incapaci di non ridere insieme.   
\- Solo ora me lo chiedi? Intanto ci siamo fatti un giro in moto, hai fatto una sonora figura di merda, letteralmente, mi hai insozzato e solo ora mi chiedi che ci faccio così presto? -   
\- E che cosa c’è in quello zaino? - Aggiungo aggrottato ed incuriosito mentre mi tolgo i vestiti leggeri prima di inoltrarmi in casa. Seb non si spoglia, ma mi guarda rimanendo fermo dove è.   
\- Pensi che io possa farmi quasi tre ore in moto di strada per una pizza e basta? Facciamo che sto tutto il giorno e mi fermo anche a dormire! Oppure hai ospiti domani mattina? - Lo dice malizioso e con aria anche piuttosto erotica, peccato il fango che gli ho spalmato addosso che rovini tutto.   
Ma poi registro che ha detto.   
\- Tu vuoi dormire qua? - Chiedo sorpreso e già in agitazione, tornando il ragazzino timido che tendo ad essere. Chiaramente non con lui evidentemente. Fino ad ora.   
\- Lewis, non posso rifare la strada di notte, che dici? -   
Certo che può, ma effettivamente se rimane a dormire è più bello.  
Per me.   
Dovrei attivare il cervello, questo è uno di quei momenti in cui dovrei farlo, ma alla fine lo guardo mentre si sfila la maglietta e la butta insieme ai miei che ho abbandonato sul tappeto d’ingresso.   
Il suo biancore mi abbaglia in realtà. E mi distrae.   
\- Cos... cosa fai ora? - Chiedo dimenticandomi completamente che quello in mutande ora sono io.   
\- Ti imito! Pensavo fosse il gioco del ‘indovina cosa faccio ora!’ - Mi rincoglionisce con le sue sparate del cazzo.   
\- E che gioco sarebbe? - Seb ride perché capisce che sono nel panico, troppe cose shoccanti insieme. E si toglie anche i pantaloni che non erano poi così sporchi in realtà.   
Mi si piazza davanti e mentre lo fisso super imbarazzato, Seb ridacchia mani ai fianchi.   
\- Pensi che io non mi meriti una doccia dopo il tuo prezioso trattamento? -   
\- Oh... la doccia... certo... - E Dio Cristo Lew, ma la chiudi mai la fogna invece di dire sempre tutto quel che ti passa per il cervello?   
\- Cosa pensavi volessi fare? - Chiede subito cogliendo la palla al balzo.  
A volte mi confonde, a volte penso che si comporti solo da amico e che scherzi così per quello. Altre sembra che ci provi con me.   
Al di là del fatto che dovrebbe essere etero, so che il fatto che abbia una compagna non è molto indicativo perché mi ha detto che non è proprio amore e passione che lo lega a lei quanto una sorta di idea culturale. Lei è la donna che ha scelto per farsi una famiglia. È un po’ diverso dal dire ‘lei è la donna che amo’.   
\- Io... n-niente! - Esclamo sfilando via di corsa prima che gli venga su qualche altra domanda geniale a cui non so che cazzo rispondere.   
Seb ovviamente mi segue.   
\- Beh andiamo, è ovvio che avevi capito altro! Cosa pensavi volessi fare? - Mi insegue fino nel bagno della camera, che è piuttosto spazioso perché c’è anche una bellissima vasca idromassaggio.   
\- Hai sia la doccia che la vasca? - Chiede sorpreso guardandosi intorno.   
\- Vuoi farla per primo? - Chiedo lieto che il mio bagno lo abbia distratto dalla maledetta domanda a cui non potevo rispondere.  
Che gli vado a dire che pensavo volesse fare sesso con me?  
\- Possiamo anche farla insieme, è così grande il box doccia... - quando lo dice avvampo e so per certo che si vede nonostante la pelle scura, poi gli indico il mio accappatoio.   
\- Usa pure quello, è pulito. Sbrigati che altrimenti non mi tolgo più le croste di dosso! - Seb si toglie i boxer mentre sto uscendo, come se non ci fossero minimamente problemi.   
Dio come vorrei ucciderlo ora.   
Ma ha capito che sono gay?  
Che c’entra, non è che i gay si eccitano per ogni corpo nudo maschile.   
È lui che mi eccita. E parecchio.  
Nico non dovrà mai saperlo.   
\- Mi presti dei vestiti? Contavo di dormire in boxer e non certo di farmi una doccia... - Dice mentre si sciacqua.   
Io dalla camera sospiro sfinito.   
No, non sopravviverò.   
Ma come diavolo siamo finiti in tutto questo? Come?”


	15. Il vero problema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il capitolo 15, ovvero il 'come semplice attrazione progredisce lentamente in qualcosa di più'. Seb ormai ha capito di avere una tendenza omosessuale dovuta proprio all'attrazione che in certi momenti sente per Lewis, più stanno insieme, più questa attrazione cresce. Ma arriva un momento in cui questa inizia a progredire in qualcosa di diverso, di profondo e di ancor più bello ed il momento in cui succede è proprio questo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis sta con Nico, una persona molto complicata e come dico sempre lui e il loro rapporto è quello che è la mia visione, non posso dire se lui e loro sono e fossero davvero così, però io in Nico ho sempre visto un lato possessivo in grado di sfociare nel meschino in certi casi. Anche perchè la domanda che mi sono fatta è stata: come fa un amore bellissimo come quello dei brocedes a finire in quel modo? Il processo è lento e lungo e ci sono sempre più motivi, così li scopriremo lungo questa fic.

15\. IL VERO PROBLEMA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb232.jpg)

/Lew/

“Ok, ho un problema.   
Il problema si chiama Seb, ma il problema non è lui di per sé, ma io.   
Perché quando ho detto che lo aspettavo a casa mia per una pizza non intendevo sul serio, ma lui l’ha presa sul serio e visto che insisteva e non volevo rovinare la bella amicizia che faticosamente si è ricomposta, non sapevo come fare ed ho accettato.  
Pensavo nella mia ingenuità che non ci fossero grossi problemi per una pizza da me, ma non ho calcolato che effettivamente sono 3 orette circa di strada da casa mia a casa sua e fare sei ore solo per una pizza non ha senso.  
Ma il problema non è rappresentato nemmeno dal fatto che Seb starà qua più del previsto, ma che ci dormirà.   
E che ora sta nudo sotto la mia doccia.  
Maledizione!  
Cosa mi è saltato in mente di prendere una casa a Ginevra? Non potevo andare a Montecarlo da Nico?   
Fanculo!   
Mi guardo allo specchio cragnoso più che mai, il fango incrostato e secco che per toglierlo starò secoli, inghiotto a vuoto e nemmeno oso guardare il telefono che per fortuna avevo lasciato a casa altrimenti addio anche a quello.  
Se mi ha scritto Nico che gli dico?  
Se vuole farmi una sorpresa?  
A lui non piace questa casa e nemmeno la Svizzera, dice che è troppo tranquilla per lui e che gli piace Montecarlo ma lui è nato lì in pratica...  
Non credo mi farà improvvisate a meno che non decida di litigare con suo padre o vederlo proprio ora.   
In quei casi mi piomba sempre a casa.  
Ti prego, fa che non litighi con Keke proprio ora.   
Sono meschino, sono pessimo. Mi comporto come se lo stessi tradendo ma sono un idiota perché io non lo sto tradendo e nemmeno intendo farlo, solo perché Seb mi attrae non significa che...   
\- Mi hai preparato dei boxer ed una tuta? -   
La sua voce parla in inglese col suo forte accento tedesco, mi giro sovra pensiero e gli indico sul letto i vestiti ma poi rimango inebetito. Tanto inebetito.   
Cioè paralizzato come un idiota, ecco.   
Seb è bagnato, scalzo, gocciolante e con il mio accappatoio azzurro addosso.   
Ma l’accappatoio non è allacciato, è aperto e si sta strofinando con i lembi il collo ed il viso.  
I capelli li ha già passati e sono selvaggi, molto più di prima.   
E porca puttana quanto sta bene.  
Immediatamente l’erezione prende il volo e me ne rendo conto spalancando gli occhi, lui fa finta di nulla, si toglie tutto, lo butta lascivo sul mio letto matrimoniale e prende i boxer neri in micro fibra ancora nel cellofan.   
\- Non serviva mi dessi quelli nuovi, sai? Sicuramente la lavatrice lava più che bene e sicuramente non hai dei germi che si passano con il contatto indirett... - Non finisce la frase scherzosa per sdrammatizzare perché ok, ora lo vede.   
Io mi mordo il labbro carnoso in totale difficoltà mistica e non so che cazzo fare, ma il vero problema qua è che non riesco proprio a staccare gli occhi dal suo inguine tutto libero e sciolto.  
Seb non è eccitato, non ce l’ha in tiro, però a riposo è più che interessante e se tanto mi dà tanto, vorrei vederlo in pieno regime.  
Oddio cosa ho appena pensato. Spalanco ancora gli occhi ed arrossisco e capisco che sto facendo una colossale figura di merda perché sono muto e lo fisso e sto per svenire, credo.  
O venire!  
Dio credo esploderò se non faccio qualcosa e questo silenzio che si è creato fra noi, improvviso ed imbarazzante, è quasi peggio di quel che mi sta capitando fra le gambe.   
Sono in boxer, dannazione. SI VEDE TUTTO!  
\- Complimenti! - Dice poi lui con un sorrisino malizioso rigirandosi i boxer fra le mani, per fortuna rompe la tensione con qualche scherzo.   
\- Per... per cosa? -   
Lui mi indica col capo:  
\- Non è la prima volta che lo intravedo, ma mai così bene. E complimenti per la dote. Penso che al tuo meglio tu sia un drago! - Ok forse era meglio se stava zitto e non ci scherzava su.   
Mi mordo a sangue il labbro e sono proprio dannatamente bloccato, ma proprio tanto.   
Non so cosa devo dire, non so cosa devo fare. Non so come... non so come dovrei sentirmi... forse non così.   
Così come se io fossi single e sperassi che lui ci provi con me.   
Seb al mio silenzio si infila i boxer e interrompe un po’ la mia crisi, ma poi noto quanto gli donano i miei boxer in micro fibra aderenti e lo vedo che si sistema la sua di dote ed è anche peggio, così rimango in silenzio e mi fiondo in bagno senza dire nulla.   
Apro l’acqua fredda e mi ci butto dentro senza nemmeno sentirla, ma almeno fa il suo effetto e mi calma i bollenti spiriti.  
Lo sai, vero Lewis, che si tradisce anche con la mente e non solo col corpo?   
Certo che lo so, ma che ci posso fare? Non controllo i miei istinti!   
Penso di essere nei guai, sono attratto da lui ed io davvero non so perché e come fare. Cioè capita, insomma ci si piace, siamo uomini, rimaniamo attratti no?   
E poi lui era nudo, la sua pelle candida ed immacolata, il suo corpo così ben sviluppato, così maschile... e come gli stavano bene i miei boxer neri e... e penso che magari glieli regalo perché altrimenti diventerei strano se li tenessi io.   
Mentre lo penso e mi lavo grattandomi via la cragna del fango del lago, cerco di ritornare in me.  
Amo Nico, è una persona complicata ma non scegliamo di chi innamorarci. Seb è una ventata d’aria fresca, è il mio primo amico al di là dell’amore e della famiglia e oltretutto è un altro ragazzo che mi intriga, evidentemente ho un modello.  
Mi piacciono bianchi, biondi e tedeschi.   
Però è ovvio che sono due cose diverse.   
Incontro uno per strada che mi piace un sacco e magari poi ci divento amico e le cose si complicano, ma è comunque una cosa fisica. Mentre l’amore è ben altro.  
Seb è questo, mi piace, non ci vuole niente a capirlo, però è comunque un amico e comunque non provo niente se non simpatia, quella fra amici.  
Lui è la mia boccata d’aria fresca, quando devo respirare da Nico vado da lui, per questo non voglio farlo sapere a Nico. Perché non capirebbe e non saprei spiegarlo e poi che aria sarebbe se Nico lo sapesse?   
È solo questo, unicamente questo.   
Non c’è altro da dire.  
È il secondo ragazzo nudo che vedo e coincidenza, mi ispira.   
Chiudo l’acqua ed apro il vetro della doccia, faccio per prendere l’accappatoio e rimango come un idiota a realizzare che l’ho dato a lui e che non tengo altri asciugamani qua perché sono un idiota, appunto.   
Sì ho giusto messo gli asciugamani a lavare pensando che poteva aver bisogno Seb e non li ho rimessi puliti ed ora che cazzo faccio?  
Esco nudo e gocciolante e impreco.  
Dannazione!   
Eh, e che devo fare? Mi tocca per forza di cose andare là in camera, tanto si sarà vestito e sarà in giro ad esplorare la casa e a fare qualche danno.   
Ma sì, non sarà qua.   
Apro la porta del bagno e proprio quando mi ero appena auto convinto di una serie infinita di cose, come che Seb è un amico che coincidenzialmente mi piace come tipo ma tutto lì e che amo Nico e che non voglio niente di sessuale da Seb sul serio, che non sto davvero tradendo Nico con Seb e cose così, per non dire di quanto io abbia faticato a rimettere a cuccia la bestia fra le gambe, ecco che tutto torna esattamente al punto di partenza.   
Seb è seduto sul letto, il mio per la precisione, non che ce ne siano altri, e con le gambe lunghe incrociate, la schiena appoggiata alla testiera, la mia tuta, i capelli umidi che si stanno asciugando tutti spettinati e gli stanno divinamente ed in mano un album che in seguito identificherò come fotografie. Mi guarda, piega la testa di lato, inarca le sopracciglia, tira in fuori il labbro inferiore e con aria di totale e spontaneo apprezzamento annuisce.   
\- Però... davvero intuivo che fossi messo bene, ma così mi hai appena tolto ogni dubbio! Complimenti vivissimi Lewis. Ora capisco come mai Nico è tanto geloso, sei un bocconcino così prelibato che mi vien voglia di mangiarti! -   
Ed ecco come smontare l’erotismo.   
Proprio a vista d’occhio, cioè letteralmente, quando nomina Nico, mi si abbassa e lui lo guarda sfacciato aggrottandosi.   
\- No fammi capire... - Comincia mentre io sbuffando alla sua maledetta provocazione mi prendo l’accappatoio usato da lui e me lo strofino addosso. Dannazione ora torna tutto come prima. Mi strofino il suo accappatoio. Cioè è mio ma l’ha usato lui.   
Smettila Lewis, sei arrapato!   
Manco Nico non ti trombasse da secoli!  
Te l’ha dato pochi giorni fa!   
\- Se nomino Nico ti ammosci! - Esclama mettendosi con le gambe giù proprio verso di me, mi allontano istintivamente ma poi mi ricordo che i vestiti sono nel cassetto vicino a lui e così imprecando fra me e me, iper agitato che a momenti tremo come un poppante, torno lì, proprio davanti alla sua faccia da schiaffi e cazzo non è facile ignorarlo mentre dice un sacco di cavolate.   
Mi infilo velocissimo dei boxer, i primi che trovo, così poi mi tolgo l’accappatoio e lo butto sul letto vicino a lui.   
Seb rimane lì e mi fissa ancora.   
\- Senti sembri un maniaco! Pensavo fossi etero! - Questa volta non la posso trattenere ma non è una grande idea discutere in boxer davanti a lui che mi fissa.  
I suoi occhi azzurri continuano a fissare la mia dote troppo sviluppata e piega la testa con aria sempre maliziosa.   
Perché è così erotico?   
Ed eccoci di nuovo!   
Fanculo.   
\- Però ti sale se ti guardo. Quindi ti piace essere guardato da me ma non ti piace che tiro in mezzo Nico? - Quando lo nomina sento di nuovo che la bestia si calma, io penso che a momenti si stacca e fa le valige.   
So che queste cose sono possibili fino a che non ci si sfoga per bene, però ovviamente non mi era mai capitato così tanto.   
Finisce che me ne sto zitto, in crisi mistica di nuovo, in attesa che un miracolo risolva tutto.   
Ma il miracolo non arriva, anzi.   
Perchè suona il mio cellulare nel comodino e salto guardando il nome sul display.   
Nico.   
Appena lo vedo corro e lo prendo in mano, ma mi rendo conto che sto tremando e che mi viene stupidamente da piangere.   
Ho un nodo assurdo, mi sento in colpa, mi sento di stare tradendo Nico, cazzo. Non ho fatto nulla, ma forse una parte di me lo sta tradendo. Ora se gli rispondo mi sgama.   
Il telefono continua a suonare e la mano mi trema un sacco e forse piango davvero, ma non lo so perché non riesco a respirare ed è qua che Seb mi viene dietro, mi prende il telefono, lo silenzia a lo mette giù, poi mi mette una mano sulla guancia e mi nasconde il viso contro il suo, forte e dolcemente.   
\- Non devi rispondere ora. -   
Ma prima o poi dovrò farlo.   
Le lacrime scendono copiose, le sento solo ora perché stanno bagnando il suo viso, ma mi abbandono di nuovo a lui.  
Lui che di nuovo mi fa respirare.   
Credo che se non faccio un passo indietro, non andrà mai meglio.   
Ma non voglio farlo, un passo indietro.   
Non voglio.”  
  


/Seb/

“Guardavo pacifico le sue foto di bambino con la sua particolare e mi pare di capire allargata famiglia, quando mi è apparso in tutta la sua meraviglia.  
Lewis non sa di essere bello, non si tiene gran ché a livello di stile e look, è molto semplice, acqua e sapone, però ha un gran bel fisico e continua a piacermi troppo il colore della sua pelle.   
La sua meravigliosa pelle scura che ora è lucida e bagnata. Mi perdo sulle goccioline che scendono fino a che eccolo lì.   
Wow!  
Ma proprio wow!   
Cioè è super dotato il cucciolo e lo vedo che ha pure voglia di alzare la testa.   
Chissà completamente in tiro com’è... la mia boccaccia non si frena dal fare battute e più lui si imbarazza, più io non riesco a frenarmi.   
Sono un perfetto stronzo e avrebbe ragione ad uccidermi. Mi dico di darci un taglio, che sto andando oltre, che è vero, dovrei essere etero anche se lui mi fa uno strano effetto e poi niente. Proprio mentre penso che adesso gli mordo la chiappa perché sì, perché voglio farlo, il suo telefono suona e quando vedo il nome di Nico non solo il suo gioiello si ammoscia, ma anche la mia voglia.  
E poi inizia a tremare.  
Lewis trema e si vede sta per scoppiare a piangere e capisco che è in una crisi di panico e posso solo vagamente immaginare che si senta in colpa di essere qua con me nudo.   
Dio, non ho pensato ad Hannah nemmeno un secondo, lui piange perché crede di star tradendo Nico solo perché scherziamo insieme così.   
Mi fa un’enorme tenerezza e capendo che se risponde ora fa un disastro e che non se lo merita, istintivamente mi alzo, gli prendo il telefono, lo silenzio e glielo metto giù, poi gli appoggio il viso contro la mia guancia e sento che mi bagna delle sue lacrime che copiose e di nervoso e paura vengono giù.   
Lo abbraccio e lui si lascia andare, i brividi mi attraversano, mi sembra che sia tutto fuori controllo in un certo senso. Mi sembra che non ho proprio voglia di lasciare andare il suo corpo quasi tutto nudo, tonico e sufficientemente muscoloso. La sua pelle umida sotto le dita, il profumo che ho anche io addosso del suo bagnoschiuma.   
La sua fragilità, il suo abbandono, le sue mani sulla mia schiena.   
Io sono l’anti Nico.   
Il vero problema è che non so cos’è lui e forse no. Forse il reale problema è che non mi importa di capire cosa voglio e cosa provo e cos’è lui per me sul serio.   
Però penso che non dovrebbe fargli un effetto del genere Nico, spingerlo a cercare conforto fra le braccia di un altro.   
C’è qualcosa di strano nel loro rapporto e non so quanto mi competa la cosa, però so che le mie mani scendono sulla zona lombare della sua schiena inarcata, i polpastrelli sul bordo dell’elastico dei suoi boxer. Sentendo che basta poco per farmi arrivare sul suo sedere tondo, sentendo il suo inguine premuto sul mio fianco, smette di piangere e respira sempre più piano. Sempre più piano.  
Come se cercasse di catturare questo momento e non rovinarlo.   
Le mie labbra si spostano sulla sua guancia che era premuta sulla mia mentre piangeva. È bagnata e gliela asciugo con la bocca che risale sui suoi occhi, li bacio e seguo questa voglia incredibile di lui.   
Lentamente. Molto lentamente, muovo la testa per guardarlo, ma rimaniamo così vicini, così pochi centimetri a separarci. Si perde nei miei occhi così come io nei suoi così liquidi come petrolio, ma poi lo sguardo scivola su questa bocca che mi crea sempre troppo scompiglio.   
Troppo.   
E non si staccano da lì i miei occhi mentre voglio baciarlo e lo so perché mi lecco le labbra, lui guarda le mie a sua volta e forse non respiriamo più e forse non so cosa mi trattenga dal scendere con la mano sul suo sedere.   
\- Io non posso. - E non so come fa a tornare in sé, ma ha sicuramente molta più forza di quel che pensa e sembra.   
Faccio un sorrisino malinconico ed annuisco, gli prendo così il viso con entrambe le mani e faccio mezzo passo indietro. Interrompo la magia e gli bacio la fronte. Mi soffermo un po’ di più sulla sua fronte, assaporo questo bacio e poi lo lascio, a malincuore devo ammettere.   
  
Non ci torniamo su quel momento, sul motivo del suo panico alla chiamata di Nico e nemmeno su qualunque cosa riguardi il suo ragazzo.  
Torniamo a comportarci da amici e sembra che la magia si sia spezzata definitivamente, sembra che potremo dimenticare cosa stava per succedere.   
Sembra.   
Ma rimane tutto fissato a fuoco dentro di me, in una parte che tornerà spesso negli anni a venire.  
Questo bacio che non gli ho dato per un pelo, perché forse nonostante tutto preferisce Nico davvero e non so che ruolo io abbia nella vita di Lewis e non so nemmeno che ruolo ha lui nella mia, ma so che non intendo lasciare la presa.   
Perché qualunque cosa sia quella che ho con lui, mi piace e voglio vedere come progredirà.   
Ed il problema è questo. che non so cosa sia tutto questo e non mi interessa definirlo. Qualunque cosa sia mi piace, mi inebria, mi rivoluziona.   
  
Stare con lui è facilissimo, stare con lui è un’autentica vacanza.   
E devo dire che mi sono reso conto di avere su di lui una certa influenza perché qualunque cosa gli chiedo lui mi risponde e si confida, è come se con me lui abbia voglia di scandagliare per ben tutto.  
Evitiamo di parlare di Nico con molta cura fino a che lui non sarà così esasperato da volerlo fare.   
Per cui ricominciamo con le passioni e ciò che ci piace.   
Dopo pranzo avvenuto con qualcosa di leggero perché stasera mangeremo la pizza, ci mettiamo in salotto che definire tale ci vuole coraggio visto che è più simile ad un salone!  
Prima mentre si rivestiva avevo curiosato ed avevo notato che ha una chitarra in ottime condizioni, oltre che ad un eccezionale impianto Hi-Fi e una collezione di dischi e CD pressoché infinita.   
\- Dunque ti piace molto la musica e vedo che hai gusti molto vasti. - Commento mentre li guardo, mani in tasca. Bob Marley, Prince, Tupac, Jay-Z, Whitney Houston, James Brown, Marvin Gaye, Michael Jackson ovviamente su tutti...   
\- Ti piace qualcosa di quello? -   
\- MJ! - Esclamo subito con entusiasmo, mi giro verso di lui: - Da piccolo lo cantavo e lo imitavo! Ero bravissimo! - Lewis seduto sul divano mi guarda con le mani in tasca e l’aria interessata.   
\- Davvero? Ed ora non canti più? - Scoppio a ridere e scuoto la testa, ma lui si alza e prende la chitarra ed ecco la mia risposta. Sì, suona.   
\- Tu sei matto, vuoi che ti scartavetri le orecchie? - Dico spontaneo.   
\- Dai, cosa sai cantare? Io so suonare tutto! -   
\- Allora vedi che hai altre passioni? Perché hai detto che non hai altro al di là della F1? - Come sono bravo a cambiare discorso, lui piega la testa ed inizia ad accordare la chitarra.   
\- Perché sono cose che facevo da piccolo, ora faccio ancora così ogni tanto, ma la mia vita è tutta incentrata sulla F1 ora come ora. E mi sento di essere completamente assorbito da questo e di aver messo da parte le poche cose che facevo. La musica è sempre stata la cosa più importante per me, la mia migliore amica. Non l’ho mai abbandonata, ma per esempio la chitarra non la suonavo da un sacco. Ho ripreso da alcuni mesi... -   
Le sue dita ora corrono veloci sulle corde e intonano una delle canzoni più famose ed emotive di Michael.   
Mi fa venire un colpo, è una di quelle che ascoltavo mesi fa e che mi faceva pensare a lui... You’re not alone!   
\- Questa è facile! - mi fa. - Una delle mie preferite nei momenti depressivi. - Aggiunge. Io ridacchio, chissà perché non fatico a crederci che ne abbia.   
\- Ma io non canto più perché dopo lo sviluppo ho perso le mie capacità canore! - Questa cosa lo fa scoppiare a ridere ed è bellissimo mentre ride. Lo dico sempre. È meravigliosa la sua risata, ha un suono particolare, molto coinvolgente ed un pochino buffo.   
Penso che lo farò ridere di più.   
\- Che c’entra lo sviluppo con le proprie capacità? Avanti, sono sicuro che canti ancora! -   
\- Certo, sotto la doccia! -   
\- Prima non ti ho sentito! -   
\- Perché so che sono stonato e mi sentivi! - Ho tutte le risposte, ma lui non molla, così continua a suonare e mi guarda con aria d’attesa, ma io in risposta mi giro, individuo il disco con la canzone suddetta e arbitrariamente lo inserisco nel suo splendido mangiadischi, poi sulle note della sua chitarra, la vocina melodiosa ed angelica di Michael parte e Lewis ride di nuovo, scuote la testa ma continua a suonare la chitarra insieme alla canzone.   
Poco dopo lo sento cantare e lo guardo stupito sedendomi sul divano vicino a lui.   
La cosa più incredibile, in questo istante, non è che abbia un sacco di doti nascoste ma che le tiri fuori così spontaneamente e sciolto senza che debba essere pregato.   
Ed io qua, ebete, a farmi assorbire da lui che canta e suona benissimo su una canzone che mi aveva fatto pensare a lui un anno fa.   
Le cose fra noi si innescano con una tale facilità che rimango semplicemente basito.   
Mi rilasso contro lo schienale e lo guardo mentre canta e suona e c’è un’atmosfera bella, intima, grazie a Michael. Non si vergogna di esibirsi davanti a me, ma sono sicuro che non lo farebbe mai davanti a chiunque.   
Ed io voglio che tutto questo rimanga nostro.  
Non capivo bene la sua mania di tenere nascosta la nostra amicizia, pensavo riguardasse Nico, però ora penso che sia per una sorta di gelosia o senso di possesso verso una cosa che è così bella e al contempo delicata, che non vogliamo nessuno rischi di rovinarcela.   
Siamo diversi nella maggior parte delle cose, ma abbiamo dei gusti in comune, cose in comune.   
Lui sembra molto più attivo di quello che ha dato a vedere fino ad ora, io molto più tranquillo di quello che ho mostrato.   
Sembro sempre un esagitato in giro nei circuiti perché mi faccio trasportare, ma la verità è che sono capace di stare ore a sentire qualcuno cantare e suonare così bene.  
Penso che abbia ragione.  
Questa cosa fra noi che non sappiamo cosa sia è meglio rimanga solo nostra. Se dovessimo incontrarci in giro nel paddock non farò l’amicone, farò la persona normale, farò quello che faccio con gli altri. Perché certe cose sono così belle solo se rimangono private e voglio che questo rapporto con Lewis sia privato. Non voglio che nessuno sappia.   
La canzone finisce e ne parte un’altra più movimentata. Lui suona ancora ma non canta, così alza la testa e calmo mi sorride cercando di capire cosa penso. Ed io sono qua, mezzo stravaccato sul divano poco distante da lui.   
Piego le labbra verso il basso, calmo e pacato, ancora in questa sorta di magia che è scesa e che non voglio si spezzi.   
\- Sei bravissimo, hai una voce bellissima! Altro che pilota, dovevi fare il cantante! - Lewis arrossisce e sorride chinando il capo per ringraziarmi con una gentilezza davvero innata. - Canta qualcos’altro. - Così mi alzo e chiudo Michael, poi mi risiedo e torno a fissarlo pronto a ricatapultarmi in quella meravigliosa atmosfera dovuta alla sua voce particolarmente dolce.  - Beatles? Amo profondamente i Beatles! - Così senza nemmeno dire nulla, parte Let it be ed io penso che se non mi commuovo è una specie di miracolo.   
Chiuderei gli occhi come faccio sempre quando la sento, ma voglio ricordarmi questo momento, il suo viso così concentrato ed al tempo stesso ispirato mentre canta una canzone così bella che mi fa venire i brividi.   
Sicuramente uno dei miei momenti preferiti con Lewis.  
Lascia che sia, canta lui. Chissà se l’ha fatto apposta?  
Lascia che sia cosa? Qualunque cosa sia, tu lascia che sia. E va bene, facciamo così. Ma sarà una cosa solo nostra.” 


	16. La linea sottile fra il volere e il potere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb a casa di Lewis intende rimanerci e godersi letteralmente ogni attimo, senza pensare un secondo a cosa vuole fare e perchè, semplicemente facendolo. Lewis al contrario ci pensa eccome, cerca risposte e di capire quel tedesco che non gli dice perchè cerca tanto di baciarlo. Chi la vincerà? Alla fine forse una specie di chiarimento riescono ad averlo, ma la permanenza lì passa per un sacco di altri momenti insieme. Intanto vediamo come si fa una pizza!

16\. LA SOTTILE LINEA FRA IL VOLERE ED IL POTERE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb210.jpg)

/Seb/

“Il momento della pizza è a dir poco pirotecnico perché lui ha detto di farla ma ero convinto intendesse ordinarla.   
Poi ha detto tutto convinto ‘ma no, la facciamo!’ E pensavo fosse capace.   
Poi vedo che prende ed apre un libro di cucina che fra l’altro noto essere intatto, come appena preso.  
E qua comincio a riempirmi di sospetti.   
Mi fermo mentre cerca da dove si comincia.   
\- Tu... tu sai fare la pizza, vero? - Lewis tutto preso dalla lettura, mi guarda brevemente:   
\- No, ma che ci vuole? Basta seguire la ricetta, no? - E qua chiudo gli occhi incredulo.   
\- Non è che sei italiano ed allora nasci con quella dote nel DNA! - Inizio polemico.   
Lui alza le spalle.   
\- Se ci riescono loro ci posso riuscire anche io! - Dice con un tono capriccioso che mi fa morire.   
Ed ecco che torna fuori un altro lato spontaneo del suo carattere che ha tenuto segreto nel circuito.   
\- Senti... - Inizio avvicinandomi. - Sei sicuro di voler fare questo esperimento? - Lui annuisce ed in risposta indica la sua dispensa che non è piccola.   
\- Prendi la farina, il lievito di birra e nella brocca mettici acqua tiepida! Ah prepara anche il sale! - Lo guardo aggrottato perso nel mezzo della stanza.   
\- Io... devo fare la caccia al tesoro? - Così sbuffando risale dal libro e va a prendere le cose da solo, io ridacchio iniziando a divertirmi, così mi siedo su una sedia e prendo il libro. - Facciamo che io leggo e tu fai! - Lewis ha qualcosa da ridire ma penso più per partito preso, infatti poi ci ripensa ed annuisce.   
\- Però se mi serve una mano me la dai! - Mi sembra giusto.   
Così inizio a leggere.   
\- Sì ma guarda che deve riposare almeno un’ora... - Annuisce.   
\- Lo so che deve lievitare, fin lì ci arrivo. -   
\- Ma quando mangeremo? - Guardo l’ora, sono le sei.   
\- Beh non lo so, forse per le nove avremo tutto nei piatti... - Tiro fuori il labbro e faccio il broncio.   
\- Davvero devo aspettare così tanto? -   
\- Seb ma a che ora ceni di solito? -   
\- Sette e mezza! - Così scoppia a ridere.   
\- Vorrà dire che faremo un bell’aperitivo. -  Che bravo che mi accontenta. - Ok, ora leggi bene che devo fare. - Si è messo un bel grembiule coi girasoli addosso ed è pronto davanti al piano di lavoro, vicino a me.   
Ridacchio, mi piace quello che stiamo facendo, non so bene perché.   
\- Allora, qua dice che le dosi sono per una teglia normale da forno elettrico. - Annuisce. - Quindi versa tutto il pacco di farina. -   
\- Tutto? - Chiede dubitando delle mie doti di lettore.   
\- Sì. - lui esegue. Una piccola nuvoletta bianca sale dopo il gesto.   
\- Fai un buco nella farina al centro. - Mi guarda con un sopracciglio alzato e gli mostro la foto del libro, lui esegue. - Ci metti un po’ di acqua tiepida e dentro il cubetto di lievito. -   
\- Tutto? -   
\- Beh, quanti grammi è il tuo? -   
\- Sono due da 25. -   
\- quindi 50 in tutto. -   
\- Se la matematica non è un opinione. -   
\- Che simpatico. Metti solo 25. -   
\- Ok, poi? -   
\- Lo sciogli con le dita. -   
Lewis esegue e mi piace vedere come inizia ad impastricciarsi le dita, non pensavo di avere certi tipi di feticismi ma vedere la sua pelle scura sporca di cose bianche e mi piace da morire.   
\- Mi sembra sciolto. -   
\- Ok, mettici un pochino ancora di acqua, non troppa perché va aggiunta al bisogno. - Lewis esegue tutto concentrato come se stesse preparando la macchina per una gara.   
\- E dopo? -   
\- Impasta! - Lewis mi guarda dubbioso prima di iniziare.   
\- Suggerimenti su come si fa? - Lo fisso sgranando gli occhi, penso che scherzi ma aspetta davvero che gli risponda e così mi stringo nelle spalle mettendo giù il libro.   
\- C’è scritto solo di impastare e se serve di aggiungere un po’ d’acqua, non deve essere troppo mollo l’impasto. Dopo un po’ che è tutto omogeneo dobbiamo metterci qualche pizzico di sale, non molto, ed impastare ancora. È scritto che più la impasti e meglio è. Poi la copriamo con degli asciugamani e la facciamo riposare. - Mi affianco a lui e guardo l’impasto, la sua mano appoggiata al bordo già sporca perché ha sciolto il lievito.   
Si morde il labbro e poi alza le spalle.   
\- E va bene! - Così ci mette dentro tutta la mano, la immerge per bene ed inizia ad impastare. Con una mano.   
\- Lewis penso che tu debba usare due mani. - Lui storce il suo delizioso nasino dritto con la punta un poco a patata, ma riluttante ci mette anche l’altra mano. Io rido.   
\- Non ti piace sporcarti le mani? - Arriccia la bocca.   
\- Non particolarmente! - Continuo a ridere e gli verso altra acqua vedendo che ce n’è poca, ma vedo anche che l’impastamento di Lewis è impacciato e per nulla produttivo.   
\- Così sembra che tu palpi il culo a qualcuno. E non sei nemmeno sexy mentre lo fai! - Ribatto acido. Lewis mi fissa male per la critica, penso sia davvero permaloso, così presto detto mi piazzo dietro di lui, metto le mani sulle sue e le immergo nell’impasto, ma gliele gestisco come se fossero le mie e per un momento mi viene in mente la famosa scena di Ghost, quando fanno il vaso.   
Mi mordo la bocca e lui si zittisce improvvisamente, non commenta che potevo evitare la mossa strategica, ma non l’ho fatta pensandoci molto.   
Comunque cerco di concentrarmi sulle sue mani e sul fargli capire come impastare. Prendiamo tutta la farina e la raggruppiamo in mezzo, la schiacciamo, poi lo facciamo dall’altra parte e ripetiamo l’operazione fino a che piano piano l’impasto prende la forma di una pagnotta, finalmente.   
\- Sei proprio bravo... - Ribatte.   
\- Tu in compenso no! - Esclamo da bravo stronzo. Lui gira la testa verso di me indispettito rendendosi conto dopo che non è una grande idea, io ridendo gli bacio l’angolo della bocca e lui si fa serio perché sembriamo di nuovo due fidanzati.  
Chissà se fa mai ste cose con Nico.   
Torna a fissare l’impasto.   
\- Come fai ad essere così bravo? - Chiede cercando di distrarsi.   
\- Dote di natura suppongo. - Sul serio non sapevo di essere bravo. - Da piccolo guardavo mia nonna che faceva la pasta per i brezel. - Dico un po’ di me e lui si distrae così dopo che la pasta ha una buona forma penso si possa mettere il sale. - Sollevala un attimo. -  Dico poi. Lui esegue e la tiene sospesa mentre io ci metto due pizzichi di sale sperando di avere anche la dote del dosaggio del sale. Nel libro suggeriva di metterci un goccio d’acqua col sale così eseguo e poi gli dico di mettere la pasta sopra.   
Come prima cosa lo impasto da solo, lui rimane con le mani a tenere ferma la terrina ed io riprendo ad impastare sempre dietro di lui con le braccia ai lati del suo corpo, il mento sulla sua spalla ed il petto contro la sua schiena, per non parlare del bacino contro il suo grazioso fondoschiena.   
Il rumore di quel goccio d’acqua col sale mentre impasto è strano e mi ricorda una cosa pornografica che ho cura di dirgli proprio perché sono molto sano di mente.   
\- Sembra il risucchio di quando ti fanno un pompino! - E quando lo dico Lewis si scosta istintivamente cercando di scappare dalle mie braccia, ma io faccio forza e lo obbligo a rimanere. Ridendo lascio la pasta e con le mani viscide di acqua e pasta proprio come erano quelle dei protagonisti di Ghost, prendo quelle di Lewis e gliele metto dentro.   
\- Ora fai tu. - Lui cerca di opporsi, ma gliele manovro a piacimento, ripeto il movimento che ricordo faceva mia nonna. Gli faccio premere i palmi al centro e con le dita afferra la pasta esterna e la mette in mezzo tornando a spingere con i palmi. Quando capisce il movimento lascio che faccia lui ed io ho cura di risalire con le mani viscide sui suoi polsi e poi sui suoi avambracci.   
Molta cura.  
sensualmente.   
Leggero.   
I respiri sono più corti e lui capisce che quel che faccio non ha niente a che fare con giochi e dispetti, ma che è qualcosa di più sensuale che mai.   
Ed ora vorrei di nuovo baciarlo e non so se lo voglio fare perché penso di piacergli e sono stuzzicato da questo oppure se lo voglio perché sì, perché mi piace o per quale altro motivo.   
So che se gira ora la testa io lo bacerò. Gli respiro sul collo fino ad appoggiare le labbra proprio lì, sotto il suo orecchio e dimentico completamente la pasta che ormai è asciutta e perfetta.   
Così perfetta che Lewis smette di impastarla e mi porge il suo dito ricoperto da un po’ di impasto.   
\- Assaggia e vedi se va bene invece di assaggiare il mio collo. - Pensavo sarebbe stato più spaventato o rigido. Prima non ha avuto una bella reazione. Ora mi sembra che gli piaccia quando mi comporto così. Ci vado a nozze.   
Prendo la sua mano e succhio tutto il dito, non mi limito a prendere il pezzo di pasta.   
Il sapore mi sembra perfetto, salato al punto giusto.   
Ma continuo a succhiare il resto del suo dito come se fosse infinitamente sporco ed io dovessi ripulirglielo di fino.  
Succhiando su e giù come se avessi altro fra le labbra e contro la lingua.   
Un braccio a circondargli la vita per non farlo scappare, il viso così vicino al mio mentre mi guarda incredulo di quel che sto facendo.   
Scommetti che riesco a farti dimenticare Nico?   
\- Penso che il mio dito sia pulitissimo. - Commenta ironico, io ridacchio e così passo alle altre dita ancora un po’ sporche, gliele succhio tutte e finisco sul palmo, lecco anche quello come se fosse un gelato.   
Non ha un gran sapore, è pasta cruda, ma in questo momento è troppo buono.   
Lewis non mi ferma e penso che se salissi a leccargli la faccia,  non mi fermerebbe e così detto fatto, gli lascio la mano e gli prendo il mento fra le dita, lo giro verso di me per quei pochi centimetri che restavano e sto per baciarlo, ma lui mette la mano che ho appena leccato sulla mia bocca e torna in sé proprio ora.   
\- Quello che ho detto prima è sempre valido. Io non posso. -   
E qua mi focalizzo su qualcosa di essenziale.   
\- Però vuoi. - La voce è roca e carica di desiderio. Lo vuole eccome ed anche io.   
E non mi interessa minimamente di capire cosa provo, cosa voglio, cosa sono e perché.   
Non mi importa niente di tutto questo, so solo che averlo fra le mani ogni volta è sempre più bello ed un giorno i suoi ‘non posso’ non saranno sufficienti.”  
  


/Lew/

“È tutto tranne che normale, questo.  
Io non posso andare avanti così.  
Cioè ormai è qua e non posso cacciarlo e non riesco nemmeno a mettere un freno prima di arrivare a questi momenti, però quando uscirà di qua domani mattina io non posso rifarlo.  
Non posso invitarlo di nuovo e passare tempo con lui in privato se il rischio è quello di tradire davvero Nico. E già che lo faccio con la testa è grave, ma posso illudermi di essere a posto finché non ci baciamo sul serio. Ma queste carezze, questi tocchi, questi avvicinamenti non sono comunque tradimenti?  
Il fatto che gli lascio fare quel che vuole e non sono io ad iniziare non è sufficiente, mi illudo che è lui ed io non faccio nulla, ma il farglielo fare, il permetterglielo è comunque grave come il prendere l’iniziativa.   
Non so se Seb sia consapevole di cosa fa e del motivo, forse non ci pensa, gli piace e lo fa e forse davvero non c’è più di questo.  
Un momento piacevole di erotismo, un voler fare una cosa che gli va ora e magari domani sarà soddisfatto e non tornerà più.   
Per un momento, un momento brevissimo, mi balena in mente l’idea di farlo.  
Ci vado a letto, prendo tutto da lui e mi tolgo lo sfizio così poi saremo entrambi soddisfatti e non succederà più nulla.  
Ma poi io mi conosco e so che non potrei mai guardare Nico facendo finta che niente sia successo. Non potrei. Non è da me.   
Rovinerei comunque tutto e probabilmente per nulla, solo uno sfizio.  
Ci laviamo le mani e mettiamo la pasta al coperto in parte mentre ripuliamo il piano per preparare il condimento che useremo dopo.   
Da un lato c’è questa attrazione sessuale che c’è fra noi, dall’altra la voglia di essere amici, il bisogno di avere questo rapporto con lui perché mi fa stare bene, mi fa respirare.  
La sua incoscienza, la sua spensieratezza è pane per me e non penso di voler troncare.  
Per cui devo trovare una soluzione a questo casino.  
Voglio avere un rapporto con Seb che però non mi spinga a tradire Nico.   
Sinceramente non so come penso di uscire da questa situazione, che soluzione credo di poter trovare.   
Non ne ho proprio idea.   
  
Seb è una forza della natura, o ridi o ridi con lui, per cui in certi momenti affiorano dubbi e sensi di colpa ma lui li scaccia subito con la potenza di un uragano.   
È l’incoscienza dei giovani che si buttano a capofitto in qualcosa di bellissimo e nuovissimo e tanto desiderato. Anche se poi io ho solo due anni più di lui, mi sento già vecchio per gli approcci diversi che abbiamo alle cose.  
Lui proprio non pensa e forse non si fa nemmeno domande ed io lo invidio.   
Prima di preparare i gusti della pizza, comincia a fare un elenco di pizze che vorrebbe provare e si trova a proporre accostamenti che non stanno né in cielo né in terra ed alla fine tagliando la testa al toro apro il frigorifero pieno di ogni ben di Dio e gli dico di farsi quella cavolo di pizza come vuole, che la mia metà sarà con mozzarella e salamino e basta!   
E non l’avessi mai detto!   
\- Hai anche il salamino piccante? - chiede illuminandosi tutto. Sento vagamente un pericolo dietro questa domanda, ma annuisco e lo tiro fuori.   
È una forma intera, tipico salamino lungo e sottile da affettare.   
\- È nuovo. - e quando glielo mostro vedo la sua faccia illuminarsi di un sorriso poco raccomandabile e qua capisco, con un secondo treno, e glielo do in testa andando al tagliere col coltello che ho preparato per fare le fettine.   
\- Sei un maniaco! Perché vedi doppi sensi in tutto? Sei arrapato! Credevo fossi etero invece mi sa che la cara Hannah non ha capito un paio di cose! E forse nemmeno tu! - con questo inizio ad aprire il salamino, lui tira infuori il labbro ed alza le spalle semplicistico.   
\- Certo sono un maniaco e sto mettendo in dubbio da un po’ la mia sessualità... -   
\- MA VA’! MA NON ME NE ERO MICA ACCORTO! - Esclamo gridando spontaneo, lui ride illuminandosi. I capelli gli si sono asciugati mossi e gli stanno benissimo ma penso che se glielo dico posso sembrare uno che ci prova.   
E già mi sento così senza che lo sembro!  
\- Sì, è che è da un po’ che ogni tanto mi capita di essere attratto dai ragazzi. Non da tutti. - Nella mia beata ingenuità credo sia una cosa generica e non mia esclusiva, così non gli chiedo chi sono tali soggetti e lui non me lo dice.   
Mentre parla si rende utile e grattugia la mozzarella che è quella apposta per la pizza, quando ho preso gli ingredienti ho chiesto cosa si usa per la pizza e mi hanno dato qualche consiglio utile.   
Lavorare in cucina insieme è bello, ovviamente.   
\- E ne hai parlato con Hannah? - Chiedo andando spietatamente al punto. Alza le spalle e l’atmosfera da demenziale si fa un po’ più confidenziale.   
\- No. Non vedo perché dirglielo. Io e lei abbiamo un rapporto che va al di là di quel che mi capita o che faccio. Lei sarà la donna con cui un giorno farò una famiglia, mi conosce bene, la conosco bene, è la sola di cui mi fido e siamo amici. Anzi ecco, lei è la mia migliore amica e mi trovo benissimo con lei. -   
\- Ma non sei sufficientemente attratto da lei da non esserlo da nessun altro? - La vera domanda che voglio fargli è un’altra, ma ci arrivo per gradi. Finisco di tagliare il salamino e lo metto via mentre lui continua con la mozzarella.   
\- siamo uomini no? Siamo sempre attratti da qualcuno e sempre lo saremo. Quello non significa che non proviamo niente per chi abbiamo accanto. -   
\- E tu la ami? Cosa provi per lei? Insomma, mi hai detto chi è per te e che tipo di rapporto avete. Complicità insomma. - Un po’ quello che sta nascendo fra me e Nicole, è una bella donna e molto brillante e siamo già molto amici. E credo abbia capito che sono gay, per questo non insiste con il venire a letto con me, io sembro totalmente allergico alla cosa e non credo di poter nemmeno fare mai finta.   
\- Vuoi sapere se riesco a fare sesso con lei? - Tossisco mentre stavo bevendo un po’ d’acqua.   
\- No, perché per te è tutto sessuale? Parlo di sentimenti veri! -   
Seb finisce con la mozzarella e si lava le mani per poi guardarmi coi suoi meravigliosi occhi azzurro mare.   
\- Le voglio bene, le voglio un mucchio di bene. -   
\- Ma non la ami? - Alza le spalle.   
\- Non so nemmeno se esiste l’amore. Credo che il meglio che possiamo avere da una persona è starci bene insieme, riderci insieme e condividere qualcosa di importante. -   
\- Figli? - Annuisce.   
\- L’adrenalina, il rischio, il pericolo, un podio. - Non abbiamo ancora condiviso tutto questo, ma l’adrenalina sì, quella molta. Ed il senso del rischio e del pericolo che c’è ogni volta che sali sulla macchina.   
\- E perché hai questo comportamento con me? - Ed ecco cosa volevo chiedergli. - Se, voglio dire, pensi che l’amore non esista perciò con lei hai quello che più ci somiglia. E pensi di passare la vita con lei e fare dei figli. Però inizi a pensare di essere bisessuale e ci provi con me per questo, immagino. Per capire meglio te stesso, sperimentare... - Lo analizzo da solo senza fargli rispondere e solo dopo un po’ che parlo logorroico come al solito lo vedo avvicinarsi come una pantera, mi prende i fianchi e per un momento mi zittisco avvampando pensando che cercherà di nuovo di baciarmi, ma si ferma in tempo e non so se esserne sollevato o deluso.   
\- E tu perché ci stai se sei tanto innamorato e convinto di Nico? Perché fai tutto quello che ti dice, persino metterti con una donna che forse non te lo farà mai drizzare come sono riuscito a fare io solo guardandoti? - Ma porca puttana perché è così perspicace?   
E perché parla in modo così erotico e sensuale? Così vicino a me, con questo sguardo magnetico?  
Il respiro comincia a venire difficoltoso, gli prendo i polsi prima che gli venga in mente di palpeggiarmi e avere conferma che mi sto di nuovo eccitando.   
Poi guardandolo dritto negli occhi trovo il coraggio:   
\- Perché è il mio modo di amare. -   
\- E con me come la metti? - Ma guarda, vuole davvero parlarne ora senza essere disposto a parlare di sé?   
\- Perché siamo uomini e ci eccitiamo di continuo con chiunque. Questo non significa che da tutti quelli che ci eccitano, poi vogliamo chissà cosa. Tu pensi l’amore non esista e forse sei disposto a fare sesso con altri nonostante Hannah, io penso che l’amore esista e che nonostante quello possiamo essere attratti da altri, ma alla fine conterà sempre la scelta finale. Quel che faremo nel momento decisivo. - Seb piega le labbra in un sorrisino malizioso e soddisfatto, poi c’è anche provocazione e curiosità e so che fra noi è appena iniziata.   
Lo so.   
E so che non mi dirà mai cosa vuole da me, cosa prova e perché fa quel che fa, ma la risposta che ho dato io al suo posto penso sia valida. Così senza fare altro si separa e torna al frigo alla ricerca di come riempire la pizza.  
\- Non dici nulla? - Replico deluso. Alza le spalle e la ‘mette via’ con facilità.   
\- Hai ragione, abbiamo visioni diverse. Ma siamo noi ad esserlo. Io non credo l’amore esista, ma se fossi innamorato non esisterebbe nessun altro per me. Ed è vero, siamo uomini e siamo attratti di continuo da altre persone. Ma io non sono mai stato innamorato e non so se, essendolo, potrei eccitarmi tanto con un altro ragazzo. -   
Mi mordo il labbro, mi fa morire il suo essere tanto diretto, ma io oggi non sono stato da meno.   
\- Se l’amassi non ci proveresti con me? - Chiedo cercando conferma di questo. Alza le spalle e non mi guarda mentre tira fuori un peperone.   
Che personaggio, Sebastian. Da far girare la testa.   
Ha una mentalità aperta e disposta ad esplorare senza problemi ed ha visioni di rapporti tutte sue. Mi chiedo davvero se pensa che un’amicizia possa essere anche altro senza sfociare nell’amore. Penso che non lo sappia nemmeno lui. Penso che con me faccia quello che gli va sul momento e davvero non vale la pena rivoluzionare la mia esistenza per uno così selvaggio dal punto di vista sentimentale e relazionale.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono ancora a casa di Lewis per la famosa pizza che è ora di stendere. E poi dopo cena è ora di guardarsi un bel film... Seb è in fissa con Lewis e con lo sperimentare certe cose, Lewis invece è convinto di dover resistere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora forse non tutti lo sanno ma io sono bravissima a fare la pizza fatta a mano e quindi sapevo cosa scrivevo, ho riso molto mentre producevo questo capitolo. Fra l'altro il preferito di Seb è davvero quello inserito qua. Penso che nel finale mi odierete.

17\. FINCHÈ LA RISPOSTA RESTA QUELLA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb229.jpg)

/Lew/

“Il momento di tirare la pizza è pirotecnico come l’impastarla.  
La pasta è lievitata in modo meraviglioso e sono così fieri che inizio a fare foto.  
Seb mette un po’ di olio nella teglia nera da forno e ci versiamo la pasta intera, poi la guardiamo e ci guardiamo a vicenda.   
\- Ok, dai! - Diciamo insieme indicando la pasta. Insieme ridiamo ed insieme riprendiamo: - No fallo tu! - E così continuiamo a ridere e alla fine mi gratto la nuca titubante e mi accosto.   
Sapevo che finivo per cedere. Ho la spina dorsale di un invertebrato!   
\- Suggerimenti? - Chiedo di nuovo, lui si mette a fianco e alza le spalle.   
\- Immagino che devi... sai... tirarla... - Dice convinto che sia un suggerimento utile. Lo guardo seccato.   
\- MA DAI! IO PENSAVO DI LANCIARLA SUL MURO! - Rispondo seccato ed acido e lui si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- E che ne so! Io so fare la forma dei brezel non la pizza! - Ribatte polemico sulla difensiva. Io sospiro insofferente, alzo gli occhi al cielo ed annuisco.   
\- Sei utile come un calcio in culo! - Con questo ci metto le mani sopra e lì ci rimangono. - Si appiccicano, come diavolo la tiro? -   
Le tolgo subito e la guardo come se fosse una nemica.   
\- Col mattarello? - Propone Seb, io lo guardo come se fosse un’idea sensata, poi però mi spengo.   
\- Non ce l’ho. - Seb si aggrotta.   
\- Eddai Lew! -   
\- Eddai tu! andiamo, ci sarà scritto come tirarla? -   
\- Nei film la prendono e la fanno girare sul dito! -   
\- Eh, fallo! - La nostra conversazione diventa di secondo in secondo sempre più inutile e scema, tanto che poi gli pesto un piede ma sono scalzo e non gli faccio niente.   
\- Smettila di fare lo scemo e concentrati! Come si tira la pizza? -   
\- Ma non hai nessuno da chiamare? - Fa lui.   
\- Chiama tua nonna! - Esclamo io illuminandomi.   
\- Facciamo una seduta spiritica? - La sua risposta demente è pure seria, ma capisco l’ovvio.   
\- È morta, mi dispiace. -   
Seb sospira e cerca di trovare una soluzione, così mi spinge via col fianco e si piazza davanti, il broncio e fissa la pasta raggruppata sulla teglia come se fosse la nemica. Ci riflette per un po’ e sto per chiamare il numero della pizza al taglio quando lo vedo bagnarsi le mani nell’olio, se lo spalma e spalanco gli occhi convinto che ora me lo spalmerà addosso per vendicarsi di chissà cosa, ma invece di rincorrermi inizia a schiacciare le mani sulla pasta e come per magia...   
\- ODDIO NON SI ATTACCA! - Esclamo emozionato e saltellandogli intorno.   
\- Smettila mi distrai! - È molto concentrato ed alla fine devo dire che dopo un po’ la forma è proprio quella che dovrebbe avere una pizza, prima sembrava una pagnotta informe di pane.   
\- Sei bravissimo Seb, un uomo da sposare! -   
\- Tu in compenso sei inutile in cucina! Hai una cucina spaziale che non userai mai! - In effetti non so cucinare, quando dico di saperlo fare sono ottimista, ma mi pare evidente che non ci proverò molto...   
Non mi offendo perché ha ragione.   
\- Ho altre doti! - Rispondo in mia difesa e lui malizioso alza un sopracciglio.   
\- Una l’ho vista! - E so a cosa si riferisce. Avvampo ed ogni volta che succede spero sempre che non si veda. Povero illuso.   
\- Fai bene gli angoli... - Indico gli angoli che tendono ad arrotondarsi, lui ci prova. E ci riprova. E ci riprova. E sta tipo venti minuti solo per lavorare gli angoli che comunque si ritirano sempre.   
Alla fine gli propongo che vanno bene anche tondi, ma lui mi fissa male come se avessi bestemmiato:   
\- O si fanno bene o non si fanno le cose! - Ovviamente, che poteva rispondere?   
Perfezionista del cazzo!   
Così mi siedo ed incrocio le braccia in attesa, lui ci riprova per un sacco, poi lo vedo illuminarsi, prende un po’ di carta scottex e toglie l’olio da lì e finalmente con meno di quello la pasta rimane e ha ragione dei famosi angoli!   
Vittorioso come un bambino solleva i pugni al cielo e così salto in piedi.   
\- Era ora! Mangeremo alle dieci per colpa dei tuoi cavolo di angoli! - Replico scocciato senza dargli soddisfazioni che pare lui voglia avere. Mi fissa male ed io lo ignoro. - Sì bravo ora lavati le mani e aiutami a condire. - Ordino sbrigativo.   
\- Tutto io devo fare? Non ero l’ospite? -   
\- Hai perso il diritto di essere ospite dopo che ti sei auto invitato a dormire. - Gli faccio notare acido e così si lava le mani mentre inizio a versare la salsa e a spalmarla con un cucchiaio.   
\- Era la cosa più sensata da fare, tre ore di strada è assurdo! - Riprende. È infinito, non può darmi l’ultima parola.   
\- Potevi chiedere, mica ti dicevo di no! - Non che io poi sia diverso.   
Seb mi aiuta a condire, poi ognuno fa la propria metà e lavoriamo gomito a gomito mentre cerca di farmi il lavaggio del cervello:   
\- Dovresti venire vicino a me, essere in Svizzera ma così lontani è uno spreco! Insomma, perché non vieni a Zug? O Zurigo anche, sono vicinissime! - Sbuffo perché tutto il tempo praticamente mi convince di questo e so che un giorno non troppo lontano finirò davvero per andare a Zurigo vicino a lui e so che questo non saprò spiegarlo a Nico. Ma confiderò sul fatto che Nico non ha la minima idea di dove viva Seb, conoscendolo di chi non gli interessa non sa nulla e di Seb decisamente non gli interessa.   
  
La pizza la mettiamo in forno preriscaldato alla gradazione indicata dal libro, poi ripuliamo tutto e apparecchiamo.   
Seb propone il divano, una birra ed un film, ma io che almeno questo lo voglio fare come si deve, tiro fuori il servizio bello, la tovaglia bella e tutte le cose fighe.   
E pure uno champagne, visto che non ne abbiamo abbastanza in pista.   
\- Ora che ci penso tu non hai mai provato lo Champagne, giusto? - Non per infierire e sottolineare che non ha mai vinto un GP, però è così.   
Lui non sembra prendersela ed annuisce sedendosi mentre questo lo lascia fare a modo mio.   
\- Non serviva tutto questo... - Sorrido imbarazzato.   
\- Non lo userei mai e mi piace! Ho comprato ogni cosa andando a vivere da solo. È la prima volta che faccio qualcosa da solo, ho fatto tutto da solo... ho cercato quelli che erano i miei gusti! -   
Seb osserva il servizio elegante, quasi romantico in un certo senso.   
\- Lo abbino bene a te. Ma non da tutti i giorni. Io ti immagino con uno stile un po’ più pazzo e vitale, non so se mi spiego. Sai cose bizzarre, colorate. Anche accostamenti assurdi ma che poi hanno anche un certo senso. Che non sono proprio brutti! -   
La sua spiegazione mi lascia senza parole e apro gli armadi dei servizi da tutti i giorni dove piatti e bicchieri colorati e con forme strane fanno sfoggio, così lui ride e li indica.   
\- Proprio una cosa così! -   
Finiamo per ridere insieme, per scoprire quanto sia bravo ad inquadrarmi. E mi chiedo quante altre cose ha capito di me. Meglio non chiedere.   
\- Te invece ti vedo con cose semplici e sobrie. Molto sobrie. - Esclamo anche se nei circuiti sembra un pazzo senza controllo. Siamo entrambi molto più di quel che diamo a vedere, non penso che siano pose finte, è che ci poniamo come ci viene. Il circuito gli tira fuori quell’entusiasmo vitale che nel quotidiano non ha. Forse perché preferisce il circuito alla sua vita normale.   
Verso lo champagne nei calici mentre metto delle olive verdi nelle ciotole a tavola insieme a qualche altro sottaceto che sta bene col sapore dello champagne.   
Poi gli porgo il suo calice, lui fa un sorrisino un po’ strano, si alza in piedi e si avvicina.   
Si avvicina a me, con due dita prende lo stelo del calice come faccio io, lo solleva fra di noi ed aspetta osservandomi dritto negli occhi.  
La scena è particolare, in una cucina candida su uno sfondo serale, luci artificiali intense, il calore dal forno, l’odore che inizia a sentirsi. Io e lui vestiti con delle mie tute colorate, i capelli suoi meravigliosamente scombinati e questi occhi. Questi occhi di mare, così penetranti, maliziosi ed accattivanti che mi arrivano fino dentro.   
Tintinniamo i calici.   
\- A noi. - Dice poi deciso. - Che questo rapporto sia tanto strano quanto lungo! - Che brindisi sarebbe?   
Non lo commento, annuisco.   
\- A noi. - E penso a Nico in questo momento. Al fatto che non gli racconterò mai di noi perché non saprei cosa dirgli, non saprei rendere questa cosa senza ingelosirlo.   
Questi giorni mi aiuteranno a capire una cosa che mi tormentava da quando l’ho incontrato.   
Avevo un sacco di dubbi su di noi e su cosa volessi, ma sto capendo che in realtà voglio questo rapporto, ma non lo voglio portare oltre a quello che abbiamo perché capisco che non ne vale la pena. Ma se non avessi provato tutto questo, approfondito e conosciuto meglio, non avrei mai capito e sarei rimasto nel limbo.   
Io e Nico abbiamo una cosa bellissima e non vale la pena distruggerla per uno che oggi è così e vuole questo da me ma non ha nemmeno la minima idea del perché e di cosa vorrà e farà domani.  
Io non vivo alla giornata come lui.  
Voglio Seb nella mia vita perché sento che mi farà un sacco bene e mi piace, ma non come amante o compagno.   
Perché non fa per me.   
Sarà il mio amico speciale, ma non di più.   
Io brindo a questo.”  
  


/Seb/

“La pizza alla fine è buonissima e non l’avrei mai detto, quando lo dico meravigliato al primo morso lui mi fulmina seccato e si vede che pensa ‘come osavi pensare il contrario?’ E scoppio a ridere.  
È così adorabilmente permaloso!   
Ce la facciamo fuori tutta da soli e se c’era ancora avrei mangiato ancora.   
\- Beh quando hai tirato fuori il libro di ricette ho capito che non hai alba di come si sta in una cucina! - Arriccia il naso seccato.   
\- Ma me la sono cavato! - Esclama.   
\- TU?! IO VORRAI DIRE! Guarda che se non era per me altro che pizza... forse un’insalata! Forse! - Lo faccio apposta anche se è vero che lui e la cucina no, mi pare di capire.   
\- Beh non mi piace è vero, però ce l’abbiamo fatta no? -   
\- Sarebbe carino che mi facessi un complimento! -   
\- E tu invece? -   
\- Tu sei carino, non hai bisogno di complimenti! - Con questo lo spiazzo, lo faccio di nuovo apposta. Adoro quando si indispettisce e poi si imbarazza. Gonfia le guance e poi si sgonfia subito diventando di tanti colori diversi rispetto al suo delizioso cioccolato al latte che adoro.   
\- Sai sempre come salvarti in corner! - Commenta infilandosi l’ultimo pezzo in bocca. - Comunque sei bravo con le mani! - Poi spalanca gli occhi alla mia faccia maliziosa ed incredula insieme e realizza che cosa ha detto. - Ovviamente non intendevo quello che tu maniaco hai capito! - Risponde con la bocca piena, a momenti soffoca.   
\- Vuoi dire che non sono bravo con le mani in quel senso? - E con ‘quel senso’ inizio a strisciare sulla sua coscia verso l’inguine, Lew scatta in piedi come una molla continuando a masticare, forse a momenti muore ma io rido e gli do un po’ di tregua sparecchiando al suo posto.   
\- Sei troppo divertente, te lo voglio dire! - Commento mentre sistemo con lui che ancora mastica sempre in piedi, non si sa mai.   
\- Tu sei troppo scemo, te lo voglio dire anche io! -   
\- Questo sarebbe il complimento? - Lo stuzzicherei fino all’infinito e alla fine sempre così, stuzzicandoci, andiamo sul divano.   
Quando parliamo di cosa fare, io tiro fuori dallo zaino un film.   
\- Mi sono permesso di portare il mio preferito. Cioè so che non è leggero e magari l’hai visto, ma sapendo che pensavi che sloggiassi subito magari non avevi programmato un dopo cena. Questo è il migliore che abbia mai visto. - Quando gli mostro il film de La vita è bella, il mio preferito di sempre, lui mi guarda inarcando le sopracciglia.   
\- Sei matto? Io non guardo film sulla seconda guerra mondiale! - Lo conosce, beh chi non lo conosce?   
\- Dai, questo non te lo puoi perdere! -   
\- Lo conosco, cioè non l’ho mai voluto vedere, ma so di cosa parla e proprio per questo non voglio! - Sospiro e mi alzo andando al suo lettore DVD come se avesse detto sì. - Seb ti prego, perché devi torturarmi? Io non posso... - mi volto puntandolo col dito.  
\- Innanzitutto se una cosa è bella, è bella e va vista. Punto. - Fa il broncio come un bambino. - E poi piangerai, e allora? - Lewis sta per ribattere polemico ma lo precedo con un altro passo avanti e le mani ai fianchi. - Ti ricordo che questa serata è nata per ringraziarmi della gentilezza che ho dimostrato nei tuoi confronti sopportando le tue lagne su Nico. Che fra l’altro non hai ancora lasciato per cui mi devi molto più di una semplice pizza. - Il ragionamento non lo capisce infatti piega la testa di lato e mi fissa come se fossi scemo, io sono bravo con le parole e me lo rigiro. - Per cui si è deciso che si faceva tutto quello che preferisco. Abbiamo mangiato la pizza, che è il mio cibo preferito, fatto un giro in moto, che è una delle cose che adoro, abbiamo cantato una delle mie canzoni preferite, ed ora guarderemo il mio film preferito. -   
Non credo di convincerlo molto. Quando smetto di blaterare Lewis sempre da seduto alza il dito e risponde punto per punto:   
\- La pizza era la sola cosa che ti avevo promesso come ringraziamento e poi la tua missione non dovrebbe essere quella di farmi lasciare Nico. - Non dovrebbe ma lo è. - Comunque non era pattuito che dovessimo fare tutte le cose che preferisci e ritieniti fortunato che ne abbiamo fatte così tante! Oltretutto ‘abbiamo’ cantato è fuori luogo visto che ho cantato io. -   
Contraggo la mascella e puntello il piede in modo da cercare delle risposte con cui vincere il dibattito.   
Mi mordo la bocca e poi tiro fuori l’asso nella manica.  
Abbasso lo sguardo e sospiro imbarazzato.   
\- Volevo che fosse una serata indimenticabile. Questo film lo è. - Punto.   
Dopo cinque secondi Lewis sospira e fa pat pat sul divano accanto a sé.   
\- Dai vieni e prendi il telecomando! Spegni anche la luce! - E così, vittorioso, saltello buttandomi sul divano accanto a lui, lo investo e lui si lamenta sgomitandomi per rimettermi al mio posto.   
Io però tiro su i piedi e mi metto comodo accanto a lui appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, Lewis mi fissa senza capire perché devo essere così invadente, ma non sarei io se non facessi così. O meglio con lui lo voglio essere.   
  
Il film ovviamente è un pugno allo stomaco, ma lo conosco bene. Lo vediamo coi sottotitoli in inglese e per la fine mi stringe il braccio, anzi è avvinghiato al mio braccio come se non ci fosse un domani.   
Piange a dirotto ed il film finisce e rimane tutto così, silenzioso e nero e nessuno si muove per accendere la luce e tornare alla realtà, al presente.   
Forse non ho realizzato quanto poteva essere traumatico per lui un film sulla seconda guerra mondiale, l’ho scelto perché volevo che questa serata fosse ricordata per sempre, però sono stato superficiale ed egoista e solo mentre lo sento aggrappato al mio braccio a piangere, lo capisco.   
Con la mano gli carezzo la testa e non dico niente. Non dico niente per un sacco fino a che lo sento calmarsi, rimane così contro di me ed io lo carezzo ancora.   
\- Scusami, non immaginavo che ti sconvolgesse tanto. - Potrebbe ribattere che me l’aveva cercato di dire, però non risponde, così gli prendo il mento e gli sollevo il viso.   
Nell’ombra di questo salone buio ci vediamo appena, la televisione rimanda un alone che ci permette di intravederci.   
I nostri visi sono molto vicini e così è tutto pesante. È tutto così sacro. È tutto così serio, ora.   
\- Dovevo portare Brockback Mountain, lo sapevo! - Era l’altra scelta non perché fosse il mio preferito ma perché volevo vedere cosa succedeva nel vederlo con lui.   
Lewis scoppia a ridere alla mia uscita demente e così finalmente tutto torna ad alleggerirsi. Gli asciugo la guancia con il pollice e poi la risata che allenta la tensione diventa meno allegra e più triste.   
Vedo i suoi occhioni enormi pieni di lacrime, così belli.   
Avvicino il viso al suo di nuovo e lui all’ultimo abbassa il capo consegnando sulle mie labbra la sua fronte.   
Non vuole cedere, non cederà.   
Dovrei smettere di provare, ma sono venuto qua per togliermi uno sfizio che ormai sta diventando un pensiero costante, per vedere se buttandomi in questo senso la smetto di pensare solo a questo.   
Però non sembra capace di fare qualcosa di meschino ad uno che non è proprio uno stinco di santo.  
E penso che questo mi piaccia ancora di più, così chiudo gli occhi e assaporo le mie labbra sulla sua fronte e rimango così. A ricordare questo istante.   
\- Sai, fa male perché mi fa ripensare ai soprusi che io e la mia famiglia e chissà quanti come me abbiamo dovuto superare. Alla fine mi sono rinforzato ed ho superato tutto, ma mentre li vivevo era atroce. E penso che sarebbe stato bello viverlo come un gioco, ma la vita non è un gioco e non so quanto sia meravigliosa per certe persone, in certi momenti. Oggi sono qua a sentire un sacco di cattiverie sul fatto che sono un pilota di colore e nonostante questo farò di tutto per vincere quest’anno il mondiale e penso che sarà incredibile quando ci riuscirò. - Amo quando si apre, amo quando lo fa. Scivola con la guancia sulla mia spalla e rimaniamo così a guardare una televisione che si spegne da sola, noi al buio di questa notte, quest’atmosfera intima e splendida.   
La mia mano dalla sua guancia va al suo ginocchio e stringo, lui sussulta e sentiamo lo stesso calore attraversarci.   
\- È complicato ma non impossibile. Una volta era peggio, oggi è meglio per certe cose. Non facile, ma meglio di prima. Bisogna vedere questi piccoli miglioramenti e sperare nel domani. - Come molte canzoni bellissime cantano. Non sono una persona notoriamente positiva ed ottimista, però mi dispiace averlo gettato in questo stato d’animo terribile.   
Risalgo con la mano sulla coscia e lui mette la sua sulla mia, mi ferma.   
\- Vorrei che non andassimo mai oltre. - Sussurra. E so di cosa parla ora. - Vorrei continuare ad avere questo meraviglioso rapporto con te perché ne ho bisogno e mi piace da morire. Questo abbracciarci, questo toccarci, questo esserci senza andare oltre quel limite. - Mi strofino le labbra.   
Se ci fosse la luce accesa, se ci vedessimo non sarebbe la stessa cosa. Non riusciremmo a parlarne.   
\- Perché? - Stringe le spalle.   
\- Amo Nico ed anche se tu non lo capisci, è lui che mi ferma tutte le volte con te. - Lui.   
LUI.   
Stringo la mascella e respiro a fondo mentre il mio odio per lui cresce paurosamente.   
\- E se lui non ci fosse? - Alza una spalla, stringe la mia mano, io stringo la sua girandola nel suo verso.   
\- Ma lui c’è. -   
\- Non è una risposta. -  
\- È la sola risposta. - Commenta deciso.   
\- Ma se non ci fosse? - E qua Lewis scatta.   
\- Perché vuoi farlo, Seb? Perché? Seriamente! Per metterti alla prova, no? Per vedere com’è farlo con un ragazzo, perché hai i primi dubbi sulla tua sessualità e non sai come approfondire. - Alza la testa verso di me e mi guarda, vedo che è stizzito e combattuto ed offeso, forse. Stringo ancora la sua mano, lo guardo, mi strofino le labbra. È così difficile ora.   
E me ne rendo conto quando cerco una risposta vera, perché non voglio mentirgli guardandolo in questi occhi tanto belli.   
\- Non lo so. Voglio solo provare. - E lui con una punta di dolore e delusione, scuote la testa e torna ad appoggiare la guancia alla mia spalla.   
\- Finchè la risposta è questa, la mia non cambierà. -   
E lo devo accettare, forse.   
Ma se accettassi non sarei io.”


	18. Responsabilità sessuale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qua la famosa 'giornata' da Lewis finisce, vediamo come superano la notte, se la superano, e quali conseguenze ha questa esperienza. Seb convinto di dover sperimentare i propri istinti con lui perchè è lui che glieli ha fatti uscire per primo, ha testardamente deciso di provarci senza ritegno, ma Lewis sebbene sia attratto, non intende cedere. Quanto andrà avanti?

18\. RESPONSABILITÀ SESSUALI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb217.jpg)

/Seb/

“Quando lo seguo in camera, mi tolgo la maglia contemporaneamente.   
Lewis si accorge che lo seguo e si gira verso di me ficcandomi la mano sulla faccia.   
\- Che fai? - Alzo le spalle e sorrido.   
\- Vengo a letto con te? - Ed ovviamente potevo dirla diversamente, ma volevo dirla proprio così. Lui sospira e chiude gli occhi.   
\- Piantala. - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Ma che hai capito, intendo dormire! -   
Annuisce e mi spinge.   
\- Certo come no! - Poi va a prendere lenzuola e coperte dall’armadio mentre io mi tolgo anche i pantaloni per dormire in boxer.   
\- Dormirai in una delle venti camere degli ospiti che ha questa enorme casa. - Dice deciso uscendo fuori dove non lo seguirò, mi infilo sotto le sue coperte nel suo letto.   
Fino a domani mattina ci provo. Se resiste tutto il tempo allora gliene do atto e non ci proverò più, non in questo modo.   
Quando spunta per chiamarmi e mi vede nel suo letto a guardare ancora l’album di fotografie suo, gli cadono le braccia.   
\- Tu fai mai quello che ti dicono? - Scuoto la testa disinteressato alla cosa ed alla fine alza gli occhi al cielo e da bravo si rassegna.   
\- Però non devi allungare le mani! - Perché ormai parla chiaramente e la cosa mi piace parecchio. Io ridacchio ed annuisco, ma lui si avvicina al suo lato e prima di salire mi punta il dito.   
\- Capito? - Così lo guardo coi miei occhi azzurri che so gli piacciono tanto e faccio il finto innocente. Fintissimo. - Guarda che vai via con un occhio nero domani! - La minaccia è seria visto che può picchiarmi sul serio, ma il tutto si perde quando inizia a spogliarsi per mettersi il pigiama.   
Smetto così di guardare le sue foto e guardo lui dal vivo, molto meglio.   
La sua pelle scura torna a mostrarsi completamente a me quando rimane in boxer e canottiera intima.   
Inghiotto.   
Ok, mi piace la sua pelle.   
Non ha un corpo esplosivo ma è comunque bello, si vede che si allena regolarmente e che tira di boxe, spalle e braccia sono ben sviluppate, vita stretta. Si gira infilandosi il pigiama.   
\- Che peccato! - Esclamo spontaneo. Lui getta la testa all’indietro.   
\- SEB! - Mi rimprovera.   
\- Ehi, il patto è che non allungo le mani ma non hai detto nulla riguardo la mia lingua! - E ovviamente entrambi pensiamo a tutti i senesi in cui una lingua può essere usata.   
Tutti tutti.   
Ridacchio e lo precedo mentre si mette anche la maglia.   
\- No non puoi rettificare. Ormai la lingua la userò come mi pare! -   
\- Ed io te la mordo se va dove non mi va! -   
\- Ma dove la metterei io ti andrebbe eccome, ne sono sicuro! - Sono molto sicuro di me perché so che lo eccito, me l’ha detto e me l’ha mostrato. È solo che per ora la sua coscienza è più forte. Per ora.   
\- Eri davvero carino da piccolo! - Commento indicandolo in una foto con i suoi genitori ancora insieme, Lewis ora è a letto accanto a me, la luce del comodino ci illumina di un colore arancio tenue.   
\- Adesso sono brutto? - Risponde lui fintamente offeso, io rido e sollevo lo sguardo verso di lui.   
\- Ora sei sexy, da piccolo eri carino! - SBAM! Lui si morde la bocca e vuole morire, te la sei cercata caro Lewis. Chiudo l’album ridendo e lo metto via, poi mi metto giù e mi volto sul fianco verso di lui, il braccio piegato sotto la testa. Lui mi fissa come se avesse il terrore di quando spegnerà la luce, tentenna anche a mettersi giù.   
\- Non avere paura, prometto di non mangiarti. - Sono promesse inutili perché se uno è abile se le rigira a piacimento. No che non lo mangio e nemmeno lo tocco, ma posso baciarlo e fargli mille altre cose con altre parti del mio corpo.   
E lui ora lo sa, per questo ha paura di spegnere la luce.   
\- Non ne sono tanto sicuro. -   
\- Spengo io la luce? - visto che dovrei spalmarmi su di lui, lo evita e spegne da solo in fretta, poi si stende e mi dà la schiena con un veloce ed imbarazzato ‘buonanotte’.   
Sicuramente non sa come è finito in questa situazione del cavolo, ma non importa. Io mi appiccico a lui da dietro.   
Ho solo questa notte per i miei desideri. Mi dispiace, ma ognuno vede di sé.   
\- Seb... - Inizia implorante.   
\- Mmm? -   
\- Hai detto... - Ci prova lui...  
\- Non ti sto toccando con un dito! - Sospira.   
\- Sì, ma ci sono altre parti che mi toccano... -   
Per esempio le gambe, il bacino, il torace e le labbra.   
Le labbra sul suo collo dove respiro.   
Sono un guanto che aderisce a lui, ma non lo tocco con nessuna mano.   
\- Non hai detto niente a proposito di quelle. -   
Il fatto che non indosso il pigiama non gioca a suo favore ovviamente.   
Lewis non resiste per molto, mi sgomita e si gira pensando che stando rivolto verso il soffitto, supino, sia meglio.   
Ma così lo uso come un palo, aderisco lo stesso a lui avendo cura di non toccarlo con le mani e così anche qua in breve si ritrova a spingermi.   
\- Oh andiamo, perché fai così? - Si gira ora sul fianco verso di me, in una posizione a specchio rispetto alla mia, e mi guarda.  
Ormai gli occhi si sono abituati al buio e ci guardiamo bene.   
È imbarazzato e sicuramente eccitato, non mi serve toccarlo fra le gambe per saperlo.   
Ora così non lo tocco e non lo sfioro, ma lo guardo con cura e malizia e desiderio.   
\- Perché devi assumerti le tue responsabilità. - Dico poi deciso, sussurrandolo.   
\- Quali? - Non se ne rende conto proprio per niente, così risponde:   
\- Prima di te non avevo mai avuto dubbi sulla mia sessualità. Sei tu che mi hai fatto venire su pensieri omosessuali. - Ed ora è finalmente tutto chiaro.   
\- E quindi vuoi vedere se sono io o se è una cosa generica? - Alzo la spalla facendola semplice.   
\- Sì... e poi voglio vedere perché sei tanto speciale... perché mi hai rivoluzionato fino a questo punto... - Silenzio. - Dovrei aspettare anni per trovare delle risposte che devo trovare subito? - Certo, io sono così. Se capisco una cosa non ci giro intorno, non faccio finta non esista. Lui è attratto da me ma l’essere impegnato con Nico lo ferma, ma questo non significa che non mi desideri.   
\- Abbiamo visioni diverse, ne abbiamo parlato. - è vero, lui pensa che è normale sentirsi attratti da altri anche se si ama un altro, per me non è così. Se lo ami non dovresti provare attrazione per altri.   
\- Però questo non toglie che io voglio provare questa cosa con te, perché mi fai impazzire ogni volta che ho la possibilità di toccarti... -e con la mano vado sul suo viso, gli sfioro la guancia con un dito che scende sulle sue labbra.   
Dio le sue meravigliose labbra morbide e carnose e ben disegnate.   
\- E forse se mi accontento poi la smetto di pensare ogni volta alla tua pelle, alla tua bocca, ai tuoi occhi, al tuo corpo e alla tua erezione.  - Come sono poetico. Potevo dire ‘cazzo’ e farlo impazzire, ma così non è tanto più facile. Con la stessa mano scivolo sul suo collo e sulla spalla, poi giù sul fianco e ok, avevo detto non l’avrei toccato, ma il mondo non crolla se spezzo una promessa. Non ero serio mentre la facevo.   
Le dita sul suo fianco pronunciato a causa della posizione. Mi infilo sotto il bordo della maglia e trovo la sua pelle. La pelle che so è splendida, scura, liscia.   
\- La gente odia così tanto la mia pelle e tu ne sembri addirittura innamorato. - Se ne è accorto che mi fa impazzire. Non che mi sono prodigato per nasconderlo.   
Questo lo turba, lo indebolisce. Perché ha combattuto contro le discriminazioni, la sua pelle l’ha fatto soffrire così tanto.   
\- La tua pelle è così meravigliosa... - Scivolo con la bocca sul suo collo e l’accarezzo leggero con le labbra aperte. È come se respirassi di nuovo, l’eccitazione sale e avrò presto un orgasmo solo così. Lui non mi allontana.   
Lo vuole, lo so che lo vuole. La mano arriva sul suo petto, sul suo capezzolo che tormento, si indurisce.   
\- Mi fa impazzire... - Continuo spingendolo leggermente indietro sulla schiena. Torna supino, gli salgo sopra con il busto, la mano esplora libera il suo torace, la maglia sollevata, le mani alzate ai lati della testa, la mia bocca ancora sul suo collo poi scende sul suo petto, raggiunge le mie dita e assaggio questa pelle che mi fa impazzire davvero.   
E l’eccitazione è sempre più alta.   
La mano va giù sull’elastico dei suoi pantaloni e dei suoi boxer.   
Un momento, solo un momento ed avrò tutto quello che in questi mesi mi ha fatto uscire di testa.   
Un momento e...   
\- No Seb, ti prego. - E così di nuovo mi respinge, prende il polso per poi spingermi di lato, poi scivola via dal letto.   
\- Lewis... -   
\- No.  Stai lì, io dormo di là. Ti prego. Non... - Esita, la voce spezzata. - Non farmi chiudere a chiave... - E so che piangerà tutta la notte per colpa di quel che gli sto facendo.   
Così non mi alzo e non lo raggiungo. Rimango qua egoista più che mai.   
Volevo risolvere i miei problemi ormonali o qualunque cosa fossero, ma non ho minimamente pensato a cosa avrei fatto a lui, quanto è diverso da me, quanto male gli avrei potuto fare.  
E forse non capisco bene quanto ama Nico, perché non dovrebbe avere tutti questi scrupoli.   
Per me Nico non vale un unghia di Lewis e non ha senso che gli sia così devoto, ma è ovvio che non so e non posso capire e non capirò mai.   
È ovvio.   
Steso sul suo letto finisco il lavoro iniziato prima e lo finisco da solo e gli macchio il letto e non me ne importa.   
Dopo di questo, come deciso, lo lascerò in pace e gli darò il rapporto che voleva.  
Una bella amicizia complice, ma non lo getterò più in nessuna crisi. Lo giuro.”  
  


/Lew/

“Le lacrime bruciano gli occhi e le guance, bagno tutto il cuscino dove cerco di soffocarle, lascio ogni liquido che esce dal mio viso disperato e cerco di annullare tutto.   
Lo annullo perché non sono mai stato più eccitato di così, perché lo volevo, perché gli ho permesso di toccarmi e baciarmi il corpo, volevo essere suo, volevo mi prendesse e non so con che forza l’ho di nuovo respinto.   
Però fa male, fa un sacco male perché lo volevo e so che ha ragione. Se lo vuoi è come averlo fatto, ma devo credere, devo assolutamente credere che alla fine sono le azioni quelle che contano davvero. Sono quelle e basta.   
Un uomo non finisce in prigione per aver pensato di uccidere se alla fine non lo fa.   
Non veniamo giudicati per i pensieri ma per le azioni.  
Cosa mi frena, cosa mi impedisce di lasciarmi andare?  
La consapevolezza che per Seb non sarebbe la stessa cosa, che per Seb è solo uno sfizio, una prova, una novità. Ma poi non mi darebbe quello che mi dà Nico. L’amore.   
Seb non ci crede nemmeno nell’amore.   
Io amo Nico.   
Lo amo.   
Però prima volevo tradirlo.   
Ma non l’ho fatto.   
È questa la sola cosa che conta.  
Solo questa.   
Non l’ho tradito.   
  
L’indomani mi sveglio con un mal di testa atroce ed una faccia terribile.   
Lui è già in piedi, quando lo vedo di spalle nella mia cucina con la mia tuta addosso mi fa venire un colpo. Lo stomaco si stringe in una morsa e sento di voler vomitare, per un momento.  
È come se avessi tradito davvero Nico e lui ora incarna la prova che sono meschino.   
Poi Seb si gira e mi sorride radioso come nel suo modo splendido di fare, i suoi occhi brillano nell’azzurro che mi erano mancati stanotte.   
Mi porge una tazza di caffè latte e mi dà un rauco e sexy ‘buongiorno’ nel suo inglese con l’accento tedesco che amo.   
Io prendo la tazza inebetito e torno a cancellare il dolore, i sensi di colpa e Nico. È così facile cambiare vita se lo desidero, se mi lascio andare. È solo che non so... cioè non so se con lui alla lunga varrebbe la pena, tutto lì.   
\- Ascolta... - Dico poi io iniziando un discorso che non so nemmeno dove voglio portare.   
Lui però si siede davanti a me e mi ferma deciso.   
\- No ascolta tu. Ci ho pensato molto. Mi devi perdonare per quel che ho fatto. Ero deciso a soddisfare unicamente i miei bisogni. Tu mi hai portato a certi istinti e volevo che fossi tu a soddisfarli. Però non è giusto. Tu non vuoi, hai una relazione che non condivido ma non sta a me decidere cosa devi fare e giudicare. Per cui non farò più niente in questo senso. Mai più. Lo giuro. E questa è una di quelle promesse di cui ti puoi fidare. - Inghiotto mentre le lacrime in tasca tornano, ma respiro a fondo, chiudo gli occhi un paio di volta e poi mi faccio forza.   
Non volevo una promessa così drastica, ma so che ora posso fidarmi, mi sento di poterlo fare. E riesco a dire questo.   
\- Finchè le cose non cambiano. - Dico quindi, lui mi guarda meravigliato e sorrido con aria di scuse: - Voglio dire. Ora le cose sono così. Non posso dire che mi sei indifferente, penso te ne sei accorto. Mi attrai molto, ma amo Nico, sono felice con lui e non voglio lasciarlo e tradirlo. Contano le scelte finali, le nostre azioni, non i nostri pensieri. Ora le cose sono così. Se dovessero cambiare in qualche modo non escludo che fra noi possa evolvere, se anche tu lo vorrai. - Lascio aperta una porta come se sapessi già da ora che con Nico comunque non potrò resistere per sempre, che anche se lo amo è difficile e che è vero che c’è qualcosa che non va con lui, ma non sono pronto a lasciarlo andare e ad arrendermi.   
Lui annuisce sorridendo dolcemente.   
\- Vuoi essermi amico? - Chiede piegando la testa di lato in attesa, quasi timoroso che possa stoppare tutto così. Fa gli occhioni da cagnolino. Oddio fa gli occhioni! Maledetto Seb!   
\- Assolutamente sì. - Lo dico subito deciso e così sorrido sollevato, come fa anche lui.   
Si alza in piedi allargando le braccia.   
\- Posso? - Titubante annuisco spaventato, conscio che ad ogni contatto ed abbraccio sarà sempre così elettrico, ma incapace di rinunciarci.  
Perché forse sono masochista o non starei con Nico. Piccole torture continue giornaliere. Tanto Nico quanto Seb, perché voglio Seb ma mi obbligo a non andare oltre e al tempo stesso non chiudo, mi semplificherei la vita ma non lo faccio.   
Le sue braccia mi cingono dolcemente, sicure, forti. Mi abbandono, chiudo gli occhi e mi bacia la guancia.   
So che mi sto complicando la vita, ma so che non potrei comunque ignorarlo e spero che questa via di mezzo mi aiuti a trovare un equilibrio fra me, Nico e Seb.   
Lo spero. Anche se mi sa tanto che sto solo preparando il mio patibolo. Lo so perfettamente. Un lato di me lo sa.   
\- Ci sarò sempre per qualunque cosa, voglio che vieni da me a sfogarti per quello stronzo, ok? E se vuoi massacrarlo in qualche modo manda me! - La sua sparata mi fa ridere e lo stringo di più anche io nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, mi faccio piccolo.   
\- So che ci sarai. - Perché certe cose le senti subito, al primo colpo.  
Guardi una persona con cui approfondirai un giorno ma qualcosa te la incide nella mente.  
Ho sempre ricordato i suoi occhi, di Seb. Non il nome, non la nazionalità o i risultati, ma i suoi occhi sì.   
E forse lo sapevo, così come lo sapevo di Nico sin da piccolo. Lo sai subito.   
  
Sono molto ansioso su come possa essere da qui in poi, ho paura che la volta successiva succeda un disastro, ma non è così.   
Rivedo Seb nel paddock del Belgio ed è radioso, mi dà un’allegra pacca sulla schiena e mi regala uno splendido sorriso che mi dà un sacco di sollievo.  
Questo gran premio arriva quindi facendo un’ottima gara e vado a complimentarmi con lui.  
Ero titubante su come potesse procedere. Si dicono tante cose quando metti dei paletti su un rapporto, come per esempio che sarete ancora amici e cose così.   
Però non è facile esserlo sul serio.   
Con lui invece a quanto pare si può e non so se dipenda dal suo carattere che nasconde più di quel che sembra e che è spontaneo solo in certe situazioni ma non sempre, oppure se davvero alla fine non gli importava molto.   
Magari viene fuori che non era poi così importante farsi me e che gli va bene mantenere l’amicizia.   
Non lo so e non voglio approfondire, questo cambio di direzione rispetto a quello che avevamo preso mi semplifica moltissimo la vita e ne sono felice. Ne sono davvero felice perché non ci prova più tantissimo con me e riesco anche a dirgli:   
\- Comunque devo dire che stai meglio se te li lasci naturali! - Quando poi pensavo di superare chissà quale segno nel dirglielo.   
\- Cosa? - Chiede senza capire mentre ci dirigiamo insieme in albergo a recuperare le nostre cose.   
\- I capelli! Lunghi e selvaggi! Mi piacciono, tu li hai sottili, delle onde favolose. Se li lascio crescere io vedi che cespuglio afro mi viene! - Rispondo ridendo, lui si tocca i capelli sorpreso.   
\- Davvero pensi mi stanno bene selvaggi? - Alzo le spalle e annuisco. - Ed io che li avevo tagliati perché non li so tenere! - Durante l’anno li ho tagliati corti corti e lui annuisce arricciando il naso.   
\- Sì ma per favore... mai più! - Rivelo mentre l’ascensore arriva. Mentre si aprono le porte ed entriamo mi rendo conto che io e lui facciamo un sacco di chiacchierate dentro questi ascensori, ridacchiando clicco il tasto del nostro piano.   
\- Allora li farò crescere e li lascerò come vogliono stare. Tu però devi sentire il parere di un esperto perché sono sicuro che invece puoi farci un sacco di cose anche se sono come dici tu crespi e difficili. - Piego le labbra all’ingiù. Non mi sembra uno che bada molto a queste cose.   
\- È quello che insiste a dire Nicole. - Seb si allarga in un sorriso.   
\- Ha ragione! - Non capisco cos’abbiano tutti contro il mio rasato corto semplice e la mia faccia pulita dalla barba, a Nico piaccio così. Ma forse hanno ragione.   
\- Magari cambierò un po’, perché no... - Seb alza gli occhi al cielo come a dire ‘finalmente’ e lo spingo per ammonirlo.   
Le porte si aprono e lui esce ridendo allegro. Ha ben ragione di esserlo oggi. Sono contento per lui.   
Un quinto posto meritato, sono sicuro che piano piano ingranerà sempre meglio.   
Ci incamminiamo verso le camere, la mia è prima.   
\- Come è andata con Nico? Non te l’ho più chiesto... - Forse è un argomento tabù, per questo non volevi chiederlo. Quando lo fa mi incasino con la chiave elettronica che infilo male, lui me la raddrizza. - Così male? - Stringo le spalle e sorrido aprendo la porta, mi infilo in mezzo e non lo faccio entrare.   
\- No, non tanto. Abbiamo un po’ litigato perché per due giorni non l’ho sentito, ma poi abbiamo fatto pace... - Sospira dispiaciuto. - Va tutto bene. -   
\- Voglio che vieni a sfogarti se serve. Io sono l’anti Nico, no? Non voglio che tieni per te quando ti maltratta! - Spalanco gli occhi e cerco qualche battuta per sminuire la cosa, battuta che ovviamente non viene.   
\- Non è assolutamente così, non mi maltratta! - Ma non so se ci crede e fa un’espressione strana, che mi fa rabbrividire. Per un momento pensa a Nico, ne sono sicuro, e gli vengono due occhi da brividi.   
\- Se ci prova e lo vengo a sapere è l’ultima cosa che fa. - Poi guarda me e alza il dito perentorio. - Comunque si maltratta in tanti modi, non solo fisici. E lui è tipo da maltrattamenti psicologici. - Così gli spettino i capelli corti sudati che oggi gli stanno come l’altro giorno a casa mia, selvaggi.   
\- Non essere melodrammatico! - Seb sorride e mi pizzica la guancia sembrando più grande di me, a volte dovrei ricordarmi di essere io l’adulto.   
\- E tu non essere il protagonista di quei film... - Dice iniziando ad allontanarsi. Mi affaccio e gli chiedo curioso:   
\- Quali film? -   
\- Quelli sui maltrattamenti alle donne che poi nascondono e non dicono niente! - Risponde andandosene. Io così prendo una scarpa e gliela tiro, lui la schiva sapendo che stava arrivando e poi me la rilancia ridendo. La prendo al volo e gli faccio il dito medio, lui ricambia e ridiamo insieme mentre ci separiamo.   
Il sollievo che mi prende mi fa sentire come se avessi vinto il gran premio e il mondiale.   
\- Non sono una donna maltrattata! - Esclamo a me stesso cercando un po’ di amor proprio, mentre sono davvero sollevato nell’aver davvero recuperato tutto con Seb.   
Proprio qua ricevo un sms di Nico.   
‘Devo mandare la polizia a cercarti o ce la fai a venire? Non ho tutta la vita a tua disposizione!’ Sospiro.   
Maltrattamento è una parola grossa. Diciamo che ho una relazione complicata, ma chi ce l’ha semplice?”


	19. Il primo GP vinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb vince il suo primo GP, è giovanissimo e giustamente va a festeggiare, ma visto che è da un po' che soffoca i suoi istinti e le sue voglie, può essere che senza freni inibitori succeda qualcosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo al primo GP vinto da Seb nella sua carriera in F1, e fu Monza, fu prima della prima vittoria di Nico e lui era molto giovane. So bene che Seb non è un tipo da feste e bevute, però è stato giovane come tutti anche lui ed ho pensato che potesse esserci stato un Seb così, che in certi casi si lasciava andare ai divertimenti tipici alzando il gomito, perchè insomma sono cose normali in certe situazioni. Altra cosa che vorrei dire: non so nulla delle questioni private di Nico e Keke, ovvero io ho usato Nico a mio piacimento un po' a seconda di cosa mi ispirava ed un po' per ciò che mi serviva, per cui è probabile che molte cose che lo riguardano e che fa (specie quando sta con Lewis), non sono realistiche ecco, però insomma... è una fic, dai!

19\. IL PRIMO GP VINTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb471.jpg)

/Lew/

“Se mi vede Nico mi fa secco, mi ammazza, mi disintegra.   
Se mi vede Nico.   
Ma non mi vede finchè tengo d’occhio la porta e quella rimane chiusa.   
Le sue braccia mi stringono così forte che a momenti soffoco e non so se era questa l’idea del rimaniamo amici, ma lui è qua e piange come un bambino aggrappato al mio collo e non è normale.   
Pensavo di dargli un brutto colpo a casa mia con quel rifiuto, invece deve essersi buttato anima e corpo sulla F1 ed ecco i risultati. Avere posizioni e prestazioni ti aiuta ad averne ancora di più, so come funziona.  
Più ne fai e più ne faresti.   
Ma qua quel che mi colpisce è che ha tenuto duro fino a che non l’ho abbracciato, qua mi ha stretto forte e sollevato e si è messo a piangere.  
E lo fa qua, in questo bagno dove siamo soli, dove siamo appoggiati alla porta, dove non ci vede nessuno.   
Seb pare aver perfettamente capito il senso di quel che dicevo, ovvero che è un rapporto che coltiveremo fra di noi e non serve che il mondo sappia.  
Nico Rosberg in particolare.  
E succede così perché effettivamente è in eccellente controllo fuori nel paddock ed in ogni altro ambiente comune, tipo i bar, le mense, gli alberghi...  
Nico si è ammorbidito molto anche nei suoi confronti, è meno antipatico e forse si è tranquillizzato. Prima era tanto stronzo con lui perché lo vedeva come una minaccia, è possibile che ci fosse della corrente fra noi di cui non ci accorgevamo.  
Adesso non eccediamo se ci incontriamo in posti comuni.  
Questo abbraccio arriva a sconvolgerci, ma lui ha vinto il suo primo GP in F1 e come fai a non abbracciarlo se lo fa così?  
Piange e gli spettino i capelli sconvolti, sconvolti come piacciono a me.   
\- Sei stato bravissimo! -   
Non riesco a dirgli altro, non so cosa dirgli, so che in questi casi non servono molte parole.   
Poi si scioglie da me, mi prende il viso fra le mani e per un momento un lampo nei suoi occhi pazzi di gioia e bellissimi per questi, ancora con le lacrime a sconvolgerlo.   
Ora mi bacia, ne sono sicuro. Poi scuoto la testa e mi aggrappo alla prima cosa che mi viene su.   
\- Devi correre, ti staranno aspettando! Vai vai a fare il primo bagno di champagne! -   
Champagne. Entrambi ci ricordiamo di quella sera da me, quella sera che rimarrà per sempre calda nei nostri cuori. E corpi.   
Seb pare riprendersi e ricordarsi e sentendosi chiamare fuori dalla porta annuisce e corre fuori, io rimango un attimo qua e sospiro.   
Meno male, poteva essere un disastro se mi baciava ora. Non potevo respingerlo e rovinargli la festa, però non volevo succedesse.   
Anche se forse sì.  
Forse ci ho sperato più che altro.  
Vado al lavandino e mi sciacquo la faccia con acqua fredda, poco dopo la porta si riapre e salto spaventato che possa tornare a fare quel che si è pentito di non aver fatto, ma vedo Nico che si passa le mani fra i capelli fluenti e lisci, se li riordina subito e penso a quelli selvaggi di natura di Seb e al consiglio di farseli crescere e lasciare mossi e senza controllo.  
Sono uguali in certe cose e opposti in altre e forse voglio che si differenzino il più possibile.   
Perché è meglio così.  
Quando mi vede si illumina e viene subito a darmi un bacio che accetto mite.   
Da quando con Seb abbiamo sistemato e al di fuori del privato non ci dimostriamo particolarmente in rapporti e controlliamo il nostro modo di  guardarci, Nico è molto più sereno in generale e meno nervoso.   
Il suo campionato non sta andando gran chè ma non sembra importargliene molto, penso che si limiti a stare lontano da Keke il più possibile e stando con me sta bene.   
Se devo essere sincero non ho un solo motivo di cui lamentarmi, penso anche che sia felice del fatto che stando con Nicole è impossibile che qualcuno chiacchieri su di noi.  
Chi lo sa, forse è un insieme di cose, ma sono contento di non dovermi lamentare di qualcosa.  
Con Seb ho il rapporto che volevo, l’unico che posso avere, con Nico va benissimo e lui è sereno, con Nicole va bene, presenzia, fa quello che ci si aspetta da una fidanzata e nel privato non mi chiede molto.   
Forse un giorno dovremo affrontare quel discorso, ma ora come ora tutto mi passa intorno e non me ne frega molto. Per niente.   
Usciamo e da uno dei televisori che rimandano la festa del podio vedo Seb felice come un bambino, Nico si ferma e scuote la testa. Ha una punta di amarezza ben visibile, credo sia inevitabile e così mi attacco a lui senza appendermi al suo braccio. Faccio in modo di toccarlo e a lui basta.   
\- Vedrai che anche tu farai tutto questo. Devi solo avere pazienza. - Lui si riscuote ed alza le spalle e va avanti fingendo che non gliene importi, ma so che non è così e mi dispiace, perché merita una vittoria senza dubbio. Solo per l’umore, solo per crederci ancora.   
Esito prima di seguirlo e guardo ancora il viso radioso di Seb mentre si bagna con gli altri colleghi ed esulta come un bambino, le lacrime agli occhi che deve aver versato ancora.   
Non so come faccio ad essere così fiero di lui, però è così.   
  
Ok forse parlavo presto.   
\- Te la potevi risparmiare sai? - Sbotta una volta che la porta della camera si chiude alle nostra spalle, è stato zitto tutto il tempo e mentre lo sento mi chiedo quando io l’abbia potuto valutare di buon umore e sereno.   
Forse è diventato solo più bravo a nascondere, forse aspettava una scusa per scatenarsi.   
\- Cosa? - Chiedo togliendomi la tuta, lui fa altrettanto e mi guarda con quell’aria arcigna che prima non aveva. Prima di vedere Seb in tv esultare per la sua prima vittoria.   
Forse non ci pensava, forse non si era nemmeno interessato al vincitore.   
E mi chiedo come viva le mie, di vittorie.   
A volte me lo chiedo, mentre mi prende con forza. Se lo fa perché è invidioso, perché io ho iniziato a vincere così presto e lui ancora no.   
\- La tua pietà io non la voglio! - Gli do le spalle e mi sento poco dopo spingere contro la parete. Me l’aspettavo, ho guardato cosa avevo davanti alla mia faccia per prepararmi.   
Mi tira i fianchi indietro e mi abbassa il resto della tuta con un movimento brusco.   
\- Non è pietà... - Cerco di difendermi ma so com’è fatto. Non ci sente. Gli serve solo un capro espiatorio per quando sente questo odio dentro di sé, non è personale, è solo che se non fa così implode e non risale più.   
\- Ti senti meglio di me che mi dai consigli? Queste maledette frasi di pietà non le voglio, capito? - Ed affonda. Fa male perché lo fa a freddo, ma so che dopo un po’ va meglio.  
Stringo gli occhi e dietro le palpebre il viso felice di Seb mi fa stare meglio.  
Lui ora sta festeggiando e farà la prima ciocca della sua vita.   
Festeggia, Seb.   
Te lo meriti.   
Nico mi prende con forza e veemenza, e dice cose che il mio cervello non registra, mentre ripenso quella sera a casa mia, alla sua mano sul mio corpo, come sembrava delicato, come sembrava diverso.  
Fare sesso con Seb è sicuramente un’altra cosa. Sono certo che sa essere sensuale senza farmi male.   
Nico si svuota in me e poi mi abbraccia da dietro, mi sostiene mentre le forze mi vengono a meno. Mi appoggio a lui e continuo a chiudere gli occhi cercando di non piangere.   
È solo il suo modo di stare male, non ce l’ha con me. Ce l’ha con suo padre, ma non ha il coraggio di rispondergli mai e sapendo cosa gli dirà quando va a trovarlo, si sfoga prima.  
Sentendosi in colpa per questo, poi vivrà meglio gli insulti di suo padre.   
\- Scusami. - Mormora all’orecchio.   
\- Non fa niente. -   
\- A volte va tutto bene e non me ne frega davvero, ma poi non so... è come se qualcosa mi trasformasse in un demonio. Non sei tu, non è colpa tua. - Annuisco e sollevo il braccio, gli carezzo la guancia anche se la mano trema.   
\- Lo so. Non preoccuparti. Sto bene. - Non è vero, non sto bene, ma so che la colpa di tutto questo è di suo padre. Non ce l’ha con me e quando si riduce a questi livelli mi si stringe il cuore perché non è giusto, non dovrebbe essere così.   
\- Tu però non darmi più consigli come se fossi il migliore di tutti. Hai vinto dei GP, hai sfiorato il mondiale l’anno scorso, quest’anno forse lo vincerai. Hai solo più fortuna. Metterti in mostra con il tuo ragazzo non è tanto carino. - Annuisco e lo bacio.   
\- Hai ragione, scusa. Non me ne sono reso conto. Non lo faccio più. - Lui mi carezza, ma sembra un coltello la sua mano.   
\- Adesso non pensiamoci più. -   
Un giorno non riuscirò a non pensarci più.   
Non credo.”  
  


/Seb/

“Ok, credo che questa sia ufficialmente una ciocca. Quello che succede alla gente quando festeggiando troppo si finisce ubriachi.  
Credo sia proprio questo.  
Nella mia vita mi è capitato di alzare un po’ il gomito a volte, ma mi sono sempre fermato, anche perché di natura ho una buona resistenza.   
Oggi però è diverso.   
Oggi niente freni, niente resistenza.   
Oggi solo io e l’alcool, la musica, la festa e questa meravigliosa sensazione di aver vinto il mio primo GP in F1.   
È diverso da qualunque altra vittoria, non ci sono paragoni.   
La F1 è la competizione massima delle corse, non c’è di più difficile ed oggi in giro per Milano mi ritrovo ad essere un uomo che ha vinto tutto, anche se ho solo vinto una gara.  
Una sola.  
E forse per quest’anno non ne vincerò altre e chi lo sa se vincerò ancora?  
Ma oggi ho vinto e mi sono reso conto che ci sono quelli che corrono per vincere il mondiale e quelli che corrono per correre e basta.  
E c’è chi corre per vincere un GP. Uno.   
E poi forse vincerò ancora, ma posso godere come un matto di questa vittoria, e me la posso fare come se fosse un mondiale intero.   
Mi chiedo se Lewis provi questo tutte le volte che vince.   
Mi chiedo se si ubriachi sempre.   
Mi chiedo come siano le sue feste post gara.   
Mi chiedo tante cose e prima che me ne accorga gli sto scrivendo.   
‘Dove sei?’   
Lewis ci mette poco a rispondere.   
‘Verso casa’  
La delusione mi attanaglia e sempre più confuso invece che scrivergli lo chiamo.  
Me ne accorgo quando sento la sua vocina all’orecchio.   
\- Seb?! - Chiama incerto che sia davvero io.   
\- Ma sei verso casa nel senso che stai andando in aeroporto o sei a casa? - La mia voce biascica e infila qualche parola tedesca, ma credo capisca il tedesco con un fidanzato tedesco.   
Che non sono io.   
\- No sto andando in aeroporto ora. Dovevo andare prima ma ho perso il volo e così prendo quello... - Non lo faccio finire, lo interrompo subito saltando e barcollando contemporaneamente.   
\- Dai vieni qua! -   
\- Q-qua dove? -   
\- Qua! Non so, sono in un locale a Milano... dai... - Silenzio. - So che l’aeroporto è a Milano. Cioè vicino. Comunque è a Milano! Non sei lontano! - Comincio a camminare fuori alla ricerca del nome, in giro passano persone che mi guardano ma sono in borghese e non hanno la minima idea di chi sia io. - È sicuro uno di quei locali da ricconi e di moda... dentro si soffoca... e manchi solo tu... - Cammino a caso e parlo alla deriva.   
\- Come faccio a mancare solo io se è pieno di gente e si soffoca? - Rido alla sua battuta.   
\- Perché non me ne frega niente degli altri. - Non so cosa sto dicendo e sicuramente domani dimenticherò tutto.   
\- Seb, ma stai camminando? - Annuisco poi mi accorgo che non può guardarmi.   
\- Sto cercando il nome della via. Stai tornando indietro? -    
\- Seb non è una buona idea se vengo ora. - trovo finalmente il nome della via e gliela comunico, poi mi giro e torno indietro alla ricerca del locale che individuo grazie al numero considerevole di gente che c’è fuori.   
\- Perché? Ti aspetto. -   
\- No perché sei ubriaco come è giusto che tu sia e non sappiamo come può finire. -   
\- Embè? Non sei ubriaco anche tu, no? - Logica inoppugnabile. Lo sento ridere, che bella la sua risata. Mi fermo e mi siedo sul marciapiede, da dentro la musica forte.   
Non è tantissimo il mio genere, ma quando devi festeggiare tutto diventa il tuo genere.   
\- Perché vuoi che venga? - La sua voce è gentile e bassa, mi fa diventare matto il tono della sua bocca. Chiudo gli occhi e lo immagino davanti a me, il suo sorriso tenero e timido, la sua pelle scura, la sua bocca splendida.   
\- Voglio baciarti. - Mi sembra che gli avevo promesso che non ci avrei più provato, mi sembra di ricordarlo nella nebbia. - So che non dovrei ma me lo hai chiesto e te lo dico. -   
\- Per questo non dovrei venire. -   
\- Sì ma questo è quello che vorrei farti, ma se tu non sei ubriaco non succederà. - Riesco a fare ragionamenti sensati anche da strafatto di chissà quale sostanza alcolica.   
\- Ti prego... - Riprendo.   
\- No davvero. - Però sento che vorrebbe eccome.   
\- Perché? -   
\- Perché io non avrei la scusa di essere ubriaco. - Silenzio. Mi ripeto la sua frase, apro gli occhi mentre per fortuna il buio della sera non mi traumatizza.   
\- Significa che vuoi baciarmi anche tu? - Lo sento sorridere.   
Lo immagino mentre si imbarazza e si tocca l’orecchio.  
\- Mi sembrava strano che fossi cambiato così radicalmente nei miei confronti... -   
\- Che vuoi dire? - Come devia dall’argomento.   
\- Nel senso che sei passato dal cercare di saltarmi addosso al fare solo l’amico normale troppo drasticamente. Pensavo che non ci saresti riuscito e pensavo che forse non provavi niente di speciale. Invece sei bravo a nascondere! - Ridacchio.   
\- Se voglio. -   
\- Sei un bel tipo Sebastian Vettel. - Amo quando mi chiama completo.   
\- Vieni? -   
\- No, è meglio di no. Ci vediamo al prossimo GP. - A malincuore.   
\- Non vieni a trovarmi a casa? -   
\- Solo quando sarai sobrio! - Però sa che non mi ricorderò niente di questa conversazione. - Entra e torna alla tua festa, goditela fino in fondo. Te la meriti. - Ed ha ragione.   
\- Sarebbe più bello con te. - E vorrei poter andare io da lui, ma devo rassegnarmi e così quando lo saluto rimango un po’ qua deluso e con l’amaro in bocca. Volevo la sua lingua nella mia bocca, non questo amaro.   
Sospiro e pensando a lui mi viene voglia di qualche cocktail alla fragola così sorrido e mi alzo in piedi, barcollo dentro e mi ributto nella mischia, come si dice.   
Oggi si vive così, alla giornata, al momento. Oggi non ci sono progetti e divieti. Oggi tutto è concesso.   
  
  
Il mattino arriva a tuonare con un mal di testa non da poco e quando faticosamente apro gli occhi, lo faccio solo perché penso mi piscerei addosso se non corressi in un bagno.   
Ma quando mi sollevo sulle braccia e con mezzo occhio aperto cerco di capire dove sono, la sera prima mi riporta il buio più completo.  
In altre parole non ricordo dove sono.   
Scendo giù dal letto ed individuo due porte, l’assetto della camera sembra un albergo ed io metterei il bagno qua.   
Apro e mi va dritta.   
La luce mi traumatizza e tengo gli occhi chiusi mentre faccio la pipì più lunga della mia vita.   
Quando finisco mi sento anche meglio sebbene la testa giri ancora ed io abbia ancora la nausea.  
Come prima ciocca di sicuro non la dimenticherò. Mi sento uno straccio di quelli proprio da buttare perché se li lavi non vengono puliti.  
Forse non mi rimetterò più.  
Mi trascino faticosamente di là e quando accendo la luce per provare a capire in che punto dell’universo sono, gli occhi finiscono sul letto, sgranati e shoccati.  
\- Oh merda. -   
Solo ora mi rendo conto di essere nudo.   
La figura sul letto si rigira fra le coperte e mi sorride assonnata.  
Figura maschile per la precisione.   
Nuda.   
E mulatta.   
\- Oooookkkeiii... - Dico allungando lentamente tutte le lettere. Poi torno in bagno e vomito.   
Ecco qua che butto fuori quel che rimaneva dell’alcool.   
Quando smetto forse mi sento fisicamente meglio, non mi sento la testa girare, solo tuonare, è già un successo.   
Alla porta si affaccia mister favola e quando lo vedo nudo ed individuo il suo enorme pisello ciondolante fra le gambe, torno a vomitare il resto che non so bene cosa sia.   
Dio Santo, cosa ho combinato?  
Il fatto che non lo ricordi proprio può far sì che non sia successo?  
Insomma una cosa esiste solo se la ricordi, no?   
\- Stai bene? - Chiede il giovane in spagnolo. Oh parla pure una delle lingue che mi piacciono di più.  
Ho scelto bene!   
Dopo che finisco di vomitare tiro l’acqua e mi alzo faticosamente, lui mi aiuta e vorrei rifiutare il contatto ma da solo non riesco, così mi faccio portare al lavandino dove apro l’acqua e mi sciacquo.   
Spero che sparisca quando torno su, ma quando torno su è ancora lì.   
Cazzo.   
Ha un’espressione preoccupata ed è davvero carino.  
Lo guardo meglio.  
È bellissimo.   
La bocca di Lewis, gli occhi un po’ allungati da gatto sono neri come i suoi. Il fisico da favola, ma la cosa importante è la pelle scura. Non nera come la pece, scura. Mulatta insomma. Uguale alla sua.  
L’ho scelto proprio bene.  
Peccato che non ricordo nulla.   
\- Abbiamo fatto tutto? - chiedo in inglese anche se fatico a ricordarlo.   
Lui cerca di capire il senso della domanda, poi annuisce.   
\- Non ricordi nulla? - Mi giro verso di lui e rimango appoggiato al lavandino, sono anche mortificato perché non credo sia carino trattarlo così.   
\- No, mi spiace. - Lui sorride e si avvicina per baciarmi credo, anche se ho appena vomitato e mi sono sciacquato la bocca.   
Lo fermo con una mano sul petto. Dio che pettorali allenati.   
La mia mano bianca sulla sua pelle scura mi ricorda quando ho toccato Lewis.   
È colpa sua, cercavo lui ieri sera quando ero ubriaco. Non ricordo nulla ma so che è andata così.   
Ed ora non mi ricordo nulla, cazzo. Poteva essere la soluzione perfetta farmi questo qui tanto simile a lui, ma se non lo ricordo a cosa cazzo serve?!   
\- È stato molto bello. Spero di rivederti. Ti lascio il mio numero di là. - Annuisco ma io non penso proprio che lo prenderò. Non so nemmeno cosa fare sinceramente.   
Forse non lo devo dire a nessuno. Forse devo cancellarlo, come se non l’avessi mai fatto.   
Quando mi lascia solo in bagno lo sento che si riveste in camera e poco dopo la porta si apre e si chiude.  
È stato molto carino, non ha fatto l’antipatico.   
Penso di essere stata davvero una bella scopata.  
Piego la testa di lato inarcando un sopracciglio sollevato dall’idea più idiota che potessi avere.   
Se lo dico a Lewis cosa serve?   
Poi mi viene un dubbio e mi precipito verso la camera colpendo con la coscia uno spigolo che mi fa tornare improvvisamente in me.   
Prendo il telefono. Intanto siamo al mattino e sono ancora a Milano.   
Scorro il cellulare sulle chiamate recenti e con mia somma disgrazia mi ritrovo la chiamata di Lewis in uscita. Cazzo è durata pure tanto!   
Che gli avrò detto?   
Mi corpo la faccia, non so cosa fare. Se gli chiedo che ho detto può anche mentire per farmi stare meglio. Sospiro e decido di chiamarlo.   
Non so cosa dovrei dirgli, non so cosa gli dirò. Improvviserò. Ma non voglio che le cose si rovinino. Mi sono impegnato tanto per metterle a posto.”


	20. Quel primo mondiale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo scorso Seb dopo aver vinto il suo primo GP festeggia alla grande fino ad ubriacarsi e finisce a letto con uno sconosciuto simile a Lewis, peccato che al risveglio non se lo ricorda. Preso male si rende conto d'aver telefonato a Lewis e siccome ha paura di aver fatto altre sciocchezze che non ricorda, lo chiama. Qua partiamo da lì, i due si sentono al telefono ed hanno una strana conversazione, ma soprattutto Lewis scopre della notte di Seb e del suo partner, come reagirà? Dopo di questo passiamo alla vittoria del primo mondiale di Lewis e a come la mia testa ha immaginato la festa di quella sera.

20\. QUEL PRIMO MONDIALE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb227.jpg)  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb224.jpg)

/Seb/

“La sua voce mi raggiunge assonnata.   
\- Seb, stai bene? - Già la sua domanda è indicativa. Poi la sua voce così rauca non aiuta. Me lo immagino così se venisse a letto con me. Il buongiorno del mattino post sesso avrebbe questa voce.  
Smettila Seb.   
\- Non lo so. Dipende da cosa ti ho detto ieri sera. - Rispondo andando subito al punto.   
Esita prima di rispondere, non è un grandissimo segno.   
\- Lew? - Chiamo ancora tremolante.   
\- Beh, eri ubriaco, non fa niente. Anche a me è capitato, specie le prime volte. -   
\- E che hai fatto? Hai importunato uno che ti piaceva? - Ok, stai dicendo troppo, forse sei ancora ubriaco. - Cioè intendevo... - Lui ridacchia e questo mi spegne. Dannazione. Non sono messo tanto bene. Come ne esco da questo fosso? Mi serve qualcuno che mi rivoluzioni per bene perché lui non sarà mai mio.   
\- No, ho fatto l’attivo con Nico! - Un conato di vomito di cui lo rendo partecipe lo fa ridere forte e mi fa sorridere a mia volta.   
\- Che ti ho detto? - ripeto ancora. Lui sospira e tentenna.   
\- Volevi che venissi lì. -   
\- Oh. Solo questo? Abbiamo parlato un po’... -   
\- Hai cercato il nome della via. Era tutto un ‘dai vieni’ ‘no meglio di no’ e basta. - Ma mi nasconde qualcosa, lo sento subito. Può provarci quanto vuole ma non ci riuscirà mai davvero.   
\- Cosa ho anche fatto? -   
Silenzio.   
\- Lew? -   
\- Ok, hai detto che volevi che venissi perché volevi baciarmi. - Esita.  
\- E che altro? -   
\- Niente. -   
\- Lewis! - Lo rimprovero.   
\- Ho detto che era meglio non venissi perché non pensavo di poterti respingere. - Silenzio.   
Ok.   
Questa cosa è particolare. Molto.   
\- Io ero ubriaco. - Ripeto.   
\- Lo so. -   
\- Tu no, giusto? - Sospira. Lo sto mettendo in croce, non volevo fosse così dopo quel giorno da lui.   
\- Seb io... è complicato tutto questo e non penso sia il momento di parlarne e speravo di non doverlo fare più... - Comincia a miagolare. Oddio se usa questo tono da gattino disperato non ce la faccio.   
\- Ok scusa, è che non ero in me e volevo capire che avevo combinato. - Mi mordo la lingua perché stavo per dirgli che ho fatto poi, ma mi fermo in tempo.   
\- Perché? -  
\- Cosa? - Chiedo subito saltando su.   
\- Perché volevi capirlo? Come ti è venuto su di controllare le chiamate della sera prima? - Merda. Mi mordo la bocca. Perché non glielo vuoi dire, scusa?   
Lui ti ha praticamente scaricato. Due volte. Una da sobrio ed una da ubriaco. Ed ora ti sta dicendo che non vuole parlarne nemmeno.   
Vuole essere solo amico tuo, ebbene un amico si becca certe confidenze specie se è l’amico in questione ad aver scatenato delle cose incontrollabili.   
\- Beh, mi sono svegliato a letto con uno. - Che ti somiglia, ma non serve che glielo dico. Silenzio. - Eravamo nudi e mi ha confermato che abbiamo fatto, ma non ricordo nulla e così sono al punto di partenza. Penso che quando mi rimetto cercherò qualcun altro per esplorare le mie tendenze. -   
\- Beh, non è che è una tappa obbligatoria, eh? - La sua risposta sbottata è piena di acidità e mi lascia shoccato. Guardo il telefono prima di rispondergli.   
\- Eh? - Grande risposta.   
\- Non devi per forza cercare uno con cui scopare, Seb. Puoi anche aspettare di innamorarti e andare con quello! - No, non me la racconta. Sembra una cosa logica, ma non mi convince.   
\- Che c’è di male? Potrei non innamorarmi mai, non sono uno che crede ai sentimenti. Non dovrei scopare? E se non trovassi mai uno di cui innamorarmi? - quando rispondo così sono completamente senza freni e sto cercando i miei vestiti, mi serve un caffè triplo intanto.   
\- Niente suppongo. Dimenticavo che tu non credi in queste cose dell’amore... - Dice con una punta di acidità di nuovo. Non riesce a mascherarlo.   
\- Sei geloso? - Certe cose non si chiedono, ma io non sono come gli altri. Sono diretto. Molto. Anzi, lo sono quando mi va di esserlo, altrimenti sorrido e sparo battute.   
\- Non dire cavolate! È solo che sta cosa della scopata selvaggia è anche pericolosa! Poteva essere un malintenzionato e derubarti, magari ti ha filmato e ti metterà in rete! Andiamo Seb, queste cose si fanno con testa! E poi fai come vuoi da sobrio, però per me scopare a caso senza sentimenti è assurdo. -   
\- Devo dedurre che l’altra sera a casa tua quando volevi farlo con me tu provavi qualcosa? - Silenzio. Ecco come zittire un santarellino convinto della sua versione. Lewis cerca di essere corretto perché è stato cresciuto così e di base lo è, ma è anche umano. Non può farlo sempre.   
Gli esseri umani hanno certi comportamenti egoisti, diciamo. Certi comportamenti scorretti, a volte. Non è cattiveria, siamo fatti così.   
Come io che l’ho messo in quella situazione atroce sapendo che non vuole tradire Nico, l’ho spinto fino al limite solo per egoismo.   
\- Io trovo soluzioni a problemi. Il mio problema è che sono arrapato per colpa tua, tu non puoi aiutarmi, mi aiuto da solo in modo alternativo. Per me una scopata è solo una scopata. -   
Mi vesto tenendo il cellulare con la spalla.   
\- E l’hai mai fatto con sentimento? - Mi chiede a bruciapelo.   
\- Se ho mai fatto l’amore? - Ma di cosa parliamo alle otto del mattino del lunedì?   
\- No, non penso. - E forse non ne sono capace, ma è anche vero che non ho mai provato niente per nessuno.   
Attrazione per lui, tutto qua.  
\- E tu? - Chiedo sapendo la risposta, me le vado a cercare.   
\- Con Nico. - Mi oscuro rimanendo coi pantaloni e a torso nudo.   
\- Ma sempre con sentimento e amore? -   
\- Non sempre ma la maggior parte. -  
Non so nemmeno come si fa ad amare uno che non sa amare perché penso che Nico non sappia proprio amare. E non so perché lo tiene ancorato a sé, come se fosse una sua proprietà. Non lo so proprio.   
\- Comunque per me questi sono discorsi inutili, se un giorno mi innamorerò proverò anche quello, per ora voglio sfogare i piaceri fisici. Sono stato sempre e solo con Hannah e se avevo voglia andavo con lei, ma solo ora sto capendo che c’è di più, che il piacere sessuale è ben altro. È tutt’altra cosa. E voglio quella cosa. -   
\- Solo ora l’hai capito? - Ma te le cerchi, ragazzo mio.   
\- Per colpa tua. - E penso sinceramente che a lui piaccia da matti sapere cosa mi provoca. - Comunque se questo funziona, non dovrai più sentirmi che ti importuno su questo e saremo solo amici davvero, proprio come vuoi. -   
Proprio come dici di volere.   
\- Beh, fammi sapere come va la ricerca. - Ovviamente non intende ora, ma in generale.   
\- Contaci. -   
Quando chiudo mi sento strano. Non so come, ma strano.   
Sono convinto che sia una questione di sesso in qualche modo, poi al di là di quello mi trovo bene con Lewis e mi sta bene di avere un rapporto d’amicizia. Poi mi dispiace per lui che si butta con quell’idiota, ma cosa ci posso fare? Se è masochista non lo posso cambiare.   
  
I GP successivi sono caratterizzati da ottimi risultati considerando la macchina e il fatto che ho esordito in F1 da poco.   
Piano piano le cose vanno meglio, molto meglio e sento di poter fare grandi cose.   
Il prossimo anno correrò con la Red Bull, una macchina migliore della Toro Rosso, sono estremamente felice di questo e mi sento pronto, adatto. Sento che sto andando nella giusta direzione e non intendo fermarmi ora.   
In nessun senso.   
Non ho ancora trovato uno con cui andare a letto e provare da sobrio quel lato omosessuale di me, non è che lo devo fare per forza, ma sono convinto che è uno di quei piaceri che non voglio perdermi, uno di quei piaceri che quando lo proverò capirò perché era giusto insistere. Però forse ha un po’ ragione Lewis.   
Non glielo dico, ma è vero che non ha senso trombare col primo bel tipo che trovo.   
Voglio provare quel lato, quella cosa, ma non serve forzare le cose e farmene ossessionare.   
L’idea che io abbia fatto e che non lo ricordi mi irrita, mi disturba molto, perché sicuramente deve essere stato bello, sicuramente non era da dimenticare, ma non posso cancellare quel che ho fatto, per cui posso solo andare oltre e basta.   
Come ho sempre fatto, come spero di riuscire a fare sempre.   
Da qui in poi sento che può succedere di tutto, mi sento verso la mia strada, sia nel privato che nel professionale.   
Non sono un sensitivo, ma ho come quest’idea e quando mi annunciano che sono stato chiamato a partecipare alla gara dei campioni conclusiva e che la farò con Michael Schumacher in quanto entrambi tedeschi, mi viene un colpo. Me. Me non Nico che corre da più tempo ed è figlio di Keke Rosberg. Ha scelto me. Me lo ripeto shoccato.  
Questo è uno di quei colpi che mi fanno capire chi aspettavo e cosa.   
Uno di quelli.   
Michael. Il mio Michael.   
Se c’è un Dio per me è lui.”  
  


/Lew/

“Vincere questo mondiale è una bella rivincita per l’anno precedente che ci ero rimasto davvero troppo male.   
Sono emotivo, lo so, però è stato un brutto colpo specie per quel che è successo con Seb alla fine.   
Però quest’anno niente e nessuno me lo tira via e sebbene io sia molto giovane e al secondo anno di F1, riesco a fare quest’impresa e non mi importa più di niente e nessuno.   
La gioia che provo oggi è indescrivibile e abbraccio mio padre e la mia famiglia fra le lacrime mentre penso un momento a tutti i sacrifici, a tutte le difficoltà e al male ingoiato a forza. A tutte le promesse fatte a me stesso e alla voglia di rivincita.   
Rivincita è stata la mia parola d’ordine e oggi sono qua a vincere e dimostrare che un nero può vincere la massima competizione in un ambiente ostile, che sono migliore di tutti e che possono dire tutto quello che vogliono, questo l’ho vinto io!   
E se non ne hanno abbastanza farò di tutto per vincere anche gli altri.  
La gioia di oggi me la incido nella memoria come una delle cose migliori e più preziose e c’è un sacco di gente intorno a me, oltre al mio team e alla mia famiglia. C’è anche Nicole ovviamente che ha preso sul serio la parte della fidanzata, partecipa a molti gran premi o non avrebbe avuto senso sceglierla. È esattamente questo che volevo facesse, che mettesse la sua faccia al mio fianco nelle occasioni pubbliche.  
Perciò devo ricordarmi che devo dimostrarmi innamorato e felice anche con lei. L’abbraccio e lei è felice per me.   
Ma oggi sono così fuori di me che potrei abbracciare e baciare tutti che tanto non me ne renderei conto.   
Mi trascinano via per le cose di rito, in particolare la premiazione ed il podio. In intervista dico cose che non ho proprio idea.  
Che sono felice. E so che lo dico piangendo.  
E piangendo mi appendo al collo di Nico che in qualche modo mi ha raggiunto qua dietro prima di farmi salire su nella stanza dove ci si pesa e poi via alla premiazione sul podio.   
Non lo vedrei prima di non so e così mi acchiappa e mi tira prima di farmi salire su per le scale e raggiungere gli altri che mi aspettano.   
Lo sto per baciare folle di gioia, ma lui mi spinge con ottimi riflessi e guardo i suoi occhi sinceramente contenti per me, anche se con un pizzico di invidia normale. Del resto cosa ti puoi aspettare?   
Lui corre per vincere e non ha ancora vinto, ma gli dico che ci riuscirà anche lui e che ne sono sicuro.   
Non mi ricordo più che lui questa cosa non la vuole sentire e non considero l’idea che poi la pagherò questa sparata.   
Al momento volo via su per le scale e penso che c’è ancora qualcuno che vorrei abbracciare ubriaco di gioia.  
Ma lui lo abbraccio dopo, quando ubriaco lo sono davvero per via di tutto lo champagne che mi finisce addosso ed in bocca.   
La festa inizia da qua ed è tutto veloce, è come una giostra che non si ferma mai, non credo ci sia un momento in cui respiro, in cui mi prendo un momento per capire che ce l’ho fatta.  
Solo quando dopo il podio vado in bagno per rinfrescarmi e fare la pipì.   
L’acqua fredda sul viso non mi aiuta, la testa gira da subito e di secondo in secondo aumenta.   
Penso che sia molto anche la scarica di adrenalina, sono una serie di cose che mi sconvolgono in questo momento e che mi fanno totalmente perdere il controllo, ma io sono così, io sono questo.   
Amo la vita, oggi riesco ad amarla davvero e voglio prendere tutto quello che la vita vuole darmi e voglio prendermi tutto quello che riesco e che mi piace. Ed amo vincere.   
Seb entra mentre penso che voglio sentirmi ancora così, ubriaco di gioia. Quando lo guardo si accende e allaga le braccia.   
\- Speravo di incontrarti qua infatti ho fatto un giro assurdo solo per una pisciata - ma non lo faccio finire che gli salto addosso e lo abbraccio forte.   
Lui mi stringe e ridendo mi solleva.   
\- Puzzi come una distilleria! - Scherza ridendo ed io rido a mia volta e mentre lo abbraccio sento che lui è decisamente un’altra delle cose che mi piace e che non voglio prendermi.  
E forse sono davvero un sacco ubriaco perché non lo penserei nemmeno se fossi in me. Ma mentre perdo il controllo penso che è bello perderlo e vivere la vita a mille. È troppo bello e voglio farlo a tutti i costi senza privarmi più di nulla per nessun motivo. Mai.   
Sempre stringendolo appeso a lui come un koala che mi sostiene con le mani guarda caso sulle mie chiappe, stacco la testa, la volgo verso di lui e completamente, ma proprio completamente fuori di me, gli stampo un sonoro bacio sulla bocca.   
Il bacio fa lo schiocco e solo ora me ne rendo conto e questo mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà. Molto bruscamente.  
Anche lui per un momento mi guarda stranito, poi sorride titubante facendo quello che pensa sia meglio e la butta sullo scherzo.  
\- Oh, ora che sei ubriaco tu va bene, eh? Ma quando lo ero io era meglio di no e non me l’hai concesso! -   
Quando salto giù mi metto la mano sulla bocca come se fosse appena avvenuta una tragedia, il cuore in gola, tutto gira vertiginosamente, ma lui continua a scherzare e mi dà uno schiaffo sul sedere andando al lavandino, apre il rubinetto e fa finta di nulla. O forse è davvero nulla, per lui.   
Lo guardo e noto nel mio dramma caotico che gli trema la mano ma la mette subito sotto l’acqua corrente e se la getta sulla faccia sudata.   
I capelli un po’ più lunghi di quando gli avevo detto di farli crescere e sono spettinati e sconvolti come piacciono a me.   
Come mi piace tutto di lui. Anche i suoi occhi che mi regala con un sorriso tirato e costretto dal fatto che, come me, non sa davvero cosa fare ora. Perché forse vorrebbe fare di tutto e sa che non voglio quando sono in me, ma ora non sono in me perché se mi vorrebbe, sarei suo.   
E questa mia reazione shoccata glielo comunica benissimo.   
\- Lew non è successo niente. Se io quella notte ti avessi visto ti avrei scopato del tutto. È solo un bacio sulla bocca invece che sulla guancia. Non è nulla. - Il fatto che non sia nulla improvvisamente mi delude e mi riporta alla sobrietà.   
Ha ragione. Non è nulla.  
Avevamo detto di non farlo diventare nulla perché lui vuole sperimentare, io voglio una storia vera.  
E fanculo, ce l’ho!   
Quando mi ricordo di Nico la testa smette di girare, prendo un respiro profondo e tolgo la mano dalla bocca, sorrido con coraggio.   
\- Questa cosa... - Seb mi viene davanti, si ferma e piega la testa di lato.   
\- Rimarrà fra noi. -   
Lui mi dà un’ultima pacca, un ultimo complimento ed esce.   
Ed io sto qua da solo, per un momento, e sospiro. Poi mi lecco le labbra che sanno delle sue anche se è stato solo uno stampo.   
Lewis fattelo bastare.  
  
La festa serale si svolge in un locale enorme pieno di gente di cui conosco forse la metà.  
La musica è molto forte e scorre un po’ di tutto.  
Alcool e cibo in particolare.   
Ovviamente si festeggia sempre anche solo un po’ ogni volta che vinco, è di tradizione, ma questa è bella grande e c’è davvero tantissima gente, fra cui Nicole perché sarebbe strano se non ci fosse, Nico col broncio insieme a Vivian e poi Seb.  
Un momento, che ci fa qua Seb?   
Non dovrebbe starci se io ho in mano un cocktail che non so chi mi ha messo dicendo che sono il campione del mondo e devo bere.   
E lui non ha nessuna vicino, non ha la sua ragazza, è qua che parla con gente, sorride, ha un bicchiere sicuramente alcolico in mano ed un conto è giustificare Nico qua perché è mio amico d’infanzia e lo sanno tutti, un conto è lui che non ho nemmeno invitato.   
Guardo Nicole che parla con Vivian, vicino a loro un Nico sul sentiero di guerra, io sguscio via dopo aver parlato con un altro, la gente è davvero tanta e fatico a sgomitare. Faccio proprio l’anguilla e quando arrivo da lui gli afferro il braccio e me lo trascino verso un angolo dove c’è più buio e meno gente.   
I bicchieri in mano ad entrambi.   
\- Ehi... - Faccio incredulo che sia davvero lui.  
Seb quando mi vede sorride smagliante.   
\- Ehi! - Risponde allo stesso modo. Dannazione come osa avere questo sorriso splendido?   
\- Che diavolo ci fai qua, sei matto? Non ti ho invitato e non ha senso che tu ci sia, non è una festa post mondiale per tutti i piloti! - Lui mi guarda meravigliato come se lo notasse solo ora.   
\- No, davvero? Cazzo pensavo che fosse aperta a tutti! Ho visto Nico ed ho detto ehi, perché io no? E così eccomi qua! - Assottiglio gli occhi con la consapevolezza che mi prende in giro e lo spingo ma finisce contro il muro e lì ci rimane ridendo.   
\- Tu speri solo che mentre mi ubriaco poi ti salto addosso! Ma non so se hai notato che ci sono anche Nicole e Nico! -   
\- Nico e Nico! Che accoppiata vincente! - Commenta derisorio come se non fosse gran che.   
\- Tu scherzi col fuoco! Ha già il broncio perché non possiamo festeggiare come vorrebbe... - Seb così scoppia a ridere di gusto e si copre la faccia con la mano come per dire ‘cosa mi tocca sentire’ ed io lo fisso corrucciato. - Che hai? -   
\- Non ci credo che non ci arrivi! -   
\- A cosa? -   
\- Io ci ho messo un istante! - Così il nervoso va alle stelle, lo fisso gonfiando le guance corrugato. Seb con aria assolutamente malefica indica col mento Nico che fissa male proprio noi due. - Non ti ha perso un istante. - Commenta. Io alzo le spalle e faccio finta di non vederlo così come Nico distoglie subito lo sguardo.   
\- È questo? - Lui scuote la testa sempre ridacchiando e avvicina le labbra al mio orecchio.   
\- Nico è furioso perché è un grandissimo stronzo e gli sta sulle palle il fatto che tu hai vinto un mondiale prima di lui. Questa è invidia e di quelle brutte. Al tuo posto eviterei di stare solo con lui per un po’! - Con questo mi mette una mano sulla spalla e stringe, io scuoto la testa e lo derido.   
\- Oh andiamo, dici un sacco di sciocchezze. Io lo conosco, tu hai un’idea sbagliata di lui... - Ma mentre lo dico non ci credo nemmeno io perché effettivamente mi rendo conto che forse ha ragione e che prima nel casino dell’euforia potrei avergli detto quella cosa che odia.   
E poi Seb ha la malaugurata idea di bere dalla cannuccia il suo cocktail mentre mi fissa con occhi accesi. I suoi splendidi occhi azzurri. Merda.   
Che meraviglia.   
E fa un sorrisino malizioso mentre succhia. E lecca anche lì dove prima stavano le sue labbra. Lecca.   
Cosa lecca?   
\- Seb, che cazzo fai? - Seb mi fa l’occhiolino sempre malizioso.   
\- Rimango fino alla fine, io mi arrangio. Così se hai bisogno di qualcuno che mandi a cagare Nico ci sono! -   
Seb sa qualcosa, o meglio spera in qualcosa.  
Spera che Nico si incazzi e se ne vada visto che è qua con Vivian. E spera che anche Nicole se ne vada perché io devo festeggiare tutta la notte. E così poi io finisca con lui a letto.   
Lo so che non ci ha rinunciato sul serio ma solo per finta, però è stato bravo a non provarci più davvero. È rimasto in un angolo in attesa del momento giusto. Sarebbe da stronzi farlo con me ubriaco, ma visto che comincio ad esserlo davvero può essere che ci spero e che non me ne frega.   
Ok se non me ne frega allora vuol dire che davvero sono ubriaco.  
Merda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ciò che è vero è che quell'anno Seb ha partecipato alla sua prima Race of Champions in coppia con Schumacher, il suo mito e Dio. Ed è vero che non è famoso per essere uno che ama le feste e forse non si ubriaca, ma chi lo sa, è tedesco ed in quanto tale potrebbe amare la birra. In realtà questo non lo so con certezza, sono mie ipotesi. Lewis si sa che ama le feste, invece. E' pure vero che dopo quell'anno Seb passa alla Red Bull.


	21. Stupido onesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cosa servono gli amici se non a sostenerti mentre vomiti?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Lewis alla sua festa di mondiale di F1 vinto insieme a Nico e rispettive fidanzate, abbiamo anche imbucato Seb alla festa che sta lì in attesa che qualcosa succeda e finalmente qualcosa succede. Come era prevedibile del resto. Io penso che alle feste di quando vinci cose importanti, chiunque tu sia, alla fine bevi e ti diverti, così ho scritto come me la sono immaginata. Nel 2008 erano in Brasile a finire il campionato e là c'è uno stile di vita molto più libero e semplice. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

21\. STUPIDO ONESTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb220.jpg)

 

/Lew/

“Seb non ha ben capito che fra piloti rivali non si partecipa ai party altrui.   
Nico.   
Nico è Nico, che c’entra!   
È mio amico, non è solo un pilota rivale.   
La sua faccia imbronciata ora dice ben altro ma sono sicuro che sia perché voleva essere qua senza Vivian e Nicole e magari senza nessuno. È così e basta.  
Per dare contro a Seb e dimostrargli che non ce l’ha con me, vado da loro tre portando da bere e ridendo e saltando li trascino a ballare un po’. In breve tiro fuori un lato che non mostro spesso anche se non so perché ed in questo momento mi rendo conto che sono un idiota a soffocare certi aspetti di me.   
La verità è che sono una persona felice e mi piace ballare, cantare, mi piace la musica e fare festa. Mi piace da matti e non c’è un solo motivo per non esternarlo, così ballo un po’ con tutti appiccicandomi su di loro, approfitto della folla numerosa intorno e così posso strofinarmi tanto su Nicole quanto su Nico e mentre lo faccio ho Nicole davanti, sono abilmente avvinghiato a lei e alle sue splendide tette che premono sul mio petto, ma poi schiena contro schiena sono con Nico ed è più questo che mi eccita che lei davanti.  
Lui ed il suo sedere. Lui fa la stessa cosa con Vivian e finisce che poi negli strofinamenti generali e nel caos, le nostre mani si trovano dietro di noi, intrecciamo le dita ed è bello tutto questo, per un momento.   
Fino a che lo sguardo non finisce su Seb dall’altra parte che parla con un ragazzo e ci ride insieme, non so chi sia ma si trova bene e mi aggrotto, perdo il tempo e mando tutti fuori ritmo.   
Troppo tardi mi accorgo che Nico ha capito e prima che possa rimediare, dice a Vivian che è troppo stanco e che vuole andarsene.   
Mi ritrovo a rincorrerlo e poi a tirarlo e poi a gridargli di rimanere.   
E poi eccoci qua a litigare, uno contro l’altro, in parte mentre Vivian è indietro con Nicole.   
\- Dovevi per forza, eh? -   
\- Ma io non ho fatto nulla! -   
\- Certo e non hai guardato Sebastian che parlava con quello? -   
\- Ma cosa c’entra? Lo sguardo è caduto lì ma cosa c’entra questo? -   
\- Andiamo Lewis, non sono scemo! Hai smesso di ballare quando l’hai visto! Ti dà fastidio che ci provi con un altro che non sei tu? Forse si è fatto una ragione che stai con me, finalmente! Ma pare che non ti stia bene, ti piace essere al centro di tutti! Come una puttana qualunque! - Quando lo dice è così furioso che per un momento penso abbiano sentito anche altri, ma mi ritrovo solo in questa anticamera nel retro.   
È come se mi colpisse con un pugno in pieno stomaco e le lacrime salgono su per gli occhi, li apro e li chiudo ripetutamente e cerco di respirare a fondo.   
\- Per un momento mentre ballavamo e mi prendevi la mano ho pensato che eri un pazzo a farlo in quel momento, ma che mi volevi fino a quel punto e mi è piaciuto.  Ed ho potuto dimenticare anche che mi avevi di nuovo vomitato addosso la tua pietà mentre mi hai abbracciato dopo la gara! -   
Mi rendo conto solo ora di averlo fatto davvero, quella è una cosa che lo manda fuori di testa, che non sopporta. E poi ne ho fatta un’altra, ho guardato Seb.   
Ma pensavo andasse tutto bene. O forse non mi sono proprio controllato, ci riesco sempre quando sono con Nico.   
Ma fa male. Fa così male.   
\- Questa me la paghi Lewis. - E con questo non so che dire, con questo non dico nulla.   
Lo lascio andare via mentre i suoi occhi carichi di odio mi demoliscono e mi fanno dimenticare che ho vinto un mondiale e che oggi ero felicissimo.   
Ero.   
Lui se ne va e si porta via un pezzo di me, ogni volta che mi guarda così e che fa così se ne porta via un pezzo. Ogni volta. Ed io mi sento sempre più scarno.  
Un giorno saranno solo le mie ossa e poi forse non saranno più nemmeno quelle.   
Un giorno non starò in piedi.   
Non so se è l’alcool a parlare nella mia testa e a tirare fuori le verità nascoste, ma mi appoggio al muro buio e mi strofino il viso con le mani, per un momento mi sento affondare, per un momento mi sento sprofondare.   
Ma la voce di Nicole mi richiama preoccupata ed è qua, è esattamente qua che mi rendo conto che non posso farcela anche con lei. Non ora. Non adesso.   
Mi rimetto in piedi, mi raddrizzo e metto le mani avanti.   
\- Tutto bene Lewis? - Chiede preoccupata, capisce che ho litigato con Nico e non sa perché. Scuoto la testa.   
\- È esattamente come sembra, come sicuramente hai sempre sospettato. È come non abbiamo mai avuto il coraggio di dirci. - Le parole escono esasperate dalla mia bocca, fuori dal mio controllo.   
Non direi mai questo, ma non ne potevo più. Non ne potevo più proprio.  
La ferita che mi ha inflitto Nico affonda. Mi ha dato della puttana. Dio mio. Mi odia così tanto. A volte non capisco se mi ama. A volte non capisco niente.   
A volte vorrei solo essere libero, libero di essere me stesso. Libero sul serio.   
Nicole mi guarda basita senza capire cosa intendo così faccio un passo avanti e lo dico a denti stretti, con le lacrime che premono per scendere.   
\- Sono gay, Nicole. E sto con Nico. Ed è stata una sua idea mettermi con te, per l’immagine e quelle cose lì. Ed io ora non ce la faccio. Non adesso. Perdonami! - Con questo sguscio via e non sento cosa ha da dire, non guardo cosa ha da dire. Non voglio più niente.   
Basta menzogne, basta tutto. Basta. Non ne posso più.   
Voglio solo un po’ di verità, voglio solo un po’ di onestà.   
Ed è qua che uscendo da questa anticamera sul retro buia, mi scontro con qualcuno.  
Prima di realizzarlo le sue mani mi sostengono. Prima di respirare i suoi occhi azzurri mi demoliscono del tutto, il colpo di grazia.   
Ed eccomi a piangere.   
\- Seb... -   
Ci mette quattro nano secondi a capire che sto di merda e non perché sono ubriaco, ma è qua che mentre lo guardo con la nebbia, la rabbia, il dolore addosso e quel dannato bisogno di libertà e verità, che gli afferro il colletto della sua camicia scura, lo tiro verso questa  zona di passaggio sul retro e finisco quello che ho iniziato in bagno qualche ora fa.   
La mia bocca finisce sulla sua e gliela apro, gliela succhio e mi fondo alla sua con disperazione e foga.   
Tutto divampa in un istante, le sue mani vagamente sui miei fianchi, io che lo spingo contro il muro e mi metto in punta di piedi perché è leggermente più alto di me di qualche centimetro.  
Io che gli divoro la bocca e che voglio entrare con la lingua e lo sto per fare mentre finalmente tutto sembra a posto o almeno una cosa su mille lo è.  
Perché almeno una è realmente quel che volevo fare.   
E se non fosse l’alcool non l’avrei mai fatto, ma almeno riesco a sentirmi leggero dopo questa caduta a picco.   
Ma lui scuote la testa e mi respinge dolcemente mettendomi le mani sul petto dove il cuore mi batte a folle velocità. Mi risalgono di nuovo le lacrime che avevo congelato perdendomi nella sua bocca.   
\- Lewis sei ubriaco, non lo faresti mai. E sono sicuro che anche se lo vorresti fare, vorresti anche essere in te e ricordarlo bene. - Mi aggrotto e non nego, ma gli tiro ancora il colletto verso di me e cerco di riprendere indispettito le sue labbra.   
\- Che te ne fotte? Approfitta di me e basta! - Riprendo la sua bocca e sento che sta per cedere alla mia insistenza, però scuote la testa di nuovo e questa volta mi prende il viso con le mani e decisione.   
\- Che ti ha fatto? - Quando lo sottintende il buco nero dentro di me si allarga e mi divora. Per un momento all’idea di parlarne mi sento peggio e scaccio via scuotendo la testa.   
\- Non ne voglio parlare. - Dico gelido inghiottendo le lacrime. Lui sospira dispiaciuto. - Eri rimasto per questo, no? Nicole se ne è andata. Siamo io e te soli qua in questa festa. - Seb si morde il labbro su cui mi ero perso io poco fa e vorrei perdermi di nuovo.  
Questo bacio confuso è stato così bello che spero di ricordarlo, anche se ho paura rimarrà una specie di sogno.   
\- Cosa vuoi fare? - Poi aggiunge: - A parte saltarmi addosso! - Una luce di divertimento nel suo sguardo, penso che gli piaccia avermi per sé che cerco di farmelo. Perché non vuole?   
Non riesco a capire la sua onestà nel momento sbagliato, perché qualche tempo fa lui non la voleva questa diavolo di onestà. Cioè non lo era.  
Ma lo guardo e lo trovo bello e amo i suoi capelli così come la malizia sul suo sguardo. Così una bella canzone irrompe e mi illumino.   
\- Voglio ballare! - Seb così annuisce felice forse che abbia scelto questo.   
Sorride e mi prende per mano tirandomi dentro.   
Per un momento penso di essere nessuno e di poter fare quel che voglio dove voglio. E forse, per qualche ora, lo sono.”  
  


/Seb/

“Justin Timberlake risuona in questa discoteca o qualunque cosa sia.   
L’ora è piuttosto avanzata e c’è ancora molta gente, ma sono tutti ubriachi e tutti presi da qualcuno. Prevalentemente da qualche bacio.   
Sorrido a questa espressione, proprio quello che voleva fare Lewis.   
Tutt’intorno sconosciuti che non hanno idea di chi siamo, siamo troppo giovani per saperlo. Lewis è solo il campione di Formula Uno ma tranquilli, per ora è solo uno che ha litigato con il ragazzo, con la ragazza e con chissà quante persone.   
Ma non con me.   
E per ora è solo un meraviglioso ragazzo gay che mi balla addosso. E balla benissimo, dannazione.  
My love permette dei movimenti da scopata a dir poco e lui li fa e li fa bene e li fa davvero troppo contro di me.  
E le mie mani lo tengono troppo per i fianchi e vorrebbero troppo andare sul suo culo sodo.   
Maledizione, cosa mi impedisce dal provarci con lui e farlo mio?  
Il suo alito sa ancora di alcool e lo sento mentre le sue labbra finiscono sul mio orecchio e me lo leccano ricoprendomi di brividi. Se penso che io ero così o forse più ubriaco e non è venuto per evitare di permettermi di saltargli addosso mi frena, lo ammetto. Ma non è facile perché voglio fare la cosa giusta. Per una volta. O per due contando che alla fine a casa sua quel giorno ho mollato. Però io ora lo voglio da matti ed anche lui e questo suo usarmi come palo da lap dance, questo suo aderire il bacino al mio, le gambe aperte che piega, scivola addosso a me su e giù e rotea il culo e va a destra e sinistra coi fianchi. Mi fa sentire tutto di sé. Ma proprio tutto, mentre quel tutto è stretto a stento dai suoi jeans sottili.  
Sono un idiota.   
Lewis ha un viso bellissimo, una bocca così morbida contro il mio orecchio, tira la testa all’indietro mentre scrollo il capo perché non ce la faccio più e ride sapendo qual è il mio problema. O sentendolo più che altro. Così felice mette le braccia intorno al mio collo.   
Nessuno si accorge di noi, che siamo due ragazzi che ballano insieme. Da qualche parte qualche altra coppia di ragazze e di ragazzi lo fanno, nessuno si caga qua dentro. Nessuno è in sé, forse.   
Nemmeno noi.  
Lui no di certo.  
Per lui è come un sogno ovattato e torna ad aderire meglio il corpo al mio e di nuovo ecco la sua splendida erezione grande e... e dura.   
Inarco malizioso e stupito le sopracciglia e lui non capisce.   
\- Ben arrivato! - Esclamo rivolto al suo gioiello. Lewis ancora non capisce, troppo andato, così lo attiro a me mettendo la mano sulla zona bassa della sua schiena. Lo premo molto più di quanto si sia strofinato prima perché si muoveva in ogni direzione. Ora è fermo e contro di me.    
A questo punto sente e capisce, fa un sorrisino e per un momento le bocche tornano a sfiorarsi.   
La musica sfuma, noi sfumiamo con essa.   
Per un momento ci guardiamo e basta. Anzi ci guardiamo le bocche. E per un momento ricordo quanto morbide erano le sue e quanto è bello stato stare immerso nella sua.   
E per un momento sto per rifarlo.  
Ma poi la musica cambia e viene un’altra sempre da discoteca, ritmata e forte e lui riprende a saltellare come un grillo alzando le braccia, fa un urletto poco mascolino con la sua vocina entusiasta ed è di nuovo felice.  
Riprende a ballarmi addosso ed io lo tengo su di me e non mi importa nulla.  
Non mi importa davvero nulla in questo momento storico di incoscienza che forse non avrò più in vita mia in questo modo e di sicuro nemmeno lui.  
Oggi possiamo farlo, quando siamo senza casco e tuta la gente non ci riconosce. Io sono ancora nessuno, lui è stato già troppo con casco e tuta per essere riconosciuto senza. È un po’ il nostro vantaggio, in borghese non li riconosciamo i piloti.   
A meno che tu non sia un grande fan.   
  
Lewis cerca di bere ancora ed io di impedirglielo, ma quando dice che giustamente ha vinto un mondiale e che io ero rimasto per fargli da baby sitter, mi rendo conto che ha ragione e al diavolo, che si ubriachi. Se non lo fa ora, quando deve?  
Così mentre la mia mano si assicura che non mi sfugga via, Lew ordina e quando si gira verso di me si torce e china il capo per vedere dove la mia mano si è appollaiata, poi torna a guardarmi e sorride malizioso e divertito come faccio subito anche io. Alzo le spalle e lascio la mano sul suo culo, il pollice infilato nella cintola dei jeans aderenti.   
\- Che c’è? Se mi scappi come ti ritrovo? - Dico logico. Lewis ride e di risposta mi mette anche lui il braccio intorno alla vita e lo infila direttamente sotto i pantaloni facendomi saltare, mi acchiappa una porzione di sedere e rimane lì.   
\- L-Lewis io sono più discreto però! - Gli dico non sapendo se la cosa mi agita o mi piace. Forse entrambe. Lui ride di gusto in quel suo modo tipico e bellissimo e indica la gente in giro che non ci calcola minimamente.   
\- Non ci caga nessuno, possiamo fare tutto quel che ci va! - Controllo ed in effetti ha ragione, così lo lascio anche se potrebbe almeno tirarla fuori.   
Fortunatamente quando gli danno i due cocktail di cui uno è meno alcolico dell’altro e me lo bevo io, torna a rivolgersi a me, stiamo uno nelle braccia dell’altro, una mano regge i bicchieri e non riesco a pensare a niente che lui già ne fa un’altra sempre divertito e malizioso.   
\- Com’è che facevi prima? - Lo dice e lo fa. Si mette a leccare la cannuccia e a succhiare come se avesse un cazzo in bocca ed io sogno che sia il mio. Inghiotto e senza accorgermene mi metto a succhiare la cannuccia come fa lui, in modo decisamente osceno, senza staccarci gli occhi di dosso, carichi di voglie così evidenti che è impossibile non si notino. Mi sta facendo impazzire.   
Ed è impazzito lui che prende la mia cannuccia dalla mia bocca e la lecca e la succhia. Poi fa una smorfia spontanea:   
\- È analcolico! - Sbotta shoccato. Questo fa scendere la tensione erotica, ridendo mi riprendo la mia cannuccia e mi separo dal suo culo e dal suo corpo, idem lui con me. Beviamo ancora un po’ ridendo e mentre rimetto la bocca dove l’aveva messa lui due secondi fa ci penso e lui mi guarda attento per vedere che faccio.   
Un bacio indiretto. Sa del suo alcool questa cannuccia, ma è un momento perché poi torna il mio sapore e tutto sfuma. Non la mia erezione che non calerà mai, mi sa.   
Dopo di questo torniamo a ballare, Lewis ha una resistenza fuori dal comune e sarà che tanto consuma quanto beve per cui diciamo è come una macchina che si alimenta di continuo. Non si scarica mai ed andiamo avanti tantissimo. Io non ho una grande passione per il ballo, ma lui sì e non solo. Ce l’ha per le feste, a quanto pare. Per il divertimento puro. È letteralmente inesauribile, tanto che sono io ad un certo punto a trascinarlo via col trucco della festa privata a due.   
Lewis ha chiaramente l’intenzione di saltarmi addosso ed io non penso che ubriaco com’è ci potrebbe riuscire.  
Mentre ci avviamo in camera mi chiedo se devo cedere o no.  
Continuo a ripetermi che quella volta lui non è venuto per non approfittare di me sia pure lo volesse, per cui io ora dovrei fare quel che lui ha fatto con me e rimanere con le mani a posto. Però non è facile perché l’occasione è splendida visto che è ubriaco e potrebbe non ricordare nulla, potrei avere la scusa perfetta, potrei dirgli che anche io ero un po’ ubriaco e così non mi sono controllato bene. Insomma, non sarebbe grave.   
Lo so.   
Però mi sembra di essere così meschino, penso che poi non saprei guardarlo negli occhi perché lui ha la capacità di leggere attraverso.   
E così mentre ci penso mi siedo sul letto matrimoniale e cerco di decidere che fare mentre lui, in piedi, inizia a spogliarsi per me.   
Ok non so che fare, ma questo voglio ricordarlo per bene, così lo guardo con cura.   
Dal cellulare mette ancora qualche canzone più erotica e dopo essersi sfilato la camicia allacciata, si apre i jeans e rotea il bacino in un modo che un porno star a confronto è un pivello.  
Spalanco gli occhi e lo guardo ammirato.   
Poi se li toglie e si raddrizza, mi guarda, infila i pollici nell’elastico dei boxer che davvero tengono poco il mostriciattolo fra le gambe.   
Mi lecco le labbra.  
Dovrei fermarlo, ma alla fine lotterei inutilmente. Tanto vale lasciarlo fare.  
Gli amici sono questo, no?  
Sopportano di tutto.   
Così Lewis sta per togliersi i boxer e farmi felice, ma poi si ferma, impallidisce ed ha la malaugurata idea di correre in bagno a vomitare.   
Ok era prevedibile prima o poi.   
Sospiro e mi accingo a raggiungerlo.  
A me è andata diversamente anche se non lo ricordo.  
Io me lo sono fatto tutto mister latinoamericano e poi ho vomitato solo al mattino. Oggi non va così bene.   
Lewis è in ginocchio e abbraccia il water dove vomita e solo ora mi rendo conto che siamo in Brasile e che è normale che in giro non dicano niente se due ragazzi che amoreggiano. Qua si vive così. Liberi.   
È un bel posto dove stare.   
Se dovessi trasferirmi e cambiare vita e far perdere le mie tracce, verrei in Brasile con lui.   
Gli metto la mano sulla schiena e sulla nuca, lo carezzo e lui continua a vomitare.   
Non so quanto stiamo qua. Quando finisce lo prendo per un braccio, me lo porto intorno alle spalle e lo tiro su di peso.   
È leggero. Sorrido ricordando che prima l’ho sollevato di peso. È stato bello.   
Il mio braccio intorno alla sua vita.   
Lo aiuto a sciacquarsi la bocca e bere un po’, poi lo trascino in camera, lo butto sul letto e lui rimane storto.  
Mentre penso che si addormenta lo sistemo per poi togliermi i vestiti, rimango in boxer e canottiera, spengo la luce e mi stendo accanto a lui. Solo ora mi accorgo che mi aspettava sveglio ma con gli occhi chiusi per arrampicarsi addosso a me. Sorpreso e compiaciuto me lo tengo, un braccio intorno alla sua schiena, il suo viso contro il mio collo, le sue labbra proprio lì a parlarmi piano, biascicando.   
\- Grazie Seb. Ti voglio bene. - Ed è una cosa bellissima sentirla da lui.   
Sorrido.   
\- Anche io. - Tanto non lo ricorderà. E poi si può volere bene, non significa nulla. Mi dà un bacio sul collo, rabbrividisco e completa l’opera di eccitamento. Sto piccolo stronzo.   
Ma come diavolo faccio io a dormire ora? Non posso nemmeno spararmi una sega.   
Cazzo.   
Era il minimo, non chiedevo di farmelo davvero. Alla fine sono uno stupido onesto, molto più di quello che voglio essere, però potevo soddisfarmi in qualche modo.  
Ma ripenso al suo bacio e a tutti gli strofinamenti e ai suoi sorrisi e non importa, va bene anche così.   
Me li faccio bastare.  
Specie quel bacio che non è andato sulla lingua, ma quello se mai dovesse succedere voglio che sia cosciente. Che non ci siano motivazioni di sbieco, solo noi che lo desideriamo liberamente.   
Che strana nottata.   
Che strana bellissima nottata.   
Per un momento mentre il sonno mi prende ho un immagine di noi da adulti abbracciati così che dormiamo in uno degli hotel del circuito.  
Mi godo questo sogno e chi lo sa. Siamo così giovani, quante cose possono succedere? Non metterò di certo dei freni!”  



	22. Voglio che tu voglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la festa di perdizione di Lewis dove Seb ha fatto da baby sitter, dove ci è scappato un bacio sulle labbra fra i due, dove Lewis non era in sé ma si è divertito un sacco, arriva il mattino successivo dove si deve raccogliere i pezzi, metterli insieme e capire se quello che è successo è tanto grave oppure se si può ancora salvare qualcosa.

22\. VOGLIO CHE TU LO VOGLIA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb694.jpg)

/Seb/

“Per me sarebbe un risveglio come gli altri se mi svegliassi nel mio letto e da solo, ma mi sveglio in un letto sconosciuto con un corpo morto addosso che mi ha intorpidito metà corpo, tanto che per un momento penso di aver avuto un ictus e di non essermene accorto.   
Con la mano sana palpeggio e mi ritrovo un nasino delizioso familiare e così gli eventi che pensavo d’aver sognato, tornano prepotentemente insieme ad un bel sorriso.   
Con poca delicatezza spingo con un dito sulla sua fronte in modo da spostargli la testa indietro, così muovendo la mia riesco a vederlo meglio.   
Dorme come l’ho lasciato ieri sera, arrampicato su di me, e per la posizione non ha russato perché di solito quando ci si ubriaca si russa, ma essendo stato a pancia in giù tutto il tempo, questo gli ha impedito di russare.   
Sorrido malizioso.   
È grazioso da morire. Vorrei stropicciarlo tutto ma credo che se non mi alzo gli faccio la pipì addosso, sempre che lui non me l’abbia fatta.   
Così gli bacio la fronte e con una certa fatica mi sfilo via da sotto.   
Metà corpo è proprio addormentato e mi trascino al bordo del letto imprecando mentalmente per non svegliarlo.   
Inizio a riattivare braccio e gamba e finchè non sento la circolazione uccidermi, non mi alzo.  
Zoppico fino al bagno mentre sento dolori atroci per la riattivazione della circolazione, ma poi mi distraggo perché mi metto a guardarlo.   
Lewis è rimasto a dormire a pancia in giù come se io fossi ancora sotto di lui, ridacchio e scuoto la testa. Sicuramente così tanto non beve spesso. Quando festeggia le vittorie qualche drink se lo fa ma conoscendolo cerca di non esagerare anche se ieri sera penso d’aver visto il vero Lewis. Non quello che ama ubriacarsi, ma quello che semplicemente ama la vita e che non sta fermo un secondo.   
Ha ballato un sacco ed anche benissimo e so che suona e canta bene e questi sono solo alcuni dei talenti che mi ha concesso di scoprire... chissà quante cose sa fare, chissà quante cose gli piace fare.   
Non dovrebbe soffocarsi così tanto solo per sembrare il ragazzo che la gente si aspetta che lui sia.   
Penso che si influenzi da solo per il fatto che è di colore ed è sempre nel mirino di tutti ed iper criticato per ogni starnuto che fa. Se si mettesse a fare feste e a mostrare quanto è iperattivo sicuramente poi verrebbe criticato ancora di più.   
L’occhio cade sull’ora, è mattina inoltrata, siamo quasi a mezzogiorno. Io ho dormito le mie solite ore, una in più e mi sento anche riposato. Lui potrebbe dormire tutto il resto del giorno. Non so cosa fare, così mi stendo di nuovo e cerco di imparare ad usare il cellulare. Mentre imparo gli faccio delle foto con l’aria di chi è un completo idiota.   
Una volta che ce l’ho me lo guardo e mi chiedo che ci devo fare ora con quella foto. Insomma, se Hannah per caso le vede? Non che mi guarda mai il cellulare, non è una cosa che farebbe, però è un po’ rischioso. Mentre ci penso smanetto e provo a nascondere la foto in qualche cartella più sicura, prima di capire come si fa e dove devo metterla, ci impiego tipo un secolo ed al termine di questo, la mano di Lewis striscia sotto le coperte fino alla mia pancia. Ma la parte bassa della mia pancia. Spalanco gli occhi e lo guardo di scatto, a momenti salto, ma per fortuna o sfiga si ferma lì ed io sorrido malizioso quando lui apre gli occhietti confusi.   
Lo guardo che ho le spalle sollevate con cuscino contro la testiera del letto, lui invece è tutto giù ed è rivolto verso di me.   
\- Buongiorno tesoro. - Mormoro malizioso. Lui si aggrotta per capire cosa si è perso e solo dopo mette a fuoco che siamo quasi nudi, infatti con la mano scende sul mio inguine e vede che ho i boxer però ugualmente non è convinto, così spalanca gli occhi e si alza di scatto facendosi molto male.   
\- Piano piano... - Ma lui accartocciato si guarda sotto e con sollievo vede che ha i boxer.   
\- Noi... non abbiamo fatto, vero? - Chiede roco e timido.   
Sorrido, per un momento penso di prenderlo in giro, ma poi ho pietà. Già questo risveglio deve essere traumatico. Cioè so cosa si prova in effetti.   
\- Se fosse successo ti dispiacerebbe? -   
Chiedo malizioso abbassandomi alla sua altezza, mi metto sul fianco e lo guardo mentre invece si mette a carponi e rimane raggomitolato sulle ginocchia e sui gomiti sotto le coperte, la faccia coperta dalle mani che cerca di svegliarsi.   
Io lo guardo così un attimo perso.   
\- Mi dispiacerebbe non ricordarlo. - Si lascia sfuggire. Io mi apro in un sorriso smagliante e mi spingo sotto il suo viso e quando toglie le mani mi vede lì e sorpreso si alza un po’ di scatto, io sollevo la testa e gli bacio la guancia.   
\- Il bagno è di là. Siamo in un albergo ed io sono rimasto sobrio per soccorrerti! Hai vomitato e non abbiamo fatto nulla. - Lewis per un momento dubita però poi decide di credermi sulla parola e annuisce confuso, mi ringrazia e scende.   
Potevo davvero dirgli una piccola bugia, ma quella non era piccola...    
Quando torna in camera è un autentico straccio che si trascina verso il letto, si tuffa a peso morto e rimane con la faccia premuta sul cuscino per un po’, io lo guardo rimanendo seduto nella mia parte come un marito che aspetta la moglie, lo copro e lui gira la testa verso di me. Si vergogna ma sorride grato.   
\- Ricordi tutto? - Chiede timidamente. Io non riesco a conciliare la sua versione di stanotte con questa, sembrano due persone diverse.   
\- Certamente. - Rispondo sicuro. Arrossisce.   
\- E... sono stato pesante? - Sollevo gli occhi al cielo pensandoci.   
\- Io... non definirei proprio pesante quello che eri... - Comincio a fare il misterioso per divertirmi.   
\- E come mi definiresti? - Ridacchio.   
\- Prepotente! - Lewis mi guarda bene da giù e nota tutta la malizia con cui lo dico, così sgrana i suoi meravigliosi occhioni neri da felino e inghiotte. Ci pensa con attenzione, valuta se sia il caso di sapere o no e alla fine prende un respiro profondo e si tira su a sedere verso di me. Le coperte coprono solo le gambe, il suo busto più che piacente è scoperto e mi distrae.   
\- Ok, voglio sapere tutto. - Inarco le sopracciglia scettico.   
\- Sei sicuro? - Lui inghiotte ancora, respira a fondo e poi con coraggio fa un ‘sì’ deciso e risoluto.   
Così racconto... quasi tutto!   
  
Alla fine mi ritrovo Lewis che si nasconde la faccia con le mani molto teneramente ed io rido di gusto allentando un po’ la tensione ma alzando il suo imbarazzo, così gli do un buffetto sulla testa.   
\- Non è nulla di che, se tu fossi venuto quella sera avresti visto e vissuto di peggio. - Poi ci ripenso. - Io HO FATTO di peggio visto che mi sono svegliato con uno sconosciuto ed eravamo entrambi completamente nudi. Ho fatto sesso e non lo ricordo, vorrei dire... - Cerco di dargli un altro punto di vista e lui ci ripensa per poi annuire e convenire.   
\- Ok, hai ragione, questo è peggio! - Così ridiamo insieme e lui si scioglie, ma ha ancora l’aria pentita.   
\- Ti sei divertito molto, non devi vergognarti. Era la tua serata. Non so cosa sia successo con Nico e Nicole... - Ridacchio ai nomi che gli girano intorno. - Però sono contento che poi la tua serata sia migliorata. - Lewis si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Grazie a te. - Quando lo vedo di nuovo tanto timido la tiro fuori, la mia perplessità.   
\- Io però non riesco a conciliare la tua immagine spavalda, allegra ed iperattiva di ieri sera che amava fare festa con quella di ora e che di norma mostri in giro, timido, riservato, tutto educato... come fai a sopprimere tanto? Io ok, non parlo molto di me, però quando sono felice per un determinato motivo lo dimostro come mi sento dove sono con chi sono e non importa chi mi vede... - Lui sorride.   
\- Per ora sei così! Magari crescendo cambierai! - Io rido.   
\- È questa la tua risposta? Crescendo si cambia? - Ci ripensa e scuote la testa.   
\- È bello essere spontanei e coraggiosi e piacersi così come si è, non voglio che cambi niente di te. - Fa poi togliendomi il fiato, per un momenti potrei arrossire io e sarebbe un evento. Si sistema con la schiena contro la spalliera e si mette le coperte addosso mentre pensa alla risposta. - No è che la gente in generale mi inibisce e sono stato abituato a come si dice, tenere i panni sporchi in casa? Cioè a tenere per noi i nostri affari. È un metodo Hamilton! - Dice citando suo padre. Immagino che sia una sorta di vizio di famiglia, tendi ad adottare i metodi di chi ti cresce, è normale.   
\- Però sei uno che ama la vita ed ama viverla! Me ne sono accorto! Cerchi solo di seguire una sorta di regolamento, come se qualcuno ti dicesse come ci si comporta in pubblico e cerchi di farlo, ma tu adori vivere, adori festeggiare, sei una persona attivissima, un uragano! Timido e riservato e questo non so come fa ad esserci se sei attivo e felice, ma... - Lewis ride in quel suo modo che adoro e mi interrompo vedendolo. - Comunque sei meraviglioso, per me non devi soffocarti per fare quel che la gente si aspetta. O che pensi sia la regola. Per me dovresti fare esattamente quel che ti senti di fare. Punto. -   
Lewis mi guarda e sorride meravigliato, come se avesse una visione, incredulo forse che a qualcuno lui vada bene così come è. Mi viene il dubbio che Nico gli riempia la testa di ‘devi fare questo’ e ‘quello non va bene’.   
Se prima lo odiavo ora è anche peggio.”  
  


/Lew/

“Le sue parole mi toccano nel profondo e mi commuovono, non penso che abbia ragione o meglio non ne ho idea. Mio padre mi ha cresciuto con un sacco di regole da rispettare, codici di comportamento più che altro.   
Non sfidare mai nessuno, Lewis, altrimenti non esci più di casa. Se vuoi vivere in pace stai al tuo posto, sii gentile, segui tutte le regole, non mostrare nulla di te. Mi ha inculcato un sacco di metodi per farcela nel nostro mondo.   
Poi è arrivato Nico ed ha continuato su questo piano. L’apparenza è tutto ciò che conta, se ti mostri in un modo ti ameranno e se ti ameranno la tua vita sarà più facile. Per farti amare devi conformarti alla società, anche se è un mucchio di cagate vedrai che ti renderà la vita più facile ed un giorno mi ringrazierai.  
Tanto non conta ciò che fai ma ciò che sei. Noi ci amiamo, ma al mondo non interessa.   
Noi ci amiamo...  
Ripenso a lui ed alle sue parole.   
\- Sai, ero bullizzato da piccolo per via della mia pelle e del fatto che ero piccoletto. - Comincio piano come se parlassi a me stesso. Seb non fiata. - Avevamo seri problemi economici perché mio padre si è indebitato per farmi correre, però ho chiesto di farmi fare boxe. Così lui ha capito e mi ha fatto fare boxe. Ho imparato a difendermi e nessuno mi ha più bullizzato. - Non so perché glielo racconto, Glielo avevo già detto.   
\- Me lo ricordo. Sei uno con un gran carattere. -   
Mi sento meglio quando mi capisce, faccio un sorriso come di scuse. Di cosa devo scusarmi? Di mettermi in mostra?   
\- Però mio padre mi ha insegnato che se voglio vivere in pace non devo sfidare nessuno e devo seguire tutte le regole molto più di chiunque altro, non essere mai sgarbato, mai litigare, mai rispondere. Mai provocare. Difendersi questo sì, ma solo se è necessario e se c’è in gioco il proprio onore o della famiglia. Però non per vanto. - Continuo come se facessi ordine, come se ci tenessi a spiegarmi a lui. E lui ascolta ancora.   
\- E poi è arrivato Nico con la fissa delle apparenze! - Sorrido incredulo che capisca così bene. È maledettamente incredibile, forse è per questa connessione innata fra noi che siamo tanto attratti uno dall’altro.   
\- Nico è del tipo che se ti conformi alla società sei accettato ed è importante esserlo. Così l’apparenza è tutto. Per pace personale, anche lui dice questo. -   
\- Ma per lui questo è l’unico modo per poter stare con te. Altrimenti non ci riuscirebbe. È solo troppo spaventato dal mondo! - Sentirglielo dire mi toglie il fiato, lo guardo di scatto ed è come se un mondo sconosciuto che ho studiato per anni mi si mostrasse.   
Seb si rende conto di avermi rivelato qualcosa di importante e non so se ha capito quanto sia assurdo che sia proprio lui quello che lo capisce meglio di chiunque altro, forse anche meglio di me.   
In un certo senso, almeno...   
\- Tu non sai perché è fissato con l’apparenza? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Lo è da quando... - e qua capisco che ha ragione, abbasso gli occhi e lo dico a me stesso stupito. - Da quando stiamo insieme... - Seb piega in avanti la testa per guardarmi di nuovo negli occhi:   
\- Non ci avevi mai pensato che è un modo, il suo modo, per poter stare con te? - Mi mordo il labbro e vergognandomi lo guardo scuotendo il capo, faccio un sorriso un po’ amaro mentre il senso di colpa aumenta.   
\- Io... no... pensavo che fosse un suo difetto e lo accettavo. Sapevo che era importante e non mi chiedevo niente. - Sospira e alza la spalla.   
\- Perché avete litigato? - Non me l’ha chiesto prima. Mi aggrotto e guardo oltre lui cercando di ricordarlo, ma qua i ricordi si fanno confusi.   
\- Non... non ricordo bene... credo che abbia fatto una scenata di gelosia... credo che c’entrassi tu... - Ammetto piano. Seb appoggia la mano fra di noi rimanendo sempre seduto accanto a me. Mi guarda ancora diretto.  
\- C’è una cosa che non ti ho detto. - Fa poi come per cambiare discorso. Lo guardo senza capire cosa c’entri e cosa ci possa essere di così importante da non dirmi.   
\- Cosa? - Chiedo sempre piano come se parlare più forte dovesse rovinare qualcosa.   
\- Ieri dopo che hai litigato con lui eri così sconvolto che mi hai baciato. - E qua è come se mi colpisse con un pugno.   
In pieno.  
Mi sento come mi sono sentito quando ho aperto gli occhi.   
Il terrore mi raggela per un momento ed è assurdo perché non è per quel che dovrebbe spaventarmi, ovvero l’aver tradito Nico, ma per l’averlo dimenticato.   
Improvvisamente mi brucia, perché prima pensavo di aver fatto sesso ma non l’avevo fatto.   
Ora l’ho baciato e non lo ricordo.  
Lo guardo e spalanco gli occhi terrorizzato, visibilmente terrorizzato. Ma più che altro ferito.   
Gli occhi diventano lucidi, sento che mi bruciano e lui si fa più vicino sporgendosi verso di me.   
\- Ti dispiace così tanto averlo fatto? - Sussurra guardandomi negli occhi, lo ricambio e mi rendo conto che ne sono catturato, forse per il modo in cui mi guarda, non saprei.   
Mi sento paralizzato nelle sue iridi blu.   
\- No, mi dispiace non ricordarlo... - Ed è la pura verità. Lui batte gli occhi perché non ho infilato Nico e capisco chiaramente quale idea gli balena nella mente in questo momento.   
Perché di solito ho sempre messo in mezzo Nico e non ho mai voluto per lui, ma ora è diverso. Ora lo ammetto che mi dispiace non ricordarlo ed è la seconda volta che non nomino Nico, non dico ‘non posso per lui’.   
Così trattiene il respiro e si avvicina ancora impercettibilmente.   
\- Se vuoi lo ripetiamo così saprai come è stato e lo ricorderai. - sussurra piano. Il viso è davanti al mio, la mano appoggia sulla mia, le labbra sono quasi sulle mie.   
Ed io lo guardo senza respirare più, senza la capacità e la voglia di muovermi, non so se respingerlo o meno. Non ne ho proprio idea.   
Socchiudo gli occhi e l’eccitazione sale, il cuore in gola, lo assaporo, per un momento penso di andargli incontro, mi abbandono, ma poi proprio un istante prima che mi tocchi, si ferma lui e mi parla così, senza allontanarsi:   
\- Perché non mi fermi come fai sempre da sobrio? -   
Lo guardo smarrito senza capire perché debba chiederlo ora e cerco di capirlo io stesso, perché ora non posso fermarlo come sempre.   
\- Perché sono confuso e non so cosa voglio... - Lui così sorride dolcemente e mi carezza la guancia per poi sospirare ed allontanarsi.   
Lo guardo stralunato e deluso.   
\- Perché non lo fai? - Lui accentua il sorriso.   
\- Perché voglio che tu lo voglia. - Risponde semplice e malizioso. Il calore sale e dannazione se lo voglio. - Senza il minimo dubbio. - Aggiunge.   
Ok, Lewis. È giusto, ha ragione. Seb merita qualcuno dalle idee chiare che voglia solo lui.   
Sorrido malinconico ed amaro, ma annuisco.   
\- Hai ragione. - Mormoro.   
Seb batte gli occhi una volta di troppo, ma è tutto quello che mi concede per capire che sperava in un’altra risposta.   
Però stoicamente ingoia la delusione e l’accetta.   
È la persona migliore che potessi incontrare e sicuramente non lo merito.  
  
Poco dopo decidiamo di muoverci e andare a colazione e poi alla ricerca di un volo per tornare a casa. Faremo entrambi tappa in Svizzera poi ognuno andrà dalla propria famiglia, lui in Germania ed io in Inghilterra.  
Mentre ci ricomponiamo mi torna in mente il modo in cui ha capito Nico al volo. È proprio vero che sono simili in qualcosa, ma non in tutto. Sono chiaramente molto diversi e mi danno sensazioni molto diverse, ma mi piacciono tutti e due e forse è per quel qualcosa di simile. Non so bene nemmeno cosa sia, sono atteggiamenti e poi il fatto che Seb capisce certe cose di Nico che per me sono oscure e la cosa più incredibile è che lui lo detesta.   
Forse lo detesta perché lo capisce meglio di quanto immagino.   
\- Cosa farai, cercherai di sistemare con lui? - Chiede Seb mentre ci avviamo fuori dalla camera guardando che ci sia via libera.   
Mi prende alla sprovvista, lui che indaga su me e Nico. Ok.   
\- Sì, penso di sì. Non ricordo nemmeno bene tutta la dinamica. Sarà furioso come una bestia, farò una fatica assurda ma se mi addosso tutte le colpe prima o poi accetterà le mie scuse. - La faccio facile ma so che con lui non è mai facile. Seb in ascensore mi scruta sfrontato come suo solito.   
\- Non è che hai proprio sempre tutte le colpe, eh? - Fa sostenuto. Io sorrido ed alzo le spalle.   
\- Non ha importanza, è il solo modo per fare pace. E poi ero ubriaco e di sicuro non ho fatto qualcosa come avrei dovuto. - Seb sbuffa e scrolla la testa e le spalle insieme, ma alla fine non ribatte. - So che non sei d’accordo, ma è il nostro modo di stare insieme. -   
\- Bel modo! - Brontola mentre le porte si aprono e mi fa uscire per primo come una ragazza. Io passo senza farci caso.   
\- Oh andiamo, con Nico non è sempre così, però servono queste astuzie! Se dovessi innamorarti davvero un giorno capirai che per amore si scende a compromessi! - Seb mi affianca mani in tasca ed aria di disappunto e scontrosa.   
\- Non capisco perché. Perché se vi amate devi scendere a compromessi? Perché devi averne? Non dovrebbe essere così! Non dovresti averne bisogno! O idealizzo l’amore? - Questa frase detta da lui mi fa ridere infatti lo faccio forte.   
\- Sei una contraddizione visto che non credi nell’amore! - Allarga così le braccia e arriviamo al bar dell’hotel in cui siamo. Qualunque esso sia.   
\- Ma tu ci credi! Io mi calo nei vostri panni! Sei sempre tu che cedi e gli vai incontro! Che ci trovi ancora non lo capisco! - Scuoto la testa sedendomi ad un tavolino in un angolo tranquillo, mentre guardiamo la lista e lui ha un broncio carino da morire come i suoi capelli biondi arruffati.   
È bellissimo che si schieri così dalla mia parte e mi protegga a modo suo e mi piace che continui a farlo, per cui non voglio che lui e Nico che si capiscono tanto bene mentre si odiano, si mettano ad andare d’accordo un giorno!  
Questo è un pensiero egoista, ma mi piace così. Che lui sia dalla mia parte, punto e basta.   
\- Tu ci vedi quando succede qualcosa perché vengo a frignare da te, però in realtà ci sono i momenti in cui siamo felici e stiamo bene insieme. Magari mi faccio dei filmini e te li mostro così ci credi! - Seb all’idea gli viene la nausea e chiude il menù con una smorfia eccessiva.   
\- Ok mi si è appena chiuso lo stomaco! -   
Ridendo scuoto la testa.   
\- Quanto sei scemo! - gli tiro il mio menù in faccia, alla fine torna a ridere e a scherzare. No, sarò egoista, ma mi piace troppo così, punto! Non voglio che Seb cambi mai, voglio essere io quello speciale per lui. Mi piace un sacco che sia così.”


	23. I compromessi necessari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo che tutto passa, Lewis è intenzionato a recuperare le cose con Nico e non penso che vi piacerà il modo in cui succede, anche se c'è un tentativo di mostrare una lieve sfumatura di Nico. La parte di Seb è un inframezzo per passare da quella di prima a quella successiva, dove ci saranno ulteriori cambiamenti destinati a diventare belli grossi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Lewis alle prese con le rivelazioni su ciò che è successo la notte della festa, quando ha saputo di aver dato un bacio sulle labbra a Seb nella foga del momento, peccato che non lo ricorda per nulla perchè troppo ubriaco. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

23\. I COMPROMESSI NECESSARI 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb536.jpg)

/Lew/

“Se gli occhi uccidessero lui farebbe di gran lunga una strage, ora.   
Ho la coda fra le gambe e l’aria più da cucciolo mortificato di questo mondo, lui sta fermo davanti alla sua porta, mani ai fianchi e sta zitto mentre mi fissa con gli occhi sottili.   
Il viso è contratto in un’espressione completamente gelida, mi sta uccidendo di continuo e finchè non deciderà se ascoltarmi o meno, non smetterà. Così io rimango qua, zitto, ad aspettare che ci riesca. Non dico nulla. Aspetto che mi dica che posso parlare.   
Lo conosco e so com’è fatto.   
\- Cosa sei venuto a fare? A fare ancora il pietoso? - Chiede piatto e duro. Inghiotto senza guardarlo, scuoto la testa.   
\- A scusarmi. Ero ubriaco e ricordo poco, solo che ti sei arrabbiato e di sicuro ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo... - da dietro la porta del vicino di casa scatta per aprirsi e Nico salta su tirandomi bruscamente dentro prima che ci veda. La presa è molto forte, mi fa male ma non mi lamento.   
Una volta dentro mi lascia e continua a guardarmi con disprezzo.   
\- Essere ubriaco non è una scusante! Da ubriachi facciamo quello che vogliamo davvero, eri più vero che mai! È questo che mi ha ferito, Lewis. - Alzo la testa di scatto congiungendo le mani sotto il mento.   
\- Ma io nemmeno ricordo bene cosa ho fatto... devi perdonarmi, ci deve essere qualcosa che posso fare per... - Si capisce che ci tengo, ho la voce spezzata ed implorante e gli occhi lucidi. Lui però rimane rigido e dritto e mi fissa con disprezzo perché leggo quanto è rimasto ferito.   
\- Questa non è una cosa che puoi rimediare, Lewis. Perché si tratta semplicemente del vero te stesso. Di quello che vuoi sul serio. O meglio di chi. - Spalanco gli occhi mentre la sensazione che c’entrasse Seb torna.   
\- Allora c’entra davvero Seb? - E forse non dovevo dirlo. Forse dovevo fingere di non capire.   
I suoi occhi hanno un guizzo di dolore che però riempie con un odio più marcato, caccia le lacrime che premono per uscire e capisco quanto male gli sto facendo così. Perché non ha mai voluto piangere discutendo con me, mai.   
Mi sento morire.   
\- Lo vedi che lo sai che si parla di Seb? - Mi mordo la bocca e trattengo il respiro.   
\- So che tu sei geloso di lui e so che ieri c’era. Tutto qui! Non sto dicendo che io sono davvero attratto da lui e cose così! Devi capire che ho delle amicizie e lui era lì, non c’è altro! - Nico così punta veloce il dito contro il mio petto facendomi male, faccio un passo indietro.   
\- No caro mio, tu ieri sera stavi flirtando con me in pista e ti sei fermato perché hai visto il tuo Seb che parlava con un ragazzo! Ti fotteva più di lui che di me ed eri ubriaco, perciò hai fatto esattamente quel che volevi sul serio. Era più importante lui. - Silenzio, non riesco a respirare, l’aria fa male. - A questo non c’è rimedio. - E tutto mi sembra andare in pezzi, improvvisamente. Tutto. Inesorabilmente. Con un dolore sordo che mi sembra di svenire, di morire.   
Le lacrime sgorgano dai miei occhi mentre realizzo che questa potrebbe essere davvero la fine e la cosa peggiore di tutte è che io davvero sono confuso fra lui e Seb.   
Mi butto sul suo petto e mi aggrappo a lui, i pugni sulla sua maglia, lui rigido non mi tocca, la mani lungo i fianchi, fermo a fissarmi impassibile.   
\- Ti prego Nico. Devi credermi. Non è come dici! Devi darmi un’altra occasione! Mi impegnerò di più per non deluderti più e per convincerti che non è come pensi, che è un equivoco, che... che non sapevo cosa facevo! Conta solo quel che provo, io sono qua, ti sto implorando! Un’occasione, una sola... non ti deluderò più, mai più! Lo giuro! Non ti farò più pensare che desidero un altro, non te ne darò proprio modo! -   
Continuo ad implorarlo piangendo a dirotto, grido quasi, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo tiro verso di me fino a premere le mie labbra sulle sue. Rimane duro, non si piega, non si schiude, non mi dà mezzo spiraglio.   
\- Ti prego... - Continuo ricoprendo di piccoli baci umidi le sue labbra che restano sigillate. I suoi occhi sono ancora carichi di odio e di lacrime che non vuole far scendere, non lo farà.   
Scendo sul suo collo, continuo a baciarlo e a sussurrare fra le lacrime ‘ti prego’, le mani si abbassano sull’elastico della sua tuta, tiro la corda e li allento, li calo, infilo la mano e tocco la sua erezione mentre continuo a baciarlo e piangere e pregarlo.   
\- Perdonami... farò in modo che tu non dubiti mai più... - scivolo in ginocchio tremando mentre gli tiro fuori il membro e glielo prendo in bocca iniziando a lavorare. All’inizio non succede nulla, ma poi piano piano comincia ad eccitarsi. Lo sento imprecare e vedo che stringe i pugni, tende tutti i muscoli del suo corpo come se stesse lottando con sé stesso, furioso, perché non vuole cedere ma una parte di sé sì ed è infuriato con sé stesso e con me.   
Finchè mi spinge via e mi prende per il collo, con le dita stringe sulla carotide e mi fa alzare, mi fa male ma non respiro e non mi ribello anche se potrei benissimo.   
È furioso, è furioso con sé stesso perché non vuole perdonarmi, ma non vuole farla finire così.   
\- Vuoi un’altra occasione? - Sussurra a denti stretti chino sul mio viso, io annuisco con le lacrime cristallizzate sulle guance e lui mi spinge contro il muro, mi gira di schiena, il viso contro la parete, la mano sul lato della mia faccia, si preme su di me da dietro, una mano mi abbassa i pantaloni ed i boxer per dietro.   
\- Dovrai fare molto meglio di come tu abbia mai fatto in vita tua, Lewis... perché io non do mai seconde occasioni... - Mi lascia la faccia, mi prende per i fianchi e affonda a crudo dentro di me. - La darò solo perché sei tu... - E affonda ancora lacerandomi perché non ci ha lubrificato né preparato. - Se la sprechi con me hai finito per sempre... - Ed affonda ancora fino a che le lacrime che scendono non so per cosa sono, se per il dolore esterno o quello interno.   
Ma me lo merito, ha ragione. Mi merito tutto.   
Volevo farlo con Seb, mi sarebbe dispiaciuto non ricordarlo. E volevo che mi baciasse, mi secca averlo dimenticato. Volevo lo facesse di nuovo.   
Per cui in qualche modo ho tradito Nico ed in qualche modo lo tradisco ancora.  
In qualche modo vorrei Seb e quindi lo merito.  
Merito tutto questo. Ma non posso lasciare Nico, non posso rinunciare a lui. Non sono pronto.   
Nico viene dentro di me e si ferma premendosi fino in fondo, la sua bocca sul mio orecchio.   
\- Un’occasione sola, Lewis. Una. -   
Quando si scioglie per un momento penso di cadere privo di forze, ma per qualche miracolo rimango in piedi e mi giro, mi appoggio contro di lui e lo stringo forte.   
\- Grazie... grazie... - Sussurro. Lui finalmente mi abbraccia ed è di nuovo dolce. È come se non ne potesse più nemmeno lui. Mi bacia la tempia. È come se sperava che facessi di tutto per tornare da lui.   
Perché se arrivo a fare tutto questo, significa che davvero lui è la cosa più importante in assoluto per me ed è quello di cui ha bisogno, è quello che vuole vedere da me.   
Che gli dimostro quanto per me è importante.   
Mentre sono qua accoccolato contro di lui sento i nostri cuori calmarsi, chiudo gli occhi e ripenso a quando abbiamo litigato per la prima volta dopo che ci eravamo messi insieme.   
Non ci parlavamo da giorni, poi io ho provato a fare pace con lui perché mi mancava e dopo un po’ mi sembrava un motivo stupido per cui litigare.  
Nico ha fatto il pazzo dicendo che avevo aspettato così tanto per tornare da lui e che significava che non gli volevo così tanto bene.   
Io stavo per chiudere definitivamente, avevo già voltato le spalle quando ho sentito che mentre spaccava tutto e gridava, la voce era spezzata e rotta. Mi sono girato. Stava piangendo mentre faceva il pazzo.   
E diceva che tanto non conta un cazzo per nessuno, a nessuno importa davvero di lui, tutti lo lasciano, che ero come gli altri, come suo padre, come tutti!   
Poi si è fermato ed è rimasto solo a piangere.   
Mi ha distrutto in quel momento.   
È stato lì che ho visto il vero autentico Nico, spezzato, solo, malinconico e fragile.   
Lui piange sempre, dentro di sé, ma lo nasconde con quei suoi atteggiamenti un po’ stronzi.   
È solo e sta sempre male, ha solo me. Sono l’unico che lo ama, l’unico che l’ha visto piangere, l’unico che sa quanto sta male. Non posso abbandonarlo anche io, non posso ferirlo, non posso farlo piangere ancora.   
Ogni gesto aggressivo, discutibile, antipatico che ha è solo una protezione per quella parte disperata e sola di sé. Quella parte che mi ha donato, ha donato solo a me. Io sono l’unico che sa perché lo fa e come è. L’unico.   
Sollevo il viso e dolcemente lo bacio mentre lui si abbandona a me con sollievo perché ho scelto di nuovo lui, perché l’ho capito di nuovo, perché siamo di nuovo insieme ed ho seppellito ogni sua insicurezza.  
Di nuovo.   
Chissà com’è stato il bacio con Seb.”  
  


/Seb/

“Sono preoccupato per come può essere finita con Nico, più che altro per quel che può aver combinato quello stronzo con Lewis.   
Sono indeciso su cosa fare, alla fine gli scrivo sperando di non metterlo nei guai. Penso che abbia trovato il modo di mascherare i miei messaggi, ma Nico è geloso e sicuramente lo controlla.  
Per la prima volta ci penso davvero e ho attenzione a cosa gli scrivo per non metterlo nei guai con lui, perché so che poi a rimetterci sarebbe Lewis e non è giusto.   
‘Tutto ok?’   
Perché di solito gli avrei scritto ‘come va con quello stronzo di Nico? Dimmi che l’hai piantato!’   
Lewis mi risponde dopo un po’.   
‘Adesso sì.’   
E quell’adesso lo vorrei approfondire e mi chiedo se sia il caso di farlo, ma immagino che abbia penato per fare pace e mi immagino anche i modi di Nico. O meglio so che non sarà andato leggero, ma non ho chiaro in mente le loro dinamiche per far pace.   
In realtà non so cosa succede davvero in quelle mura e forse è meglio così, l’istinto mi dice che non mi piacerebbe.   
‘Lewis, mi diresti se esagera?’ Non so quanto potrebbe metterlo nei guai un messaggio così se lo leggesse, ma glielo scrivo lo stesso.   
‘Il concetto di esagerazione è soggettivo’   
E con questa risposta mi fa capire che se gli chiedo se va bene e lui mi dice di sì, il suo sì non è il mio e più verosimilmente è un no.   
Voglio sperare che sia vero quel che mi ha detto. Che non è sempre brutto con lui. Che sta anche bene.   
Voglio sperare che il suo bello sia simile al mio bello.   
‘Voglio vedere i vostri momenti felici’.   
Scrivo improvvisamente contro quel che ho sempre sostenuto, immagino Lewis cadere per terra nel leggere questo messaggio e rido da solo mentre porto a passeggio i cani.   
‘Pensavo ti facessero vomitare’.   
‘È che voglio essere sicuro che ci siano davvero’   
Con questa risposta probabilmente l’ho intristito o infastidito, ma lui invece rimane gentile.   
‘Come vuoi’.   
Più o meno gentile.   
  
Da qui Lewis comincia a spedirmi foto e piccolissimi video che mi fanno anche vomitare davvero, ma almeno mi dimostra che ci sono davvero volte in cui sono felici e sereni insieme.   
Stanno facendo le vacanze insieme e vedo Nicole e Vivian, per cui suppongo abbia fatto pace con Nicole in qualche modo. Probabilmente a lei va bene fare quella parte e non le importa molto.   
Li vedo convincenti in queste foto di gruppo, ma mi fossilizzo su quelle segrete, quelle di quando non ci sono le loro ragazze.   
Il modo in cui Nico guarda e sorride a Lewis, come anzi a volte ride.   
In un video si sente il suono della sua risata e capisco che è vero quel che diceva una volta sulla pressione che rovina Nico.   
Nel circuito è così sotto pressione che si sfoga su Lewis e non è spontaneo o meglio tira fuori atteggiamenti assurdi.   
Ma in privato sono un’altra cosa.   
Un po’ mi tranquillizza la cosa, almeno ci sono volte in cui stanno davvero bene insieme. Un po’ però mi infastidisce. Se Lewis può vivere per questi momenti perché dovrebbe mai lasciarlo?  
A lui basta sopportare quando è nervoso in F1, per il resto va tutto bene.   
Potrebbero andare avanti così per sempre, lui il suo parafulmine che lo salverà sempre. Ma per quanto un parafulmine resta dritto in piedi? Quanto ci mette a consumarsi?  
Guardo le foto di gruppo, Nicole è perfetta per lui, ha l’aria di divertirsi come potrebbero farlo un gruppo di amici e vedo questo lì.   
Un gruppo di amici, non due coppie. E due in effetti stanno insieme, ma non chi dovrebbe.   
Hannah mi richiama dicendo se mi va di fare il bagno ed io riemergo dalle foto e metto via il cellulare con un bel sorriso.   
Ed io e lei?  
Cosa sembriamo?   
Lei mi aspetta mentre ci avviamo in acqua, non ci prendiamo la mano e non interagiamo, ma mi chiede qualcosa e mi metto a scherzare facilmente, lei ride e rido anche io, poi mi tuffo per primo e la schizzo, lei cerca di parare l’acqua dicendo che sono sempre il solito, poi si immerge anche lei.   
Cosa sembriamo?   
Ci mettiamo a nuotare insieme a lungo fino a che l’acqua è alta.  
Cosa importa, effettivamente? Non importa a nessuno, a me men che meno.   
Siamo due che stanno insieme, abbiamo una relazione. Poi il genere di relazione non conta tanto, un giorno avremo dei figli, credo. Ora è presto, siamo ancora giovani.   
Mi chiedo se io e lei siamo come Lewis e Nicole, come Nico e Vivian. Tre coppie completamente finte.   
È un po’ diverso perché loro stanno insieme alle loro donne per poter stare insieme fra di loro. Io sto con Hannah perché un giorno voglio una famiglia e di lei mi fido, è l’unica donna di cui mi fido.   
  
Però è diverso da quando ho a che fare con lui, per esempio.  
Per ora mi è capitato di desiderare un sacco solo lui, anche se ho provato ad approcciarmi anche con altri ragazzi e comunque quella notte con quel tipo non la ricordo.   
Quel che provo con Lewis, come mi eccita, come mi fa proprio impazzire non succede con lei e capisco che i piaceri sessuali sono ben altri. Ancora non ho provato sul serio, ma so che c’è un mondo da scoprire decisamente diverso da quello che provo e che proverò mai con lei. Non pensavo ci potesse essere, pensavo che la vita privata e sessuale fosse così.   
Normale, diciamo. Un dovere a volte.   
Quasi un favore verso qualcosa, qualcuno.   
Ma con Lewis ho capito che non è così.   
Non è per niente così.   
C’è molto di più da vivere ed io voglio viverlo, assolutamente.   
Ma non con lui, perché lui è troppo confuso e c’è Nico che quando non corre non è troppo stronzo.   
Però l’avrò questo ‘di più’, ne sono sicuro che l’avrò. Perché l’ho deciso io.   
  
Staccare dal mondo delle corse mi estrania un po’ da quel me stesso che penso di aver messo come in ghiaccio, è lì pronto per uscire di nuovo alla prima occasione, appena tornerò in una pista.   
Stare con la mia famiglia e con Hannah mi fa tirare fuori un lato di me che non dico sia falso, ma non è completo.   
Per stare con loro mi adatto alle nostre tradizioni e mi calmo, divento un altro genere di persona, posato e senza pretese che dove lo metti sta. Stesso discorso con Hannah, mi adatto, ma non significa che io sia così.   
Dopo un po’ di questa vita che mi riporta nel mondo terreno, mi manca l’altra. Quella che cominciavo a godermi, quella che mi riempiva di entusiasmo e voglia di provare.   
È come se avessi un discorso in sospeso col vero me stesso, quel me stesso che non ho mai calcolato e che ho sempre ignorato.  
Ed ho fame, è proprio fame. Fame di scoprire chi sono, cosa mi piace, cosa mi sono perso.  
Capisco Lewis e la sua fame di vita, anche lui per altre ragioni si è soffocato molto ed ora si sta liberando e gli auguro di trovare tutto ciò che gli piace e di essere sé stesso senza remore. Se lo merita.   
Come l’anno scorso anche quest’anno vado alla Race of Champions visto che mi hanno invitato di nuovo e devo dire che ci volo non solo perché mi mancava la frenesia delle corse, ma anche perché il team tedesco anche questa volta è composto da me e da Michael.   
Michael.  
Non è la prima volta che lo vedo, durante l’anno è capitato di vederlo, mi ha sempre salutato in modo carino, ma lui resta lui, ogni volta è sempre come se fosse la prima. Fra l’altro sinceramente l’anno scorso che mi ha voluto, questo si è detto, che fosse stato lui a volermi con lui alla ROC nel suo team tedesco, mi ha fatto prendere un colpo perché era pazzesco, correvo in F1 da pochi mesi e lui mi ha voluto. Non ci credevo, è stato un sogno ed ho spiccicato quattro parole messe in croce. L’anno scorso è stato come un sogno letteralmente, non me la sono nemmeno goduto tanto perché non osavo nemmeno parlargli. Quest’anno è diverso, sono più consapevole e voglio assolutamente cogliere tutto quello che posso, parlargli, scherzare e tutto. Certo poi fra il dire ed il fare c’è di mezzo un bel po’, visto che da quando l’ho saputo ad ora che ci sto andando sono passati alcuni mesi e per non morire ogni volta che ci pensavo ho cercato di non distrarmi. Me la mettevo via, mi dicevo che intanto dovevamo arrivare a Dicembre e poi ci avrei pensato.   
Ma da quando i giorni si sono avvicinati inesorabili ho ripreso a respirare l’aria che mi porterà a rivederlo. Lui, il mio Dio. Io corro per lui, si corre perché si cerca di rifare ciò che ci ha fatto sognare e lui mi ha fatto sognare. E non voglio essere lui, non potrei mai, però voglio essergli vicino in qualche modo e correre è il primo passo. Non so dove mi porterà la vita e questa carriera, ma anno dopo anno il mio percorso mi sta portando sempre più da lui ed ogni volta che lo rivedo è un incentivo che mi dà benzina, specie ora che il prossimo anno sarò con la Red Bull.   
E poi è vero, i sogni a volte si avverano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devo dire una cosa, quando ho scritto inizialmente non mi ero resa conto che Seb aveva fatto la ROC con Michael anche l'anno precedente e che durante il 2008 l'aveva comunque incontrato ogni tanto nelle piste, ormai avevo già scritto un sacco ed ho deciso di fare una sorta di aggiustata in corso d'opera, penso che si capisce leggendo, ma è stata una mia distrazione. Chiedo perdono.


	24. Race of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb vive un sogno e fa di tutto per ricordarselo e goderselo, ma non è facile perchè è totalmente perso e fatica a rimanere presente. Per fortuna ha Lewis che gli dà una mano...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo alla ROC 2008, Michael ha scelto Seb come compagno per la Nations Cup e lui era ancora soggiogato e innamorato del mito, Seb ha sempre considerato Michael come un Dio. Fino ad allora l'aveva incontrato altre volte, ma è da quando lui diventa un pilota migliore ed inizia a fare risultati, che lo si vede interagire più spesso con Michael ed in quelle interazioni si nota un rapporto che cresce e diventa davvero molto forte. Ma qua siamo all'inizio ed oltre all'introduzione di Michael, un personaggio importante sia nella storia che nella vita di Seb, arriva anche Jenson Button, che sarà essenziale anche lui. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

24\. RACE OF CHAMPIONS

 [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f57c4dd7452a2810dfe8a1ac08b768c8/tumblr_inline_pg5hmzW2CU1rbqqur_500.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb488.jpg)  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a524dec6343b92f2276774aad0327302/tumblr_px9074O0R31rmdmxco1_500.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ccf5a098bfda501993d699fb6be7d39d/tumblr_px9074O0R31rmdmxco3_500.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/95923012af7dedecb15d6362eb571d3d/tumblr_px9074O0R31rmdmxco2_500.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a40df88031f081bca661c50ce412911f/tumblr_px9074O0R31rmdmxco4_640.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/68de2a2f3930958407b988983a9fc1c1/tumblr_px9074O0R31rmdmxco5_1280.png)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/90ddc349ce4360b1f8c34b39d4486b9b/tumblr_px9074O0R31rmdmxco6_1280.png)

/Seb/

“Ci saranno un sacco di persone favolose del mondo delle corse in generale e rivedrò Lewis e sarà bellissimo perché è la sua prima Race of Champions, io penso ancora all’anno scorso e cerco di ricordare dei dettagli che sono sfocati perché per tre quarti del tempo non avevo idea di che cosa facevo. Cioè ero totalmente dipendente da Michael che però ovviamente stava più con altri suoi amici piloti e insomma con me c’è stato poco. Abbiamo vinto la Nations Cup per la Germania ed è stato grandioso e nell’occasione della premiazione è stato con me, ha parlato e sono sicuro abbiamo riso insieme ed è stato molto carino.   
MA DANNAZIONE HO IL VUOTO PERCHÉ ERO TROPPO EMOZIONATO!   
Così quest’anno cerco un piano per fare le cose bene e godermela e ricordare tutto fino in fondo. Quel piano si chiama Lewis. Se mi concentro su di lui dovrei riuscire a sapere quel che faccio con Michael e ad essere sensato e non un ragazzino dipendente!   
Quindi arrivo e cerco subito Lewis come prima cosa perché mi serve una mano e non conosco bene nessuno di quelli che partecipano questo giro, peccato però che appena metto piede nell’hotel che ci ospita, io so che Michael c’è e Lewis proprio mi scappa di mente. Così come nulla!   
Non riesco nemmeno ad essere lucido, mi sento tutto un fremito, come se il mondo intorno fosse un caos indistinto e non mi importasse definirlo.   
Sei meraviglioso.   
No questo non glielo posso dire.   
Sono onorato di correre di nuovo con te per il team tedesco.   
No nemmeno questo.  
Penso che morirò quando saliremo in auto insieme per la parata.   
Questo sarà ovvio.   
Come ne esco?   
Comincio ad essere fuori di me e solo una vocina dolce ed allegra mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà mentre mi aggiro come un’anima in pena per questi nidi.   
\- Ehi, sei arrivato! - Esclama Lewis dandomi una pacca sulla schiena.   
Appena lo vedo spalanco gli occhi e mi ricordo del mio famoso piano, così lo afferro rendendomi conto che qua potrei svenire ad aspettare ancora e forse è proprio stupido da parte mia visto che non è la prima volta che lo vedo e che l’ho incontrato diverse volte prima di ora.   
Però ogni volta mi sento morire.   
Lo afferro per le braccia e pallido più del mio solito ringhio a denti stretti, terrorizzato:   
\- Lew, devi aiutarmi! - Lewis spaventato mi prende per le braccia a sua volta come a sostenermi.   
\- Stai male? - Ovviamente la prima cosa che potrebbe pensare. Io scuoto la testa. Poi ci ripenso ed annuisco.   
\- Sì, sto morendo credo! Cioè non è la prima volta che lo incontro e ci parlo, l’anno scorso ci ho corso insieme, ma non lo so, è sempre così! E faccio di tutto per non pensarci quando so che quel giorno lui ci sarà ma poi arrivo lì e crepo propio! - Appena smetto di parlare come un matto Lewis penso che capisca.   
\- Parli di Michael? - Era così ovvio...   
Mi mordo la bocca ed annuisco.   
\- Io credo che non ce la faccio. Ora dico che sto male e me ne vado! - E con questo faccio per andarmene, ma lui mi afferra per la maglia e mi costringe a stare qua.   
\- Sei matto? - Annuisco guardandolo come se fossi posseduto. - Dai andiamo a salutarlo insieme! - E così capisco.   
\- Cioè è già qua?! - Lewis mi prende il gomito e fa per tirarmi mentre intanto indica un angolo del salone dove si vede lui salutare tutti e stringere mani.  
Lui è là.   
Oddio è là davvero.  
Si presenta più bello che mai, splendido, sorride raggiante e stringe le mani e dà pacche a tutti.   
Oddio che meraviglia.   
Svengo.   
\- Vieni. - Scuoto la testa.   
\- Non sono pronto. - Lewis però mi guarda davvero sconvolto.   
\- Non ti ho mai visto così! -   
\- Oh non è che interagisci con me chissà da quanto eh? - Ovviamente divento acidissimo quando sono sotto pressione ed ora calcola che sto per morire. Lewis mi fissa ancora stranito, poi mi prende il polso, per poco la mano.   
\- Avanti, vieni. Ti aiuto io! Se dici cose stupide ti do un calcio. - Lo guardo come se avessi un’apparizione e solo ora mi rendo conto di quanto carino sia in borghese, si sta facendo crescere un po’ di barba ma è molto curata e solo nella parte inferiore e gli sta divinamente.   
\- Lo faresti davvero? - Lewis sorride dolcemente, penso che stia morendo dal ridere dentro di sé per la mia versione da pazzo, ma è anche consapevole che ora mi deve aiutare. Lui è proprio il mio piano perfetto!  
\- Ti devo tenere la mano? - Chiede scettico, io per un momento soppeso l’idea di prendergliela ma c’è troppa gente e così evito.   
\- Ok, facciamolo. - Annuisco deciso guardando Michael, Lewis così mi accompagna trovandosi a spingermi diverse volte prima del nostro arrivo là.  
E poi succede.   
Lewis lo chiama, Michael si volta e ci vede, poi meravigliato sorride e improvvisamente ha occhi solo per me.   
O per lo meno così mi sembra. Insomma, io li ho solo per lui.   
Dopo un primo momento si concentra su Lewis, gli fa i complimenti per il mondiale e lo intima di continuare così, poi passa a me e mi abbraccia.   
Ok mi abbraccia.   
È veloce ma è un abbraccio.   
\- Cercavo proprio il mio partner! - Ok da oggi mi troverete sotto terra!   
Morto e felice!   
Lewis vicino a me penso che fatichi a non morire dal ridere, ma rimane stoico accanto a me mentre Michael ti giuro che non so cosa dice, ma di sicuro cose sensate. Tutte quelle che a me non escono dalla bocca.   
È così ogni volta che lo vedo. Sembra non lo abbia mai incontrato. Ma come si fa?   
Lewis mi dà una gomitata e risponde al mio posto, da quel che dice capisco qual era la domanda di Michael e così mi riprendo in corner e interagisco di mio. Riesco a dire qualcosa per fortuna e forse ha senso.   
Spero.   
Certo se non era per Lewis, il mio piano perfetto, chissà come andava. Forse tornavo a casa davvero.   
Dio, le cose che non dimenticherai mai finchè campi. Tutti i primi incontri con Michael. Tutti. Ed ogni volta per me è uno nuovo.   
Che persona meravigliosa!    
  
Penso di non essere tornato in me sinceramente, quando poi Michael è stato richiamato da qualcuno si è scusato gentilmente e se ne è andato ed io sono rimasto qua rigido come un cadavere a trattenere il fiato.   
\- Ok ora puoi respirare! - E quando Lewis mi dice questo respiro di nuovo buttando fuori l’aria tutta d’un colpo. Mi giro verso di lui con gli occhi lucidi e lui è ancora shoccato e ride. - Amico, non immaginavo lo adorassi così tanto! -   
Mi stringo nella spalle e mi gratto la nuca e lo fisso ebete senza capire che dovrei dire.   
\- Ecco io... è così tutte le volte che lo vedo. Forse un giorno la smetterò di morire, ma non oggi mi sa! - Lewis ride di gusto in quel suo modo tipico che mi fa morire:   
\- No direi non oggi! - E con questa mi dà una pacca sul braccio. - Dai, mettiamoci le giacche e imbottiamoci che andiamo allo stadio. -   
\- La corsa è organizzata in modo diverso da quelle di F1, quest’anno si corre a Wembley, uno stadio di calcio molto popolare e rinomato che per due giorni sarà pieno di gente amante del motorsport.   
\- Sai, io l’anno scorso c’ero... - Dico poi sapendo che lui non c’era e trovo la cosa pazzesca visto che ha quasi vinto il mondiale mentre io che ho fatto mezza stagione e niente di che invece c’ero. Lui mi guarda in attesa mentre recuperiamo le giacche dal guardaroba dell’hotel. - E ricordo una cosa nel mezzo della nebbia che mi affligge di quei due giorni. - Aggiungo mentre entrambi ci infiliamo le cuffie. - Che i piloti si cambiano tutti nello stesso spogliatoio e che i membri della stessa nazione sono seduti vicini! - E con questo la sua se la mette tutta sulla faccia schiacciandosela per bene, per coprirsi mentre avvampa all’idea che mi vedrà di nuovo nudo e che non saremo nemmeno soli. Rido alla sua reazione spontanea e poi concludo il discorso tragico.   
\- Il punto è che l’ho fatto anche l’anno scorso e ti giuro che ho il vuoto, non ricordo niente di com’è stato averlo mezzo nudo vicino a me!  
È qua che si riprende dal suo imbarazzo e che la risata di Lewis risuona mentre mi accompagna all’esterno dove una serie di macchine sono pronte per portarci allo stadio.   
Non è possibile sopravvivere ad oggi, lo so.   
Immediatamente mi guardo intorno e lo adocchio qualche macchina più in su.   
Michael si guarda intorno come se cercasse qualcuno ed il freddo pungente inglese di dicembre mi schiaffeggia, ma non serve proprio ad un cazzo.   
Appena mi vede si illumina e con un fischio mi fa il cenno di raggiungerlo.   
\- Oddio vuole che vada con lui... - Mormoro con voce tremolante. Lewis mi spinge ridendo.   
\- Vai dai! - Io scuoto la testa.   
\- Vieni con me! -   
\- Ha chiamato solo te! Muoviti! -   
\- Sei matto? Io non ce la posso far... - Ma non riesco a finire la frase che Lewis ridendo mi spinge letteralmente e niente. In un attimo mi ritrovo in macchina con lui.  
Che non è un lui normale.  
È Michael Schumacher!   
Ma come si può? Come ci si riesce?   
Aiutatemi. Non ce la faccio, non respiro. Non riesco nemmeno a pensare. E se dico qualche cagata delle mie? Doveva venire Lewis per darmi un calcio se dicevo qualcosa di strano, lui è il mio piano perfetto. Lewis, dove sei?”  
  


/Lew/

“Giuro che non avrei mai immaginato un Sebastian così preso e coinvolto e soprattutto emozionato.  
Ricordo che alla sua prima e per ora unica vittoria di una gara di F1 piangeva dalla gioia, ma questo è diverso. È proprio nel panico.   
Lo immagino ora in macchina con lui mentre ci portano allo stadio per cominciare questo lungo evento e mi chiedo come si sente, come sta andando.  
Prendo il cellulare e vorrei scrivergli ma poi mi rendo conto che forse sarebbe strano così scrivo a Nico.   
‘Ho rivisto Michael! Vorrei ci fossi anche tu...’  
La questione della ROC come la chiamiamo noi piloti è particolare perché ricevi l’invito a partecipare e puoi accettare o meno, ma se sei il vincitore di una delle massime competizioni delle corse, devi comunque venire per forza e poi puoi anche non partecipare a nessuna delle gare, però ci sono molti eventi che si susseguono in questi 2 giorni di spettacoli di motori.   
Esibizioni varie nelle discipline sempre inerenti e appunto in particolare 2 coppe, una per i piloti ed una per le nazioni. Infatti ci sono anche i team. Io per ora ho solo guardato e quest’anno sono ospite principale, ma in realtà non sono stato invitato a correre a nessuno dei tornei. Nico ha detto amaro che se fossi stato bianco mi avrebbero invitato, infatti Seb che non ha vinto nulla e non ha nemmeno fatto un piazzamento notevole da primi 3 o 4 è stato invitato nella squadra tedesca, ma Nico corre da più tempo e poteva invitare lui per il team tedesco. Idem l’anno scorso: Seb dopo un paio di mesi viene invitato, io quasi vinco il mondiale e vengo ignorato, Nico è tedesco e corre da due stagioni e non viene calcolato.  
Ovviamente lui ha avuto una risposta acida anche per questo.   
Michael ha scelto Seb.   
Cioè questo è il riassunto della sua risposta, lui ha usato più termini, era proprio arrabbiato della scelta di Seb al suo posto che ovviamente non dice ma pensa che è lui il figlio di Keke, Seb è il figlio di nessuno.   
Ha sempre sofferto di questa etichetta, ma quando non è stata usata per privilegiarlo se l’è presa ed è rimasto ferito.   
Io però non condivido questa cosa, non dico l’anno scorso che in effetti è stato strano, ma quest’anno Michael ha visto che nel primo anno completo di Seb ha fatto un piazzamento interessante nella classifica piloti ed ha vinto un GP e fatto diversi risultati di rilievo. Non sempre ma si vede la stoffa e contando pure che si è davvero costruito da solo e non ha avuto regalato nulla, significa che è più che degno di nota.  
Tecnicamente parlando Nico non ha ancora dimostrato nulla, sono sicuro che lo farà e che è solo bloccato mentalmente perché si innervosisce troppo e si mette troppa pressione addosso, ma non sarà sempre così.   
Se Michael ha scelto Seb in qualche modo lo capisco, ma non è detto che sarà sempre così.   
  
Quando scendiamo perché siamo arrivati allo stadio e dobbiamo andare a vestirci -io da vincitore devo fare un po’ di esibizioni quindi devo indossare la tuta- lo cerco subito e muoio dalla curiosità di sapere di cosa hanno parlato e come è andata.  
Lo cerco in tutte le auto che parcheggiano nella parte privata e appena lo trovo mi illumino, sto per chiamarlo e avvicinarmi ma mi fermo perché lo vedo che parla tutto solare e allegro a macchinetta con un sorridente Michael.  
Ma che potere supremo!  
Ci rimango male, immaginavo una scena muta imbarazzante e lui che correva da me a dirmi di non lasciarlo più solo.  
Invece lui se l’è cavata bene, penso merito di Michael che è riuscito a scioglierlo.   
Sembra un altro.   
Mi mordo la bocca e piego la testa decidendo di rimanere indietro, in compenso Nico mi risponde.   
‘Che si fottano, sono tutti un branco di idioti per bene che guardano la razza e la classifica! Non dovresti esserci nemmeno tu!’  
Ce l’ha a morte perché Michael ha scelto Seb, è destinato ad odiarlo per sempre; comunque tutti sanno cosa significa essere scelti da lui, non aveva ancora scelto nessuno davvero. So che quest’anno segna qualcosa di particolare, me lo sento come se lo sente Nico che per questo è molto deluso.   
Mi dispiace per lui perché so quanto ci tiene e quanto si impegna, ma da un altro lato è così carino ad essere arrabbiato perché mi hanno discriminato. Quest’anno ci sono solo perché ho vinto e non potevo mancare.   
Così decido di lasciare Seb a Michael che di sicuro preferiscono. Sarei di troppo, sicuramente. A Michael interesso poco perché non sono tedesco e quindi non mi reputa il suo erede professionalmente parlando.  
Lui resta uno dei più grandi ma il mio preferito comunque è e sarà sempre Senna.   
Detto questo sono felice che Seb stia vivendo il suo sogno e gli auguro che da qui in poi cresca sempre più.   
  
Solo negli spogliatoi Seb si ricorda che ci sono anche io e quando lo vedo sedersi nella sua panca dove sopra c’è scritto il suo nome con la bandiera della Germania, lo vedo tremare tutto perché vicino gli si mette Michael.   
E niente, quel moto di fastidio che ho avuto per essere stato ignorato quando siamo scesi dalle auto svanisce perché è molto carino così emozionato ed imbarazzato. Gli farei un filmino.   
Seb si toglie la cuffia e rimane coi capelli selvaggi, le sue onde bionde gli incorniciano deliziosamente il viso e invidio molto i suoi capelli.   
Io non posso fare niente coi miei.   
Si toglie la giacca, io gli sono posizionato davanti, mi lancia spesso degli sguardi strani, come se mi chiedesse aiuto, ma poi veniamo distratti dal chiasso che fanno altri colleghi, fra cui Jenson che è a dir poco felice di essere qui e lo dimostra molto apertamente.   
Michael catalizza tutta l’attenzione, ma devo dire che Jenson ed altri tengono molto banco, ma Seb ha comunque occhi solo per lui.  
Quando vedo che cominciano a spogliarsi mi ricordo quel era il dilemma e mi rendo conto anche che non li ho mai visti tutti nudi insieme e così appena vedo il petto bianchissimo di Seb spalanco gli occhi cercando disperatamente di nascondere il mio imbarazzo, ma poi noto come Seb è rosso ed imbarazzato come giuro mai l’ho visto.   
E come fissa il torace di Michael. E così lo fisso anche io stizzito, ma devo ammettere che non ha torto.  
Il trentanovenne è a dir poco in forma. Fisico da urlo.   
La cosa mi crea disagio e così distolgo subito lo sguardo anche perché potrei uccidere Seb senza motivo.  
Non capisco perché mi irritano tutte queste cose, non dovrei.   
Ma poi lo sguardo cade sul fisico di Jensen che lui oltre ad aver uno splendido corpo ha anche uno splendido viso e urlerei ma peggiorerei la situazione, così mi mordo la lingua molto forte e inizio a fissare il pavimento mentre spero che il mostriciattolo fra le gambe non cresca troppo.  
Vestiti in fretta Lewis. E pensa a Nico. Pensa che se fosse qua ti ucciderebbe perché capirebbe al volo che ti piacciono tutti questi corpi nudi.  
Pensa te se giocavo a calcio o a qualche sport dove ti spogli insieme agli altri compagni e ci fai anche la doccia insieme. Pensa tu che culo che hai a correre coi motori dove hai la tua stanza privata dove ti spogli e nessuno ti guarda.   
Nico mi ammazza.   
Ma Nico non c’è e così faccio qualcosa che non dovrei fare consapevole che è anche praticamente una delle pochissime occasioni che avrò per vederlo.  
E così ignoro tutti gli uomini piacevoli e da urlo per concentrarmi sulla mozzarella davanti a me che ha il viso di un pesce lesso in questo momento, mentre continua a sorridere ebete a Michael. Mi chiedo se nota lo stato in cui l’ha cacciato.  
Guarda come gioca con i pantaloni. Che c’è, non ti ricordi come si indossano? Te lo ricordo io?   
Sto per tirargli una scarpa in faccia mentre una voce acida nella testa, quella di Nico, mi ricorda di chi sono io e che gli ho promesso di non deluderlo più.   
Perché sono geloso di Seb?  
Michael per Seb è Dio.  
Se avessi la fortuna di incontrare il mio dio, Senna, sarei anche peggio. Io sverrei proprio.   
Però questa me la paga.   
Anche se approfitto per fissarlo perché nessuno nota me, io piccolo esemplare di ragazzo di colore silenzioso posso fare quel che voglio. Non mi faccio notare. Non ora.  
Ma questo cambierà.   
Mi noteranno. Perché sì.  
Perché non è possibile che Seb non mi calcoli se io sono qua.   
Non ha un fisico palestrato ma devo dire che è il materiale è molto buono!  
E quella pelle così candida ed abbagliante è davvero... davvero tutta da leccare. A dir poco.   
Lewis, se i tuoi pensieri fossero trasmissibili a Nico saresti sotterrato.  
Vergognanti profondamente.  
Certo che mi vergogno ma non controllo il pensiero. Le azioni le controllo, infatti non è che vado là e lo lecco. Però i pensieri quelli proprio non ci posso fare niente!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Race Of Champions 2008, come già detto Seb aveva già partecipato a quella del 2007 ma quando scrissi la fic non ci avevo pensato, avevo scritto del 2008 come la prima volta di Seb, poi quando ho corretto mi sono resa conto che era la sua seconda partecipazione in realtà ed ho fatto qualche correzione. In ogni caso non importa. Nel 2008 Lewis partecipava come ospite d'onore in quanto vincitore della F1, ma ha fatto qualche esibizione e basta, non ha partecipato a dei tornei. La questione che spiega Lewis è vera, infatti l'ho inserita nel suo POV così si capisce la situazione. Lewis non è mai stato invitato e nemmeno Nico, mentre Seb sì, subito. Questo perchè la ROC è una competizione molto legata a Michael e lui aveva scelto Seb come suo erede, diciamo. Poi sembra che Michael e Keke Rosberg non fossero molto amici e da qui le esclusioni di Nico e di conseguenza Lewis, ma sono tutte ipotesi e voci, non è nulla di certo. Però è vero che i motorsport specie fino a prima che Lewis iniziasse a vincere tanto, erano (e un po' lo sono ancora) molto razzisti.


	25. Gelosia portami via

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo sempre alla ROC 2008, Seb si diverte un sacco con Michael, non ha occhi che per lui anche se durante l'esibizione di Lewis approfitta per andare a conoscere Nicolas, il fratello di Lewis ed ospite speciale del vincitore del mondiale di F1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queste sono cose reali, prese da quella giornata che ho avuto cura di studiare. Lewis mentre si esibiva era molto su di giri, per l'epoca non era usuale perchè all'inizio era molto timido in pubblico. E niente, sono abile a manovrare le cose in mio favore. Come? Chi è Jenson Button? Una meraviglia di essere umano che avrete modo di approfondire più avanti chi legge senza essere dell'ambiente. Il capitolo è tutto dal POV di Lewis, oggi. Le foto che ho messo servono a far capire ciò che vede Lewis, solo che nel capitolo Seb ha i capelli comunque un po' più lunghi, scompigliati e selvaggi. Buona lettura. Baci Akane (per sapere quando aggiorno, seguite la mia pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ )

25\. GELOSIA PORTAMI VIA

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c518301aeb58d344e25470ae0d44580f/tumblr_pxs17t2Fmi1rmdmxco1_500.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8096091201cde93da98e91daa6002207/tumblr_pxs17t2Fmi1rmdmxco2_500.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4b8710d5e81fac28c440ba1139c7f1ba/tumblr_pxs17t2Fmi1rmdmxco3_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3c5aab79ba18a0d67131f87a2cf0f7ad/tumblr_pxs17t2Fmi1rmdmxco4_500.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cb0a73fee4e4753f1e07843fe2b5f1a0/tumblr_pxs17t2Fmi1rmdmxco5_540.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4367ca2b9ca5578a312b42601eae3122/tumblr_pxs17t2Fmi1rmdmxco7_540.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0a5bdd2d0da6d7585b249307178f35db/tumblr_pxs17t2Fmi1rmdmxco8_400.jpg)   
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb482.jpg)

/Lew/

“Michael parla e lui ascolta, Michael ride e lui ride, Michael si gratta e lui si gratta!  
Chissà se Michael si scraccola anche lui lo fa?  
Vorrei poterne parlare con qualcuno perché è ridicolo, ecco cos'è!  
Quando mio fratello mi raggiunge è come una rivelazione, sono a debita distanza da quei due che si accingono a fare il giro iniziale insieme e sono diventato trasparente, ma se ne pentirà di mettere così da parte gli amici appena arriva il tuo dio. Solo perché è dio non sei giustificato a dimenticarti degli altri e nella fattispecie di me!  
Tutto il tempo che passo con mio fratello finisce che gli parlo di lui e di come è ridicolo e Nicolas ascolta paziente, fino a che poi riesce ad inserirsi nel vortice di parole che ho liberato.  
\- Quindi cosa sei, geloso? - Nicolas parla poco, di sicuro meno di me, ma quando lo fa affonda sempre. Lo guardo di scatto come una molla e poi mi stringo nelle spalle shoccato.  
\- Che dici, non sono geloso! È solo che mi ha scaricato perché ora ha Michael! E andiamo! Prima era tutto a provarci con me e c'era questo rischio costante che fra noi succedesse chissà cosa e poi ora nemmeno esisto! Non si trattano così gli amici! -  
Nicolas ancora una volta riesce ad inserirsi e parla con la sua tipica calma e lentezza che mi obbliga ad ascoltare bene:  
\- Non mi sembra che voi avete qualcosa di due amici. - silenzio. Lo fisso in attesa del resto che non pensa di dover esprimere. Così lo incito con lo sguardo ed un gesto stizzito della mano:  
\- E allora cosa siamo? -  
\- Beh non lo so, ma due amici non sono sempre sul punto di finire a letto insieme! E sicuramente non c'è questo tipo di gelosia! -  
E qua veniamo richiamati perché si comincia. Il primo giro lo faccio da solo in quanto vincitore, Nicolas aspetta giù e poi mi accompagnerà in uno degli altri. Salgo sul sedile posteriore della decappottabile e salgo sul poggia schiena come fanno tutti i piloti per presentarsi al pubblico. Usciamo per primi e lo stadio è colmo di gente che mi applaude, per un momento mi manca il fiato a vedere tutta questa gente per me che mi acclama. Succede sempre ai GP ma è diverso, è la prima volta che sono qua e so che Nico ha ragione, che nonostante tutto mi hanno invitato solo quest'anno e solo perché ho vinto, ma per un momento lo voglio dimenticare.  
Poi vedo la macchina che trasporta Michael e Seb e il boato si leva. Mi dico che è normale perché Michael è Michael... Ma dentro di me mi chiedo se sarà mai così anche per me. Che basterà vedermi per essere così acclamato, se mi inviteranno per partito preso, se ogni mio desiderio di qualunque tipo, sarà un ordine... Mi chiedo se questa cosa del razzismo come la riduce Nico finirà mai e la voglia di cambiare le cose risale.  
La rivalsa.  
Un giorno i piloti di colore saranno normali e trattati come quelli bianchi.  
Nel frattempo gli dimostrerò in pista quanto sono meritevole.  
Lo sguardo si incolla su di loro, a distanza da me mentre saluto tutti. Seb è così sorridente e felice, mi fa sorridere e lo invidio.  
Nicolas dice che sono geloso, forse è vero, ma non è una cosa che dovrei essere e quindi è meglio soffocarla e ignorarla.  
Seb è stato scelto da Michael, chissà se un giorno anche io sarò scelto? O forse sarò io a scegliere così come ha fatto ora Michael... Chissà.  
  
Tanto più lui mi ignora tanto io mi accendo ed eccedo.  
Non è da me fare tutto l’esuberante in questo modo in un pubblico così vasto.  
È una sorta di droga perché poi alla fine sono qua e mi applaudono ed io mi metto a saltare o sto in piedi sull’auto e faccio dei giri dimostrativi con le auto che mi danno, insomma, faccio quello che devo fare ma lo faccio con una certa euforia e divertendomi e questo la gente lo nota e gli piace. O meglio io credo che gli piaccia, però il punto è che piace a me ed è questo ciò che conta.  
Avevo paura di chissà cosa prima di buttarmi in cose così, tipo sai, festa in piazza... cioè io non sono mai stato un tipo estroso, esuberante e da casino insomma. Non sono un animale da palco o meglio non l’ho mai fatto e quando non hai mai fatto qualcosa e senti per qualche assurda ragione la voglia di farlo, è difficile. Ti freni ma è solo all’inizio.  
Se trovi qualcosa che ti dia la spinta e vai poi è bello e fanculo perché fermarsi?  
Perché smettere?  
E così finisce che mi diverto e faccio festa davanti a tutti ben volentieri.  
Cos’è che mi ha dato tutta questa spinta? Ma che ne so, quel che conta è che sia stato bello.  
Quando il mio momento per così dire finisce, vado da mio fratello che mi aspetta in parte come mio ospite speciale e quando lo raggiungo mi guarda con un sopracciglio alzato e l’aria scettica.  
\- Però! - Fa poi impressionato. Io ancora ansimo e rido dall’entusiasmo che mi scorre ancora nelle vene e che mi ha quasi ubriacato.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Non ti ho mai visto così sopra le righe davanti a tutti questi sconosciuti! - Esclama poi sempre con il suo solito modo di parlare calmo che calma di riflesso anche me. Io mi stringo nelle spalle e mi apro la parte superiore della tuta perché mi sento soffocare anche se siamo all’aperto ed in dicembre a Londra si gela.  
\- Beh, non ho mai partecipato ad un evento simile dove ero io il principale festeggiato. - io ed il campione di Rally di quest’anno.  
\- Sì ma non penso fosse solo questo a darti la spinta per eccedere e metterti tanto in mostra... - Dice poi lui con l’aria di chi la sa lunga, io proprio non capisco dove vuole andare a parare così lo guardo spalancando gli occhi.  
\- Ma di cosa parli? - E Nicolas indica col mento il gruppo di piloti nel tunnel che aspetta di poter appropriarsi delle rispettive macchine con cui faranno le loro gare che stanno per iniziare.  
Spiccano fra tutti Michael e Seb che parlano e scherzano e per un momento mi viene un tuffo allo stomaco come si dice. Penso che si noti, che sia evidente.  
\- Ti ha guardato tutto il tempo e rideva ed applaudiva. Gli sei piaciuto un sacco! - Lo ascolto con metà cervello mentre con l’altro cerco di capire cosa si dicono, ma non è proprio possibile perché c’è un gran caos. Però l’euforia torna ad invadermi e a darmi tante scariche elettriche.  
\- Davvero non ha parlato con Michael tutto il tempo? - Scuote la testa.  
\- È anche venuto a salutarmi e si è presentato, mi ha detto che gli hai parlato di me e che era onorato di conoscermi. - Spiega piano. Io lo guardo ed è qua che catalizzo tutta la mia attenzione su mio fratello e lo fisso meravigliato.  
\- Davvero? - Annuisce. - Davvero ti ha voluto conoscere? - Annuisce ancora e ride, forse sto facendo la parte dell’idiota, ma è mio fratello e posso farla.  
Torno a guardare Seb e Michael che finalmente raggiungono le loro macchine con tute e caschi in mano, mentre passano ed escono si sente il boato della folla e Seb si gira e mi guarda facendomi il segno ‘ok’ col pollice accompagnato dall’occhiolino.  
Io mi sento così idiota, ma così idiota che riesco anche a pensare che almeno per un momento ho strappato l’attenzione di Seb dal suo prezioso dio.  
Devo dire che anche se una breve vittoria, è stata piuttosto piacevole.  
Cazzo se Nico mi sentisse mi lascerebbe, altro che scoparmi a freddo!  
Maledizione, è meglio che vada a rinfrescarmi!  
Per il resto bazzico qua nello stage, intorno alla pista, nelle zone sicure dei cronisti e giornalisti e presentatori vari, mi ritrovo a fare un po’ la star, poi sparisco di tanto in tanto nell’area piloti dove c’è un adorabile caos.  
Specie dopo che Seb perde la sua seconda corsa nella coppa dei piloti che si tiene oggi.  
Perché Michael è ancora in corsa e quindi è ancora concentrato per conto suo visto che deve continuare a correre, mentre Seb ha finito fino al turno della coppa nazionale che sarà domani.  
Così io come per magia sparisco da quella cosa che ormai mi piaceva tanto fare, ovvero la star ai microfoni, e rinuncio ai riflettori per prendermi un altro che illuminerebbe lo stadio da solo, ora come ora.  
Seb è un po’ scompigliato e sudato, ma avendo finito per oggi si dirige agli spogliatoi in comune con altri.  
Io lo inseguo e lo raggiungo dandogli un’allegra pacca amichevole sulla schiena.  
\- Allora era divertente? - Seb si gira e vedendomi mi sorride tutto felice. Che bello il suo sorriso, è raggiante.  
\- Da morire! Cioè non è una vera gara, è puro divertimento e corri solo per godertela. Come si faceva prima che diventasse tutto un dovere. - Mi infilo negli spogliatoi e lo guardo sfilarsi la parte superiore della tuta e la maglia che indossa sotto e mi blocco istintivamente.  
\- Che-che fai? - Chiedo balbettando impalandomi.  
Al momento presente ci siamo solo noi e non so per quanto saremo solo noi.  
\- Mi rinfresco, ho sudato come una capra e poi mi cambio che per oggi ho finito di correre! - Risponde come se non fosse niente di che.   
Mister mozzarellina è a torso nudo e si sciacqua buttandosi tutta l’acqua che può addosso, fa un macello tutt’intorno e faccio una smorfia tirandogli subito l’asciugamano addosso prima che mi vengano reazioni spiacevoli.  
In realtà non è male come fisico, ci rimango di stucco.  
Si gira ridendo e si passa il telo addosso, anche sulla testa che ha provveduto a bagnare a piene mani. Si stropiccia tutto e rimane coi capelli tutti selvaggi come piace a me e lo fa sempre guardandomi. Mi parlava, anche. Ne sono sicuro che mi parlasse.  
Anche se non so cosa sta dicendo.  
Forse parlava della corsa?  
\- Lew ci sei? - Ma quando me lo chiede scuoto la testa spontaneo e poi arrossisco e torno a guardargli il viso.  
\- No scusa mi ero perso, che hai detto? -  
\- Su cosa? Sul mio fisico color pupazzo di neve? - Scherza con molta auto ironia e così mi mordo la bocca pensando che quando usciremo di qua forse sarà tutto finito ed allora potrò respirare. Sarà meglio per me.  
\- So che hai conosciuto mio fratello, sei stato carino a dirgli quelle cose! - Esclamo cambiando abilmente discorso visto che dovrei dirgli che invece ha un fascino che non gli so spiegare. O meglio a me piace. Ad ognuno piace ciò che gli piace, no?  
Nico è candido come Seb, forse sono attratto dai miei opposti.  
Seb decide per mia fortuna di vestirsi anche se per arrivare al livello di vestito deve prima spogliarsi e rimanere in boxer. Mi giro o non riuscirò ad articolare e capire un cazzo, lo sento ridere.  
Ridi ridi brutto coglione. Prima mi ignori e sbavi dietro a Michael e poi fai il galletto con me.  
Non ti darò la soddisfazione di dirti che sei uno stronzo, lo sai da solo.  
\- Sei troppo spontaneo per nasconderti! - Risponde lui come se non avessi detto nulla. Lo uccido. Mi giro di scatto per rimproverarlo perché mi ha proprio stancato, ma lui si sta allacciando i jeans ed è ancora a torso nudo ed i capelli lunghi sono tutti scompigliati intorno al viso.  
E non so, è il mio debole.  
Rimango sospeso in un universo alternativo dove io e lui siamo insieme e a questo punto gli salterei addosso, ma come dico sempre non conta ciò che immagino ma ciò che faccio.  
Così me ne sto qua zitto e lo guardo e basta.  
Seb solleva lo sguardo per capire dove è finita la mia sfuriata e nota che mi sono di nuovo perso ad osservarlo, così smette di vestirsi e mi viene davanti, si ferma con un sorrisino malizioso e mi guarda da vicino.  
\- Mi spieghi cosa ci trovi in me? Non sono palestrato, sono bianco come un cadavere e... che ne so, non sono Jenson! - Almeno non dice Michael o gli avrei dato una testata. Poi realizzo.  
\- Jenson! Che c’entra lui? - Al che Seb si accende.  
\- Beh Jenson è un gnocco da paura, non credi? - Ed ecco un’altra bella dose di gelosia salirmi come una scalmana da menopausa. Dio come mi sento donna in questo momento!  
\- Sono tutti convinti che è destinato alla McLaren a proposito! - quando lo dico non so perché lo faccio, ma lui tira in fuori il labbro inferiore che vorrei succhiargli e piega la testa con uno sguardo di acceso interesse e... invidia?  
\- Beato te! Magari se diventa il tuo partner vi vedrete nudi qualche volta? Cioè so che ogni pilota ha la propria stanza privata nel box e la propria camera in albergo, ma durante le giornate di prove e qualifiche si sta nel motorhome o nei box tutto il tempo e magari si finisce per spogliarsi insieme qualche volta... - La sua fantasia raggiunge picchi assurdi e mi fa venire di nuovo la voglia di ucciderlo perché so perché mi dice questo.  
\- Se vuoi ti invito quando lo vedrò nudo. Ma forse preferiresti usare la doccia con lui! - mi rendo conto di cosa ho detto solo dopo che è uscito dalla mia bocca e soprattutto di come. Geloso è dir poco.  
Andiamo, dove hai messo Nico? Ormai non mi parla nemmeno più nella mia testa acidamente per sgridarmi.  
Aiuto. Seb in compenso è lanciato, divertito ed ormai la malizia non se ne andrà più dal suo viso.  
\- Se dovessi diventare davvero il suo partner ti invidierei davvero, Jenson è sicuramente il più bello ed è anche molto allegro e solare. Adorabile proprio. Essere suo compagno di squadra sarebbe fantastico. complimenti! -  
\- Allora ti invito quando me lo ritroverò nudo davanti per qualche strana ragione. - Ripeto acido. Dai smettila di fare il geloso.  
Seb con un guizzo pericoloso mi mette una mano sul fianco.  
\- Chiamami quando sarai nudo tu! - E questa risposta mi mette in pace, mi fa sorridere e cancella tutta l’acidità e il fastidio. Mi rendo conto che non dovrei volere queso e far di tutto per averlo, ma ormai l’ho fatto.  
E seguo pure l’indomabile impulso di toccare la sua famosa pelle candida come il latte. Gli sfioro la clavicola con il dito e scendo sul pettorale e sul capezzolo. Mi mordo il labbro malizioso. Smettila Lewis. Stai calpestando un campo minato. Troppo minato.  
Ma questa volta a salvarmi è l’ingresso di qualche altro concorrente che è uscito dalla coppa dei piloti e quindi ha finito le corse per oggi, come anche Seb.  
Mi stacco di corsa e vado al rubinetto a sciacquarmi mentre lui ridacchia e si veste del tutto.  
Poco a poco il chiasso torna e per noi il momento si conclude del tutto. Per fortuna.  
Perché altrimenti non so come finiva questa volta.”


	26. Solo per gioco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROC 2008, il primo giorno è andato ed ora siamo alla sera che, secondo il mio poco modesto parere, potrebbero aver tranquillamente passato tutti insieme a cena e a divertirsi. Dato che nel primo giorno c'era anche Lewis come ospite speciale, sicuramente è stato anche lui alla cena con gli altri. Una cena per conoscersi e conquistarsi a vicenda e spesso scoprirsi. Specie nel caso di Jenson, quella creatura che amerete tutti, ve lo assicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non penso sia da Seb fare i raggi X alla gente, è più Lewis in effetti, ma il POV in questo capitolo era il suo e volevo fare che qualcuno li passava tutti ai raggi X perchè io ero lì e me li stavo immaginando troppo bene. Spero che vi divertiate a leggere come io mi sono divertita a scrivere. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

26\. SOLO UN GIOCO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb256.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb469.jpg)

/Seb/

“Tutto oggi per me è stato meglio di un sogno perché ero presente e sapevo cosa stava succedendo. Anzi, l’ho vissuto e me lo sono goduto.  
Ho potuto notare quanto è bello Jenson che scherza con tutti, quanto altri sono simpatici e quanto Michael è davvero meraviglioso. Parla con tutti come se non fosse dio, cioè è così splendido!   
E poi c’era Lewis che nei momenti giusti mi riportava alla realtà.  
Ok credo sia geloso ma non ne sono sicuro, comunque gli piaccio e non ci sono grossi dubbi. Quel che ovviamente voglio è che si decida o meglio che la pianti di essere indeciso fra me e Nico e scelga me e molli Nico.  
Questo voglio.   
Che scelga me oltre ogni irragionevole dubbio, finchè è incerto non voglio nulla, anche se chiaramente si fa per dire perché ovviamente vorrei seriamente farmelo in tanti modi comunque.  
Qua sarà dura sopravvivere per altre ventiquattro ore perché ho gli ormoni a dir poco in subbuglio e mentre mi preparo per la serata ringrazio il cielo che abbiamo camere singole in questo hotel che ci ospita.   
E per fortuna che Lewis non dorme qua ma a casa perché è di Londra, perché altrimenti gli sarei entrato in camera.   
Ho visto Michael mezzo nudo, fino all’anno scorso non ero consapevole di me come lo sono quest’anno. Adesso so chi sono, so che istinti ho e so cosa voglio provare. Devo solo trovare la persona con cui provare, ma finchè ho da un lato Michael più bello che mai, come posso sopravvivere?  
Mi sarei buttato su Lewis contro i miei ragionamenti razionali che mi sono appena fatto. Perciò mia nonna direbbe Dio vede e provvede. Se dormiva qua anche lui non stavo al mio posto.   
Mi guardo allo specchio e sospiro mentre cerco di gestire i capelli che mi stanno come vogliono intorno al viso. Pazienza, a Lewis piacciono lunghi e naturali.   
Sorrido e mi do dell’idiota.  
Chissà forse Michael mi preferiva coi capelli corti, come lui.   
Smettila sei pazzo.   
Esci e vai a mangiare o ti lasciano qua!

Quando raggiungo il gruppo nella hall rimango un po’ senza parole e bloccato a guardarli.   
Non sono tutti ma quasi.   
Lewis è lì con Jenson che parlano e ridono insieme. Non so chi guardare di più. Ok Jenson è splendido. Cioè è proprio splendido. Non ho altre parole per descriverlo. Lo sto proprio scoprendo!  
Lewis ha un viso meraviglioso e quel filo di barba curata tenuta in quel modo ad incorniciargli il volto è spettacolare. Gli dona molto. Sono convinto che potrebbe farsi qualche taglio più moderno che a lui donerebbe. A me no, ci ho provato a farli corti, ma non è il mio genere.   
È vestito elegante ma non troppo, come tutti noi perché non siamo ad una serata di gala ma siamo ad una cena di piloti.   
Ha dei jeans che gli stanno a pennello e gli evidenziano il culo come non so, poi indossa un maglioncino dolcevita color bianco.  
Cazzo quanto gli sta bene il bianco. Deve essere cachemire.  
Ok da qua non mi muovo, rimango nell’angolo e lo osservo per bene perché merita di essere osservato.  
Non ho molte occasioni per vederlo in borghese, ma poi torno a guardare meglio anche Jenson ed è da urlo anche lui.  
Lui indossa una camicia nera che scende fuori dai jeans e gli dona da matti vista la carnagione chiara. I capelli nemmeno a dire sono perfetti. Glieli invidio.   
Starei ore a guardare quei due che parlano insieme, ma poi Michael attira la mia attenzione e mi metto la mano sulla bocca.  
Ho un problema qua.   
Ne ho tre anzi.  
Jenson che mi sta piacendo troppo, Lew che è Lew e Michael che... cioè non l’avevo mai guardato con questi occhi, ma ovviamente è da qualche mese che mi sono svegliato in questo senso e quindi solo ora lo vivo così.   
Cioè io che devo dire?   
Anche lui ha una camicia e la tiene dentro ai jeans e perché tutti hanno i jeans? Io non li ho.   
Ma lui mostra quanto buono è il suo sedere e la camicia bianca dentro i jeans gli sta a pennello, mostra le spalle larghe e la vita stretta ed il fisico che levatevi tutti.   
No ok io ho bisogno di scopare.  
Se stasera non trombo non arrivo al 2009!  
Qualcun altro arriva dall’ascensore da dove aspettavo, mi saluta e così devo per forza staccarmi dal mio angolino e andare da loro.   
Mi guardano e mi sento improvvisamente io quello sotto esame, come fin’ora li ho esaminati io. Solo che io sono esaminato da tutti insieme.   
Voglio sparire, non sono quel tipo di ragazzo che ama stare su un piedistallo ed essere ammirato.   
Non ce la faccio proprio.   
Spero che i miei pantaloni grigi non jeans e la maglia nera con collo a V sia all’altezza. Sono semplice rispetto a tutti loro, molto semplice, ma è il mio marchio di fabbrica.   
Capelli a parte che quelli di semplice hanno proprio poco!   
Ok basta, sono io quello che guarda, non sono gli altri che devono guardare me!   
Mi fermo da Jenson e Lewis perché sono i più facili a cui approcciarmi ora come ora, anche se tengo d’occhio Michael con la coda dell’occhio che è stato richiamato da qualcuno e quindi non mi calcola.   
Meglio così, penso che non saprei controllarmi.  
\- Stai benissimo! - Esclama Lewis, questo complimento mi fa avvampare e non è una cosa che di solito fra uomini si fa. Farsi i complimenti di come ci si veste. Però lui è diverso dagli altri e così sorrido sciogliendomi un po’.   
Jenson rincara la dose:  
\- Ha ragione, con la tua carnagione chiara il nero ti dona. Il semplice è lo stile che fa per te! - Jenson articola molto più di Lewis ed io mi trovo totalmente impreparato a questo. Pensavo di non dover fare complimenti, ma se me ne fanno è buona educazione ricambiare, anche se mi sento idiota.   
\- Beh parlate voi. State... state davvero benissimo! - inghiotto e tossisco perché stavo per dire che sono maledettamente hot tutti e due.   
Spero di non sognarli a letto con me tutti e due insieme. Mi ci manca questo.   
Lewis sorride radioso al mio complimento e Jenson sembra soddisfatto, poi però la voce di Michael si unisce a noi e la sua mano si posa sulla mia schiena bruciandomi letteralmente.   
\- Eccoti finalmente. Ti aspettavamo! Possiamo andare. - Io sorrido ebete verso di lui che mi sorride di rimando. Ok il mondo è appena sparito completamente. - Stai molto bene. -   
Ed io posso morire.   
La mia lingua si incarta e non mi esce proprio nulla, ok aiutatemi, svegliatemi, sto per fare una figura di merda. Ma proprio in questo momento un dito si conficca nel mio rene per dietro e mi rendo conto che Lewis si è spostato accanto a me silenzioso, abile come un ninja e riprende a fare quello che speravo facesse.   
Mi tiene coi piedi per terra.  
Grazie.   
Sorrido e tiro fuori qualcosa.   
\- Scusate l’attesa, di solito sono puntuale, ma di solito non devo gestire i capelli. -   
\- Beh sembra che effettivamente ti manchi pratica! - Questa viene da Jenson che fa ridere tutti, anche Michael. Che bel sorriso che ha. Ha riso per qualcosa che mi riguardava.   
\- Mi sa che li taglierò presto! -   
\- Non dovresti, il lungo ti dona! - E se lo dice Michael allora non si toccano!   
Penso di avere un’espressione così ebete che Lewis torna a darmi una punzecchiata e questa volta sulla chiappa, per un pelo che non salto come una checca, ridendo mi giro e lo guardo cercando di mascherare lo sguardo ilare. Lui mi ignora e sorride, poi finalmente qualcun altro comincia a dire che muore di fame e così si va.   
Mentre usciamo tutti insieme io e Lewis passiamo per ultimi e rimaniamo un po’ indietro, così posso lanciargli un’occhiataccia:  
\- Va bene aiutarmi a non fare figure di merda, ma così mi massacri! - E non commento il fatto che mi ha toccato il culo.   
\- E tu non tagliarti i capelli! Sono stato io a dirti che stai bene lungo e naturale! - Sibila lui offeso.   
\- Ed io ti ho detto che stai bene con qualcosa di moderno ma non l’hai mica fatto! - Rispondo piccato a mia volta come un bambino indispettito.   
\- Però mi sono fatto la barba moderna come usa ora! - quando lo dice sempre con l’aria da bambino che ci è rimasto male, smetto di rimproverarlo e mi allargo in un sorriso.   
\- Stai benissimo a proposito! Ti guardavo prima! - E questa mi consegna l’ultima parola perché lui avvampa e non dice nulla di più.

Il ristorante pare sia uno dei migliori di Londra, entra Michael per primo e fa lo splendido ma lui può permetterselo perché lo è.   
\- Se non la smetti di sbavare ti metto una mascherina sul muso! - Sibila Lewis a denti stretti comparendo silenzioso dietro di me. Io salto e lo fisso come se fosse matto, poi mi rendo conto che è davvero geloso, cioè non per gioco.   
Non se ne rende conto, non credo riesca a controllarsi.   
Oh dio quanto mi piace tutto questo!   
In risposta sorrido sornione e alzo un sopracciglio:   
\- Come sei premuroso, ci tieni tanto al mio onore? - In realtà mi fa un favore a fare così, però mi diverte perché è geloso ed io amo che sia geloso.   
Così in quattro secondi decido una cosa: ne approfitterò.  
Prenderò da questa situazione tutto quello che posso visto che c’è solo il presente, in questa vita.   
\- É solo che ti sono troppo amico per lasciare che ti rovini con le tue mani. - Lewis sembra avere sempre tutte le risposte pronte.   
\- Sono proprio fortunato ad averti come amico! - Commento mentre ci accomodiamo a tavola.   
Lui mi lancia uno sguardo che è una via di mezzo fra l’assassino e l’imbarazzato e mi piace comunque.   
Ci sediamo vicini, ma Michael si mette proprio davanti a noi e Jenson è lì alla sua destra.   
Così alzo lo sguardo e li vedo tutti e due. Splendidi.   
Jenson è una sorpresa in effetti, cioè l’ho notato solo ora, però è un bel vedere e non mi lamento con gli ormoni che mi ritrovo.  
Vicino ho Lewis.  
Lewis ed il suo profumo che usa sempre quello e mi uccide lentamente. È vagamente dolce ma non da donna. Ed è così perfetto per lui. 

La serata è molto piacevole e si ride un sacco perché Michael e Jenson hanno il dono di far sentire tutti al loro posto, Jenson in particolare tiene banco ma ci sono un sacco di altre personalità che scopro letteralmente ora. Sono tutti super simpatici, alcuni un po’ meno ma la serata è bellissima e mangiamo bene ed anche io inizio a tirare fuori quel lato socievole e di compagnia che ho sempre avuto.   
Quando comincio a parlare e scherzare e ridere come un matto, noto che Michael comincia a fissarmi di continuo, come se avesse lui l’apparizione. Ma si ritrovano spesso tutti a ridere ed in un attimo siamo io e Jenson a far divertire tutti.   
Anche se poi quando Michael parla io mi illumino molto più di quando parla qualcun altro e va a finire che in modalità euforica, spinto anche da qualche bicchiere di vino che a quanto pare dovevo per forza provare, comincio a dirne un paio di troppo su Michael. Tipo sviolinate svenevoli, suppongo, perchè la mano di Lewis si artiglia al mio ginocchio sotto il tavolo e decide di rimanere lì senza staccarsi perché non sa più come chiudermi la bocca.   
E così visto che mi sta per staccare la rotula gli afferro anche io la mano, perché da fuori continuo a sorridere senza problemi. Come sono bravo a fingere. Ce ne accorgiamo ora e Lewis notandolo continua a stringere il ginocchio anche se cerco di togliere la mano, per mettermi alla prova.   
Ha proprio l’aria di sfida mentre anche lui poi partecipa alle conversazioni.   
\- Allora come è stato vincere il tuo primo GP? - Mi chiede Jenson. Sempre con la guerra delle mani sotto il tavolo come due bambini, rispondo sembrando come se non ci fossero minimamente problemi.   
\- Oh un sogno! Se ci ripenso ora non ci credo nemmeno! Sai, cresci correndo i go kart e non pensi di certo che un giorno vincerai un GP in F1 però alla fine ci speri. E speri in un mondiale, ma per quello bisogna sentire le impressioni di Lewis perché ancora non ci sono arrivato! -   
\- Ancora?! - Sottolinea Jenson notando il mio ottimismo.   
\- È lo spirito giusto, bisogna aspirare al massimo per ottenere almeno una parte di quel che si desiderava. - Michael si inserisce ed io mi perdo completamente il resto, lo guardo e brillo di nuovo.   
\- Hai assolutamente ragione, anche se ora come ora è difficile per me pensare così in grande... -   
\- È una questione di abitudine, come prima cosa devi abituarti a vincere i GP poi piano piano riuscirai a costruire una mentalità ambiziosa e vincente. - Lo ascolto come se fosse dio. Si vede credo.   
\- Sono sicuro che funziona così. - Ribadisco. E qua Lewis affonda ancora di più le dita nella mia carne e così per non squittire perché questa volta è forte la presa, gli strappo la mano a forza e gliela tengo stretta.   
Rispondendo a Michael e stando attento a quel che dice come se fosse oro colato, non mi rendo conto che siamo finiti a tenercele a vicenda, come se fossimo una coppia. Non me ne sono proprio accorto, ma lui sì perché da qui in poi si zittisce completamente.   
Quando gli chiedo un parere lui mi sorride arrossendo senza capire mezza parola di quel che gli ho chiesto, così mi accorgo di come ci stringiamo le mani e gli sorrido dolcemente in modo molto spontaneo.   
Improvvisamente non voglio lasciargli la mano, improvvisamente non c’è solo Michael. Improvvisamente la sua mano nella mia ci sta così bene che non vedo proprio perché lasciargliela.   
Così finiamo per tenercele per un bel po’ ed entrambi sappiamo che faremo finta fosse ancora un gioco, perché è iniziata così e non importa se alla fine di gioco non aveva nulla la nostra stretta.   
E so che nessuno dei due ne parlerà, fingeremo non sia successo nulla, fingeremo che questo po’ di vino ci avesse dato troppo alla testa e non controllassimo tutto e fingeremo che poi questo effetto svanisca portandosi via la memoria di qualcosa che non andava fatto.   
Ma ce lo ricorderemo indelebilmente entrambi e sarà una cosa solo nostra. Un nostro gioco. Solo un gioco.   
Un gioco bellissimo.”


End file.
